Life Is
by Fangirl DC
Summary: Elsa Arendelle is a beautiful talented girl. But life is cruel to her. She ignored people, her past and her emotions. When she realize silence can't help to solve her problems, she will show everyone the real her: The girl who stands up to bullies and Big Four. But something will happen that she doesn't want it. Keyword: Jack Frost and... her mysterious past? High School AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I hope you like this story!**

CHAPTER 1: MONDAY

All humans have nightmares. It is natural. Humans born to scare, however, fears hunt them in the darkness, when they were sleeping. All humans are weak and powerless when they are asleep... And when they wake up from their nightmares, they calm themselves that it was just a nightmare. Something won't happen in real life. Something wasn't real and it was just their over-reactive fears.

But not for everyone. Some people see those nightmares not that it is their biggest fears. It is their biggest fears that _actually happened._ And that was the exact situation Elsa has been through.

Imagine a young beautiful girl. A very beautiful one indeed. More beautiful than so many other girls, in the inside and the out. However life has been very cruel to this young girl. Her short life has always been through some problems. Very big problems. She didn't do something wrong to deserve these bad things. But we, all humans now that life isn't fair.

So people judged her, not knowing her painful past.

* * *

Elsa sighed. She opened her lock with her trembling hands. Monday. That word always made her stomach crumpled. Monday is the first day of the school. That's why she hated monday soo much, like any other people. But the senior girl hated mondays more than anybody else.

Don't get her wrong, her grates were basically perfect. Her lowest grade was A- which she got that mark just for two times. Her teachers adored her. She wasn't naughty or did something bad in her classes, she was absolutely perfect in every class. But don't get her wrong again, she wasn't a nerd. Yeah, she did study her lessons but not that much. She just enjoyed learning something new and use it.

So you probably thought that she had all the appearance to be a popular person. She was beautiful, hot, good at every subject... But no. Popularity doesn't work like that. If someone is popular, it is probably because she or he is mean to everyone. She or he crushed the others and because of the others' fear, they let them be popular. Cruel isn't it?

The other popular people are just popular because they are a good friend with super popular people. Well, that's how works in Burgess High. The whole school managed by four people. Just four people. Isn't it remind you something? Yeah, you probably guess it right, we, all humans were managed by some or one people. Yes, we all need a leader but like most, leaders or the rulers aren't good, enough.

And the group name was the Big Four. Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Jack. The four of them was all met each other in high school and they really get along. So they thought they should name their group. And they adored the name Big Four. They also hang out with other people but no one can be in the Big Four because the name was Big Four so they didn't want a fifth person. They didn't want to call their group the Big Five. They didn't want to add a new member like the three musketeers.

So basically, Elsa hated them... Not because she wanted to be a part of that group! That was Anna's mission by the way. She hated them except her cousin Rapunzel because they hurt people.

And with those trembling hands she picked up her books, slowly walked to her first lesson. Suddenly, a strong hand touched her right side of her waist and pushed her hardly. Really hardly. Elsa hurled to the lockers and fell down.

"Get the hell out of my way you nasty freak." a strong voice said with a mocking tone. And rushed of with Merida and Hans.

Jack Frost.

Thats why Elsa hated school and Mondays so much. Sure, she was bullied by so many people but not as much as the senior Jack Frost.

She didn't say anything, didn't look at him, didn't even questionize why he had done bad things to people. Mostly to her. She didn't care for herself... maybe what Jack and her other bullies had said were true. Freak, nasty, whore, bitch, slut, nerd, waste of oxygen... she knew she wasn't a whore but she was waste of oxygen. For her.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" asked a beautiful voice concerningly while Elsa was standing up.

"Yeah Rapunzel. It is just a morning routine." Elsa muttered and looked at her beautiful cousin. She always found Rapunzel so beautiful, like a goddess.

"Jack again?" asked Flynn Rider. Rapunzel's boyfriend for two years. "Flynn! I told you that Jack isn't a person like that! You shouldn't judge him." warned Rapunzel, anger was rising on her tone. Flynn just simply shrugged.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Then her eyes widened. "I gotta go guys! I promised to Jack, Mer and Hic to meet this morning!"

"The lessons starts in 10 minutes Punze." Elsa reminded. Rapunzel didn't even hear what she said. She quickly gave a peck to her boyfriend's cheek and rushed out.

Flynn sighed. "What?" he snapped, annoyed by Elsa's stare.

"Did I see jealousy from our Ego King?" asked Elsa half-teasingly.

Flynn looked at to the corridor where Rapunzel had rushed out. "I-I miss her you know? It wasn't like this before, sure she always was a part of their group when she stepped to this school but now she always ditches me to hang out with them." Flynn complained matter-of-factly.

"And she just can't see that douche's real face. He bullies you!"

"He doesn't bully me."

"Do you think I am an idiot?"

"He doesn't Flynn, okay?" Elsa lied for a millionth time.

"Still, he is an asshole."

"Yeah he is. Now if our silly conversition ends, can we go to our class?"

"Someday you can't just close the conversations like this but okay." Flynn murmured.

When she first stepped to this school last year in February, she was just invisible. Well except Jack though. It was like the the boy swore himself he would do everything to make Elsa's life even worse. So because of him and his girlfriend Vanessa, people started to bully her.

Elsa shrugged and ignored her friend's comment. Flynn was her only friend. Or the closest person to be friend. The only time her bullies can't bully her when she was with Anna or Flynn which was really rare. They walked to their class with an uncomfortable silence. The platinum blonde entered the classroom and sat down to a chair which was in the back corner of the class. Flynn has already joined to a group when she looked through the window.

Elsa smiled for the first time in whole day.

She watched yellow, orange, red leaves left their homes, the trees. She always loved autumun. She loved nature and the seasons. Because nature doesn't do any discrimination. Nature doesn't judge humans by their skin colour, pyshical apparence or personality. Nature doesn't judge humans's own nature. For her that's why there are good and bad sides of seasons.

While she was thinking deeply Mr. Weselton, the geometry teacher entered the classroom.

"Where the hell is Jackie?" Elsa heard Vanessa, hissing to her friend Jasmine.

"I don't know, Hiccup isn't here either." she heard Jasmine's answer.

Mr. Weselton finally managed class to become quiet. "Where are the others?" the old man asked suspicouly.

The door knocked when he finished his sentence.

"Come in!" Weselton commended with a thick voice.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock stepped to the classroom. "Good morning sir. I am sorry for coming late, I woke up late and my dog Toothless-"

"Enough for your unnecessary excuse Mr. Haddock, just sit down." Weselton ordered rudely, didn't even let the poor boy finish his sentence.

On one hand, Flynn Rider chuckled by Hiccup's lie, on the other hand Elsa was not sure if Hiccup had told a lie. The boy wasn't good at telling lies. She just stared the awkward brunet while he was sitting down next to Hercules.

"And where is Frost?" asked Weselton, was clearly amused by Hiccup's actions.

"I don't know sir. Like what I said I woke-"

"Just close your mouth Haddock. Now class, open your book page twenty-three."

They groaned and did what the teacher said eventually. Geometry was the most horrible subject for everyone and if your teacher was Weselton, it would be much worse.

* * *

"As I said..." the door opened loudly, didn't let Mr. Weselton finish his sentence.

"What's up?" said a strong voice. The same voice that pushed Elsa hardly. Jack Frost stepped to the lesson abruptly with a mischevious grin.

Elsa saw some girl's stare. Most of the girls were looking at him with dreamy eyes. Elsa rolled her eyes, disgusted by the stupid teens's actions. Why do they have to fangirling over him? Sure, he was good-looking, Elsa was a realistic person, she couldn't lie that he was ugly because she hated him. But to stare someone with dreamy eyes just because of his looks, was a stupid action. He wasn't a good person: He bullied people, he was a playboy who didn't care about other girls's feelings. He was rude, disrespectful and cruel. What Elsa saw was not a handsome young person, what she saw was a ugly monster.

"What's up? You came to my lesson 20 minutes late and you just said 'WHAT'S UP'!" Weselton's voice became higher.

"Yup."

"That's it young man, we are in the second week of school and you have already done something!"

"Hey relax Weaseltown, I was late that's it."

"It's Weselton! And go to principal North's office. Now."

"We both know that if I leave this room, I won't go there." Jack observed the class room to find a chair, didn't care about the old man who was turned to a tomato because of anger.

Elsa took a shaky breath. The only empty chair was next to her. Jack slowly walked toward Elsa. He came closer to her, too close for her taste. And he slowly leaned to Elsa's ear. The platinum blonde closed her eyes. She didn't even realize her body was shaking because of fear.

"No wonder why anyone didn't want to sit next to you... freak." He whispered while he was saying the word "freak" delightfully. He grabbed the chair harshly and placed it next to Hiccup.

Elsa bit her lip.

Life couldn't be better.

What a beautiful fucking Monday.

 **So here is the first chapter of "Life Is..." Did you like it? Or hate it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody!** **Thanks to Aina299, SakuraAyase** **and Melodious Writes.** **Thank you and love you all!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: DIFFERENT

Elsa was always different from the others. She was the only girl who had platinum blonde hair and had a very light, pale skin. Her blue eyes weren't like the others. None of the other people's eyes weren't as flawless as hers. She was always the quiet kid who lived in her personal heaven, even when she was an infant.

When she was seven, her biggest wish wasn't getting a Barbie doll or go to Hannah Montana concert, her biggest wish was to get into Harvard University.

Crazy right? But it was her biggest dream. People thought she would give up on her dream eventually because it is nearly impossible to get into Harvard. But she never gave up. When she was eleven, when the others wanted iPod, she wanted to get into Harvard. So she worked for it. Not just in her grades, she also did sports and interested in music too. She learned new languages and worked in every job she could ever find.

Because you also need money to get into Harvard. And her parents always supported her. They gave her money when she did some chores like house cleaning, babysitting to Anna... etc. When she became 15, she started to work at a local café. She didn't have to work though, her uncle and aunt were rich like her papa and mama. But she didn't want them to pay everything just like that. She wanted to the something on her own, in a hard way. She didn't want to be imposing. She hardly ever spent the money and saved it to Harvard. So Elsa was pretty busy, especially in her last year of high school.

* * *

The platinum blonde walked the streets quickly. She was late. It was 8.10 pm when Elsa stepped into her house.

"Oh finally! Elsa dear, we've been worried so much!" said her aunt, Arianna while she was hugging the poor girl so tightly. "I am sorry. Gerda make me work a little longer. The café was busy than usual." Elsa explained truthfully.

Before Arianna could open her mouth, they heard uncle Frederic's shout. "No! I am going to tell you one last time girls: You won't going to that damn party!"

"But dad, everybody in the school is going! This party is going to be one of the most biggest event in this whole year! We have to go." whined Rapuzel.

"This is the main reason why I don't want to send you and Anna, Rapunzel."

"Uncle please!"

Soon the three of them entered the living room, where Elsa and Arianna were standing. "Elsa! where were you?" asked uncle Frederic a little bit harshly and with a tired voice.

"I am sorry uncle, the café was busy so I worked a little more."

"Thank god you aren't like your sibling and cousin." murmured Frederic.

"Dad! Look there won't be anything bad. I promise."

Frederic raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde haired girl. Anna made a puppy dog face to her uncle.

"Frederic, love they are young and want to have some fun. We know that Anna and Rapunzel won't do any bad thing." Arianna tried to reassure her husband.

"Yes darling, they are still young and naive! Especially you, Anna. I am sure "by having fun" those teenagers just do karaoke or play twister." Frederic claimed sarcastically.

Elsa giggled by her uncle's comment. He was right though, only a fool send her/his precious kids to a wild high school party. But mostly, parents can't stop their kids to go to a party so she knew that Anna and Rapunzel will go that party eventually. Although they all knew that the party wasn't an "innocent" one, they would send them.

On the other hand, she still couldn't get why the teenagers wanted to go parties so badly. If you drink, you will puke and probably don't even remember what the hell happened. And if you don't drink, you will have to see really disgusting things. If you want to flirt someone, you can do that any minute. It doesn't have to be in a freaking party! Then again, she remembered the fact that she wasn't like the others.

Frederic sighed at the girls's pleading. He knew they wanted to go so much.

"Dad please? Flynn will come too of course." Rapunzel reasoned.

Elsa knew that uncle Frederic loved Flynn like his own son because he always got his girlfriend's back. So reluctantly, their uncle nodded with agreement. "Okay, you can go to party..."

"YES!" cheered the girls.

"But only if Elsa comes with you." continued Frederic, grinning evily.

Elsa stammered in shock. "B-But I have to work for-"

"I think your uncle is right Elsa, dear. You worked really hard and you deserve to have some fun." Arianna claimed with a sweet voice.

Elsa sighed and bit her lip. What a cliché. The word "party" already made her stomach crumpled. She hated drunk people. Much worse, the people who were making out wildly while they were drunk. She grimaced in disgust when she imagined a teenager party. She prefered reading a book while listening the band called "Imagine Dragons" or watching a movie.

"Elsa! Come on! It 's not that bad! You can make new friends in there!" Anna reasoned.

But she was wrong, of course. There was only one thing much worse than a teenage party, a wild party contains the Big Four and their followers. And if she goes to that party, she knew she would be bullied by Jack and the others. She didn't even think about getting a new _friend_.

"Do I have to? I mean, I know that the others love parties but I am not that type uncle Frederic, I rather-"

"No, no. If you don't go, then they won't go too." He said while he was pointing his index finger at Rapunzel and Anna.

Elsa looked at Anna. The strawberry blonde haired girl deserved fun more than anybody else. After her parents's death both sister had depression. She knew as a big sister, Anna always came first. So she nodded with an agreement, reluctantly.

"Okay."

* * *

Everybody loves to be an important person, to get love and respect from the others. And everybody loves the spotlights on theirselves.

Except Elsa of course. She prefers to be hiding in the shadows. Jack Frost on the other hand, was the opposite. He loved the attention on him. Everybody greeted him when he walked from hallway, like he was a God. And boy, that was pretty awesome.

All the boys were staring him. They always wanted to be like Jack. He always got the girl he wanted, he was really good at basketball and not so bad at other subjects. He was funny, talented, very popular; basically he was close to be the word "perfection". And all the girls stared him dreamly when he passed by them. They tried to flirt him. Even the nerds and the losers! After all, he was one of the most handsome guy in the school.

Except one girl though. Elsa Arendelle was always _different_ from the others. When she first stepped to the school last year, Jack expected her to look at him with dreamy eyes, like the others. But the boy was wrong. She didn't even bother to stare him. She didn't care about his looks. Not even a little bit. And well, that bothered Jack so much. How could someone possibly don't even look at him? He tried to not care that girl but deep down, he was angry with her. Maybe he wouldn't mind it so much if that someone wasn't Elsa.

 _He wanted her to look at him..._

Because for the first time in forever, Jack Frost laid his eyes on someone. He noticed Elsa like everybody noticed him because when he first she saw her... He couldn't even talk for minutes. He just stood there like an idiot, with an open jaw. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever cast his eyes on. Her beautiful and unique platinum blonde hair, big blue eyes like an ocean, perfect cherry lips and light porcelain skin like a baby doll. She was a beauty.

Of course Jack immediately shook that thought away. Then, he tried to get her attention. He waved her at first but she didn't care. He tried to talk her but again she didn't care. She usually listened to music from her ipod.

Then, he learned that she was Rapunzel Corona's (one of his best friend) cousin. He talked to Punzie to get information about Elsa. At first, Rapunzel didn't say anything but when Jack didn't give up, she told everything that she knew about Elsa: The fact that her parents died in a car accident one and a half month ago before she started to Burgess High. Elsa and her two years younger little sister Anna moved to Burgess (where their uncle and aunt lives), from Los Angeles. But except those informations, no one knew nothing more about this mysterious girl. Not even Anna. And Elsa wasn't an outgoing person, not like her sister. Anna easily became one of the most populer person besides the Big Four.

How could he get Elsa's attention? She didn't want to talk him. But strangely, the boy really wanted to know this girl.

As idiotic as it sounds, Jack bullied Elsa. He hoped she would notice him. He expected her to ask why he bullied her. She didn't do anything to him! But again Elsa didn't even open her mouth. She didn't even look at him. Jack knew he did really bad things to poor girl but he couldn't find another way to get her attention.

And again he failed.

* * *

Elsa nervously bit her lip and stepped to the school. She slowly opened her ipod and played another song.

 **(A/N "Who We Are" by Imagine Dragons)**

 _Up in the morning_

 _Up in the evening_

 _Picking up clocks_

 _When the birds come back to eat, oh to eat_

 _Up in the mountain_

 _Down in the king's lair_

 _Pushing these blocks_

 _In the heat of the afternoon, oh afternoon_

Her lips curled up slightly. With music, the school became less difficult. She slowly closed her eyes, enjoyed Imagine Dragons and tried to forget her problems. Mainly the silly party that she have to go this friday night which means today.

 _We were never welcome here_

 _We were never welcome here at all_

 _No_

She didn't even noticed a snow white silvery haired boy came closer to her with his dark brown haired girlfriend.

 _It's who we are_

 _Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_

 _Doesn't matter if it's all okay_

 _Doesn't matter if it's not our day_

 _So won't you save us_

 _What we are_

 _Don't look clear_

 _Cause it's all up hill from here_

 _Oh_

Suddenly Dan Reynold's voice disappeared. That's when Elsa realized something was clearly wrong. She opened her her eyes and raised an eyebrow with an anger. She hated when someone destroyed her personal slice of heaven. But when she heard that strong voice, her anger immediately turned to a fear.

"So our Snow Queen listens music again, huh?" commented a voice sarcastically. This was a nickname he gave it to her last year. Then people started to call her like that. And of course, she hated that nickname.

"What happened slut? Are you scared?" Vanessa taunted and laughed wickedly.

Elsa laid her beautiful eyes on the floor and took a deep breath. She felt her heart skipping crazily. Jack Frost showed his left pale hand to Elsa. He was holding her ipod. She shivered because of fear.

"You won't mind if I keep it a little while, will you, darling?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow again, her eyes still were on the floor. But this time, it wasn't because of the fear or anger, because of curiousty. Why the hell that bastard called her "darling"? How could he? Before she could say something Vanessa pushed her to the lockers so she fell. She heard Vanessa and Jack's foot steps... And that's when she heard a girl's voice.

"Hey!"

Elsa looked at to the girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She knew that girl. They were mostly in the same lessons, she saw her sometimes hanging out with the Big Four. As she could see, she was a good friend of Hiccup.

Jack turned around and looked to the girl. "What's up Astrid?" he said in a bored tone.

The girl, Astrid walked towards Jack. "Why did you push her to the floor, Vanessa?" she asked angrily.

Vanessa shrugged. "Bitch deserved it."

Astrid laughed bitterly. "The only bitch is here, is you Vanessa."

Before Vanessa say something Jack interrupted. "Bold words, isn't it Hiccup's lover?"

"Firstly, I am not Hiccup's lover. Secondly, I am not afraid of you."

"Oh yes you are." And with that Jack slowly walked away.

Astrid groaned in frustration while Elsa slowy got up from the floor. Why did Astrid help her? No one has ever done that to her before. She slowly came near to Astrid.

"Thank you." Elsa said quietly.

* * *

As they walked away Vanessa gave Jack a frustrated look. She knew he never loved her. She didn't love him either. Still, he never called her something like that! But he called "darling" to that Ice Bitch! And he just gave her a blank expression because he didn't care, not even a little bit.

Well, Jack really didn't care about Vanessa. But that doesn't mean he wanted somebody to hear what he had said. He was going to say something like "loser freak" but even for him, that wasn't true. She wasn't a loser. She wasn't a freak. That's why he called her darling instead of saying a lie.

 _His heart spoke before his mind._

Jack looked at Elsa's ipod. He smiled a little bit.

"Are you even listening?" snapped Vanessa angrily.

"Whatever."

Jack ignored Vanessa's frustrated groan. He opened his phone and looked to the time. "Shit, I am late, I have to go." Jack changed his direction to find Rapunzel. He already has forgotten Elsa.

"Where the hell are you going? You don't have any class in this period!"

"None of your business!"

* * *

 _"Thank you." Elsa said quietly._

Astrid looked at her and give her a warm smile. "There is no need. I saw her pushing you... and well this is not the first time I saw you bullied by someone. It is just- I am really sorry. I didn't know they bullied you that much, until today."

Elsa shrugged and gave her a small smile. "It is okay. You didn't have to defend me. It has been a year, I got used to it." she mumbled and decided not to tell her that Jack took her ipod. She didn't want to cause trouble to Astrid. Still, she had to get her ipod from Jack Frost as scary as it sounded.

"Of course I had too. I am sure you would do that for me. By the way I am Astrid." the blonde haired girl offered a handshake.

"Elsa." the platinum blonde introduced herseld and shaked Astrid's hand.

"You are stronger than I expected though." Astrid commented.

"What?"

"If someone was bullied by Jack Frost and his idiot friends for a year, that someone has to be really strong."

Elsa felt her heart covered by a warm feeling. She didn't feel anything for two years. No one, except her uncle and aunt never said a compliment to her for two years. They always told her ugly, weak, freak, useless... The list could be grow more and more. But Astrid was wrong. _She wasn't strong._

"So... I have geography class right now, what do you have?" asked Astrid and shook away her from her depressing thoughts.

"Same as you."

"Mind if I join m'lady?" Astrid bowed sarcastically with a manly tone. She offered her arm like a prince. Elsa giggled. The first giggle she didn't have that for two years. As sad is sound, she never giggled in two years. Not even when she watched Friends.

"Sure."

And with that, the two girls walked to their class. Little did they know, the two different girls were sailing to a beautiful friendship. There was only one thought in Elsa's mind when they headed to their class... her lips curled up a little bit:

 _Life is something different._

* * *

 **I am really sorry for my bad English. English isn't my main language so it is a little bit hard for me.** **Oh and please review! Thank you and love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody!** **Special thanks to** **Aina299, Black Roses for Hades girl, Geniesis, Hufflepuff Bethany, Pastelflowercrowns, Scarlet Blue Frost, mhaya, readingxforeverx, syakinahsuhaimi03, MelodiousWrites and the guests who had written a review to my story.**

CHAPTER 3: JUST A SECOND...

Elsa looked at the clock. 7.30 PM. She sighed.

"You are free darling! It is friday, go and have some fun!" Gerda, Elsa's boss announced cheerfully.

"I would, if I wasn't pushed to go to a party." murmured Elsa.

"A party?" asked Kai, Gerda's husband. "Ah finally! You finally started to act like a teenager, not an adult! Seriously my child, take my advice, you shouldn't stress this much, you should learn how to relax!"

"If you told us earlier, we would send you earlier." Gerda continued.

"Can't you make it longer?"

The couple laughed at her joke. Well she wasn't joking... Not even a little bit.

"Go and have some fun Elsa."

* * *

"Party, party, party!"

This was what Elsa heard when she stepped into the house. Some maniac girls' screaming.

She found uncle Frederic laying on a couch and muttering some words that she couldn't understand. Poor him. Aunt Ariana was trying to relax him. Poor her. Finally, for Rapunzel and Anna, they were trying to find perfect clothes for the party while they were giggling crazily. Poor them.

Elsa ignored everyone and stepped into her room. She quickly removed her clothes and took a shower.

* * *

She looked at her body in the mirror. She never liked her body. She thought she was so skinny, more than usual. Her legs were too long and she hated her skin color. She slowly closed her blue eyes. She was a waste. She was nothing. For her.

But if someone looked at her body, that someone would totally admire her beautiful body. Her beautiful long legs, body curves, collarbones... She was elegant in every way. But she never saw it.

Don't get her wrong! Elsa wasn't depressive because of stupid things!She was like this because of people. People made her like this. It wasn't her fault. No... Really it wasn't. Then why she was the one who punished, not them? Because _life is unfair_... And we can never change it, aren't we?!

See, the only goal left in the platinum blonde's life was trying to change this. That's why she was going to be a lawyer. Surely, she couldn't make the whole world ruled by fairness but at least she would try to make it more fair.

Slowly, she wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

* * *

She looked at her cousin and her sister. The platinum blonde frowned and raised an eyebrow. Anna and Rapunzel were wearing a very heavy makeup. Anna was wearing a very short denim skirt and a green top tank and Rapunzel was wearing a very short red dress.

They were looking like... She shook her thoughts away immediately. She scolded herself. She was a feminist! A feminist shouldn't judge people by their clothes. They weren't like... like that anyway. She didn't make any comments because she knew she couldn't change their minds. She scolded herself again for her stupid actions.

"Ummm Elsa... Are you going to party like this?" Rapunzel asked and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You didn't even wear a makeup!" squeaked Anna.

"And who says that I should wear it? You know how much I hate makeup!"

"Never mind." muttered Anna.

"How are you going to find a friend like this! You look like a nerd! Or an emo!" continued Rapunzel.

Elsa's heart broke a little bit by her cousin's actions but she was right. Elsa was a nerd (because of her high grades) and an emo (because of her music taste).

"Well, I find a friend today actually."

"What!" shouted the strawberry blonde and blonde haired girl, shocked by the truth.

"What is his or her name?"

"Astrid."

Rapunzel and Anna's face fell down.

"Astrid?"

"Yep."

"The viking Astrid?"

"Wait, she is Viking?"

"Yeah. She and Hiccup came from Sweden and their lineage comes from Viking's," explained Anna. "We are really close actually." she continued.

Elsa nodded. She and Anna was Norwegian. They both knew Norwegian. Elsa lived in Norway until she was 5. She remembered her old house and the past days. Her face faded.

"Wow, Hiccup is Viking too?" she pretended that she didn't know it. But she knew it much before than Anna and Rapunzel.

"Yeah... As you might know from her accent, Merida is Scottish and Flynn is German like me!" added Rapunzel.

"Only Jack is from Burgess. It is his hometown."

Elsa suddenly became nervous by his name. She hated that name. I mean, who named his son as a winter spirit? She loved _the_ Jack Frost when she was little. He was her favorite myth. She thought he was like her. Sure, she didn't have ice powers but still, she felt so close to the winter spirit. But that was before she met the real-life Jack Frost. And the worst thing was, he had snow-white silvery hair and blue eyes like the spirit! **(A/N don't get me wrong, he isn't the winter spirit who pretend to be a human to protect humans from Pitch. No, this story is more realistic.)**

"So you hang out with the lesbian Viking." said Rapunzel shook her thoughts away.

"Lesbian?"

"You didn't know? Well, she never said it but whole school think she is. Now I understand why you are her friend!"

Elsa frowned. She didn't think Astrid was a lesbian. Sure she was tough, she didn't know her that much, but people can easily understand that she was strong. Still, she knew Astrid wasn't a lesbian. If she wasn't, Jack Frost wouldn't call her as Hiccup's lover. But there was an another question that eat her mind much more.

 _"What's wrong to have a lesbian friend?"_ she murmured.

"Because that means you are lesbian too. I mean, why would you be a friend with a lesbian if you are not interested on her? People judge you because of her. Don't get me wrong, I am not homophobic but many people are: That's the problem."

Elsa closed her mouth and didn't response. But the deep down, her body was burning furiously. Of course she could have a lesbian friend! That didn't mean, the lesbian girl would love her eventually! This thought was like: If you have a friend who is a boy, one of you will love the another eventually.

That wasn't true. Not even a little bit. She had a friend that she never liked him in that way. He never liked her like that either. Her heart cried in pain when she remembered her old memories. She shook her thoughts once again. Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel.

"I am not lesbian and I don't think Astrid is too. Now, can we end this conversation?" she said in a queenly tone and did the thing that she always does: Closing the conversations suddenly.

"Sure."

* * *

"Be there in eleven." warned Frederic sternly.

"Eleven? Daad! The party starts in 8.30 and you said-"

"Enough Rapunzel! Be there in eleven that's it!"

"Twelve!" said Anna and Rapunzel simultaneously.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Frederic! Girls! Enough!" said Arianna eventually.

"Half past eleven!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Flynn Rider wore his smooth grin when he saw the girl he loved's car: Rapunzel. He slowly opened her car's door when she arrived to Hercules's party.

"Blondie." he greeted sarcastically.

"Flynn Rider." Rapunzel sassed back and got out from the driver seat.

Then Anna followed her too. But... she didn't close the door? Slowly, Elsa Arendelle got out from the car. Flynn raised an eyebrow.

"Elsa Arendelle is in a party? Oh. My. God."

"Shut up Rider."

* * *

She survived from the first half an hour.

Jack Frost and his team came just after she arrived. Strangely, he completely ignored her. People weren't drunk... yet so there was really no problem. Maybe, just maybe a bad thing won't happen.

She just sat down and listened to music from what they played on. She felt her ears crying from that disgusting pop hits. If she had her iPod, she would definitely listen to music from that. Why did Jack Frost have to take it?

She hated pop except for Lady Gaga and Halsey. They were electro pop anyway. Some people thought it was the same thing, but really it wasn't. There was a big difference between electro-pop and the normal pop. Anyway, when she heard "Shape Of You", she couldn't take it anymore. She got up and tried to find another place.

* * *

Astrid didn't want to come to the party. The only reason why she came here was definitely because of Hiccup. She knew Hiccup since she was a baby. She never accepted but she always had a crush on him, although she never showed him. She was completely crushed when she learned Hiccup had to move to America. Both of them were only ten years old. They never thought they would see each other again.

See, this is why fate is a funny thing. This is why life is a funny thing...

Because when she was fourteen, she moved to America too. And their paths crossed again.

The weak and the slim boy once she knew, was gone. He became a handsome boy over years. She couldn't even recognize him when they became junior. He changed in the summer! But on the inside, he never changed. He was still the awkward, cute, clever, curious brunette boy that she always _loved_. Astrid was scared to show her feelings to him. So she always tried to be the opposite. Now, the boy she liked/loved was talking to Merida and was completely ignoring her. She just watched their laughter. If she wasn't a stern person, the whole school wouldn't think she was a lesbian. Then maybe, just maybe Hiccup would like her back.

Her thoughts suddenly approached Elsa Arendelle. She always thought Elsa was so weak. But she was wrong. And to be honest, she was glad that she helped her. Elsa didn't judge her by her looks or her anything! She couldn't even touch a girl for two years in the high school. Merida and Rapunzel said everyone that she was lesbian so the other girls didn't make any contact with her.

It was just a lie that everybody believed. Maybe she should have change who she was, then, maybe people could see the truth.

* * *

 _I am in love with the shape of you._

Elsa groaned furiously. She hated that song. She really needed to find another place. She climbed up the stairs. She could still hear the song easily. She tried ignoring it, luckily she found Astrid sitting on a chair, watching... Hiccup and Merida?

Oh no.

Elsa hoped Jack Frost's sarcastic nickname was just a joke. She hoped Astrid didn't like Hiccup. But her gaze on him was so intense, that no one can ignore it. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock was a trouble. She hoped her new friend won't go into a trouble because of him.

Like her.

"Hey Astrid."

Astrid looked at Elsa.

"Hey Elsa. I wasn't expecting you here..."

"Me neither. Cousin and sibling things." Elsa explained shortly.

Astrid laughed at her explanation.

* * *

Jack wasn't expecting her in the party. He went to lots of parties but he never saw her. But she was there.

He realized how different she was. The other girls had made up and fancy clothes while Elsa was so natural. She didn't even bother to make an effort. Strangely, he liked it so much. She was so beautiful, even in just a shirt and jeans. She looked elegant in every way. This was the difference between her and the others. The other girls can call me princess, duchess or something fancy like that.

 _But while they were just an ordinary princess, she was a queen_.

No matter how much the other girls tried, they still couldn't be as wise, clever, kind, elegant, beautiful, strong, shiny as the queen.

 _She had the sparkle that nobody had it._

When she entered the room and sat down next to Astrid, Jack immediately stopped listening to Big Four, Vanessa, Hans and the others' conversation. She deserved his attention. He watched her talking to Astrid. Oh how much he wanted to be in Astrid's place! He took a sip of his drink. He wanted to know everything about her. This girl was a mystery and he wanted to solve every single detail about her.

Wait... Wait a minute! What the hell he was thinking? He was Jack Frost, for God's sake! Jack Frost would never care about people! He was... He shouldn't... No! He finished all his beer in a second. Jack punched the table and got up furiously. Abruptly, every single person in the room looked at him. Even the platinum blonde.

He looked at her blue eyes just for a second. He never saw her eyes in detail because she never looked at him. Her gaze was always on the floor. But for a second... Just a second was enough for Jack to saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He saw the pain in those beautiful big unique blue eyes. _He saw a painful story in them._ But the truth was clear, he looked at those wonderful eyes just for a second. Elsa immediately broke the gaze. Jack swallowed and ignored people's questions.

"LET'S START THE REAL PARTY EVERYBODY!" shouted someone.

He needed to get out of there.

* * *

Elsa was talking to Astrid. Suddenly she heard a loud sound. By her reflexes, she looked where the sound came from.

Jack Frost.

She immediately tried to ignore him but she was late for it. He already locked his eyes on hers. Just for a second. But it was enough for her. She saw, _felt_ the intense gaze on her... in Jack Frost's eyes? Did she drink something? No, no she didn't. She immediately broke the eye contact and stopped her shaking body. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath when he was gone.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

She looked at the way where Jack had gone. But then something strange happened... for her. Not so much time after he had gone, Rapunzel Corona quickly got up and followed Jack... Not even caring about her boyfriend's calling.

* * *

"Rapunzel!" called Flynn Rider desperately.

But he was late. In a second, the lights turned off and the music even became louder. Everybody started to dance while they were drinking crazily. Even Vanessa. Can this girl care about her boyfriend even a little bit?

Flynn Rider, on the other hand, had an important job. He had to find Rapunzel. He never trusted Jack Frost. Something in that boy wasn't good. Elsa was trying to hide it but he sensed that Jack bullied her. He was a bully. He was fake. He was a trouble. And Flynn won't let him take Rapunzel. No, not her precious girlfriend.

* * *

"Jack."

He didn't want to hear that voice. Not now. There was only one voice in his mind when he randomly found a room and closed the door loudly. Elsa's beautiful voice. But it wasn't Elsa's voice of course, it was Rapunzel's.

"Jack are you okay?" she asked concerningly, using her comforting and soft voice. But Jack could easily sense something else in that voice. Something wasn't good.

Jack just simply nodded. However, deep down he wasn't. He was never okay since he was born. All over his life, there was always some trouble.

Rapunzel sat down next to Jack and started to examine his face carefully. He wasn't okay with her actions since she confessed her feelings to him. He never liked Rapunzel like that. She was her friend. Nothing more. But apparently, Rapunzel always had a crush on Jack. He thought she was over him when she started to date with Flynn Rider. However, when the last year of the high school started, when she started to call him for meetings sometimes, he understood that she wasn't completely over him. Honestly, he was uncomfortable with Rapunzel's flirtatious actions. They both had someone! True, Jack never liked Vanessa and that bitch cheated on him many times but still... still he couldn't cheat. No, not like his father. He wasn't a cheater bastard. He had respect for his partner, even if she cheated on him many times. _He had respect for himself._ So he always ran away from Rapunzel's offers. But Rapunzel still followed him.

"Jack."

He was suddenly so angry with her stupid actions. Couldn't she understand that he wanted to be alone? He didn't want anybody except Elsa. He felt Rapunzel's hand squeezing his hand. Why he suddenly wanted Elsa's hands holding his hands? He imagined her beautiful tiny soft hands holding his hands. Oh how much he wanted her to look at him with her beautiful eyes and smiling at him with her perfect rosy lips.

A sad crook tiny smile appeared on his face when he imagined Elsa Arendelle.

* * *

"Flynn."

That voice wasn't enough for Flynn to not to act like a crazy person.

"Flynn calm down!" Elsa said again and tried to bring him back to real life.

"You idiot, just calm down!" said Astrid and with that, she slapped his face.

Flynn stopped walking around weirdly and touched his face, where Astrid had slapped. "Who are you and tried to destroy the most handsome face in the world?" he was annoyed and hissed a bit angrily.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You haven't got the most handsome face in the world."

"Yeah you are right, I am the most handsome man in this whole universe. Now if you excuse me, I have to find my precious girlfriend."

"We are trying to help you Flynn." Elsa explained in a comforting and a confident voice.

Flynn sighed. "Okay."

The three of them started to find Jack and Rapunzel.

* * *

"I am trying to help you Jack."

"I want to be alone Punzie. Just leave me alone."

"Can you just tell me what happened? Jack I am... I am your friend. Yeah I still have some another feelings for you but besides that, I am still one of your best friend. We are part of the Big Four, remember? You, me, Merida and Hiccup. We are invincible together."

"I am okay Punzie. It is just this disgusting beer. I shouldn't trust Hercules's taste anyway." he lied simply.

But Rapunzel didn't give up easily. When did she come this much close to him? "Don't lie to me, Jack Frost." she muttered under her breath.

Now Jack was aware of how much she was close to him. Rapunzel slowly closed her eyes. Jack on the other hand, didn't know what to do. Elsa won't care about him anyway. Vanessa never cared about him anyway. But Rapunzel always cared about him. Maybe... maybe he should just let Rapunzel to kiss him.

And he did the one of the most biggest mistake in his life. Jack Frost kissed Rapunzel Corona.

* * *

He just watched Rapunzel Corona kissing Jack Frost. He just watched.

Flynn Rider was always the funny, cocky, positive person. But when he watched her girlfriend cheating on him, his face faded and his eyes locked on to nothingness. Astrid Hofferson was totally shocked. Her eyes focused on them with a disgusted face. And Elsa Arendelle for the first time in forever, didn't know what to do.

Rapunzel cheated on Flynn. Jack cheated on Vanessa.

Just like that. Like it wasn't a big deal. Like it was nothing. No. No, she knew what to do. Sorry for the first time clichés, not now.

She felt the blood rising on her body oh so furiously. She opened the door loudly. The most disgusting person in the world looked at her, the another person looked at her too. She just couldn't call to her, her cousin. She was just another person. Rapunzel wasn't the goddess once she knew. She didn't seem so beautiful anymore.

"Flynn I can explain-"

"You can explain? YOU CAN EXPLAIN? How- How dare you Rapunzel? He fucking- he fucking trusted you! And you just... You are so fucking disgusting." the platinum blonde hissed in a really strong and a stern voice.

Flynn didn't even say anything. Astrid was holding him (because he could fall to the floor anytime) while Elsa was shouting and cursing to Jack and Rapunzel.

Jack Frost on the other hand, was just standing there like Flynn, saying nothing.

Okay first time clichés, you can start now because for the first time in forever, he heard Elsa Arendelle's voice became high and contain so many emotions. He was shocked by how much she was strong and angry at the same time. And now because of his stupidness, she was hating him even more.

"I-I can except from that freaking bastard to cheat... but never thought you to Punze. I- I... why? Why?! He cared about you! He loved you dammit!" Elsa finished yelling.

His heart secretly cried in pain when he heard Elsa's sentences. But she was right, he was a freaking bastard. And with that sentences she didn't even let Rapunzel finish. She stormed off with Flynn and Astrid.

* * *

She felt so different when she got out from that room with Flynn and Astrid.

They needed to get out of there. She knew she shouldn't go to a party. Especially a party contains Big Four. They were nothing but a trouble. They stepped to where the main party was. The room was dark but the lights were appearing in three or four seconds, than fading away. People were dancing, drinking crazily. Elsa's eyes were closed because of the lights. She could barely open her eyes. The three of them were walking fastly to get out of there.

Suddenly, Astrid stopped. Elsa knew she couldn't take another drama, but still, she looked to the way which Astrid looked at. Merida and Hiccup were dancing.

"Astrid."

"Yes?"

She felt her throat becoming tight when she heard her friend's weak voice. "Let's go."

So they started to walk again... Until Elsa stopped when she saw a strawberry blonde. Anna. She was dancing while she was... she was kissing Hans. Elsa ran towards Anna. She pulled Anna to her side.

"Anna? What are you doing?" she asked sternly.

"What am I doing? I am kissing my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Since when?"

"Since the last hour."

"Anna... Can we just talk privately?"

"No we can't." Anna argued.

How could she? Oh her beautiful naive Anna. How can she let her be with Hans? But if Anna wanted her to do it in a hard way... She was going to do it.

"Okay, fine! You are making out with a guy you just date! You don't even know him!"

"Of course I do know him!"

"Elsa can you just be calm?" asked Hans, annoyed.

Astrid touched her shoulder. Elsa ignored them and continued. "No, you don't know him, Anna! What do you know about true love anyway?"

She saw Anna's sad eyes and wished that she had never said those horrifying words.

 _"More than you."_

Elsa just stood there. She felt tears in her eyes. The funny thing was, _she exactly knew what love means._ But it wasn't right time to think about him. She didn't respond. So Anna continued.

"You isolated yourself from me for ten years Elsa! I don't want this anymore!"

"Then I'll leave."

She saw Anna's tears streaming on her face. Elsa felt so weak when she ran away from that house. Flynn and Astrid were following her too.

* * *

Rapunzel left the room to find Flynn immediately. Jack just sat down again. He closed his eyes. He wished Elsa followed him. Not Rapunzel. Of course he wasn't expecting her to follow him. The real world wasn't a simple fairytale. The real world wouldn't make Elsa to notice Jack magically. The real world only made Jack to act like a stalker who bullied the girl he wanted attention from.

Why just a second was enough for him to saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen?

Why just a second was enough Flynn to saw the truth?

Why just a second is so important and even it shapes our life?

Can just, ugh can just life stop being so unfair?

But unfortunately the truth is clear, life is unfair. And just a second was enough for us to saw the truth.

 **Yeah, this story also contains topics about lesbians, gays... Sorry if you are homophobic and if you aren't okay with all these feminism and LGBT things, this story is not for you. But at least you can try to understand these topics. I am respectful of your opinions and my wish is respect to my opinions.**

 **Thanks for your support and love you all!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Thanks to Alison23yip, noemimarangi, Ybarra87, Akemi83, DragonPearl7, monkeyz2 for following or favoriting this story or me...**

 **Okay, it will get more time about the relationships between people cause there are so many things to explain... So many pasts... So many stories.** **Anyway here's the new chapter!**

CHAPTER 5: THE NEW ELSA ARENDELLE

"Brilliant!" gasped a woman, in her heavy English accent.

Elsa immediately looked at where the voice came from. An truth be told, she heard those words from the most unexpected person: Mrs. Maleficent

Mrs. Maleficent was the music teacher in the school. However, she was the most disciplined, serious teacher. She never laughed or smiled and was not a very positive person. All the students were afraid of her, she always pushed her students' limits and if they did something wrong, she gave them a punishment or humiliated them. Even the teachers were afraid of her!

She was a wild dragon who was cruel and burning everywhere she sees, with her strong fire. And now, she made a compliment!

Elsa immediately got up from the chair and stood there in shock. "I am sorry, I think I heard it wrong-"

"Mrs. Arendelle, that was the only time you heard me when I had said a compliment. I won't ever repeat it again... But my thoughts were clear." she said firmly and also in a professional voice.

"Yes, Mrs. Maleficent," Elsa nodded respectfully and started to wait for Mrs. Maleficent's punishment on her. After all, she wasn't allowed to be in there when it wasn't her lesson time... And it was clear that she shouldn't be there when Mr. North had an announcement. But the punishment and the scolding never came.

"You can go." said the teacher in a careless mode.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. She walked towards the door but couldn't control herself. "I am sorry... Shouldn't I get a punishment? I shouldn't be here at this time." she exploded, did not even realize what she was saying.

She felt Mrs. Maleficent's cold hazel-blue eyes on her. Elsa shivered.

"No, I am not giving you a punishment."

"But I didn't care about the announcement-

"Mrs. Arendelle, do you want to get a punishment?"

"I-I, Of course not Mrs. Maleficent but I found it strange that you didn't say anything."

Maleficent just shrugged. "I definitely don't care about that announcement, it just a waste of time to listen what Mr. North said... And I wouldn't give a punishment to someone who uses her time correctly... Not for an old man but for music."

Elsa's eyes wide opened, shocked by the teacher's actions.

"Someone who has not a bad voice and a little bit talented person...But of course, your music taste ruined everything. Can't you teenagers have a real music taste?" she muttered. "Where did you learn how to sing like that?" she continued.

"I sang a lot when I was younger."

"Interesting... You have some minor mistakes: You should be more careful when you were singing a high note, there are some acoustic problems. You should be able to sing that high note in a clear voice as much as you can. And you're adding new harmonies when you're playing the guitar, you probably don't even realize it. Sometimes it makes some senseless voices but if you learn how to control it, it's a good and a new thing for ears." she analyzed in a very intellectual voice.

"Still, that wasn't so bad Mrs. Arendelle, you have talent."

"Thank you Mrs. Maleficent... But to be honest, I don't have any goals to be a singer. I just sang a song, that's all."

"So you're telling me that you randomly found yourself in here and you just sing something came to your mind that has not a necessary reason."

"Yes."

"Wrong answer. If you just sang something to do it, you wouldn't have any emotions within it. Some people who call themselves "artist" and just sing that disgusting songs, then somebody calls them that they've got the talent. This is not right Mrs. Arendelle. You should feel the adrenaline, anger, love any kind of energy and emotion in that song when you listen to that artist or sing a song. And as I can see, you definitely have it. This is the real talent: Expressing yourself while you sang the high notes and etc. The real talent is what you feel, cause this is how you write, sing the perfect songs."

Elsa looked at the dark haired beautiful woman with so much admiration. She thought Mrs. Maleficent was just an obsessive teacher... But she was wrong.

"I suggest you use that talent Mrs. Arendelle... Oh, and I decided your punishment. Come to Mr. North's office at lunch break." said Maleficent and left Elsa with a wide open jaw.

* * *

Elsa entered the classroom. A class without Jack and Rapunzel. She never talked to Rapunzel after that night, she wasn't planning too. She always broke her gaze when she saw her. So this was a good period. Astrid waved at her. She sat down next to Astrid and waited for the teacher to come.

Dr. Facilier, the biology teacher entered the classroom with a big box which had a blanket on it. "Good afternoon class. We are doing something kinda new today."

"Oh wow, so exciting," Naveen mumbled sarcastically to his friend Kuzco.

Dr. Facilier didn't care about Naveen's comment. He pulled off the blanket. 10 frogs appeared in the box. The class started to ask questions immediately. "I know some of you against it but yes, we are going to examine the inside of a frog."

"Uhm-No. Did I say I come from a rich family? Yes, I am rich. And I shouldn't let my beautiful hands touch that disgusting thing!" Kuzco exlaimed.

"Exactly," Naveen nodded.

Malina and Tiana looked at them, irritated. "What are you? You are rich so that makes you a porcelain?" Malina snapped.

"I am better than a porcelain Malina," responded Kuzco. Malina rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? It's because you two are rich, your servants do everything for you? Like brushing your teeth?" Tiana said sarcastically.

"Actually love, my servants brush my teeth... And a girl like you would die for to kiss my lips," Naveen replied in a flirtatious way.

Tiana made a disgusted face. "You? Haha- I prefer to kiss a frog," she hissed.

"If your conversation ends... I want to read the partnership list," Dr. Facilier announced firmly.

"Naveen and Tiana, Kuzco and Malina, Merida and Astrid..."

Astrid's face changed immediately. She stood there without moving a muscle.

"Hiccup and Elsa..."

Elsa's eyes became wide open. No, everybody in that class was okay for her, except Hiccup and Merida. Can this day become worser? Some students rejected their partners but Dr. Facilier pretended as if he didn't hear them.

He told them what they should do: Cutting the frog into pieces, writing an essay about them etc.

Hiccup got up from his chair. Astrid immediately got up and sat down next to Merida. Hiccup sat down next to Elsa. The platinum blonde shivered. They got their frog and started to do their job.

"So Tiana, do you want to kiss me or that frog?" asked Naveen, knowing that Tiana would be really annoyed. Tiana, on the other hand, promised herself that she wouldn't let Naveen to have the victory. So she grabbed the frog and kissed it on its cheek! The whole class looked at her with surprise, especially Naveen.

Astrid, on the other hand, was trying not to do something wrong against Merida. But the most uncomfortable persons in that room were definitely Hiccup and Elsa. The platinum blonde ignored Hiccup's green eyes on her. Oh how much she hated his beautiful green eyes.

"Elsa I-"

"We should start from the frog's stomach." the platinum blonde suggested, didn't let the auburn-haired finish his sentence. She knew Hiccup wasn't gonna say something about frogs.

He would've said something about her past. And Elsa couldn't have taken it.

"Yeah, we should," Hiccup agreed silently.

The two teenagers weren't careful about slicing the frog, they were careful to not to touch each other. Hiccup knew Elsa more than anybody at that school. Even more than Anna. And if she didn't want him to talk, he knew he shouldn't push his limits. After all, he did her so many unacceptable things.

Fifteen minutes passed... That's when Astrid finally exploded. "You shouldn't do that!" Merida looked at her "partner" annoyingly. The two girl was waiting this moment for so long.

"Oh really? Says the girl who does everything wrong from the start!" Merida hissed in her heavy Scottish accent.

"I am not the one who does everything wrong, it's you!"

"Me? Well, I am the one who gets I want!" said Merida, not talking about the frog.

Astrid's face became red because of anger. She made a fist and tried to not punch Merida in front of her face. That's when Elsa got up. She tried to calm her friend but Astrid and Merida continued to shout.

Finally, Mr. Facilier talked. "Girls! Go to Mr. North's office!"

"But-"

"Now!"

Astrid and Merida left the class slowly.

"What happened between them? There was no problem between them when Astrid hang out with the Big Four," Hiccup whispered to Elsa.

"You and your Big Four happened," Elsa muttered in a way that no one could hear.

* * *

After the biology lesson finished and when the lunch break started, Elsa left the class and went to Mr. North's office. She opened the door nervously.

"I am still thinking about your punishments girls." she heard Mr. North's voice. Astrid and Merida were sitting on the chairs, Mr. North and Mrs. Maleficent were standing there.

"Mrs. Arendelle," said Mrs. Maleficent and looked at the platinum blonde.

Then Flynn came to the office. "Mr. Rider," Maleficent greeted.

North raised an eyebrow, so the others. "How many people do you called Maleficent? And what's happening?"

"I am waiting for one more person. Then I'll explain," she responded, was bored.

Five minutes later, Jack Frost entered the room. "What's up?" he said in his careless tone.

Everybody was really confused, except Maleficent. "Mr. North, I found out Flynn Rider was the one who started the biggest food fight in our school history, last year." Flynn stood there in shock.

"It was you!? Rider! You're in a big trouble!" exploded North.

"You have no proof! I did not do such a thing like that!"

Maleficent looked at Flynn. She gave a file to him. "I think my proves are enough Mr. Rider."

Flynn gulped. Jack laughed.

"About Jack, he didn't care about your announcement today and the librarian was angry with him because he sang a song loudly in the library."

"There are lots of students who did so many things today," muttered North furiously. Then, his gaze found Elsa. "But what Elsa is doing in here?" he asked, knowing that she wouldn't do anything bad... ever.

"Did the same thing as Jack: She didn't care about your announcement and I found her in the music room which she was not allowed at that time."

"You five, you are in a trouble. Especially you Flynn."

Elsa gulped. No, she couldn't get a punishment. If they wrote it to her personal record... It would be harder to get into Harvard. It was a risk that she couldn't take.

"And Mrs. Maleficent here because she probably already has thought a punishment for us... She is going to use us for something." Elsa pointed out.

"Clever girl. No wonder, why you are a Harvard candidate. Like Elsa said, I already decided their punishment Mr. North, well I didn't include Astrid and Merida too but it's okay." muttered Maleficent.

Everybody in the room looked at each other.

"A band."

"What!" the five teenagers shouted.

"I make you to be a band member. Do I need to make a thread?"

"No, way! Not with her!" shouted Merida.

"Mrs. Dunbrouch keep calm. I think the biggest punishment is for you, to have more time with Mrs. Hofferson. Your family won't be happy if they heard what you did. So you and Astrid have to."

Astrid groaned dramatically.

"And as I know Merida is playing saxophone, Astrid is playing battery, Flynn is playing piano, Jack and Elsa are playing guitar and they have a good voice. It is enough."

"How do you know everything? And I am not in this band thing," said Flynn.

"I have my resources Mr. Rider and you can expel."

"I don't care."

"I can assure you that, you can go to jail. It is kind of a big deal, what you did."

"You can't-"

"Yes, I can."

Flynn sighed.

"Why us? There are so many school bands." Elsa found her voice finally.

"The jazz band finished because nobody listens to jazz, the other band's members are so lazy etc. All of you has something, you can do something."

"But all of us hate each other," Elsa said.

"Mrs. Arendelle you want to go Harvard. You are in this band, for sure."

"What about me?" Jack finally spoke.

"I don't care if you get me into a jail. You can do everything to me."

"Mr. Frost, I know I can't do any threads towards you but you already in this band."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Cause you want fun. And I can assure you that you will have some fun with these people."

"You're right, I am in."

"So, see you at winter/Halloween ball."

"What?" Elsa and Jack gasoed at the same time. Elsa disgusted with herself when they spoke simultaneously.

"Oh, I forgot it. See, Mr. North's announcement was about this. It is his idea. A month and three weeks later we will have a winter ball. But like Halloween, everybody will be dressed as whoever as they want."

"Wait! But that's means I have to go to a ball!" Elsa groaned angrily.

"Mrs. Arendelle it is just a ball, you can leave there when you finish your responsibilities."

Elsa didn't argue. Now she had to go a ball! Of course, she hated balls like she hated those parties. Especially a school ball.

"So when do we start practicing?" asked Jack while he was grinning devilishly.

"What about we go to a café after school?" suggested Merida.

Astrid, Elsa, and Flynn nodded reluctantly.

* * *

For all students, the last lesson's bell's rang is the most beautiful sound. But not for five students. Elsa, Astrid, and Flynn left the school, walked toward the café.

"I can't believe our situation that we are in," muttered Astrid.

"That crazy woman," muttered Flynn.

They saw Jack and Merida walking over the street. "A band with Jack Frost and Merida Dunbrouch," muttered Elsa.

Soon, the three teenagers entered to a café where Jack and Merida had just arrived. They ordered their coffee and sat down. After a long and an uncomfortable silence, Jack finally spoke. "We should talk about where and when we can practice first."

"Talk? I can't have any conversation with you! I don't care about this band thing. No matter what happens you are my enemy." Flynn hissed firmly.

"Oh, now the big boy get angry because I kissed his-"

"Enough!" Elsa shouted furiously.

The two teenagers looked at her, shocked by her action. "I don't care what the hell happened between us, we are going to do this in a professional way. Just forget what happened to the person you hate. You can do anything to him/her in another time. We are a band. If we do a teamwork, this bad day will over quickly." Elsa explained in a queenly tone.

Jack rested his back on the chair. "The Snow Queen has spoken."

"So that makes you the leader?" asked Merida.

"I think it would be the best if Elsa is the leader, she is the most patient one. And not an annoying person," Astrid suggested, not so kindly.

"Fine by me," said Flynn. Merida nodded.

"Congratulations Arendelle, you are not just only snow, now the queen of the band! Now, can we go back to the conversation?" asked Jack.

"Well, I think we can practice in my garage. My dad and mom won't mind if we do some noises, they get used to it because of my brothers." Merida tapped her chin thoughtfully. Jack nodded.

"When do we meet?" asked Astrid.

"I have basketball practice on every weekday from 3 pm until 5 pm," said Flynn.

"Same as here," Jack said.

"I have archery lessons at the same time as them." Merida continued.

"I've got psychical training at the same time as them," Astrid nodded.

Everybody looked at Elsa.

"I've got music and ice skating practices on weekdays till 4:30. On Saturday I do both of them and practicing the other languages I learned from 8 am until 5 pm. Also on weekdays, I work at a café between 5 pm to 7:30 pm. And on Saturday, I work there between 5:30 pm to 9 pm." the platinum blonde explained.

The four teenagers jaw's opened wildly when they listened to Elsa. "You are kidding right?" asked Flynn.

The platinum blonde shrugged. "To be honest, I really have no free time on weekdays and also on Saturday... We can practice on every Sundays."

"But not on weekdays huh? Look at the Snow Queen, she is really busy and such an important person in our world," Jack laughed sarcastically.

"It is not my fault that I have no free time. You can do other practices on weekdays, I can learn quickly on Sunday's."

"What a perfect Harvard candidate," Jack muttered.

The platinum blonde sighed. "We can have practices on Wednesday, starts on 5:30 pm and on Sundays all day long. Elsa won't came at Wednesday's but we can still practice," Astrid made a schedule and saved Elsa.

"I will try to come at Wednesday, maybe my boss will let me," Elsa said.

Everybody nodded. An uncomfortable silence passed between them. They drank their coffee and didn't say anything.

"So I am the pianist, Merida is the saxophonist, Astrid is the drummer, Jack and Elsa are the guitarists and the solists," Flynn said finally.

"Two solists in one band huh?" Jack muttered sheepishly.

Elsa made a fist. Why did this boy pushing his limits? "You can go. You haven't got any obligations. We have." she hissed.

"Nah, it is funny to be here."

Elsa rolled her eyes... What the hell happened to this boy today? He wasn't acting what he was like the past. He wasn't acting like her bully... he was like a very annoying 5-year-old child. But of course, she still hated him so much. He was still rude, had a really big ego, an idiot. She didn't understand how he had friends. Oh right, his friend was like him: Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Hans... they were all the same.

"So... What now?" asked Astrid.

"I think we should do a list which has the songs we want. We will show the songs and then choose between them, then prepare our playlist." Elsa suggested in her clever tone. Well, the tone she always used.

"Sure."

"So... See you on Wednesday at 5:30 pm at my house. I need your numbers... I will text the location where my house is." Merida explained awkwardly.

Elsa, Flynn, and Astrid gave their numbers to Merida.

"Uhm I have basketball practice stars in fifteen minutes, gotta go guys!" Flynn announced awkwardly.

"Yeah, I have my practice too," Astrid claimed.

"Me too," said Merida. Jack nodded.

The five teenagers left the café. Merida and Jack started to walk to the school. Flynn and Astird too, but the teenagers tried to be separated from each other as much as they can. Elsa turned to the opposite way and started to walk.

"It wasn't so bad though," Merida muttered.

Jack nodded. He suddenly felt something in his pocket for the second time today. Elsa's iPod. Jack sighed.

"I have to go Mer, I'll catch-up you later. Don't wait for me." the snow white silvery haired boy said abruptly and ran towards the platinum blonde, didn't even heard Merida's questions over him.

The main reason why Jack joined the band wasn't to have some "fun". He didn't know how Mrs. Maleficent knew everything, but she was wrong about this. Like you expect, the main reason why he joined the band was Elsa. He did so many bad things towards her. Jack understood that when she saw the hate in her eyes in that party.

When Mrs. Maleficent said "band", he knew it was a chance to repair their relationship with Elsa. Well actually, it was a chance to repair their relationship which never have existed. And he can do the big step by giving her iPod to her.

"Hey Elsa!" shouted Jack and came near to her.

The platinum blonde turned around to face him. Elsa looked at his blue eyes. After today's Vanessa problem and when Elsa promised she will fight against Jack Frost, the platinum blonde didn't bother to escape from his gaze. She wasn't afraid of to look Jack's eyes... Because as she promised herself, from now on, he would be afraid of her. So the platinum blonde locked her eyes to Jack's boldly.

Jack stood there, clearly shocked by how different she acted. She looked at him! She, Elsa Arendelle, the Snow Queen, the platinum blonde that we all know looked at him! It was a really cold gaze but still, Jack didn't care even a little bit cause she looked at him! Okay, clearly he repeated "she looked at me!" sentence so many times... Cause she looked at him! He lost himself when he finally had a chance look at those beautiful blue eyes so clearly.

"Yes?" she asked coldly and shook him from his thoughts.

Jack gulped. He suddenly lost his voice. It wasn't the right time! He had to act cool! He slowly picked Elsa's iPod from his pocket. The platinum blonde's gaze became even colder.

They were like two cowboys who were in their duels. Like on those western movies, the town was isolated, there was no voice and there was no any other living being. Except for Elsa and Jack. They were like two cowboys who were in their duels which would only one person survive.

Jack finally found his voice. "Look, like you said, if we lose our time by fighting, we will not have a success in this band. So I think we should ignore and forget the past... And focus on a brand new paper. Here's your iPod." Jack said, tried to be in his cool voice and he elongated the iPod to her.

Elsa frowned. He bullied, teased, did so many unacceptable things and now he was saying that they should be close to the word "friend".

She picked the iPod hardly. Really hardly. "Like I said, Frost, we are in this band thing for sure but we will never ever be friends or allies or something like that. Like Flynn said, you are my enemy. Nothing more, nothing less." Elsa hissed really coldly.

After all, nobody could have that much of a cold voice as much as Elsa Arendelle.

Jack sighed. "Imagine Dragons huh? It is my favorite band" he tried to continue the conversation for goodness.

But of course, it made it worse. Elsa raised an eyebrow angrily. "You looked what is inside of my iPod? You took it for yourself and- You know what, I really don't care what the hell is turning in your stupid mind... Just stay away from me, Frost. Bye." Elsa snapped harshly and with that, she started to walk and completely ignored Jack Frost.

Jack stood there, shocked again by her actions. She changed in an afternoon! His jaw was opened wildly.

"Oh by the way..." said the platinum blonde and turned around to face him. "The girl you once knew is gone." And she continued to walk.

Life... Now, life makes Elsa to act differently.

Life is full of new things, Isn't it?

Cause now, life is giving a new Elsa Arendelle.

 **I know this chapter was a little bit calm... Imagine this story as a puzzle... If you realized, Elsa has a really huge past, there are so many questions, so many people. I** **am trying to catch every single detail, so I really thought about what will I do about the next chapter. I finished the story in my mind but when it comes to writing, things changes.**

 **And of course researchers... I do many types of research like: How can someone get into Harvard, how much American high school lasts, what instruments should be in a band and etc.** **I am thankful for everyone who follows my story cause it is such a good feeling... I know it is a little it cheesy to say but...**

 **Please review!** **See you in next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Thanks for Queen of the forests and IsleOfFlightlessBirds435 for following this story!**

CHAPTER 6: RELATIONSHIPS

Elsa entered Corona family's house, more specifically, their mansion. The platinum blonde was shocked by how Jack Frost acted strange today... She didn't know what was going on his mind but she didn't like it even a little bit. Anyway, victoriously, Elsa finally got her iPod.

She found aunt Arianna walking around the living room nervously. "Aunt Arianna, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

The brunette woman looked at Elsa, sadness represented in her eyes. "I am really concerning about Rapunzel, Elsa. As you know, after that party she didn't leave her room except for once. She didn't eat anything except some biscuits for whole three days! She didn't go to school! You know how much Rapunzel loves the school, she loves her friends, teachers, and lessons... What happened Elsa? Rapunzel didn't even open her mouth, neither did Anna. What's going on?" Arianna cried desperately.

Elsa's heart broke when she saw aunt Arianna in that way. She was so worried about her daughter...She was a mother after all. But she couldn't tell what had happened to Rapunzel... If Rapunzel didn't want to talk, she couldn't have talked about her. She had respect for her privacy... But at least, she could relax her aunt by giving her some simple clues. "Aunt Arianna I don't have the permission if Rapunzel doesn't talk about what's going on. But... It's about her relationship with someone. She did something."

Aunt Arianna nodded. "So she did something to Flynn. Not him."

Elsa's eyes grew bigger. "How-Oh right." asked the platinum blonde but then immediately realized how aunt Arianna understood everything... Flynn would definitely call Rapunzel or came to their house or do something like that. He was always by her side after all. But not now. Oh, how Elsa was stupid to give a clue... It was so obvious!

There was only one question in Arianna's mind: Did Flynn do something to Rapunzel or did Rapunzel do something to Flynn? She got the answer. Arianna nodded again.

"Rapunzel will tell me what happened if she wants to... Like you said, she has her own privacy. Now, what happened between you and Anna, Elsa?" asked Arianna, now worried over Elsa.

Elsa sighed. Why was this woman so good at psychology? "We had an argument... I never should go to that party." the platinum blonde muttered.

"Elsa."

Elsa's gaze became cold. "She dated a man she just met, aunt Arianna! She still does! She thinks it is true love, she thinks Hans is her shining prince. She still, thinks life is just a fairy tale and she is a princess who thinks everyone is good, just like her! She is terribly wrong. I knew life doesn't work like that since I was four but Anna never loses her hope... She never lost her hope when I isolated her from myself, neither when our parents died!" Elsa explained finally, she finally showed how much this argument ate her soul hungrily.

"What's wrong to have hope, Elsa? Look, I know Anna is so naive and you're extremely mature but... she needs to explore the good and the bad by herself. I know you want to protect her, that feeling increased even more when your parents left but still, you can't always be by her side, Elsa. This is Anna's life. Let her live it. And the second part is... Never ever EVER blame yourself about why you isolated yourself from her for ten years." Arianna explained calmly but also in a shaken way.

"You are right about the first part aunt Arianna... But not about the second part. I could be with her! It finished when I was fourteen but I never chose to be with her again!" Elsa argued, ignored the tears on her face.

"You've been through so many pain Elsa. Don't blame yourself... And after you finally recover, tragedies happened again. You tried, you were close to her for two years until..." aunt Arianna couldn't finish her sentence.

"Until he died. Then my parents' death." Elsa finished Arianna's sentence in a cold and a stern voice. The platinum blonde cried even more, when she remembered her memories. Mostly him. Oh how much she missed him, how much she wished that he would come... But it was a lie, she made it up to comfort herself. He would never come, he will never come.

"Elsa. I am saying it one more time: You've been through a lot... Not so many people can take these pains... Anna and you will be fix everything eventually. But more importantly, you should learn to forgive yourself. Stop blaming yourself for everything! Nothing, nothing was your fault." Arianna spat those words in an angry voice. But she wasn't angry with Elsa. Elsa knew it. She was angry with the unfairness.

"Is it too bad to feel protective of Anna? I don't want her to go through what I did. She is naive and such a good person, she sees the goodness in everywhere! I am so afraid of if something happens to her... Everyone who I loved most died or left me, I can't lose her too!" the platinum blonde cried desperately.

She sniffed. Aunt Arianna wrapped her arms around Elsa. They hugged for minutes and cried, didn't even say anything... Until they heard screaming because of joy. They immediately ran toward where the sound came: from Rapunzel's room.

"Rapunzel?" asked Arianna curiously.

The door's lock was opened, then the door was opened. Rapunzel was standing there, her green eyes were full of joy. "He broke up with her!"

"What?" asked Arianna, clearly didn't understand.

"Jack broke up with her!" screamed the blonde haired girl and started to jump.

"Now he can come to the ball with me!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. How?... How could she happy about this?... Didn't she have to think about Flynn? Didn't she love him? If she didn't, why she isolated herself for three days? Elsa felt her throat became tighter. Rapunzel isolated herself because Jack had a girlfriend and the guilt had eaten her... But when she heard now, she could get Jack... All her guilts was forgotten and she focused on Jack.

She didn't love Flynn, not anymore. She _loved_ Jack Frost.

Elsa stood there, her blue eyes grew bigger and contained full of sadness. How could she tell this to Flynn? How could she watch his reaction? The platinum blonde closed her eyes but stood there strongly. She wanted to shout at Rapunzel, she wanted to cry but she couldn't. Rapunzel couldn't control her feelings anyway. Nobody could control their feelings for someone.

"My friend Tinkerbell called me and told me there is a ball and Jack broke up with Vanessa... He probably broke up with her because of me! God, I am so happy mother!" Rapunzel exploded happily.

Arianna gave a fake smile. She didn't dare to ask about Flynn. She would be as sad as Elsa if she listened to the reality. "I am so happy for you, dear." she lied.

"Thank you, mother! Elsa, are you okay?"

Elsa didn't respond.

* * *

The platinum opened her iPod, played Ready To go by Panic! At The Disco when she entered Burgess High.

You've got these little things  
That you've been running from  
You either love them or I guess you don't  
You're such a pretty thing  
To be running from anyone  
A vision with nowhere to go

So tell me right now  
You think you're ready for it  
I wanna know  
Why you got me going  
So let's go  
We'll take it out of here  
I think I'm ready to leap  
I'm ready to live

I'm ready to go  
(Get me out of my mind  
Get me out of my mind)  
I am ready to go  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

She walked over the hallway happily because of the music. She was glad that she finally got her Ipod. Life became less unbearable.

You've got these little things  
You wanted something for them  
You either get it or I guess you won't  
What does it really mean  
To get nothing from anyone?  
There are a million ways it could go

Abruptly, she felt someone pulling her earphones. She suddenly lost Brendon Urie's voice. Elsa sighed. Did people really like to destroy her personal slice of heaven? She looked at Astrid, who was looking at her sheepishly, holding her earphones.

"You will be really afraid of me if you hear what I did when someone destroys my personal slice of heaven," Elsa hissed in a threatening voice but also in a sarcastic voice.

"Calm down Els! You won't kill your best friend because of a song, aren't you?" Astrid laughed and said sarcastically.

"Who said that you're my best friend?" Elsa asked, was trying to not laugh at their conversation.

Astrid made a fake shocked face. "Now you are really hurting me Els." said the blonde haired and made a mocking sad face.

"Music is everything honey."

"Oh don't be a teenager," Astrid gave the earphones to Elsa. The two friends smiled.

"Boo!" someone shouted and touched both of their shoulders suddenly. The two girls turned around to see Flynn. They didn't scare even a little a bit though.

"Umm- You should have to scream or be scared... At least pretend!" Flynn murmured, annoyed as hell and was sarcastic at the same time.

"And why is that, Mr. Rider?" Astrid asked and gave him a fake smile.

"Works in other girls. You guys have to stop doing this... emo thing." Flynn said, was disgusted.

"What's wrong to listen Panic! At The Disco?" Elsa asked.

"You listen to it too?" asked Astrid, her eyes were shinning.

"Now we are best friends Astrid." The girls high fived.

"Oh now you can buy each other best friend necklaces and do each other's make up!" Flynn squeaked in a girly tone.

"Funny, Rider," Astrid said in a poker face.

Flynn smiled. "Anyway, I actually have a topic to talk, girls..." he started to talk.

Both Astrid and Elsa raised an eyebrow. Flynn wrapped his left arm around Astrid's waist and did the same thing with his right arm to Elsa while they were walking on the hallway.

"What are you doing Flynn?" Elsa hissed in deadly voice. Astrid made a fist.

"Calm down girls! Gosh, every girl dies for me to hug them!" Astrid and Elsa punched him at the same time. "Hey! Look, I was just going to invite you two to go to a ball with me! Why don't you take a joke?"

"What?" asked Elsa and Astrid simultaneously.

"Do you want to go to a ball with me?" Flynn asked, almost nervously.

"You are really funny today Flynn," said Astrid.

"I am serious here, guys!"

Elsa took Flynn's arm from her waist. "I wouldn't go to a ball if there was no band."

"Same as here."

"Stop being emo! We have to go to the ball... So why don't we have some fun? It will be a good memory. Any girl would die for me to ask them!" Flynn groaned.

"Guys and their egos." murmured Astrid.

"Then why you ask someone else?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Because the only thing the others want, is to flirt with me or have me as their boyfriend. I can have some fun with my best friends. I can make not fake memories but the real ones. I am serious here, I mean it guys!" Flynn explained seriously. "And well, having two girls by your side is such a cool thing," he added and messed up his seriousness again.

The two girls smiled. They looked at each other, nodded. "You know what... This isn't a bad idea," Astrid started the sentence. "We're in," Elsa accepted his offer.

"So, who wants to have her first dance with me?" Flynn asked cockily and gave his "impressive" smirk. You know, the smirk that every girl would fall for.

Elsa and Astrid rolled their eyes but they were still smiling. "Shut up Rider." the girls said softly, once again, at the same time.

"Geez, emos."

The three friends laughed.

* * *

Jack stood in his locker, was trying to listen, Elsa, Astrid and Flynn's conversation. He stood there, really annoyed by how they acted. He was almost going to explode. I mean, why would Flynn had to wrap one of his arms around her? And he asked her to go to the ball with him! And more badly, she said yes! A freaking yes!

He barely stopped himself to say "Back off!". He should be the one who asked her out. Not him. He knew she wouldn't accept his offer but... He should be the one who came to her house, impressed by how she looked beautiful in a dress, it would made him forget to take a breath. He should be the one who gave her a flower which matched with her dress's color. He should be the one who took a picture with her, then go to the ball... He should be the one who danced with her when a romantic song played... He should be the one who said she looked so gorgeous in every way... He should be the one who wrapped his arms around her waist and smelled her platinum blonde hair.

He should be the one who kissed her. Not Flynn.

Wait, What was happening to him? Jack shook himself from his thoughts when he saw Hiccup coming towards him. "Hey Jack," Hiccup greeted in low mood. Hiccup was Jack's best friend. They were like the unstoppable two. If they had a problem in school, they always told each other first... But not everything. They had respect for their privacy.

"Hey Hic," Jack greeted too and realized the difference on him. He was... Angry and jealous? "Are you okay?" asked Jack.

Hiccup shrugged. "Of course I am, I mean, why wouldn't I? I had a good breakfast, I was successful at the yesterday's exam-"

"Hic, what happened?" asked Jack, knowing his best friend, more than anybody else in that school. Well, he thought he knew him more than anybody else in that high school... However, there was someone else besides Astrid, knowing him as much as Jack...

Hiccup simply sighed. "As I heard a minute ago, Astrid is going to the ball with Flynn... I mean, didn't Flynn and Rapunzel have a relationship? I don't what happened between them but this is not good." Hiccup explained nervously.

"You like Astrid?" asked Jack, was really shocked.

"No! No. I mean I- I... Please don't tell anyone." Hiccup whimpered.

"I thought you liked Merida."

"What? Dude no. Astrid is completely ignoring me for a reason, so I hang out with Merida a lot... But I don't like Merida like that way... Maybe Astrid is ignoring me because of Flynn." Hiccup guessed and bit his lip hopelessly.

Jack coughed nervously. "About that... I might've kissed Rapunzel... on her lips. And Flynn might've seen it." he confessed.

Hiccup's green eyes grew bigger. "You are an idiot! You! Jack Frost, you did not destroy Rapunzel's relationship, also completely destroyed my love life too! Thank you! Now I can get old with Toothless... All alone!" Hiccup overreacted like he always did.

Jack ran a hand through his hair nervously. "She kissed me!"

"And you let her, idiot!"

"I am sorry okay? There's someone else in my mind anyway." Jack confessed.

Hiccup eyes grew even more. "No way! There is no way Jack Frost can like some-" started to shout Hiccup but Jack immediately put his hand over his mouth.

"Do you want people to hear it? And I don't 'like' someone... Just don't tell anyone."

"Who?"

"There's no way I can tell you."

"Jack! Come on, dude! Who do you like?"

"Sorry Hic, that's a secret."

"Anyway, you will get her... You always do. Except some girls though."

"What?"

"Well, the whole school girls will die for their 'Jackie' except Astrid and..." Hiccup's eyes became colder.

"Except?" asked Jack curiously.

"Elsa Arendelle," Hiccup responded, almost in a cold voice.

Jack didn't respond. Luckily, a long, really long blonde haired girl came towards them. "Jackkkk!" Rapunzel squeaked in a very high tone.

Jack felt his ears exploding. "Um, I should go. I am going to ask Merida to come to the ball with me. Bye guys." Hiccup stammered and left there.

Jack wished he would never go. "Yes Punzie?" he asked to his 'friend'. He was really ashamed what he did and now, he couldn't even look at her face! Rapunzel blushed.

"I... I heard the ball so um- Do you want to go the ball with me?" asked Rapunzel nervously.

"I-" Jack didn't know what to say. He suddenly turned around to look at somewhere else.

His gaze found Elsa Arendelle again. The two teenagers looked at each other again. But a note, it wasn't like in those high school movie clichés, Elsa immediately broke the gaze... once again. And well, her eyes didn't reflect happiness or hope or something like that. She didn't even care. She never cared and she never will be.

"Jack, are you okay?" asked Rapunzel worriedly.

Jack sighed. "Sure why not?" he accepted her invite, didn't even bother to use his cool tone. He was too tired.

"Really? I mean, cool," Rapunzel chirped happily.

Jack gave his friend a fake smile. He will go to the ball with Rapunzel. Not with Elsa.

* * *

Elsa didn't want to practice for something today. No instrument practice, no ice skating. Strange isn't it? Well, even the most hardworking ones needs a break. She just wanted to do something different today. She sent her letter to Harvard and she was pretty proud of it. So she gave herself a reward. She was so tired and when this band thing appeared, she became even more. Gerda and Kai let her go to the band practice on Wednesdays... They were actually pretty happy when they heard Elsa was 'socializing'. The old married couple was so sweet towards to Elsa and they cared about her...

She walked to the park, wore her earphones and played a song, then took a comic book from her backpack. She started to one of her favorite Marvel comic book: Age Of Ultron The platinum blonde smiled. She loved doing this habit...

Book and music together... It was the best two thing and it became even better when they were together. Life was bearable like that.

Anyway, the platinum blonde was actually happy today, she felt one more step closer to get into Harvard, she would go to the ball with her best friends... And Jack Frost finally stopped bul her. She didn't believe when Jack said they should be allies because of the band... There was something else in his mind but Elsa didn't care, he could come to her with an evil plan but she wouldn't even care.

Now, she was strong. She was strong to protect herself. She didn't need a hero, not like in those superhero movies or comic books, not like in those stupid romance movies... She was her own hero.

Elsa's thoughts vanished when she heard a sudden cry. She paused the song and looked at where the sound came from. A little auburn haired girl, probably ten years old, was sitting down on the grass and crying. Three girls were around her, making fun of her. A blonde haired girl, looking two years older than the auburn-haired girl, was laughing at her! Elsa frowned. No matter how age you are at, bullies always exists.

"Oh, look how pathetic you are! Now the little girl is crying, continue to cry Emma, you will be always ugly and a loser." the blonde haired girl taunted.

"Yes, Pacifica is right! Pathetic Emma!" exclaimed a black haired girl who was standing next to 'Pacifica'. The another girl nodded.

The platinum blonde felt her body shaken because of anger. She got up and walked over to the four girls. "Hey! What are you doing?" Elsa asked 'Pacifica' firmly.

For a second Pacifica scared but her face immediately changed. "None of your business."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Well, a twelve-years-old shouldn't talk to a seventeen years old girl like this."

"Like I care."

Elsa sighed. "Look I suggest you leave her alone," she warned calmy.

Pacifica frowned. "Don't you know who am I? You will be in trouble if my father hears about this."

Elsa tried to not laugh. She failed. "I don't know who you're... I don't care if you're coming from a rich family."

"But you should be! I am not poor and weak like this loser!" claimed Pacifica loudly and pointed her index finger at Emma.

Elsa shrugged. "Pacifica right?" Pacifica nodded.

"You are trying to crush her just because she is poor? Well, Pacifica, that makes you weak... You show me how pathetic you are, when you said 'wait until my father hears about this'. You're so weak to hide behind your father. You're not someone's... You are someone but apparently, you are so weak to fight back. Emma is the one who is strong." the platinum blonde snapped hardly, actually too hard for a twelve years old little girl. But this was the truth and Pacifica had to accept it, there were no any differences between she and Jack Frost. They were freaking bullies.

Pacifica didn't even know what to say. She walked quickly to left there, her 'friends' followed her. Elsa looked at Emma, she stopped crying and she was looking at Elsa with her beautiful brown eyes. Elsa gave a hand to Emma and Emma got up.

"Are you okay, dear?" she asked in her relaxing and a sisterly tone.

Emma sniffed and nodded. "Why?" she asked curiously.

"What?"

"Why did you save me? You don't even know me!"

Elsa smiled and touched Emma's cheek. "I exactly know how it feels... I had so many bullies since I started school... I still have." responded Elsa.

Emma raised an eyebrow in confusion. LHow? You're so beautiful! I mean it, you are one of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!" she gasped so innocently.

Elsa smiled sadly. "It really doesn't matter, if people want you to suffer they find a silly reason to make fun of you. They make fun of your personality, any physical appearance or your condition."

"How did they bully you?"

"They laughed at my hair, eyes. They're natural and it isn't normal. They laughed my personality and so many other things."

"Why?"

"There are so many different reasons... They want to be strong so they crush you. Or they are scared because of your beauty. Or they want attention... I am sure Pacifica is bullying you because you are more beautiful than her in every way. And she knows it."

Emma's eyes shined. "Do you think I am beautiful?"

Elsa nodded. "Emma right?" Emma nodded.

"You are beautiful Emma, both of on the inside and the out. Don't let people crush you. No matter what they say, no matter who says: You're so beautiful and strong. Don't afraid to fight against them... They're the ones who are weak. You're not a loser, freak or something like that just because they said it. Be yourself and proud of it." Elsa adviced and looked at the little girl's eyes in a lovely way.

Emma smiled. "You're right! From now on, I am going to be strong!" Elsa smiled once again.

Emma offered a handshake. "My name is Emma Overland. Nice to meet you."

Elsa accepted her handshake. "Nice to meet you to Emma. I am Elsa Arendelle." Elsa introduced herself.

"You are name is so beautiful and unique like you."

"Thank you! How old are you?"

"Eleven." Elsa nodded. The little girl looked younger than her real age though.

"What are you doing here alone Emma?"

"I was going to home but Pacifica and her friends stopped me... again."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Elsa asked, she had to tell her mother what happened.

"Sure. I want to introduce you to my mother! And if we are lucky, my brother will come home early and you can meet him! He is the same age as you."

Elsa laughed at Emma's sudden energy. "Sure Emma."

The two girls started to walk to Emma's house. When they came to the house, the door was immediately opened and an auburn-haired woman, the same color as Emma's, ran towards to Emma and hugged her.

"Emma, where were you? I am so worried!" the woman cried and hugged the girl even tighter.

"I am sorry mom." Emma murmured.

The woman broke the hug and looked at Elsa. "Um- Hi..." Elsa stuttered out awkwardly.

"Caroline Overland. She is my mother," said Emma proudly.

The woman looked at Emma and raised an eyebrow for some reason but then, she changed her direction to Elsa. "And you dear?"

"My name is Elsa Arendelle, Mrs. Overland. It is nice to meet you."

"Caroline is fine... What's going on?" asked the woman curiously.

"She saved my mother! The reason why I got late is that of Pacifica... She bullied me again. But Elsa saw me and saved me from her!" explained Emma didn't let Elsa talk.

Caroline's eyes grew bigger. "That girl! She pushed her limits so far! I will talk to her parents Emma. And I think from now on, your brother should go with you not only in the mornings, also should pick you up when your school finishes."

Emma's eyes shined. "More time with brother! Yes!" the girl jumped.

Caroline smiled. "Oh, how silly am I! I forgot to invite you to the inside." the woman chuckled while Emma was entering the house.

"Oh, I should go Mrs-Caroline. I just wanted to explain what happened but Emma explained it instead of me-"

"Oh, don't be nervous, dear. You helped my daughter and I am really thankful for that... Why don't you come to the inside?" the woman invited her so calmly and in a happy tone. Elsa entered the house.

"So who wants chocolate cookies?" asked Caroline.

"Me!" Emma shouted.

Caroline laughed. "Calm down Emma." and she walked over to the kitchen.

"Why don't you sit down Elsa?" asked Emma. Elsa looked at her nervously. She wasn't good at these things... She sat down next to Emma. Emma smiled, picked a picture and showed it to Elsa. Emma pointed her index finger at a really little auburn haired girl. The girl was so cute and lovely. "This is me when I was younger."

Then she pointed to a boy who was next to Emma, he was an auburn-haired like Emma, smiling at the camera. There was a hint of naughtiness and mischievousness in the boy's brown eyes. Elsa had to accept, the boy looked so cute and adorable like Emma. "This is my brother Jackson. We call him Jack for short. But my mother calls him Jackson when she gets mad at Jack."

Elsa smiled at this sweet family. "What about your father?"

Emma's eyes became full sadness. "He died from cancer."

Elsa regretted what she said. Why did she have to ask it anyway? "I am sorry Emma..."

Emma smiled at her sadly. "It is okay... He wasn't the best dad anyway."

An uncomfortable silence passed but that disappeared when the cookies came. Emma started to eat cookies quickly. "Emma! We have a guest here! Please be more kind." warned Caroline.

Elsa giggled at this, her mother was like Caroline too. Emma looked at her mother innocently. She gulped the cookie. Elsa laughed. "It is okay. I am used to it, I have a sister and she usually finishes the whole plate even before I saw the cookies!" Elsa explained softly.

"It is delicious," Emma whispered heavenly.

"The little girls all the same." murmured Caroline.

"She is not little... She will be sixteen in two months!" Elsa claimed and laughed when she remembered her clumsy adorable sister.

Caroline smiled at Elsa. "So Elsa... How old are you?"

"I am seventeen years old."

"Which school are you going?"

"Burgess High."

"Really? My son is in there too! And he is the same age as you. Speaking of Jack, where is he? I have to go to the work!" Caroline murmured.

"I don't know mom."

"Can't he take the responsibility of looking his own sibling!" the woman groaned.

When she finished her sentence, the door opened. "Mom, Emma, I came!" announced a very familiar voice.

Oh no. No. No. No. No. No. No! It can't be... Him! But sadly, it was. Jack Frost entered the living room.

Elsa wanted to say something, but her voice suddenly disappeared. Jack's eyes grew bigger when he saw Elsa, he stood there without moving a muscle.

"Brother!" squeaked Emma. Brother? But Jack hadn't got brown eyes, he wasn't auburn haired... His name was Jack Frost not Jackson Overland for God's sake!

"What are you doing in here?" the two teenagers questioned simultaneously, were really shocked.

"You two knew each other?" asked Caroline, she was shocked too.

"What are you doing in here?" Jack repeated his question and ignored his mother's question.

"How? You are not auburn haired, you haven't got brown eyes... You're not Jackson Overland, you are Jack Frost." Elsa announced and repeated her thoughts.

Caroline coughed. "About that Elsa... Our last name is actually 'Frost'. After their father died Jack asked me to change our last name to my old last name but Emma never accepted it-"

"Stop explaining!" Jack shouted angrily and didn't let his mother continue. "I am sorry mom... I didn't mean to shout... I never told this to anyone, not even to Hiccup. Sorry Elsa." Jack apologized immediately.

He looked at Elsa... His eyes were begging her to help him. Elsa had to help Jack... For his mother and sister's sake. "It is okay Jack. I respect for your privacy." Elsa said in a 'friendly' tone and tried to smile.

"So what are you guys?" asked Caroline a little bit suspiciously.

Jack gave look to Elsa. "Well, because of our music teacher we are in a band together... I told you it yesterday... And we are friends." Jack explained.

Elsa nodded. "Exactly... I am sorry, I overreacted a little bit, I really didn't expect the fact that Jack is Emma's brother," Elsa continued his lie. Caroline nodded.

"So... how did you get here?" Jack asked curiously.

"She saved me from Pacifica, the brother! You had to see her, she was really strong." Emma chriped happily.

Jack's blue eyes became cold. "That girl again?" he murmured angrily. "I am by your side Em. Nothing will happen to you ever. I am always going to protect you." he said in a protective tone.

The tone that Elsa heard it from Jack Frost for the first time... She wasn't expecting this. For the first time in the forever... Her hate of Jack Frost decreased. For a second... He looked like him. Elsa immediately shook her thoughts away. Jack would never be like him. He was so much better than Jack, she shouldn't even think Jack and him were similar...

Emma smiled. "Um-I should go. I have a job starts at 5 o'clock." the platinum blonde explained tentatively. Caroline nodded.

"Let me walk with you," Jack suggested in a friendly tone.

"Sure, why not." platinum blonde accelted his offer but actually wanted to decline it. The two teenagers left the house and started to walk. An uncomfortable silence passed between them.

"You can leave now, your house is disappeared... just linger in here for some minutes. By the way, you have to look after Emma." the platinum blonde demanded coldly.

Jack looked at her blue eyes. "Thank you." He said and ignored Elsa's comment.

"What?"

"Thanks for saving Emma. She is really important to me,"

Elsa looked at his blue eyes, she saw honesty in them. "You don't have to thank me... I did for Emma," she responded calmly.

Jack nodded. Another uncomfortable silence passed. They arrived at the café. "See you at tomorrow's practice, Frost," she said firmly and walked towards the door.

"Elsa!"

"Yes?"

"I will really appreciate if you don't tell anyone anything about today... Especially things about Emma and father," Jack asked for a favor. Elsa nodded and entered the café.

* * *

He never told anything about his family condition to anyone. Not even to Big Four. He knew they were his friends but still... Jack wasn't good at these things. He became so uncomfortable when someone asked about his family... His friends only knew that Jack had a sister named Emma, that's all. They never met Emma, they never saw her... Except Elsa Arendelle.

Jack entered his house. He found his little sister eating the whole cookies in the kitchen. As he could see, his mother has already gone to the work. "Em? What are you doing in here? Mom told like a hundred time to not to eat the whole cookies!" Jack reprimanded.

Emma looked at him innocently. Well, it was her normal innocent gaze but Jack knew there was naughtiness in that brown eyes, after all, she was his sister. But she was better than Jack for hiding her mischievousness. If someone saw Jack's eyes, they would see the mischievousness but they couldn't see that look on Emma's eyes. "Please don't tell mother." she whimpered and continued to eat the cookie.

Jack laughed. "What am I gonna do with you Em?"

"I can't stand cookies! Especially the chocolate ones!"

"Neither do I, Em... And don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I will tell mom that I ate all cookies." Jack continued.

Emma hugged her brother. "You are the best brother, Jack."

Jack smiled and hugged her. Emma was the most important person in his life... Even more than his mother. As a big brother, he promised himself that he would never let someone harm her. But he failed. Pacifica was bullying her... Jack got used to bullying and as he experienced, he wished Emma would never be through this.

Now you probably ask, if Jack had bullies before, why he became a bully. That's another story to tell. We all know Elsa has a big past, the past relationships with the other Big Four members and... _him_ between Elsa. Jack had a past like Elsa too. It was sad, full of tragedies like Elsa's... See, Jack Frost was more than a bully. This is what Elsa was wrong about: She thought Jack Frost was just a weak bully... She was wrong.

Jack hugged Emma. "I am sorry for not protecting you Emma. I tried, I really tried." he apologized regretfully.

Emma hugged her but still, Jack could feel her understanding smile. "It is okay Jack. You can't be always by my side, I should learn how to protect myself." the girl soothed him maturely.

"I know... It is just being this big brother thing, you know. You're so strong Emma, much more than me." Jack said and nipped Emma's nose.

Emma looks at her brother's eyes and she giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Jack Frost nipped my nose."

* * *

Elsa looked at her plate and started to play with a broccoli. The platinum blonde's gaze was locked into the nothingness. She, aunt Arianna, uncle Frederic, Rapunzel, and Anna were eating their dinner like always. It was an ordinary family dinner... Rapunzel and Anna were talking like as usual, aunt Ariana, uncle Frederic, and Elsa were talking as usual. But today, Elsa pretended she listened to them. The platinum blonde's mind was full of so many questions... The questions appeared because of today.

Jack Frost. How he changed his eye color? Why he changed himself so much? What happened? But the biggest question in her mind was: Did she misunderstand him? Cause... He acted so different today... He was actually thankful, he actually wasn't that bad. The platinum blonde couldn't help but think for a moment... she felt that he was similar to her. And for a moment he felt like him. He reacted like a caring brother. Like how she reacted towards Anna. Like how he reacted towards his brother. Maybe Jack wasn't such a bad person... Maybe there was a reason behind the bullying. But she couldn't delete the fact that he made Elsa suffer, cheated on his girlfriend...

Her mind was split in half. Like in those movies, there was an angel on her right shoulder and there was a devil on her left shoulder. The angel was saying Jack Frost was actually good... The devil was saying Jack Frost was even worser than she could ever imagine. And to be honest, she didn't know which side she will choose.

"Elsa?"

Elsa turned back to real life and stared at aunt Arianna. "Are you okay? I called you for five times."

"Yes, aunt Arianna... What did you say?"

"I asked who would do you go to the ball with." said uncle Frederic.

"Did I say I am going to the ball with Jack, dad? Like really I am going to the ball with Jack Frost!" Rapunzel squeaked happily.

"And I am going to the ball with Hans!" Anna squeaked.

"Yes, I understand girls..." Frederic murmured and looked towards Elsa.

"I... Well, yesterday our music teacher made me be a band member so unfortunately, I am going to the ball... Flynn asked me and Astrid to go to the ball together... so three of us going to the ball together." Elsa explained.

The others raised an eyebrow. "Three-person?" asked Arianna.

Elsa nodded. That's when uncle Frederic finally exploded. "Okay, what's going on? Elsa is saying she is going to the ball with Flynn, Rapunzel is saying she is going to the ball with Jack. And I am not an idiot, girls. You've been completely ignoring each other. Rapunzel what happened between you and Flynn?" Frederic finally asked the question which eating his mind for days.

An uncomfortable silence passed. Rapunzel, Elsa or Anna didn't even open their mouth. "Can someone please tell what's going on?" uncle Frederic asked again.

"She cheated on Flynn. She cheated on Flynn with Jack Frost... At that party Jack left the room, he suddenly reacted to something than Rapunzel followed him... Me, Flynn and Astrid tried to find them and when we found them, Rapunzel and Jack were kissing. I shouted at them and I was really mad at her... Then I argued with Anna, that's why I didn't come to the house that day." Elsa exploded firmly, coldly and shakily.

Nobody said anything. "Excuse me," said Elsa and stood up.

After she had gone, Frederic finally found his voice. "Rapunzel... I respect for your decisions, dear... But I think you should have to talk with Flynn about your feelings... He deserves the truth."

"Talk? How can I talk with him, dad? How can I explain why I cheated on him? Even... Even I don't know the real reason." Rapunzel mumbled and started to cry.

Rapunzel stood up, apologized and went to her room. Anna stood up, but she didn't go to her room... She went towards Elsa's room. The strawberry blonde looked at the door tentatively. Should she...? Anna sighed. She knocked the door.

"Please leave me alone," begged Elsa's voice desperately.

"Elsa?... Do you want to build a snowman?" asked Anna, trying to hold her tears. For ten years... Elsa never answered her song which Anna wrote it for Elsa.

Life made a surprise.

Elsa opened the door, she was crying. "Of course I want to build a snowman. But there is no snow, you dummy." the platinum blonde giggled.

Anna smiled. She hugged her big sister, Elsa immediately reacted. Oh how much they missed their hugs, how much they missed each other. True, both of them made mistakes... But they were still a family, sisters, friends. And they both knew, now it was time to fix everything.

This is what life is about. Life is cruel for sure. Life is hard, tiring, depressive. But life also contains happiness, hope, wonder, fun, and love. And if you have the person you love by your side... Life actually isn't that bad. Friends, families, lovers... This is life.

Like fate, you can write your own life. You can draw your path and choose which side will you in. Life and fate, the two best friends never forget you, they are always watching you. Like how they watched the two sisters. Anna and Elsa's tears turned to the happy ones. Both of them smiled.

They had each other, now they were unstoppable.

Life is...

Life is changeable.

 **Okay... I want to say that I am really proud of this chapter. It was like the best chapter I had ever written.** **The story's first part finished. There are many other chapters to write and I am really excited for it.** **Once again I want to thank for your support. Really, it feels amazing to write this fanfic and it feels even more amazing to get a review.** **Please review! Please?** **And see you in next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody!**

CHAPTER 7: REPAIRABLE

The two sisters broke the hug of them touched each other's cheek and they cleaned each other's tears. They smiled, tears stopped streaming down their faces. "We need to talk," said Anna. Elsa nodded. The strawberry blonde entered Elsa's room. They sat down on Elsa's bed. An uncomfortable silence passed.

"I am sorry." the sisters apologized at the same time.

"You go first," said Elsa tentatively.

Anna bit her lip. "I... Look I know you are angry with me because of Hans... But I think I am in love with him, Elsa. I-... I don't know how to explain."

Elsa sighed. Anna wasn't in love with Hans. Elsa knew it cause she knew love didn't work like that. But the platinum blonde only shook her head. "Look, Anna, we clearly don't think the same about Hans... As you know, I don't trust Hans... But it's your life. As much as I want to protect you, sometimes you have to explore the good and the bad by yourself." the platinum blonde talked calmly and logically while she was thinking about what aunt Arianna said about their argument. Arianna was right.

"Thank you Elsa." said the strawberry blonde and touched Elsa's hand.

"But I want you to be careful around him, Anna. If he wants something-"

"About that... Hans actually wants to do... you know what I mean." Anna said tentatively. Elsa felt the blood rising in her body. She had to be calm.

"He wants to do... sex?!" Elsa gasped, was trying to control her anger.

Anna nodded. "Calm down, I will never do something like that-"

"You are just fifteen years old! Fifteen damn it!"

"I will be sixteen in one and half a month but... yeah. Don't worry Elsa... We just only kiss nothing more."

"Be careful Anna." Anna nodded again.

"And you are going so many parties-" Elsa started to murmur.

"Ah don't worry about it! I don't drink, I don't like alcohol, you know."

"And never drink something they gave you. Not even water."

Anna laughed. "Calm down Elsa. It's not like-"

"Everything can happen Anna. It is for your safety."

Anna sighed because of Elsa's protectiveness. "If you want to, then I won't drink anything someone gives me."

"Thank you, Anna."

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"What about Rapunzel?"

"What about her?" Elsa asked coldly.

"Look... I understand you care Flynn too... but she is your cousin, Elsa." Anna reasoned.

Elsa laughed bitterly. "She cheated on him. Am I the only one who thinks it is such a big deal?"

"Of course it is such a big deal but... Nobody cares this much, Elsa. It is their relationship after all." Anna mumbled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Flynn is my friend. If I had a boyfriend and if he cheated on me, wouldn't you be mad at him?"

"Oh, I would kill him. Definitely. But if you had a boyfriend who was a close friend of me...And if you cheated on him, I would be mad at you, but still, I would be by your side, you are my sister after all."

"You are different-"

"No Elsa, sister or cousin doesn't matter, we love each other," Anna responded.

"You weren't there Anna. You didn't see their stupid, disgusting kiss." Elsa snapped angrily.

"And you weren't there when Rapunzel was crying over my shoulder at that night. She knew she was guilty. But she told she couldn't control her feeling for Jack Frost."

"What Jack Frost has and Flynn doesn't? Flynn is such a better person than him!" Elsa exploded. "I don't get it okay? I don't get that she likes Jack, just because of his looks. Look I am a realist, I admit Jack is handsome but... there should be more things to have feelings for someone. Flynn is handsome, Flynn is caring, loving, funny! Why she wants someone else? Just because of the typical teenager psychology of to want someone who you can't reach? Jack is just an idiot. He is just a bully!" Elsa continued.

Anna's eyes changed to a confusing look. She frowned. "Bully? What do you mean? Jack wouldn't do something like that."

Elsa laughed pitifully. "Then why did he bully me since I started Burgess High, Anna?"

"W-What?!"

"He bullied me for a long time."

"He bullied you? Elsa, I didn't know, I swear, I-" Anna started to stammer.

"It is okay Anna. He actually... stopped doing that in that party. He didn't bully me yesterday and not today... Don't worry now, I am strong enough to fight against the back."

"That's why you were so mad at Rapunzel... Because of Jack Frost." Anna finally understood the other big reason.

Elsa nodded. "The Big Four isn't innocent as you know Anna."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You know the relationship between me, Rapunzel and Jack... I-I actually have a past between Merida and Hiccup... They're not friendly as they seem." Elsa stammered, somehow coldly.

"Merida and Hiccup? Merida is such a great person, Hiccup is too!"

Elsa closed her eyes. "Look maybe you can give a chance to Merida but don't trust Hiccup Horrendous Haddock... ever."

"Elsa, how can you be so sure about it?"

"I... I knew him before I came here... We were at the same school when I was in Los Angeles."

Anna's eyes grew bigger and her jaw was opened because of shock. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

* * *

"Jack! Mom came home!" announced Emma.

"I'll be there in a minute! There is only one more question to finish my homework!" he shouted from his room. Five minutes later, the snow-white silvery haired boy left his room and entered the living room... His mom was sitting down on a couch, her eyebrows were knitted together. Jack frowned. "Mom?"

"Jack sat down. Emma sweetie, can you go to your room?"

"Mom, I want to be here... You are going to talk about Elsa, aren't you?" Emma argued.

Caroline sighed. "Why do you have to be so clever?" the auburn-haired woman murmured.

Emma sat down next to Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow. "What happened, mom?" He asked nervously.

He hoped Elsa didn't say anything bad about him... If she had, then she wouldn't do the acting. And she, of course, couldn't explain the truth after she left the house. Then... How?

"Jackson Overland-Frost." his mother said his full name angrily. Oh no. She only said his full name like that when she was angry. He didn't even open his mouth when she said 'Overland'. "Do you think I am an idiot?" growled Caroline.

"About what?"

"I am asking this question one last time: What happened between you and Elsa Arendelle?"

"Me and Elsa?"

"What did you do that girl? Please don't make another excuse... Did you break Elsa's heart like what you did the others? By the way, I am really sick of your fangirls and the girls you abandoned, they followed you to our house, Jack! I don't think, I need to talk the same things again." Caroline scolded firmly.

"What? Mom! I would never do such a thing like that! I would never break Elsa's heart. And we didn't date, you may not believe me but we didn't even flirt. I am not lying." Jack said worriedly.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "So you care about her."

Jack's eyes grew bigger. "What! No. I care her as a friend but... I don't like her like that, mom!" He stammered.

"Then why are you murmuring her name when you sleep?" asked Emma innocently.

Jack felt the blood rising on his cheeks. Did he? No, he couldn't possibly murmur her name in his sleep. No, it's impossible. It _should be_ impossible. "W-W-Wha-What?" Jack finally stuttered out, blushed even more.

"You never woke up by yourself even when the alarm clock rang... So as you know, I always wake you up brother. Some time to time I hear you murmuring her name." Emma explained.

"Since when?"

"I dunno... But a long time." Emma responded.

"Now Jackson... Don't lie to me," said Caroline firmly.

Jack sighed. Damn Emma! "I...I don't know okay? She... She is different than any other girl! She is... She is... Mom, I don't know how to explain! I don't even know my own feelings!" Jack said truthfully.

Caroline smiled. "Emma, dear. Our plan worked," she said finally.

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Jack you've been murmuring her name for a long time, me and Emma always got curious about who is this Elsa... And well, call it fate or something else, when she came to this house and when she said her name was Elsa... I know there was something. And then I learned she goes the to same high school as you."

Jack's eyes grew bigger even more. He couldn't respond, could not even found a single word to describe his shock.

"Now, I know who Elsa is and what you are feeling towards her... You had to see yourself when you looked at her." Jack blushed once again, couldn't even look at his mother. "But... There is one more question in my mind." Caroline said.

"Yes?"

"I was serious about what did you to her, Jack. You were looking at her with so much care... she was looking at you with so much hate. And if you said, you guys didn't even flirt... Then, what happened, Jackson?"

Jack cursed his mother's cleverness. How did she easily understand the psychology so well? Well, this is mothers... Mothers always understand and know. But he couldn't tell his mother what he had done to Elsa. "I may have hurt her..." Jack finally spoke.

"What did you do Jack?"

Jack's eyes closed by the guilt. "I don't want to talk about this, mom... The thing you should know is, I know my faults and I am suffering for that. I don't know how but I am going to repair things with Elsa." Jack explained truthfully.

Caroline nodded. "I hope you will be successful Jack... You know, I really liked Elsa. She is such a good person. And what she did for Emma... Nobody would've done that." Jack smiled.

This was one of the thing he loved about Elsa Arendelle.

* * *

"You bloody fools!" shouted a voice in a heavy English accent. "You ignorant, dirty rats! You call it music? As I heard it is not, it just a pollution! You see my ears? My ears were literally exploding because of that disgusting... bloody thing?" A girl started to cry when she heard Mrs. Maleficent's harsh comment. "Oh don't you ever cry, pathetic girl. I don't want any of you to cry because of a comment! I can't waste my time because of your idiotic mistakes. Bloody hell! Get out of my class, all of you!" Maleficent shouted angrily.

The whole class immediately left the class. Elsa stood there, once again shivered by Maleficent's harshness. Maybe she should have to come there another time... It wasn't her music period anyway. She could just get out of there, pretend that she never- "Mrs. Arendelle, why are you here?"

"I can leave... If you want to have time to calm down, Mrs. Maleficent."

"I am calm. It is just these bloody teenagers who only care about their bloody hormones... Anyway, why are you here?" Maleficent murmured.

"Well, I actually wanted to tell what we had planned... We will make practices on Wednesdays and Sundays. Which means the first practice is today. I thought you should know it." the platinum blonde explained.

Maleficent nodded. "Thank you for giving me the news... Anything you want to talk about?" the woman said and raised an eyebrow.

Elsa bit her lip. "I don't want to be pushy but... Can't Jack Frost leave the band? Or I can." she murmured.

"Look Mrs. Arendelle... First of all, I don't care about your relationships, I don't care who do you hate. So I don't and won't do anything about it. But if you look at in a good way... You can learn to be in a team with someone you hate." said Maleficent in a careless way.

Elsa sighed. "Then I don't want to be in this band. I don't care if I get a punishment... I am not in this band."

Maleficent looked like... She was actually shocked. She wasn't expecting this. "What?"

"I can't. I can't do this. Jack Frost is a trouble and I should stay from him as far away as I can." Elsa explained.

Maleficent frowned. "Mrs. Arendelle if you take your risks, then your decision is not up to me... You should talk with your band members." Maleficent talked slowly. Elsa nodded. What Maleficent said was understandable.

Now you probably ask, why the platinum blonde suddenly wanted to leave the band... It wasn't a sudden thought. Elsa was thinking this when she first joined the band. She thought it was okay at first but... After yesterday's event, after she found herself in Jack Frost's house, after she saw the difference in him... She knew it wasn't okay. The bully Jack Frost was bad for sure... But the good Jack Frost could be even worse. And she couldn't take that risk.

If he really _changed_ , it would be worse for Elsa. She couldn't even take when she thought Jack was similar to... him. She knew she should be as far away as she can from Jack. And she could start by leaving the band.

"You are right, Mrs. Maleficent," Elsa nodded briefly and she left the room.

As soon, as she stepped the corridor, she saw Big Four standing there, talking... Including Jack. Elsa frowned, her confident look appeared on her face.

Should she? If she suddenly said that she will leave the band to all band members... Flynn and Astrid would follow her without thinking. She would do the same thing too if Flynn or Astrid left the band. She could take her punishment risk... Harvard won't let her get in there just because of a silly thing. But she couldn't risk Astrid and Flynn's condition. But she also knew she had to leave the band. How could she... Yes! She was a busy person after all. If she said that she had so many things to do and didn't have any time to be in that band... Nah, it would only make Jack Frost more annoyed. He would never leave her if she left the band with that excuse.

Come on Elsa, you have to think for your sake!

The platinum stood there, lost in her thoughts. By the time she gave up and couldn't find an excuse... She realized the real problem why she couldn't leave the band. A part of her wanted to be in this band. Maybe she could ignore Jack like she always did. Her thoughts became messier. She did such a silly thing to visit Maleficent and think like this.

The platinum blonde looked at the corridor, then Big Four. Elsa shook her head. They would always a part of her, how matter she tries to run away from them.

Suddenly, she heard Astrid's voice: "Elsa Arendelle!"

"Y-Yes?" she stammered.

"Dude, I don't know what you are thinking but sometimes it is a little bit annoying," Flynn said sarcastically.

Elsa gave Flynn a fake smile. "I can't be as annoying as you, Flynn."

"Haha. Sarcastic but cruel like always." Flynn commented.

Astrid and Flynn shook her thoughts like they always did... But now there was a little difference: There was a blonde haired guy next to Flynn. He was well-built, very big. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "And you're?"

"Oh right! I forget it! Elsa, meet Kristoff Bjorgman, he is junior," Flynn exclaimed.

Kristoff offered a handshake. Elsa accepted it. "Elsa Arendelle, nice to meet you, Kristoff."

"Nice to meet you too." the boy replied calmly.

"Kristoff is the new arrival...We talked and... It is pretty much all of it." Flynn explained.

"And he made me to meet both of you." Kristoff murmured. Astrid chuckled.

"Kristoff... It is Norwegian." Elsa said.

"Well, I am Norwegian. As I heard from your sister, you're too."

Elsa's eyes grew bigger. "You met Anna?"

Kristoff sighed. "I wanted to know where the principal office was... She was the first person I saw. I wish I didn't ask her the directions. She literally told me everything about her relationships in a minute."

"Oh my little sister, I am sorry for Anna... She is very energetic." Elsa murmured and couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

Kristoff smiled. "It is okay." He replied shortly.

The boy was calm, quiet. She wasn't expecting this because of his physical appearance. But to be honest, Elsa, Astrid, Flynn... They all liked Kristoff. So did Kristoff. Their kinda awkward moment finished when they heard a high squeak.

Actually, squeaks. A blonde haired little girl and a snow-white silvery haired little girl (like Jack's hair) were squeaking crazily. Big Four turned around to see them. So did the others.

Tinkerbell and Periwinkle came close to Elsa, Astrid, Flynn, and Kristoff. "It started!" Periwinkle squeaked.

"What?" asked Flynn.

"The war between Big Four and you! By the way, do you guys have a group name?" Tinkerbell asked excitedly.

Tinkerbell and her sister Periwinkle took their notebook at the same times. They were the school's journalists after all. It was a dream of both of the twins: They were just sophomore but they knew they wanted to be a journalist. And well, they had very good articles in school journal. So many people read it.

"A war?" asked Astrid. While Astrid was asking the question, Big Four already had come towards them. The twins nodded.

"Excuse me, but what?" asked Merida.

"Oh come on! Everybody knows that you guys hate each other! There are so many rumours by the way. Like, what happened in Hercules's party? As we searched Rapunzel cheated on Flynn with Jack! Elsa was there too, then the thing between Mericcup-" started to bubble Periwinkle.

"Wait what?" everybody asked at the same time.

"Merricup? You don't know it?" asked Periwinkle, was clearly shocked.

They shook their head. "Not even you Rapunzel? You always know the media!" cried Tinkerbell.

"Hey, I haven't been in the school!"

The twins sighed. "Merricup is a ship name, my silly sister ships Merida and Hiccup." explained Periwinkle. Hiccup and Merida blushed, Astrid was trying not to lose her control because of _jealousy_.

"You don't know the ship wars, do you?" asked Tinkerbell dramatically when she saw their shocked faces.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Okay... So there are some ships and there are some ships against it. We, I mean the whole school who likes magazine, split into half because of it." Periwinkle explained. "Those ships are Merricup, Hiccstrid, Flyunzel, Jackunzel and Jelsa. Merricup is the ship name Merida and Hiccup, Hiccstrid is between Astrid and Hiccup, Flyunzel is between Flynn and Rapunzel, Jackunzel is between Jack and Rapunzel, Jelsa is..."

"Me and Jack Frost." Elsa continued Tinkerbell's sentence, harsly. The twins nodded. "You ship me and Jack Frost!" Elsa roared furiously.

Tinkerbell coughed. "Well I am not shipping 'Jelsa', I ship Jackunzel and Mericcup, Periwinkle is shipping Jelsa, Flyunzel and Hiccstrid."

"Yeah, we even did a bet!" Periwinkle cried excitedly.

"Well, sorry Periwinkle but it looks like you're going to lose about Jelsa." Elsa hissed harshly.

"You are wrong Elsa, Periwinkle will completely lose the bet cause there is no such a thing like Hiccstrid!" Astrid snapped at the same harsh tone.

And of course, the girls didn't realise Jack and Hiccup's secret sad face. Actually nobody did... Except Kristoff though.

Periwinkle sighed. "The bet is still going, we will see what will happen at the end of year." she murmured.

That's when Elsa lost her control. "Excuse me? Look I know the fangirl feelings but this is crazy! You can't make the two REAL person to love each other! Jack Frost is nothing to me. Nothing. So don't do the 'first they hate each other but then love each other' cliché." Elsa exploded.

Periwinkle shrugged. "Still shipping."

"See Wink, even Elsa ships Jackunzel!" squeaked Tinkerbell.

"I am not shipping anyone to anyone. I don't care about the relationship between Jack and Rapunzel. Both of them just a cheater to me." Elsa snapped sassily.

The twins's eyes grew bigger. "So the rumours were true! Rapunzel cheated!" exclaimed Tinkerbell.

"Is it true Flynn?" immediately asked Periwinkle.

Flynn sighed. "Yes it is."

"Then... My God I found a new ship... Flynn and Elsa!" Tinkerbell.

"What!?" exclaimed Elsa, Flynn, Jack and Rapunzel simultaneously.

"And the ship name should be Felsa!" Tinkerbell.

Periwinkle rolled her eyes. "Not a good ship, sis." she murmured.

"We are friends! Nothing more!" Flynn claimed, was annoyed. Elsa nodded in agreement.

"Sorry." said Tinkerbell. "Anyway, we want to talk with you more about these rumours. After all, the fight has begun. Now that you... um the new guy came to Elsa, Astrid and Flynn's group, it is four against four!" Periwinkle babbled.

"It is Kristoff." said Kristoff, he looked really bored.

"Oh, sorry! By the way, you guys should have a group name, it will be hard to write all your names every time." Periwinkle didn't really care about Kristoff's answer.

"We are not going to have a group name! It is such a silly and an unnecessary thing!" hissed Elsa.

The Big Four looked at her, were annoyed. The platinum blonde shrugged. "Yeah, anyway we have another jobs to do, so see you later and also, feel free to talk with us!" exclaimed Tinkerbell. The twins left there, left the teenagers in shock.

The big four looked at Elsa, Astrid, Flynn and Kristoff. "What was that?" asked Rapunzel.

"Clearly they want a scandal between the two groups, it is such a childish thing to do but they want you to fight." examined Kristoff.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Kristoff was clever. Much more than he looked. "Exactly, but like I said before, we are not a 'group' like you and we don't want any fight." she spoke firmly.

Merida laughed bitterly. "The Snow Queen said and closed the conversation." she announced.

"You think you are something Elsa... But you are not. You are not important, not even our enemy, you are just a loser, my dear cousin." hissed Rapunzel suddenly.

Elsa was actually shocked by Rapunzel's sudden ugliness. Before she spoke, Flynn already has opened his mouth. "Rapunzel, my _old_ girlfriend, you are wrong. You're the one who is unimportant. Elsa, on the other hand, is actually the important one. At least she is clever, kind and a good person." he hissed.

Elsa and Astrid looked at each other, shocked by Flynn's explanation. Flynn never talked to Rapunzel after the incident, he didn't even talk this topic with his best friends... And his sudden sentences were really unexpected.

Rapunzel frowned. "Clever, good, kind? You're looking the most kind girl in this school, Rider. Elsa doesn't care about people's feelings! She says the truth suddenly, doesn't even care a little bit!" she reasoned.

Flynn chuckled. "You never understood your cousin, Rapunzel. You seem like a goddes, the most beautiful, innocent and kind one... See, inside of you is just full of dirty things. Elsa and Astrid on the other hand, both of them seem tough at the outside but they have the biggest heart and they are full of goodness in the inside." he snapped calmly.

Rapunzel tried to walk over them until a hand touched her shoulder. "Rapunzel, we are not wanting any enemy. Let's just go." said... Jack Frost? Yes, Jack Frost, not kidding.

After they had gone, Astrid and Elsa were still looking so shocked. "Girls, are you okay?" Flynn asked.

"Do you mean it?" asked Astrid, her voice trembled.

"Mean what?"

"That we have the biggest heart in the inside?"

Flynn laughed a bit sadly when he saw the girls's really shocked face. How come they never understood it? "Good morning." He announced.

Astrid and Elsa smiled, they suddenly pulled Flynn into a hug at the same time. "Hey, calm down!" Flynn gasped.

"Rider, don't screw this scene and just hug." said Elsa. A smile appeared in Flynn's face.

"Um-I think I gotta go-"

"Nope." responded Flynn, didn't let Kristoff finish and pulled him into the hug too.

Kristoff stood there awkwardly. "You guys have really strange habits." The girls giggled.

"Welcome to the group, Kristoff." said Flynn.

Elsa broke the hug and looked at him in annoyance. "We are no-"

"Calm down Els! A group doesn't mean that we are like Big Four, we don't and won't have a name and we will not act like Big Four. It is a normal teenager... clique." Flynn immediately explained.

Astrid chuckled. "This shows how much he afraids of you Elsa." Elsa laughed.

"No, I am not scared of her!" Flynn rejected.

"Don't push your limits, Rider." hissed Elsa but in a secret sarcastic tone.

Flynn gulped. "Yes ma'am."

The girls laughed and Kristoff smiled. He could be okay with this. Maybe USA wasn't that bad.

* * *

The three friends looked at Merida's house. "Should we?" gulped Flynn. "I think we can leave-" started to babble Astrid. "Guys come on! We can do this!" Elsa pushed them and walked over to the door.

Elsa gulped. She pushed the bell and a brunette woman opened the door. "Elsa! Long time no see! How are you, dear?" asked Elinor, Merida's mother in a very thick Scottish and Flynn frowned.

Crap. Elinor was still remembering her. "I am okay. Mrs. Dunbrouch, how are you? I hope the triples don't do any naughtiness." she said kindly.

"Oh you know Harris, Hubert and Hamish. They are naughty like always." the woman murmured.

Then she looked at Astrid and Flynn. Astrid was so tentative, after all, she was looking at the person she hated most's mother. Elsa couldn't even imagine how hard the situation was for Astrid. Sure, Flynn and her hated Merida but it couldn't be as much as Astrid's. After all, Merida liked Hiccup, the boy Astrid liked.

They entered to the house. "So, what's your names?" Elinor asked warmly.

"Mine is Flynn Rider. Um-nice to meet you Mrs. Dunbrouch." Flynn introduced himself awkwardly.

"Astrid Hofferson." Astrid said, prayed to be invisible.

"Mother! Let them to come to the garage. Enough for chitchat!" they heard Merida's voice.

"Merida!" Elinor shouted angrily. The woman sighed. "I am sorry for my daughter's unkindness."

"It is okay, Mrs. Dunbrouch." Astrid said kindly. The friends started to walk over the garage.

"So Elsa, are you going to explain why Merida's mother knew you?" Astrid quietly asked, everyone could sense the anger in her voice.

Elsa sighed. "Long story."

"Really? Thank's for explaining!" hissed Flynn quietly.

"Look, I will tell later... okay?" the platinum blonde murmured silently.

Astrid and Flynn nodded and they entered the garage. Jack was accourding the guitar, Merida was sitting on a chair, trying not to sleep. "Finally you came, lassies!" Merida murmured.

"So... Did everyone write the songs they wanted?" Astrid asked, ignored Merida's comment.

Everyone showed their paper. Before someone could do something, Flynn took them quickly. "What are you doing Flynn?" Elsa asked.

"Okay Elsa, first of all you can be so crazy when it comes to music, so does Astrid." Flynn reasoned.

"What about us?" asked Merida annoyingly.

"I dunno, are you a total psycho about music preferences?" Flynn asked. "I am not." Merida said. Flynn gave her some papers.

"What about you Jack?" Flynn asked suspiciously.

"Nah, I am obsessed with many bands, Merida and you should probably do it." Jack replied softly.

"Okay..." said Flynn in professional tone. "Really? Half of the songs by from Panic At The Disco-"

"It's Panic! At The Disco." corrected Elsa and Astrid simultaneously.

Flynn raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. Anyway, half of them is by Imagine Dragons, some of them is by Twenty One Pilots... Who wrote Melanie Martinez?" Flynn asked.

"What's wrong with Melanie?" Elsa asked.

"She isn't proper for the ball!"

"She is amazing." Elsa responded.

"And this is why I should never let you to choose playlist, Elsa." Flynn murmured. Elsa groaned.

"I like Twenty One Pilots but it isn't proper for the ball too." Merida continued. "Excuse me? Of course it is!" Astrid shook her head. "Not all of them. Do you want them to be depressed?" Merida murmured. Astrid couldn't find a word. "At least be okay with Panic! At The Disco and Imagine Dragons." Elsa murmured.

Flynn nodded. "Yeah we can play them, it is proper...Some songs are actually so good but there is a problem: Nobody wrote a love song." Flynn explained.

"What!" Jack and Elsa shouted simultaneously.

"I wrote the Sign Of Times." Merida said.

"The Sign Of Times? By Harry Styles? No, impossible." Jack said.

"Look I am not a fan of him or One Direction but it is actually a good song, Jack." Merida groaned, was irritated.

"I am not going to sing love song. I am not good at this, Flynn." Elsa whispered quietly.

Flynn gave her a warm smile. He somehow understood something was hidden under that sentence. Jack couldn't help but feel the blood rising in his body once again. Oh Elsa's shinning armour prince was giving her a smile. Flynn is the best. Flynn is the most handsome... Bla bla bla. "Look Els, you can dissuade me but you can't dissuade Maleficent or the other students. Of course like in every ball, there should be slow and love songs. By the way, that's also means you guys will do duet." Flynn explained.

"No way!" Elsa shouted. Jack didn't say anything.

"Elsa Arendelle! Calm down! You were the one who said we should be professional!" Flynn reasoned, was bored by Elsa's rejections.

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Aren't I am the leader?" Elsa snapped.

Flynn sighed. "Look, there should be slow and romantic songs. And I know you may not feel like you are good at this, but you are." He reassured.

"How?"

"Act."

"I can not act, Flynn. I barely control my emotions!" Elsa obliged.

Flynn gave a look. "Then don't control it."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked in annoyance. "Really." he responded. Elsa shook her head.

"Anyway, I think we should try to play a song..." Merida suggested. Flynn nodded. "Exactly. And we should test Elsa and Jack's voice as much as we can. You guys should sing a song together." Flynn comported.

Elsa and Jack nodded. "There is one problem though...Merida is playing saxophone but we won't play not many songs that have it." Elsa reminded. "I also knew to play bass guitar." Merida informed them.

"Choose a song." said Flynn carelessly. Elsa frowned. Which song should she choose? "I'll go first." said Jack.

"Which song?" Astrid asked.

"Warriors by Imagine Dragons." said Jack like it was the most obvious thing.

For the next half an hour the 'band' examined the notes, found which tune they should be playing in, prepared the instruments...etc. And finally Jack got the microphone.

( **Jack:Bold** , _Elsa:Italic)_

 **As a child you would wait**

 **And watch from far away**

 **But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play**

Jack was smiling.

 **In youth you'd lay awake at night and scheme**

 **Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream!**

The platinum blonde prepared herself for the backup vocal.

 **Here we are.**

 **Don't turn away now** _(don't turn away)_

 **We are the warriors that built this town.**

 **Here we are.**

 **Don't turn away now** _(don't turn away)_

 **We are the warriors that built this town from dust.**

Elsa raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect that Jack's voice could be that good. And he was singing with so much passion.

 **The time will come when you'll have to rise**

 **Above the best, improve yourself**

 **Your spirit never dies**

 **Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above,**

 **Don't weep for me**

 **Cause this will be the labor of my love** _(my love)_

Jack sang, completely lost himself. Elsa smiled. This wasn't that bad. From what they seem, Flynn, Astrid and Merida was having fun as much as them too.

 **Here we are.**

 **Don't turn away now** _(don't turn away)_

 **We are the warriors that built this town**

 **Here we are.**

 **Don't turn away now** _(don't turn away)_

 **We are the warriors that built this town from dust.**

Now the snow white silver haired boy and the platinum blonde girl were playing their electric guitars crazly.

 **Here we are, don't turn away now** _(don't turn away)_

 **We are the warriors that built this town**

 **Here we are, don't turn away now** _(don't turn away)_

 **We are the warriors that built this town from dust**

The band finished the song, cheers started. Jack smiled. This was really entertaining. He found himself looking at Elsa. The platinum blonde was smiling at him. Elsa Arendelle was smiling to Jack Frost!Jack felt like he was the most lucky person in the word. He saw the mischievousness, happiness in her blue eyes. He really saw.

"That was awesome!" exploded Astrid.

"Yeah it really was." Merida nodded.

"Your voice was better than I expected." the platinum blonde said in her usual stern tone, but also tried to calm herself. Still, there was that shining in her eyes and her cheeks were red.

Jack bowed. "Of course I have. What can you expect from the most handsome person in the school?" He replied sarcastically.

"Please, we all know that I have a better voice." Elsa replied.

Jack's eyes grew bigger, he gave her a impressed smile. Since when did Elsa Arendelle respond him with a cool answer?

"Then why don't you show your voice, Snow Queen?" He challenged.

"All right. Let's play You Know I'am No Good by Amy Winehouse!" Elsa suddenly claimed energetically, she didn't think about the song until that second!

Flynn raised an eyebrow. "You listen to Amy Winehouse?" he asked, was shocked.

"I don't only listen emo stuff and Imagine Dragons, Flynn." Elsa replied.

"Alright Arendelle." said the brunette boy and raised his hands to surrender.

"I get you like Amy Winehouse but are you sure that you can really handle that song's lyrics?" Jack added cheekly.

Elsa once again, was annoyed because of his comments. "Of course I can." she hissed coldly.

"Sure, the Snow Queen." Jack shrugged.

Half an hour and after the preparing has done, they started to play the song. Elsa readied her voice. She could do this.

 _Meet you dowstairs in the bar and hurt,_

 _Your rolled up sleeves in your skull t-shirt,_

 _You say 'What did you do with him today?',_

 _And sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray,_

 _'Cause you're my fella my guy_

 _..._

 _I cheated myself_

 _Like I knew I would_

 _I told you I was trouble,_

 _You know that I'm no good._

Elsa finished the song, gave a look to Jack. "Who said that Elsa Arendelle couldn't even sing those lyrics?" the platinum blonde sassed back.

To be honest, she didn't know what come to her today but she definitely wanted to have the victory over Jack Frost. "Oh so now the Snow Queen accepting the challenge. Let's see how the duet will be, Arendelle." Jack replied.

Elsa smiled. No really, she actually idiotically smiled to the guy she hated. She really had to accept... this band thing was really awesome, She had so much fun that she couldn't even imagine just in one and a half an hour. She was _glad_ that she didn't leave the band.

"And now which song?" asked Merida.

"How about Hallelujah by Panic! At The Disco?" Astrid and Elsa nodded.

By time they were preparing, three little redheaded boys watched them secretly. Harris giggled mischievously. So did Hubert and Hamish. Suddenly Astrid heard a voice. Before she could even open her mouth, a little redheaded boy already jumped at her.

"Hamish!" Merida shouted but Harris already jumped at her too. Merida fell to the floor. Hubert came to there with a determined frown in his face. Jack, Flynn and Elsa started to laugh. "Aghh! You little devils! I am going to kill you with my bow!" Merida threatened in a deadly voice and got up from floor by the time Harris was escaping from her.

"Are your brothers crazy?" Astrid huffled and watched Hamish, who was trying to play the battery. "And what are those war paints, kid?" Jack chuckled at the blue paints in the triples's face while he was playing with Hubert's red hair. Hubert stucked his tongue out.

"HAMISH, HUBERT AND HARRIS!" Merida's angry scream heard. The triples giggled, started to ran away from her. Before Flynn could do something, the triples pushed him to Merida and the two of them fall to the floor. "Now you three are death meats!" Flynn yelled but he was also laughing. Before Flynn, Merida and Astrid could catch them, now they pushed Jack to the group... The four teenagers were on the floor. "Merida, where is your bow?" asked Jack in annoyance.

After all the chaos, chasing and doing mischievousness, when the four teenager got really angry, the triples finally stopped and hid behind Elsa, who was laughing for the whole time.

"Elsa, give them us to now!" Astrid shouted angrily. "I am going to make a soup of them!" Merida roared furiously. "Elsa, hand us them." Flynn demanded firmly.

Elsa simply shrugged. "No."

"Elsa, this is not your war!" Jack yelled dramatically.

Elsa giggled. "They are just kids, calm down." she said while she was stroking the triples's hairs. The redheadeds smiled and looked at the platinum blonde with innocent gazes.

"They are not kids! They are devils!" Merida shouted.

"And you love them so much, Merida. Stop being overreactive." Elsa responded and couched down to see the triples more clearly.

"So, who missed me?" Elsa smiled happily and opened her arms to hug them. "We!" shouted the triples and hugged Elsa at the same time. "Yey, me! I missed you so much too! You guys are all grown up over months!" Elsa said cutely and hugged them tightly.

Jack, Astrid, Flynn's jaw opened wildly. What the hell was happening? Merida, who already has realized their reaction, was trying not to kill herself to get out of there.

"Merida?" Jack asked weakly. "What?" Merida asked, tried to speak in her careless tone. Jack couldn't even open his mouth.

"Oh don't be so shocked. I just know them, that's all." Elsa giggled and give a kiss to each of boy. "Oh and the way they act around me is because they want Krumkake." Elsa added while they triples were grinning.

"Krumkake?" asked Jack.

"Americans... Krumkake is a waffle cookie, it is a Norwegian dessert." Astrid explained. "They have pretty good tastes." Merida muttered out. "You can do Krumkakes to us too Els." Flynn said in an innocent smile.

"So I was the only one who didn't know it." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Well I am German, Elsa is Norwegian, Astrid is Swedish and Merida is Scottish, of course all of us know it... geographically." Flynn explained as if Jack was dumb.

Jack rolled his eyes. Elsa laughed over his expression. His annoy faded away when he heard the most beautiful laugh. Really, this girl should laugh and smile more.

"Alright, if your mother doesn't mind, I'll make Krumkake for all of you. Especially you Jack, you can't die without tasting it." Elsa grinned in a adorable way. Jack's heart skipped crazily when Elsa said something to him, with a happy tone.

"Of course my mom won't mind. But you should do so many of them. I don't trust Jack, Flynn or triples's sweet need." Merida warned.

"You never saw me when I eat a dessert!" Flynn reasoned.

"True. But did you see the look in your eyes when you heard Krumkake?" Merida asked.

"Alright, lets take a break and I'll make you some Krumkake." Elsa suggested.

Everybody cheered. Elsa couldn't help but smile... No. No. Pull it of Arendelle! How can you be so nice to Jack and especially now to Merida!?

"You have no idea how much I imagined this moment!" cheered Merida while she was looking at Elsa lightly.

The platinum blonde shivered when she saw that gaze. No, she couldn't let the same mistake happen again. Elsa gave Merida a cold gaze. "Then you should have never lose the moment." the platinum blonde snapped sternly.

Astrid, Flynn and Jack frowned. What happened between them?

Elsa made Krumkake and they ate it happily. After the food war between the boys (the triples, Flynn, Jack and Merida's father Fergus) and Merida (actually Astrid wanted to join to but Elsa reminded her that she was guest at this house, so Astrid had to stop herself for Mrs. Dunbroch's sake) and after Elsa and Elinor scolded them, the band prepared theirselves for the next song.

After about half an hour, Jack and Elsa completed the duet and it was time to sing.

( _Elsa: Italic_ , **Jack:Bold** , **Both of them: Bold and Italic) (A/N I recommend you to listen the song while reading.)**

 **Oh!**

 **A moment you'll never remember**

 _And a night you'll never forget!_

 **Oh!**

...

 **All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah** _(hallelujah!)_

 _Show praise with your body_

 _Stand up, sing hallelujah_ **(hallelujah!)**

 **And if you can't stop shaking, lean back**

 **Let it move right through ya** _(hallelujah!)_

 **Say your prayers**

 _Say your prayers_

 **Say your prayers**

 _(Hallelujah!)_

 _All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah_ **(hallelujah!)**

 **Show praise with your body**

 **Stand up, sing hallelujah** _(hallelujah!)_

 _And if you can't stop shaking, lean back_

 _Let it move right through ya_ **(hallelujah!)**

 _Say your prayers_

 **Say your prayers**

 **Say your prayers**

"That was awesome!" Jack cheered, so did the others.

Elsa smiled weakly. She wasn't wrong, this band thing wasn't good for her. Especially when Jack and Merida acted like that. And the most sad thing is: Jack Frost was right. The way they played the instruments, the way they sang, the way they put a masterpiece... shortly this band was awesome.

* * *

After the practice finished, Elsa, Astrid and Flynn left the house to go to their home. And of course, the questions were immediately started. "What happened between you and Merida?" Astrid asked firmly to Elsa.

Elsa shivered. "When I first came to Burgess, Anna and Rapunzel made me to go to a mall. Apparently, Merida was there too. While I was escaping from Anna, I accidentally bumped into Merida, who was escaping from her mother. Anyway we drank coffee together, we discovered that we were in the same school, we had so many commons so we became friends. Best friends." Elsa started to explain.

"What?" Astrid gasped, was shocked.

Elsa chuckled bitterly. "I was new at the school. I was a broken girl who had her lost parents not so long ago. I needed friends. I needed someone to understand me. And Merida appeared, I thought she was different, she wasn't like my past best friend who left me. But I was wrong. I learnt Merida's biggest secret accidentally. She scared that I would tell someone. So she immediately stopped being a friend with me and bullied me like Jack." the platinum blonde told them the story.

"Elsa... I am so sorry." Flynn spoke.

Elsa smiled, tears were streaming down her face. "You don't have to say sorry, Flynn. It wasn't your fault. It was my fault that I believed Merida so easily."

"No. No. I could help you out there! I knew that your parents died from a car accident but I wasn't by your side, truly. I was just talking to you time to time." Flynn argued. "You don't know how much you helped me even just by giving me a hello, Flynn."

Astrid smiled. "You know what? I am kinda glad that these bad things happened." Flynn and Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember when Elsa said that we acted best friends because of Jack Frost?" Astrid asked. Flynn and Elsa nodded. "I am glad that Big Four exists, because if they didn't, I wouldn't have got the best friends I've ever had." Astrid said truthfully.

Flynn smiled. "I am glad too. I mean, except Jack and Rapunzel's kiss." he muttered.

"Yeah me too." Elsa smiled. Elsa knew her past best friends always broke her heart... But she knew Flynn and Astrid wouldn't do that. They already proved theirselves. She was so _lucky_ to have them.

* * *

"Hey Merida?"

"Yeah?"

"Why Elsa was looking you with hate in her eyes? You didn't do anything towards her as much as I did. And how she knows your brothers so well?" Jack asked curiously.

Merida shivered. Her blue eyes became cold. "I hurted her too Jack." Jack stood in the Merida's garage, waited for her explanation. When Merida didn't speak, he talked: "You hurted her?" Jack repeated Merida's last sentence.

"We were best friends."

"What?"

"We became best friends! Then things happened and I-I..." Merida couldn't continue, she closed her eyes tightly because of the guilt.

"She learnt my secret. I got afraid so I immediately finished our friendship and bullied her. Like you." Merida muttered quickly, barely stopped herself to not to cry.

Jack was shocked by Merida's sudden actions. She was always so tough, he never saw her like that. He didn't ask what Merida's secret was. He didn't get mad why he didn't know it. He only smiled sadly and he wrapped his arms around Merida who was crying a little bit, silently.

"Hey... it will be fine. We hurted her, Mer. We did so many bad things towards to her. But we will somehow make it up to her. Believe me." he reassured.

He was acting like a bastard for so long. It was time to be a good friend. It was time to be a good student, brother, son and maybe in the future, it was time to be a good _boyfriend_.

"Do you really believe it?" Merida asked hopefully.

"Without a doubt." Jack responded. Merida smiled and hugged him back.

Sometimes _life is confusing_. Humans don't know what to do, sometimes because of that confusion, they make big mistakes. But that doesn't mean that life is over. If you messed it up, you should try again. No matter how much you mess it up, you will always somehow manage to find a chance to repair it.

So yeah true, life is confusing. But also, _life is repairable._

 **Sooo... Did you like the chapter? I really spent so many hours for this chapter. I don't know if it is good or bad, really.** **See you in next chapter!** **Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! I hope you guys will like this chapter. This story is Rated T and it is the first time that I am actually going to use it... Ready yourselves for the feels...**

CHAPTER 8: THE RAIN

A laugh. That was what Jack heard. But it wasn't an ordinary one, it was the most beautiful laugh, giggle, a feminine voice that a man could ever imagine. Jack smiled truly when he heard that voice.

"Elsa." He whispered her name with so many meanings... That even words could not express it. He said her name so tentatively, with so much passion, with so much care. Elsa Arendelle smiled to Jack Frost. She made that amazing sound once again. Jack couldn't help but smile idiotically, he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. The snow-white silvery haired boy leaned towards the platinum blonde girl. Oh how much he imagined this, how much he wanted this to happen.

Elsa giggled. Jack could smell her beautiful platinum blonde hair, now he could feel her breath. He looked at her peacefully, with loving eyes. He leaned, even more, now they were only a few inches apart from each other. Their nose were touching. The snow-white silvery haired stared at the platinum blonde's eyes. Her beautiful amazing blue eyes, the blues eyes which were different from the ordinary ones. Elsa's eyes were so pure... And they were telling him a story. A story and a past that Jack wanted to learn so badly. Jack couldn't help but fall into those blue eyes.

"I..." he couldn't talk... "Elsa, I..." he tried to speak again. Oh how much he wanted to say that sentence to her and her to say that sentence to him. But somehow, he couldn't tell. He wanted to tell how much he cared about her though.

Elsa gave him an understanding smile. "It is okay, Jack. I feel the same way." she murmured while she was closing her eyes to make that kiss to happen.

Jack smiled. And it wasn't a fake or 'just for a second' true smile... it was a real one. A real rare smile which can express his happiness. The two teenagers closed the distance between them. And their lips-

"JACK! WAKE UP!" Emma Frost/Overland shouted, finally.

"Wha-?" Jack mumbled sleepily. He barely opened his eyes.

"It is time for the school! Your alarm clock rang for minutes, brother!" Emma yelled while she was leaving Jack's room. Jack snorted. "Oh by the way-" Emma started, a mischievous smile appeared on her face while she was resting her back to the door.

"What's going on?"

"You murmured Elsa's name again," Emma said teasingly.

Jack felt the blood rising on his cheeks. "Emma!" he started to shout, was trying to control his embarrassment. By the time Jack left his bed, Emma already ran over the corridor. Jack sighed.

He had to find a way to make Elsa to be his.

* * *

A party.

"No." Jack hissed to Hiccup.

"Jack! Dude, this party will be good!" Hiccup reasoned. "You just want to go there because you want to have time with Astrid," Jack said firmly. "Maybe-" "She won't Hic. After that party I don't think Elsa, Astrid or Flynn will come to a party ever again." explained the snow white silvery haired boy. "Are you sure that you don't want to come? Hades said that there will be really hot girls." Hiccup reasoned. Jack closed his cupboard angrily. "Do you think I care about girls? I am not going to that damn party!" he shouted.

Hiccup blinked his eyes in confusion. "You never declined a party offer, ever," he said in shock. Jack sighed. "Maybe I want to change." he murmured quietly. "Jack, what happened?" Hiccup asked. "Nothing." Jack shrugged. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, what about you and Astrid?" he asked curiously and wanted to change the conversation. "She is ignoring me! I tried to call and make a conversation but she didn't even care and she is just pushing me off!" Hiccup said dramatically.

By the time he was talking, Astrid was walking over there. "Hey, Astrid!" Hiccup greeted her warmly but also excitedly when she passed by him.

Astrid only gave him a nod, nothing more. Hiccup sighed. "See! This is what I am talking about! I really don't understand girls!" Hiccup groaned. Jack chuckled.

"Don't laugh! Just help me. You are the lover boy, how can I fix the things with her?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Be honest." was Jack's all answer. "And...?" "Be honest," Jack repeated. "Are you kidding me? This is how you get all the girls?" Hiccup asked, was annoyed.

"Of course not, Hic. I got the girl I want because I am hot. That's just it. And maybe they liked me cause I acted like a bad boy. As you can see, girls are idiots, so are the guys. Girls want a 'bad boy', guys want a 'hot chick'. If you really want to be Astrid, that tactic won't even work. Astrid is mature and clever than the girls around her age. And you're not the type of a man who is a bad boy, anyway. Just be yourself. Talk with her honestly, confess her your feelings towards her, ask why she is ignoring you. Be completely honest with her." Jack explained.

"Wow." Hiccup said, amazed by Jack's sentences.

"The girl you like really changed you." Hiccup murmured.

Jack shivered. "I don't like her! She... she shows me the things I buried in my past. I-... I don't want to go to a party and make mistakes. I want to be a good person now on. Maybe she will like me like that." Jack muttered honestly but not at the beginning part.

Hiccup smiled. "I knew that this is true you, Jack,"

Jack smiled. Hiccup was right. Once in his life, there was an auburn-haired boy. The boy who was mischievous but also kind, warm, good. That boy died years ago. Jackson Overland died. They killed him. And Jack Frost was the one who buried him. Jackson Overland was his past. Jackson Overland was Jack Frost. Elsa hated Jack Frost. But maybe, just maybe she will like Jackson Overland. Jack had to try.

* * *

A party. "No." Elsa hissed to Anna. "Elsa! Come on, this party will be so good!" Anna reasoned. "Do you really think that I will go to a party after what happened?" Elsa snapped. Anna made a puppy dog face. "No, Anna." "But if you don't, I can't go! Uncle Frederic won't let me!" "Rapunzel won't go?" "I don't know... I don't think uncle Frederic will let her to go to a party." Anna explained.

Elsa nodded. "I can't take another party, Anna. I will talk to uncle Frederic, he will listen to me." she surrendered. Anna smiled. "But-" said Elsa sternly. Anna's smile faded. "Like our last conversation, no alcohol, no being alone with your 'boyfriend', no drugs, no taking any drinks they give to you, even water," Elsa warned. Anna laughed. "Okay, Elsa. I never do any of them," she promised.

The platinum blonde smiled. "You know that I love you, right?"

Anna smiled too. "I know. I-" Before Anna could continue, two arms were wrapped around her waist. No. He wrapped his arms not around the waist, a little lower...

Elsa grimaced in disgust. Hans. "Hey, baby!" Hans greeted in a tone that disgusted Elsa even more.

Anna let out a fake laugh. "Hey Hans," Anna responded and turned around to see him.

Before she could see him clearly, Hans pressed his lips against her. Elsa raised an eyebrow angrily and coughed. "We are in school. Can't you just behave properly?" snapped the platinum blonde sternly.

Hans gave her an annoyed look. "You will understand what it feels to love someone when you'll melt your ice cold heart, Elsa." he hissed.

Some people at the corridor heard their conversation and looked at them... Including Jack and Hiccup. Elsa gave Hans a cold fake grin. "Hans, we all know that the cold-hearted person is you." she snapped.

"Really? Jack, man! Tell Ice bitch that she is wrong!" Hans shouted towards Jack.

Jack frowned. Stupid Hans. Hiccup tensed up immediately. He made a fist and frowned. Jack raised an eyebrow to Hiccup's react... I mean, it's not like Hiccup Horrendous Haddock cared about Elsa Arendelle, right?

"She is not an Ice bitch, Hans." Jack tried to say in his careless tone. But people in the hallway have already maden an "ooo!". Boy, he really didn't want to deal with Hans right now.

Hans gave him a cold look. "You used to call her like that to bully her!" he hissed.

Jack cursed under his breath, now Anna was giving him a cold gaze. "I never called her Ice bitch. I always called her the Snow Queen. There is a difference, Hans. Elsa is not a bitch." he snapped.

The crowd suddenly became quiet. Jack Frost bullied some people. Everybody knew it. And Elsa Arendelle was the person Jack bullied most. Many people knew it too. The platinum blonde didn't open her mouth until she heard that sentence. By the time Astrid came towards Elsa to calm her, she has already opened her mouth: "Excuse me? Well, it is not up to you that I am a bitch or not a bitch. Hans, I don't care about your thoughts about me but I recommend that you should not get on my nerves." she hissed to Hans.

Then she turned to Jack. "And you, don't you even dare to open your mouth to say anything about me. Good or bad, you don't know me so shut up. And don't ever try to speak for me again, as you can see Frost, I am good at defending myself." snapped the platinum blonde and left there, making everyone speechless.

"Damn Elsa." Astrid cursed under her breath and started to follow her best friend.

But the most shocking reaction came after this: "I just wanted to help you!" Jack shouted, didn't even care about what people was gonna say about it.

Elsa turned around to see Jack. "I don't need your help." she hissed so coldly, even too cold for her.

Jack shivered. "You are really the Snow Queen," he muttered under his breath, he was actually hurt by Elsa's answers more than he should be.

The platinum blonde turned around again, walked towards end of the hallway. But before she left, she said one last thing: "Says, Jack Frost."

* * *

"Elsa." Astrid calmly called her name when Elsa finally stopped. They were standing on the schoolyard.

"I hate him. I hate him! I hate him!" Elsa shouted angrily. "Who? Jack or Hans?" Astrid asked a strange question.

Elsa looked at her best friend, her blue eyes grew bigger. "Does it matter?" "Yes, it does." "I hate Hans, I really hate him and I somehow feel that he will hurt Anna," Elsa explained truthfully.

"And what about Jack?" Astrid asked. Elsa shut her eyes. Why was Astrid asking these questions? "I-I... I hate him." Elsa said, but this time not really truthfully. "You are lying Elsa." "I don't." "I know you. I understand when you hide something."

"The truth is Astrid, even you don't know me." Elsa snapped.

She waited for Astrid to gasp, waited for her to become sad, waited for to regret her sentence and get into o fight. But it didn't happen. Astrid looked at her calmly.

"Don't try to build walls over me, Elsa. You clearly had a past with Merida. You had a fight with Jack, Rapunzel, Anna and other people. I am not them. I am not going to leave you, I am not going to hurt you. I am not going to have an unnecessary fight with you, Elsa Arendelle. I am Astrid Hofferson, your best friend. Now tell me what's going on. I know that something is bothering you, you seem lost in your thoughts these days." Astrid declared in her caring tone.

Elsa sighed and bit her lip. "I don't hate Jack. Of course, I don't have any good feelings towards to him but... I somehow learned that he has a sister and found myself in his house. And for the first time, he actually looked like an ordinary teenager, not a monster. After that party, he didn't bully me. Like today, he tried to protect me when he had an argument with Vanessa. I hated it when he did that. I don't need his pity! I can defend myself... But it also felt nice. And this damn band! It is just... It feels so good to sing in there, it didn't bother me when I sang a song with him. I can't hate him anymore like I used to be. It bothers me." Elsa tried to explain truthfully.

"Elsa, I don't know if it is bad or not... You shouldn't let it bother you though. Time will show what will happen between you and Jack. I understand your feelings... I actually didn't hate Merida that much, yesterday. It scared me too. But our emotions can have up and downs, even if they are about our the people we hate deeply." Astrid spoke wisely.

Elsa smiled weakly. "Thanks, Astrid," she said, meaning it.

* * *

"Jack." Jack ignored his friend when he entered the classrom. "Jack," Hiccup repeated again.

"What?" Jack responded.

Hiccup remained in silent. "You care about her." he finally established.

"What are you talking about Hic?"

"Don't act like you don't know it. You care about Elsa Arendelle." Hiccup spoke firmly.

"Don't be ridiculous." "No. You agreed when I said that Elsa and Astrid were different from others. You even told that they won't go to a party ever! You clearly know her a little bit." Hiccup reasoned.

Jack sighed. He couldn't let Hiccup know his feelings about Elsa. "I. Don't. Like. Her." Jack snapped.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You broke up with Vanessa. It is something I can expect from you. But you didn't flirt a girl, even one girl, if you had, I would definitely know it. You became more silent, hardly ever talked to people. You suddenly hated parties, even girls! And whenever I see you or talking to you, Jack your freaking eyes are always on Elsa Arendelle. And it isn't a new thing! You always looked at her when you first saw her. But the looks became more intense... You want the girl you can never get." Hiccup explained.

Jack's heart shattered. "I can get her."

Hiccup shook his head. "It is even more impossible than me to be with Astrid," he responded truthfully.

Jack shut his eyes, took a deep breath. "I am not caring about her, she is just a pathetic girl that I like to bully." he lied to Hiccup. No. He tried to lie to himself.

"Do you really believe that?"

Jack took a shaky breath and with a sudden anger, he punched a wall. His right hand started to taste the pain. Jack winced but not because of his damn hand. "I don't like her. I want her because I couldn't get her attention. It is just a basic greedy feeling." he lied to his best friend.

"So you don't like her?" Hiccup asked.

Jack nodded. "I told you like a hundred time that I didn't like somebody. When she finally wants me, likes me, I will ignore her like I did to every girl. It is all acting." Jack simply lied once again.

Man, this was a really cruel sentence. He shivered because of what he said. Elsa wasn't a toy that he could play anytime! No one deserved something like that! But he had to do the acting, he couldn't let Hiccup knew it.

Yeah, he was acting like a jerk once again. Hiccup frowned after what he heard from him. Again that look. That angry look Jack saw when Hans tried to make fun of Elsa. But Hiccup said nothing. He just simply shrugged. Jack raised an eyebrow.

He wasn't the only one who lied. There was important something that Hiccup was hiding from him.

* * *

Kristoff mentally scolded himself for a hundred time on that evening. A party.

He should be with Sven, playing his guitar and counting days for when will the winter come. But noooo, he was in a damn party! He didn't know why he came there, two guys came to him earlier at that day, told him that he should definitely come to this party. And of course, they ditched him when they found two girls for them.

Kristoff sat down in an uncomfortable chair, watched people carelessly. Yeah, he should go. But before he could, a strawberry blonde entered the room. He shivered.

Anna. Kristoff Bjorgman was quiet handsome in Norway, for Norwegian girls in there. Some girls even admitted that they had feelings for him. And of course in America, he was handsome for the girls too. But Kristoff never liked any girl, he never had a girlfriend. He was just too busy with his dreams and Sven. He always thought having a girlfriend unnecessary, he thought that Sven, his best friend, a reindeer was enough for him. He didn't want to deal with people and their ugly lies.

But that was before Anna. He knew, he only knew Anna for such a short time period. Hell, he didn't even know about her that much! But when he first saw her, he knew he felt something he had never been through before.

He quietly found it amusing when Anna babbled around him, telling him so many thing about her life. After when they talked, Anna always waived at him, talked to him time to time, tried to help him to adjust the new school.

She was so kind, good, optimistic and an energetic person. She was caring, innocent, beautiful, so beautiful. She was definitely the most beautiful person at that party. Both in the inside and out. Her strawberry blonde hair, magnificent nose and blue eyes, warm skin...

Kristoff closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He opened his eyes, suddenly grimaced in disgust when he saw him... Hans. Hans was definitely not the type for Anna. Anna was an angel, Hans was a devil. He knew it.

Hans bullied him. Of course, he knew, it was because of Anna. Hans probably saw them talking and probably afraid of the new guy. So he bullied Kristoff make him get out of his way. Now, you could say maybe Hans really liked Anna so he bullied Kristoff... But. But, he didn't. Kristoff knew it too. Three days ago when he was walking to his home, he saw Hans, on a red porche, literally eating a girl's face. A girl who wasn't Anna.

Hans cheated on Anna, probably many times. Still, he tried to get rid of Kristoff and act like he liked Anna. Anna wasn't someone who would have sex with Hans, Kristoff knew it too because of Anna's personality. She only wanted love, true love, she told him her situation so many times.

So Hans probably knew that he cannot get into her pants... Then why he was still with her? Kristoff was maybe an overreactive person... he couldn't help but think that something bad will be happen, really a bad thing. This was why he actually attended to go to the party, he thought Anna would came too, so he wanted to look out for her.

Damn, that sounded creepy. He was acting like a creepy stalker. Oh awesome, he really wanted people to see him as a creepy person. Maybe he should go... He changed his mind once again when he saw Hans pulling Anna to a dance... And the pop song he didn't knew wasn't a sweet one. Kristoff frowned. He would have a long night.

* * *

Anna giggled nervously when Hans pulled him into the dance. She was so fake around him. She just couldn't help but feel so nervous when he touched her anywhere, even her shoulder or hands. And it wasn't a good nervousness. No. Someone in love would be nervous when the person who loved touched to her/him, because he or she had an amazing feeling through their body. But Anna Arendelle didn't have that. They kissed of course, but it didn't feel too true and good anymore for Anna. Probably she was being overreacting because of Elsa... Yeah, probably.

"Anna." whispered Hans.

Anna shooked herself from her thoughts, looked at him. "Yes, Hans?" she managed to ask.

Hans slowly offered an orange juice which one his friend gave it to him. "I know that you don't like alcohol, so I thought that thought you want a juice, not alcohol." he simply said and extended it to Anna.

Anna reached her hand to take it, but then she stopped. " _Do_ _not_ _take_ _any_ _drinks_ _they_ _give_ _to_ _you_ , _not_ _even_ _water_." Elsa's sentence echoed in her mind, suddenly. Anna shook her head. "I am not thirsty, Hans." she said.

Hans raised an eyebrow. "But-" "I don't want it." she managed to say.

This was stupid, she just thought that her boyfriend may gave her... pills. It is not like Hans tried to drug her to get advange of her, right? Then, why she just couldn't trust his own boyfriend? "Alright." Hans gave up.

Anna shuddered. They danced for a long time, Anna's mind was being dizzy. "Are you tired?" Hans asked softly. "Yes, it isn't such a big problem though." she responded calmly, but also sleeply.

"It is too loud here, maybe we can go to a quiet place." he murmured.

Anna shivered. She couldn't help but blame Elsa that she put so many bad thoughts to her mind. Hans won't do something bad to her, she just had to trust him. "Sure." Anna finally gave up.

Elsa was wrong. She was going to prove it. Slowly the couple left the room. Anna followed Hans. Soon they entered a dark room... That's when Hans started to kiss Anna roughly. Too rough for her taste. Hans roughly pinned Anna to a wall, started to kiss her neck.

"Hans! Hans, stop it!" Anna shouted shocked by his sudden change.

"No, I waited for so long. You are going to be mine, Anna." he said in a monsterly way.

Anna closed her eyes when Hans started to touch her. The strawberry blonde couldn't even realize she was crying. "I don't want to do this." she whispered shakenly.

"I don't care."

* * *

Have you ever realised that the world is cruel? Probably yes.

Everyone knows that the world is cruel. Everybody knew it since their childhood. When they accidentally dropped their ice cream to the floor, when their ballon were popped, children crys and thinks that the world is so cruel.

Unfortunately there are so much cruel thing above that.

Some children even don't have ice cream or a red ballon which make them extremely happy. Some children don't have a home, a family, food, love, unless like the others. Some of them bullied by someone, some of them punched by someone, some of them raped by someone, some of them killed by someone! And those children don't even think about a red ballon or an ice cream or the toy that their mother couldn't afford. They just think that the world is too cruel, and they were just little angels that trying to survive.

This is what many people have been through. Not only children, women, men, adults, teenagers, old people... They all suffer because of something.

After all, humans born to suffer.

No one can escape from pain. Sure, some people have more pains, some people have fewer pains. But everyone knows what pain is. Both psychically and mentally. And everyone is afraid of it.

While you're reading these sentences, a men is getting into a fight, a seventeen years old handsome clever boy who should be happy is commiting a suicide becaus of his bullies, a fifteen years old beautiful girl is getting raped by someone who is in his late 40's, a child and a baby who are siblings are probably dying because of the war of their country.

This is the real world. This is the another lives that you pretend that isn't exist. But it exists.

And Anna was one of those victims. Of course nothing was her fault. No one could blame her just because she came to a party, danced with her boyfried, trusted her own boyfriend... Well, life doesn't care if you did something wrong, if you deserved something like that. You can call it fate, karma or coincidence, it doesn't matter what you call it... what matters is that it happens. It happens.

Anna wanted to die when Hans started to touch her... thighs. If she wanted it, she would be happy and completely cool about it. But she wasn't. She wasn't okay with this. And if someone, a woman or a man (gender doesn't matter), if someone is _forced_ to be in a sexual relationship... Then it is not okay. It is such a horrible thing that no one should taste. But now Anna was tasting how someone touched her without her permission. And in a short time, he will do something even more bad... He was going to rape her.

Do you know that woman's first time hurts? Yes, you do. But what you don't know is how that woman felt in her first time. If she is okay with this, if she is in love with her partner, then it is okay. The pain became not so painful. But if a woman doesn't wants it... if she isn't in love, she doesn't want to do it with her partner... Then the pain became more painful then it should be...

Because that's when a woman not only lose her virginity, also her innocence. Unlike what many people think, innocence and virginity are completely different words with different meanings.

You lost your innocence when you finally really understand how much the world cruel is. And people think virginity and innocence are the same thing... Hell, they even think that a woman's virginity is so important! They think a woman should be only with one man... etc.

No. Virginity is not important. But the innocence is. Cause that's when you bury the child in you.

Like Jack and Elsa. Two of them buried their childhood with their own hands. Their innocence killed by the world. Both of them has been through so much pain that Anna hadn't have. Sure, she lost her parents. But she was still so optimistic, still believed that she could live in a basic romance movie...

"Hans! Please don't do this!" the strawberry blonde cried.

"I don't care Anna, let's do it now." he whispered evilly.

He pulled Anna's pants, then his pants. He covered her mouth with his right hand to not le her scream. Anna waited for his next move. But it never came. Cause somebody hit Hans, and he already has fallen into to the floor. The strawberry blonde was trembling, shakening.

She would fell to the floor roughly if someone couldn't catch her. She looked at to see who had caught her... Anna screamed immediately, and making the man in front of him to not to touch her. Kristoff Bjorgman. Anna immediately found her pants and wore it. She didn't even open her mouth to say something.

"Anna." Kristoff reached out for her softly, tried to touch her arm... Anna pushed his hand roughly.

"Don't you even dare to touch me! Maybe you want to get into my pants like Hans! How can I trust you?" she shouted and burst into tears.

Kristoff stood there in shock. "I would never do something so horrible to you. I would never do that to someone. Anna it is okay, it is alright." he tried to calm her.

But Anna was still crying. "Did that bastard ra-" Kristoff tried to say but he suddenly lost his voice.

"No. But he was going to rape me!" Anna yelled while she was crying and trembling.

Kristoff looked at Hans, who was laying on the floor unconsciously. "I am going to kill him." he growled. He also secretly prayed that he stayed at the party and looked after Anna. If he hadn't sense something when they left the room... Anna would be in a much worse condition.

He turned his head to Anna when he heard her muffles and sniffles. "Just call Elsa. Please." Anna said shakily and handed her phone to Kristoff.

She could have thank to Kristoff or feeling alright after he saved her. But Anna didn't want Kristoff right now. She didn't want any man to touch her. She needed Elsa more than she could ever needed. Kristoff nodded and called Elsa.

* * *

The platinum blonde was listening music like always. Elsa read her book while she was listening Imagine Dragons. And well, when Ready Aim Fire played, she lost her control and started to sing crazily. Elsa giggled dumbly when she finished the song and acted like a rockstar. And when another song played, Elsa started her acting again... until her phone rang.

She groaned, was irritated. People really liked to destroy her slice of heaven! But her annoy changed when she saw Anna was calling her. Elsa called Anna for a few time at that evening, she was worried about her. But she managed to soothe herself that Anna was okay, she was just overreacting. She opened the call, thought that Anna called her because shr called her fifteen minutes ago.

"Hi Anna!" the platinum blonde greeted happily. "Elsa, it is Kristoff." she heard a baritone voice. That's when her smile disappeared. "Kristoff? What-Um care to explain?" Elsa asked shockedly but also was a bit scared. She heard his sigh. Elsa shivered.

"Elsa... Anna-Anna... You have to come here, I am sending the location." he stammered. His voice wasn't normally still. It was trembling.

"Kristoff? What happened?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Elsa. Look just calm, be calm... Hans tried to rape Anna." he breathed. The platinum blonde stood there in shock. Her world suddenly fell apart with those words, her phone too. Elsa picked her phone from to the floor. "I am coming. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, stay there, don't touch Anna, she is probably traumatised so she doesn't want anyone to touch her. I... Just stay calm." Elsa adviced quickly and closed the phone.

She ran towards the living room, took the first car key which had came to her hand, left Frederic, Arianna and Rapunzel with their questions. She got into the car, started to drive to the party house. She was trembling. She was definitely going to lose her control when she finally get over her shock. The platinum blonde found her phone and called a number... The police. If Hans did something to her Anna... He would definitely pay with his life in jail.

* * *

Elsa got out from the car, didn't even lock it. She ran to the house, entered the party. She ignored people who were drunk and having... anyway, she managed to find Anna and Kristoff. When she entered the room and saw them, she stand there in shock.

Anna was resting her back to a wall, crying, hiccuping. She was shakening, there was a blanket on her. Kristoff on the other hand was trying to calm Anna down, looking the man on the floor with a disgusted face. He was rubbing his forehead.

The man on the floor was Hans.

Kristoff heard the door opened so he looked at who came. He gave her a faint and a weak smile. "Elsa." he managed to say, announced that she was here.

Anna suddenly opened her eyes and found Elsa in front of her. "E-" Anna tried to say, but couldn't do it.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped. Now the tears were threatening her. The platinum blonde crouched down next to Anna, managed to stop her tears. Elsa wanted to scream, cry. Her body was ready for those actions. But she didn't let her tears to fall, didn't scream. She also tried to control her tremble. She had to be strong for Anna. If she broke down... She just wasn allowed to, at that moment. She would cry later, but not this time. So Elsa slowly wrapped her arms around her beautiful sister, held her tightly.

"It is okay Anna. I am here now. I am here." she whispered in a comforting tone. Anna bursted into tears. "He-he... He tried to rape me." she stammered weakly. Elsa slowly caressed Anna's chin, then stroked her hair. "I know Anna. He will pay what for he tried to do, don't worry. I will make him suffer if it is the last thing I do." she said in her determined threatening voice. And she hugged her even tighter.

"I am sorry that I am not strong as you." Anna cried.

Elsa chuckled bitterly. "Are you kidding me Anna? You are the strongest person I have ever met, you are stronger than me. And of course being weak is okay, everybody would react like you, if someone tried to rape them. You don't have to be strong Anna, stop worrying about it. I am here by your side, I will always catch you when you fall." she mumbled calmly.

Anna nodded. "I am sorry that I didn't listen to you. You were right." she apologized softly.

"Oh please don't worry about it, I should be the one who apologize... I am sorry for letting these things happen, Anna." Elsa said guiltily. Then she looked at Kristoff with a warm gaze. "If Kristoff wasn't here, we would be in a different portrait."

Kristoff smiled a little when he saw Elsa's thankful look. Anna turned her head to see Kristoff. The strawberry blonde girl and the blonde haired boy looked each other's eyes intensely for a second. The heavy gaze between them was broke when they heard the sirens.

Kristoff frowned. "I called the police." Elsa admitted. Kristoff and Anna nodded.

Elsa closed her eyes, was still hugging Anna, waiting for the police to come. Hans tried to rape Anna. She still was trying to adjust the truth. She just couldn't imagine it... She knew Hans would do something bad to Anna... but she never concluded that Hans would be doing this. Anna was just a fifteen years old girl who will be sixteen in two months. And someone tried to RAPE her! According to law, she was still a child, she wasn't an adult, she was a teenager. She was just too young, young and naive for this world. Sure, Elsa was young too, but all her good energy and innonce were destroyed. She didn't want the same thing happen to Anna. And rape... Elsa knew she couldn't handle it if someone tried to rape her. The platinum blonde cursed under her breath.

Life. And the world. This damn life and this damn world was so cruel! Anna didn't deserve something like this! She wasn't raped, but she was hurt mentally. This was enough for Anna to break down.

Soon the loud music stopped, people started to shout. Then someone bursted into the room. The man was tall, redheaded, he was probably in his late 20's, he had green eyes. When he saw the two sisters, one boy and someone who was laying on the floor, he immediately shouted. "Officer! I think I found them!" he announced. After his words, a short, gray haired woman who was in her middle 20's entered to the room. She was wearing purple lenses.

Elsa got up weakly. "I am the one who called the police. As you can see, this man on the floor tried to rape my sister." she explianed strongly. She was shocked, shaken and tired but she was still strong.

The woman nodded. "Your name?" she asked softly.

"Elsa Arendelle, Miss." Elsa introduced herself diplomatically. The woman offered Elsa a soft smile. "My name is Judy Hopps, nice to meet you Elsa. And this is my partner Nick Wilde." she said warmly and offered a handshake. Elsa gladly accepted it. "Now, can you tell me what happened?" asked Judy. "I wasn't here, I came when Kristoff called me. It would be better if he and Anna explain." she explained.

Kristoff got up. "I will tell you everything I know, but Anna is too shocked right now, I don't think she manages to say something without bursting into tears." Kristoff spoke worriedly.

"I am sorry for Judy's excitement. You are right, how about Anna and Elsa came to the police station tomorrow?" offered Nick. "That would be great." Elsa nodded. "Alright, come to police station at 4.30 p.m and give our name, then we will talk to you. I am sorry for what happened girls, at least Anna didn't have more harm." Judy soothed them in a warm tone. Elsa nodded. She expected the cops to be dead serious, stern and diplomatic. But Nick and Judy were warm and helpful. She was thankful for that.

"Anna." she said weakly. With Elsa's help, Anna got up. Both of the two sisters were trembling.

"You can't drive like this, Elsa." Kristoff examined. "He is right. I think I should drive to your house, girls." Judy offered. Elsa shook her head. "I am fine. You have to investigate here anyway-" "I am calling Flynn." said Kristoff. "Flynn is far away from here, he doesn't have a car, please don't call him or Astrid." Elsa begged weakly.

Kristoff sighed. "Do you have Jack's phone?" he asked. Elsa looked at him as if he was an idiot. "What?" "I am calling Jack for help. I hope his house is near to here..?" Kristoff asked. "Yes he is near... But I don't need his help-" "Elsa, stop being stubborn. Were are talking about Anna's safety." he reminded her. Elsa sighed. "Alright." she gave up and gave Jack's number.

Now you probably thought why the hell Kristoff called Jack Frost. Why he chose him from many people. Kristoff was sure that Jack would never try to hurt both of the sisters. Someone who looked at Elsa with that much care, wouldn't harm her, so Anna. He was trusting Jack.

* * *

Jack's phone rang at 11.32 p.m. The snow-white silvery haired boy frowned when he heard his phone's sound. He opened his phone. "Hello?" he asked. "Hello Jack. This is Kristoff, the new arrival. Can you drive?" he heard Kristoff's baritone voice. "Um-Yes?" Jack said curiously. "Good, I am sending my location. Please come here... It is about Anna and Elsa."

Jack's heart stopped when he heard that name. "Elsa? Is-Is she okay? Did something happen? What's going on? Elsa is okay, right?" he asked worriedly, didn't care about what Kristoff would think.

Caroline stared worriedly at Jack when she heard Jack's sudden panic. Luckily, Emma has already slept.

"She is alright... But Anna isn't. Hans... he tried to rape Anna." Kristoff said. "I am going to kill that bastard!" Jack growled. "Oh me and Elsa will do it before you, just came here." "Alright, I'll be there as fast as I can." Jack replied and closed the phone.

Ignoring his mother's questions, he left the house and ran towards where Kristoff sent the location. He saw a police car and he entered the house where the party was.

What he saw there was heartbreaking. Two cops were talking to Kristoff. Elsa and Anna were next to them, barely standing. "Elsa!" Jack gasped worriedly, ran towards her. Elsa looked at him with shock. Why he sounded like he was actually caring about her?

He stopped in front of Elsa and Anna. "Hans. I am going to kill him." Jack growled once again.

"You will go to the jail, if tou kill someone, young man. Don't worry, we will take care of Hans, he will get a punishment." replied the readheaded, tall police officer, was a little bit amused from what Jack had said. Jack nodded.

"You are free to go girls, please come to tomorrow. I am sorry for what happened again." said gray haired young woman cop. "Thank you Mrs. Hopps." Elsa thanked weakly. The woman smiled warmly. "Judy is fine, Elsa. I am not that old."

"Jack, drive them to their house." Kristoff demanded softly. Jack nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Soon, Arendelle sisters and Jack Frost left the house, Elsa and Anna sat down to the back seats, Jack sat down to the driver seat. Elsa handed him the car key. For the first five minutes, Elsa just stroked Anna's hair with a dead look on her face, Anna cried and Jack just drived.

"So... Hey Anna? Can I tell you a secret?" Jack asked lightly, tried to use his happy tone. Anna looked at him with her red face. She nodded. "Do you know that I have a sister? Her name is Emma. She is 11 years old. You girls will definitely love each other. I think we should go to an amusement park together. Cotton candy's are from me!" he offered in a childish voice.

Anna gave him a weak smile. Elsa's eyes grew bigger, Anna actually smiled! "I would like to meet your sister and go to an amusement park." she accepted. Jack smiled. "Maybe we even make Elsa to come there with us!" he claimed nervously. He gave Elsa a gaze. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully. "Over my dead body, Mr. Frost." she responded sarcastically. Jack let out a fake a gasp. Anna giggled when she saw their expressions. Jack's stupid idea was actually working!

"You are just afraid that I would totally win if we played a shooting game." Jack reasoned. "Really? I can win you even in my sleep." Elsa replied sassily. Jack smiled softly. "I'll take it as yes. We are going this weekend." he announced. "Can't wait for it!" Anna said excitedly.

Elsa sent Jack a thankful smile. Jack smiled back to her.

She knew she and Anna's smile would faint in a second. She knew, tomorrow school was gonna be hell. She knew, the little sympathy for Jack in heart would die in some days. After the silence started again, she turned her face to the outside.

Slowly, a raindrop dropped. Then the others dropped. She watched the rain, with a silence.

Rain is such a beautiful thing, isn't it? Sure, it reminds people that someone who is crying, cause raindrops are like tears. But rain is beautiful. It doesn't matter if you say it is sad or happy, it is beautiful.

When Elsa watched rain, she always calmed down, ignored her pains and let herself to admire to the nature's beauty.

They skies was black, the streetlights were shining, world looked so peaceful. Despite humans, the world was beautiful and full of life. But in those house, on those many dark streets and places, many things happens. Some of them are good, some of them are bad. Slowly the world doesn't seem so beautiful anymore.

Slowly it begins to be a bittersweet one, than to be a sad, then to be a dark and a painful one.

Elsa Arendelle watched the rain. She listened the raindrops to met the ground. Yes, rain was very beautiful.

Life is like a raindrop. Like a raindrop, it is magnificent, beautiful, sad and sometimes hateful.

Life is many rains all around the world, cause there are many lives.

She hoped that she would always see the rain like that. She hoped she still could see the bad and the good thing in everything, not only the bad sides.

Life is rainy.

 **See you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody!** **Anyway... I actually tried to write in a different way for this special chapter. Any Lana Del Rey fans here? You are going to love this chapter! This chapter is based on a song called National Anthem by Lana Del Rey.**

CHAPTER 9: Hey... Money is the Anthem, National Anthem, "I am here"and Everything

 _Love_. Love is the most important thing in the world.

We all heard this sentence, maybe some of you rolled your eyes because of this cliché sentence. But this is the ttruth.

Love is the most important thing in the world.

Like in a Lana Del Rey song, _money is the anthem_. You can have _everything_ if you have money... Except _love_. You maybe can buy happiness, luck, pain, respect, hate, goodness... But you cannot buy love. Sure, if you help people by using your money, you can have them to love you for a little bit. But money can't buy the real love. It can buy people but I it can't buy true friends, lover, family.

But this is also right, Money is the anthem of _success_.

Now imagine three teenagers. One of them is strawberry blonde who is fifteen years old, two of them has platinum blonde-snow white silvery hair who are seventeen years old.

Elsa Arendelle was hugging her sister tightly. She was barely walking, so did her sister. Jack Frost locked the car, walked towards the platinum blonde and touched her shoulder. Elsa looked at him. Jack gave her a small nod. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, taking her weight to make her walk more easily. As you can expect, Elsa immediately pushed him off. She didn't care if he helped her out there, still, she didn't want him to touch her.

Ignoring the hurt in heart Jack looked at her. "I am trying to help you." "I don't need your help now. I can walk to the door, it is just a few step." "Yes you can. But I can make it easier." he reasoned. Elsa Arendelle sighed in defeat, let him touch her.

It was a funny picture actually. Really. A girl who was almost raped was hugging her big sister, her sister and she were barely walking, they couldn't even have energy to walk to their house. And a bully, was trying to help the girl he bullied. Three of them were walking in silence. It was a pitifully funny condition.

Elsa Arendelle was weak. She was weak enough to let him help her. Kristoff told her to do it because of Anna... but she knew she wouldn't forgive herself. Anyway, when the three of them finally appeared on the door, Elsa knocked the door roughly.

Immediately, the door opened, a woman opened it. Aunt Arianna. The woman gasped when she saw Anna and Elsa. Anna was crying and there had a stern, dead expression on Elsa. "Elsa, Anna! My dears! What happened?" the woman gasped again.

Elsa and Anna stepped to the house, uncle Frederic and Rapunzel already have come to the door. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow when she saw Jack. "Elsa, Anna? What happened?" Frederic asked, his voice was soft and worried.

Of course, our protagonist opened her mouth. But she couldn't talk. She knew if she talked, she would definitely cry. So no words had escaped from her lips. And like in every story, the other protagonist helped. "Elsa... You are tired, just relax. I'll explain everything." Jack soothed her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out again. So she nodded reluctantly, started to walk towards her room with Anna, without saying anything.

Uncle Frederic turned around to see Jack, who was standing at the door nervously. Jack gulped. He would have a long conversation... Soon he sat down on a sofa, Frederic, Arianna and Rapunzel where in front of him, were sitting on a different sofa.

"What happened?" Arianna asked worriedly. "Calm down Arianna. First of all young man, what is your name?" Frederic asked softly but Jack felt that it could change in any second. "Jack Frost, sir." Jack replied immediately. "So you are the famous Jack Frost." Frederic said a bit in an angry tone and sent Rapunzel a death glare.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Am I?" "Well, you are the one who kissed my daughter and became a reason to broke up with her boyfriend." Frederic snapped. Jack blinked his eyes and gulped. "I-I am sorry sir, I-" "Not now young man. Like what my wife said, what happened to Anna?" Frederic asked sternly and curiously.

Okay, they could go back to Rapunzel thing... Jack sighed in defeat. "I-I... A terrible thing happened, Mr. Corona. I... I- It is to much. I just can't say it, I can't see you became angry, sad... I can't see how much you and your wife will be devastated because of this." Jack stammered. His body was shaking.

Frederic's gaze became soft. "We need you to tell what happened. The truth can hurt, but we need to know. Please tell us." begged Arianna. Jack sighed. "Hans. That, that bastard, he-he... He tried to rape Anna." he split out.

A cry heard. Arianna started to cry, Rapunzel's eyes were already full of tears, Frederic's eyes were wide open. An uncomfortable silence passed, except the sound of the tears from Arianna and Rapunzel.

"I am sorry. I wasn't at the party. A boy called Kristoff in our school called me that I should came there. He told me it was about Anna and Elsa. As I conclude, Kristoff was clever enough to understand something would bad happen to Anna. So I think he saved Anna and called Elsa, I know that Elsa didn't come to the party. He asked me to drive Elsa and Anna to their house. When I came where the party is, there was a police car. They told me that Hans tried to rape Anna. So here I am. Elsa probably will tell you everything in detail later, but not now. She was so strong out there, really. I... I am sorry for not protecting Anna. She is my friend and I am so sorry that I didn't realise something bad in Hans. I actually did, but never thought he would be that evil. I am sorry." Jack breathed.

"Oh my beautiful Anna." cried Arianna. "You don't have to apologize Jack. We have been blind enough to let these things happen. At least Anna is pyhsically okay. She will be okay. And I will make that guy suffer." Frederic growled. "Thank you for your help, at least there are good people like you." he added.

And that's when Jack lost it. He couldn't keep his tears anymore. So reluctantly he let his tears, the tears streaming down because of anger, pain, regret, guilt. Jack ran a hand through his hair. "I am not a good person. I am a monster, like Hans. I-I hurt her. I am sorry, I am so sorry." he choked out.

Frederic raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I bullied Elsa. I bullied the most amazing person in the world. I know it is one of the biggest mistake of my life. I am so sorry... I-I should go." Jack stuttered out and got up, left the house.

Frederic didn't opened his mouth to say a thing. He just stood there in shock.

 _Money is the anthem of success_

 _So before we go out, what's your address?_

* * *

The two young girls were hugging each other, laying on Elsa's bed, Anna was quietly sobbing. There was a silence except for the muffles, sniffles, and hiccups from Anna. Still, there was that stern, dead expression in Elsa's eyes. But that was going to change in a short time. Cause now, for the first time in the forever, you'll see her broken. It was time to broke down.

"Hey Anna?" asked Elsa with a trembling tone. "Yes?" Anna replied weakly. "Do you remember Olaf?" Anna raised an eyebrow. There were so many things to say, so many things to explain... But Elsa suddenly reminded her their imaginary dog, Olaf. Yes, when Elsa and Anna was really young, they always wanted a dog which would be as white as a pure snow. And they would name that dog Olaf. Anna nodded. "Our imaginary dog that we always wanted... But we never have it." she murmured.

The platinum blonde nodded. Elsa slowly touched Anna's strawberry blonde hair and stroked it. "Do you know why we didn't get a dog?" she asked, there were tears in her beautiful eyes. Man, Anna couldn't take it when she saw her sister like this. The strawberry blonde frowned. What Elsa was thinking? "Because mom said us that if we would have a dog, there would be so many responsibilities and we weren't ready for that. I never get why we didn't get a dog after years though." Anna mumbled thoughtfully.

Elsa started to crying. Her head was bamming like a drum. "That was a lie, Anna." the platinum blonde spoke truthfully. "What?" "The true reason why we never had a dog wasn't because of our mother's issues... It was about me." Elsa started to explain. "What are you talking about Elsa?" Anna asked curiously. "Do you want to know why I isolated you for ten years? Do you want to know why you couldn't see me till I was fourteen years old?" Elsa cried. The strawberry blonde already has forgotten what happened between she and Hans... "Yes, please tell me Elsa. I can't control my curiosity anymore!" she told curiously but also was afraid of the truth.

The platinum blonde looked at Anna with her red eyes. "I had... I had _cancer_. I had cancer, Anna. I was just 4 and a half years old when I got it. I isolated myself from you cause papa, mama and I didn't want you to learn it. I didn't want you to saw me like that, see my paler skin tone than my usual tone, the trembling body, puking all the foods I had eaten and sometimes it had blood in it... I especially didn't want you to see the most desperate, sad blue eyes you would have ever seen. I didn't want you to see me that weak. I didn't want you to learn that I would die eventually, with suffer." Elsa suddenly explained the truth.

"Elsa I-" Anna started to say something while she was crying over shock. "No please let me finish... Or I don't think I will ever continue... We never had a dog because I was so sick and mama and papa barely had enough time for you. They had jobs to do and they always had to follow my condition... They couldn't take a dog in that mess. I knew that you hated me for isolating you but I would rather to have your hate instead of see me dying. I am sorry for not giving you the best childhood, having the opportunity to have with your sister, I am sorry for everything. But what I feel regret most is... is not protecting you. Not protecting you when you were afraid of the monsters hiding under your bed, not protecting you when you fell into a ground. I couldn't protect you when some kids made fun of that you had a freak sister... And that was because of me when they made fun of you. I was a freak, I still am. I am sorry for being always different. I am sorry for not protecting you over Hans. I am so so sorry that I couldn't be the sister you wanted. And after my cancer suddenly were over, all those dreams were crushed and disappeared. Olaf, building a snowman, teaching you ice skating..." Elsa apologized shakingly.

The platinum blonde cried melancholically. She was sick of it. She was sick of her life, her past, her pains. She was sick of _everything_. And you know what the most sad thing is? It wasn't her fault. But the depression kept haunting her. The old memories kept haunting her.

All humans have nightmares, it is natural. _Humans born to be scare of their fears._ Those fears hunts them in the darkness when they are sleeping because humans are weak and powerless when they were asleep. When they woke up from their nightmares, they calm themselves that it was just a nightmare. Something won't happen in real life. Something wasn't real and it was just their over-reactive fears. But not for everyone... Some people see those nightmares not that it is their biggest fears. It is their biggest fears that _actually happened._

Elsa Arendelle was one of those victims. She alway had nightmares about past pains. Hell, her _life_ was a nightmare.

Life. Keep struggling with that word. That word is expressing such a strong thing, it is expressing the people, their past, their lost, their memories, their happiness. Unfortunately, unfortunately... Life is everything. Life is being everything it wants, life is being everything, every shape, every possibilitiy... Our everything. That's why everything is so hard and yet, beautifully strange.

The platinum closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Anna even tighter. Anna was crying, didn't know what to say, so felt dizzy over the sad truth. Elsa had cancer. Elsa had many pains that she couldn't even imagine. Both psychically and mentally. And Anna blamed Elsa for all those years. She first, blamed herself, then she blamed Elsa.

"You are wrong Elsa. You are not a freak. You're the strongest, kindest and the best person that I've ever met. I love you. I love you so much and you can't always protect me, I have to know how to protect myself. Stop blaming yourself, you did enough for me. And you're wrong again: You are the best sister that I can ever have." the strawberry blonde kissed the platinum blonde's cheek, responded Elsa's hug.

Elsa smiled. "I love you, Anna." "I love you too, Elsa."

This is how life is, it isn't a basic _American dream._

 _I'm your national anthem_

 _God, you're so handsome_

 _Take me to the Hamptons, Bugatti Veyron_

 _He loves to romance 'em_

 _Reckless abandon_

 _Holding me for ransom, Upper echelon_

 _He says to be cool, but I don't know how yet_

 _Wind in my hair_

 _Hand on the back of my neck_

 _I said, "Can we party later on", he said "Yes, yes, yes..."_

No, clearly not an American dream.

* * *

She walked streets, like always, she was wearing her earphones. Anna suggested that they should go to school together... But Elsa wanted to go by herself, like always. Anna and Rapunzel go by car and Elsa gets up before them, walks to the school. This was a daily routine.

There wasn't any happiness on the platinum blonde's face. She was like who she was in the last year. Bullies, deaths... She forgot the band, Astrid and Flynn. She suddenly forgot what happiness was. So a Lana Del Rey song was pretty good for the scene.

The platinum blonde walked the streets with a cold face. It was nearly impossible for her to smile. After what had happened, neither did Arianna nor Frederic opened their mouth to say a thing. The two sisters were so devastated, they were afraid to make them sad even more. But Elsa knew, eventually, they would have a talk.

When she came to the school, she took a deep breath and entered Burgess high. Of course, all eyes where on her. The whispers started, but she just ignored it with music. Tinkerbell and Periwinkle came towards her and tried to ask some questions. But again, Elsa didn't care. She walked the hallway not caring about anyone. But she stopped when she saw three people. Kristoff, Flynn, and Astrid. She sighed. She knew she had to go there, she couldn't isolate herself forever. So she stopped in front of them, slowly removed her earphones. They just stood there, saying nothing.

"Hey." the platinum blonde managed to say, were looking at the floor. She suddenly felt arms around waist. Astrid hugged her tightly. When they broke their hug, she smiled sadly. "We are always here, Elsa. Both for you and Anna. _We are here_." she reassured.

Elsa nodded, tried to manage her tears. "I know. So... Do people know what happened?" Elsa asked, knowing the answer. "About that-Everyone pretty much knows about everything. The party was huge, luckily there wasn't so many people from Burgess High... When the police came to the party, not good things happened for the ones who was partying. About Anna, they know that the police arrested Hans..." Flynn explained.

Elsa nodded silently. Then she turned to Kristoff. "Thank you. I... I don't know what would happen if you weren't there. I couldn't thank you last night, but I just... Thank you so much." she said, tears were in her eyes. She did her best effort to not to cry.

Kristoff smiled understandably. "Hey... It is alright Elsa." he just said and put his hand to her shoulder, tried to relax her. Elsa swallowed and tried to smile. Her friends were here, for her. What did she do for having them? She was really lucky.

With that little tender smile on her face, someone flashed in Elsa's eyes. A snow white silvery haired boy. Elsa sighed. "I have something to take care off." she mumbled. Kristoff nodded immediately, understood what she had meant. "We are here." he responded, ignored Astrid and Flynn's questioning gaze. Elsa nodded and walked towards Jack and _his_ friends. Hiccup and Merida. She stopped in front of them. She could do this. She was just going to thank him. Not a big deal. But it was a big deal for her pride.

"Hey..." Elsa awkwardly greeted. "Hey, Elsa." Jack awkwardly greeted back. Merida and Hiccup didn't even open their mouth. But she saw the guilt in their eyes. Okay this was dumb. This was really really dumb. She was actually trying to make a conversation with him. "Can I talk to you for a second... alone?" she managed to ask. She couldn't say thank you when someone was around, except him. Jack nodded. "Um-See you later guys." he waved at Hiccup and Merida.

Soon they were in a class, no one was around them. No stupid judging looks, no whispers. Just them. In a room. All alone. Damn, that sounded wrong.

It devastated Jack when he saw Elsa like that. She was hugging herself, her hair was in a mess, her blue eyes were full of pain and she lookked as is she was about cry in a second. She never wore make up, yet she was so beautiful. So beautiful for this world. And Jack couldn't stand to see her this sad. All he wanted was to hug her, stroke her hair, to... to _kiss_ her. He would do everything to kiss those lips. She was so beautiful and it was depressing Jack. He wanted her to be his but he knew Elsa Arendelle wouldn't look at him, ever. It was enough to crush his heart.

Ignoring the awkwardness and the heavy depressing hearts, Jack finally talked. "I am here for you, you know?"

Isn't this such a strong sentence? It doesn't matter who says it, if someone tells you that her or she is here for you... And if he or she keeps his promise, be there for that person.

Elsa's eyes grew bigger in shock. "I am being honest. I don't want to bully you. I never wanted it. I am not saying these because of what happened to Anna... I am just... I am sorry for what I did to you. I was a jerk, you didn't deserve something like that." he told his feelings truthfully. "Then why? Why did you bully me? For making my life even more miserable?" she asked, trying to hold her tears. She wasn't going to cry in front of him.

"I am sorry." "No. No you are not. You are just pitying over me! I don't need your pity or your help." "I don't pity you. You are the strongest person that I have ever met." he responded, made Elsa even more shocked. The platinum blonde shook her head. "Anyway... I, I want to talk to you because... I... Thank you. For coming there and helping us. Especially for not judging or questioning." she thanked, finally ignored her pride. "Everyone would have done that." "No. Even if someone came there and drive me and Anna to our house... he or she wouldn't explain what happened to my uncle and aunt. So thank you and I am not going to say it again."

Jack chuckled bitterly. "How is Anna?" "She is not fine..." "What about you?" "I am never fine." Elsa mumbled.

Things were going more stupid. She told Anna that she had cancer. And now, she had an actual conversation with Jack Frost. Oh and he told her that she was strong and he apologized. What the hell was happening? She attended to get out of there, but Jack stopped her.

"Elsa, I should tell you something." "What?" "I... Yesterday I told your uncle that I bullied you. So he knows what happened between us." he mumbled quietly. "What!? Are you crazy!? Why the hell did you do that?" she hissed angrily. She couldn't deal with uncle Frederic about this topic too. "They needed truth."

"They didn't need a truth about me, idiot! I can't believe I thought you would just say about things about Anna. Oh I am such an idiot! But still, why? My uncle has already been hating you since he find out you kissed Rapunzel and you told that you bullied me!" Elsa yelled, became red because of anger.

"First of all, how the hell he knows that I kissed Rapunzel? Secondly, for the records Rapunzel kissed me!" Jack reminded, anger was raising on is voice. Elsa suddenly stopped. "I... He asked me what happened between me and Rapunzel so I told him. And you kissed Rapunzel back so it really doesn't matter." she admitted and reasoned.

"I admitted that I bullied you. I know he is hating me and he is probably going to kill me when he sees me... I meant my every words Elsa Arendelle, I am so sorry. The guilt has been eatening me for a long time so before I could shut my mouth, I said it." Jack explained honestly. "And the kiss between me and Rapunzel were for just three seconds." he continued. "If we didn't come there, you guys would have longer than three seconds. Maybe by being the biggest play-boy in the school, you even could have done sex with her!" Elsa snapped.

"Well, when I was going to break the kiss, you came. It was a mistake, I admit it. By the way, I am not a man-whore, I wouldn't slept with my best friend for God's sake!" "Oh please." Elsa rolled her eyes. "I am serious here." "How the hell this conversation opened?" "Because you spoiled your uncle that Rapunzel kissed me!" "And you spoiled that you bullied me!"

"Well, it was a topic about me too." Jack snapped. "Oh really? You caused my cousin to cheat on her boyfriend. And guess what? Her boyfriend is my best friend so it is my topic too! You are a man-whore and a bully!" she hissed. "You know what you problem is? You think people can be perfect! But here is the reality Elsa Arendelle: People cannot be perfect, not like the way you want. I did mistakes but I have been trying to apologize for bullying you! Yesterday you told me that I knew nothing about you, so you didn't want me to talk about you. I am saying the same thing: You don't know me so stop judging me!" he snapped angrily.

The platinum blonde was taking aback from his words... He was right. She didn't knew him. "I am sorry. My emotions were messed up since yesterday. It was dumb..." she apologized, was humiliated from herself. "No I should be the one who is apologizing. Anna was nearly raped yesterday and now I am pushing you for some unnecessary things. It is actually felt good to know that you can sometimes lost your stern, diplomatic, kind voice though." he replied and cheekily added the last part.

A silence passed. "Oh by the way... Emma was asking for you, she told me that she missed you... I told her about the amusement park, so um, I guess it would be good if we will go this weekend. I am sure Anna, Emma and you will have some fun... If you want to come, of course." he talked awkwardly. "I... If Anna still wants it, then... why not? I would like to see Emma again." she said.

This was really awkward. What are they were? They weren't friends but they weren't enemy either. Both of them were confused. However, Jack was happy that he had a real conversation with Elsa, he at least saw and heard her emotions.

She was just so beautiful and all Jack wanted to kiss her, to be able touch her and saying that everything is fine because he was here and he would do everything for her.

Life is everything. But he only wanted _her_ to be _his_ everything. For him, _Elsa Arendelle was everything_. Not life. He couldn't say it. He knew Elsa wouldn't react well. But God, he desperately _needed_ her. Especially now.

"Found the other Big Four members, Kristoff, Flynn and Astrid. Meet me here in ten minutes. I am going to call... Rapunzel." she suddenly ordered, left Jack with his heavy heart and confusion.

 _Tell me I'm your national anthem_

 _Booyah baby, bow down_

 _Making me so wow now_

 _Tell me I'm your national anthem_

 _Sugar sugar, how now_

 _Take your body downtown_

 _Red, white, blue is in the sky_

 _Summer's in the air and baby, heaven's in your eyes_

 _I'm your national anthem_

* * *

So ten minutes later, Big four members, Flynn, Astrid, Kristoff and Elsa were there. Except Rapunzel. After Elsa told everything about her plan, everybody nodded. Hiccup and Kristoff left the room to find Anna and Rapunzel.

Now you probably ask why Elsa called Big Four? Easy math, Elsa hated them. Elsa didn't trust them. But Elsa knew, they could do the things she wanted to do. She needed the band. And she needed Hiccup and Rapunzel's optimism over Anna. She knew Hiccup would easily do that. Act or not, he always managed to calm her so he could easily calm Anna too.

Of course every heart in that room was broken and sad. But they just ignored their feelings for each other. They knew the had to be a group for Anna. For Anna. _Everybody_ cared about Anna. Elsa _knew_ that Big Four and her friends cared about Anna. What she didn't know Big Four loved her too. But that's another time to tell.

 _Money is the reason we exist_

 _Everybody knows it, it's a fact_

 _Kiss, kiss_

And soon, the band went to the concert hall, waited for Anna, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Kristoff to came. Meanwhile, they found and ready the instruments. Elsa Arendelle closed her eyes. "You can do this." she whispered to herself.

 _I sing the national anthem_

 _While I'm standing over your body, hold you like a python_

 _And you can't keep your hands off me or your pants on_

 _See what you've done to me, King of Chevron_

 _He said to be cool, but I'm already coolest_

 _I said to get real_

 _Don't you know who you're dealing with?_

 _Um, do you think you'll buy me lots of diamonds?_

 _("Yes, of course I will my darling.")_

* * *

Anna Arendelle got out from the car. She suddenly stopped. Rapunzel squeezed her cousin's hand. "You can do it Anna. I am here." she tried to soothe her, Anna could understand how much Rapunzel loved her just by looking at her beautiful green eyes. She nodded and entered the Burgess High. People were looking at her. Some of them had pity in their eyes, some of them had anger in their eyes. They were judging Anna. They had so many dirty thoughts forwards to her.

Kristoff and Hiccup suddenly came over to them. " _Don't try Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, ever."_ Elsa's words echoed in her mind. Anna sniffed. "Can you go, Hiccup?" she asked lowly. "What?" Hiccup and Rapunzel asked at the same time. "You hurt Elsa. She didn't tell me why but I know that you have a past with her. And for the records, if you ever try to broke her heart again, I will make you suffer." Anna hissed angrily. Hiccup sighed. He ignored Rapunzel's shocked face. "Look, things happened. That's between me and Elsa. I am here because I am your friend, Anna. I do care about you as a friend." he poimted out, guilt flashed on his face. Anna simply shrugged. It was nearly impossible to hate him when he acted so innocent.

"Relax feisty pants." Kristoff told her cheekily. "Funny." Anna mumbled. "It is the truth... At least you understood you shouldn't date a guy that you don't know his foot size." Kristoff added. Rapunzel looked at him, clearly thought that he was pushing her limits.

Anna rolled her eyes in amusement. But then it died... "Thank you Kristoff. For... saving me from Hans. If you didn't, I-I..." Before could Anna cry, Kristoff slowly wrapped his arms her waist, hugged her tightly. "It is okay now Anna. I am here. And I swear that I am not a psycho." Anna giggled. Rapunzel's face relaxed. Guess, they had a different relationship.

 _Tell me I'm your national anthem_

 _Booyah baby, bow down_

 _Making me so wow now_

 _Tell me I'm your national anthem_

 _Sugar sugar, how now_

 _Take your body downtown_

 _Red, white, blue is in the sky_

 _Summer's in the air and baby, heaven's in your eyes_

 _I'm your national anthem_

"So um... Let's go to class, shall we?" asked Hiccup, gave Rapunzel a look. "Yeah, let's go." Rapunzel said. But of course their foots were going to the concert hall. "Hey guys, aren't we go to the clas-" Before Anna could continue, she was already in an another room. The concert hall.

Some people were at there, suddenly a silence started when people saw Anna. And before Anna could object, the platinum blonde appeared on the stage. "Hey... My name is Elsa Arendelle. So as you might know, Hans tried to rape my sister... This song is for you, Anna." Elsa told quickly, her face was red. She hated performing in front of people.

She readied her voice and the microphone. Soon, the band hit the song.

 **(A/N: The song is, Till It Happen To You by Lady Gaga. I highly recommend you to listen the song while reading)**

 _You tell me it gets better, it gets better in time_

 _You say I'll pull myself together, pull it together, you'll be fine_

 _Tell me, what the hell do you know? What do you know?_

 _Tell me how the hell could you know? How could you know?_

Elsa Arendelle looked so different. She was showing her emotions. Anna's eyes already became watered.

 _'Til It happens to you, you don't know how it feels, how it feels '_

 _Til it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real_

 _No, it won't be real, won't know how it feels_

Her voice was so strong and beautiful _._

 _You tell me hold your head up, hold your head up and be strong_

 _Cause when you fall you gotta get up, you gotta get up and move on_

 _Tell me how the hell could you talk, how could you talk?_

 _Cause until you walk where I walk, this is no joke_

"She is beautiful and gorgeous." This was what Jack has thought. She was even more beautiful when she finally showed her all emotions. After all, this is why we need music.

 _'Til it happens to you, you don't know how it feels, how it feels '_

 _Til it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real_

 _(How could you know?)_

 _No it won't be real_

 _(How could you know?)_

 _Won't know how I feel_

Anna started to cry hysterically. Kristoff wrapped his around her, held her tightly. Rapunzel stroked her hair, looked at her another cousin, Elsa. She smile proudly while tears were streaming down here face too. She really missed Elsa.

 _'Til your world burns and crashes '_

 _Til you're at the end, the end of your rope_

 _'Til you're standing in my shoes_

 _I don't wanna hear a thing from you, from you, from you_

 _Cause you don't know_

Tears were streaming down Elsa's face too. But she was sparkling and stronger than ever.

 _'Til it happens to you, you don't know how I feel, how I feel_

 _How I feel_

 _'Til it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real_

 _(How could you know?)_

 _No it won't be real_

 _(How could you know?)_

 _Won't know how it feels_

Anna started to run towards to Elsa _._

 _Til it happens to you_

 _Happens to you_

 _Happens to you_

 _Happens to you_

 _Happens to you_

 _Happens to you_

 _(How could you know?)_

 _Til it happens you_

 _You won't know how I feel_

Elsa said the last sentence with so much emotion. The crowd started to clap. Before Elsa react, Anna hugged her so tightly, more then ever. "I love you!" Anna shouted. Elsa smiled. "I love you too, my little sister." she responded strongly, happily and proudly.

You see, this what money can't buy.

 _It's a love story for the new age_

 _For the sixth page_

 _We're on a quick, sick rampage_

 _Wining and dining, drinking and driving_

 _Excessive buying, overdose and dying_

 _On our drugs, and our love, and our dreams, and our rage_

 _Blurring the lines between real and the fake_

 _Dark and lonely, I need somebody to hold me_

 _He will do very well_

 _I can tell, I can tell_

 _Keep me safe in his belltower hotel_

 _Money is the anthem of success_

 _So put on mascara and your party dress_

"Once..." Elsa started. Anna looked at her with a questioning look. The claps suddenly died. Everybody waited for Elsa to talk. It was a strange day, really. Strange people with strange relationships.

"Once I had a friend. We weren't best friends. We didn't even talk so much. Her name was Lisa. Two years ago, when we were in Los Angeles, me and Lisa were at the same high school. She always told me good morning. She always gave me a smile when she saw me. She waved. We weren't the best of the best but we cared about each other in a distance. We sometimes even talked. Her mother left her when she was 5, and her father was an alcoholic. Anyway, she was dating a guy. I never liked him but Lisa needed him. Her father was hitting her, so she wanted her boyfriend to protect her. Even in her miserable life she always smiled. One day, her boyfriend and some of his friends raped her. She was raped by four men, Anna. Four, can you believe that? People judged her. People made fun of her, people told her she was a bitch. After she raped, she was devastated. I saw her at a bathroom, puking, blood were streaming down her arms... I saw it for many times. She... she cut herself, Anna. I tried to make her happy. I really did. But she didn't want my attention. One day she didn't come to school. I learnt that she suicided. She just stabbed a knife to her stomach and suicided. It was awful. I cried so much. Also that day I found a letter from my locket." Elsa told the story and pulled out a paper from her pocket, she started to read it.

" _To Elsa Arendelle,_

 _Hey... I guess this is how you should start to write a letter... I know, I am awkward._

 _I am writing this letter to you cause I am going to kill myself. And I thought I should write a letter to the person I cared, like in_ _those movies._

 _Elsa, I had a really miserable life. I can't even remember my mother, my father is drunk all time and he beats me... a lot. I got raped, beatened, cheated, judged, bullied. People told me I was a bitch, liar. They told me I was ugly._ _But hey, you were there, told me that I was beautiful, kind, clever._

 _You were the only one who said that to me, you know? I am really thankful for that... I did my best effort to not come to this situation, but here I am, pitiful, a loser._

 _You told me that I was beautiful when I smiled... I am sorry, all I can do is not to smile."_

Elsa started to cry, so Anna took the letter boldly and continued to read.

 _I promise that I will always smile_ _when I'll go to the other side, Elsa. Be stronger than me, I know you are strong._

 _I only want one thing from you: Fight. Fight no matter what. Fight for yourself and for the others, like the way you fighted for me._ _I love you with all of my heart, Elsa. You were my first and my last friend._

 _Guess that's a goodbye,_

 _Lisa."_ Anna finished _._

 _I'm your national anthem_

 _Boy, put your hands up_

 _Give me a standing ovation_

 _Boy, you have landed_

 _Babe, in the land of sweetness and danger_

 _Queen of Saigon_

Elsa Arendelle slowly closed her eyes when the applause started. She was going to fight no matter what.

"For Lisa." she murmured, only Anna heard it. "For Lisa." Anna repeated. And the sisters looked each other, smiled.

Yeah, that was a really strange day with beautiful, sad, happy and strong hearts.

* * *

The woman' lips curled up a little bit. North stood there in shock. "You, you... smiled?" he asked in disbelief. "I didn't Mr. North, my lips just curled up a little bit." responded the woman while she was applausing for the platinum blonde. "But you came here with an anger, after all, no one asked your permission to use the concert hall." the man gasped.

The woman nodded. "Amazing. She is... I have to admit, she is talented. Mr. North, I am going to make a play this year." The old man's eyes grew bigger. "But you-" "I never didn't let it happen because the students weren't talented. They were just a trash. But Elsa Arendelle... she will be at the play and be the main character." the woman announced diplomatically.

Oh you should know, even _Mrs. Maleficent_ was excited for what would happen next. The woman's lips curled up a little bit again. "An amazing voice with amazing showing emotions ability... Elsa Arendelle you did suprise me."

* * *

 _Tell me I'm your national anthem_

 _Booyah baby, bow down_

 _Making me so wow now_

 _Tell me I'm your national anthem_

 _Sugar sugar, how now_

 _Take your body downtown_

 _Red, white, blue is in the sky_

 _Summer's in the air and baby, heaven's in your eyes_

 _I'm your national anthem_

Hey... Do you know that people judges another people? Oh you know. You know it very well.

We are all judged by someone. People tell what are we, what can we do, what we can't do. People try to shape us, don't let them to shape us. And you know what? Screw all of them. Don't care about them. Cause you, you are an amazing person, you are strong enough to not letting them to use you like a muppet. You are beautiful. We all are. Let yourself to be _everything_...

Hey...

 _Money is the anthem_

 _God, you're so handsome_

 _Money is the anthem of success_

 _Money is the anthem_

 _God, you're so handsome_

 _Money is the anthem of success_

 _Money is the anthem_

 _God, you're so handsome_

 _Money is the anthem of success_

 _Money is the anthem_

 _God, you're so handsome_

 _Money is the anthem of success_

Hey... Isn't those lyrics are so true? People, they teached us that we need money, money is what are we live for. We go to school, learn some not useful things, go to university then get a job... We all do it for money.

In our world... _Money is the anthem_. We are pushed to be live in this world where money is the anthem. But your _national anthem_ doesn't have to be about money. Sure, money is important... But money isn't the anthem, money isn't _everything_.

You national anthem is up to you... For Elsa, her national anthem is _love_. Like what Elsa and her friends did for Anna... Together hand in hand, ignoring their past and their confused feelings. They let love to become the anthem.

Hey...

Give you a little secret,

We live in a life that has pains like, _cancer,_ rape, bullying, fight and deads. I don't know your own national anthem, however, I know what all of us our national anthem is.

No, money isn't our national anthem.

 _Life is our national anthem._

Life is... Life is the national anthem, life is money... Hey! _Life is Hey!_ Because you'll never know what meanings hidden in that basic "Hey!" expression.

Hey! Life is _everything_.

 **Soo... I know this chapter was really really strange. I had so much feelings when I wrote it, I even cried and... I hope I expressed the feelings well.**

 **This chapter was like a musical, I just suddenly thought the named "National Anthem" song really fits to this chapter... I really love that song, it has so many deep lyrics and I always tried to understand what that means. So I tried to understand it more clearly by expressing it with my own sentences.**

 **I don't know if you guys liked the chapter but I am so proud of it... I know that some of you probably thought why Elsa and Jack acted like friends suddenly... Well, so many thing happened and their feelings and minds were just trying to adjust it. It became quick, I know, but it wasn't like they kissed or something like that. He finally apologized and she finally managed to calm her pride.**

 **About Elsa was cancer thing... I absolutely wasted that important information. I could add** **more drama about but... I wrote that part long time ago so I didn't want to change it.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading this story and supports. You know, a review won't hurt soo... you guys can review. Hehe. And if you have some questions or other things, feel free to PM me.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Heeeeeyyyyyy everybody!** **Thanks for HolmesFNA0011, la030902, RandomRavinLife, Jelsa Lover 04 for following and favouriting this story. That means a lot guys, thank you for your supports.** **I know you hate me for the late update, I'll make it up to you, just read the chapter.**

CHAPTER 10: NATURE

She felt like she was killed. Like damn, it hurt soo much. Rapunzel Corona was always the cheerful, kind, the beautiful girl. Really, she was the most popular girl in the school. Everybody loved her. She was adorable, cute, innocent, warm, friendly... She was like a goddess for God's sake!

Now look at Elsa Arendelle: Elsa Arendelle has always been the stern, intelligent, diplomatic, confident, emotionless, the strong girl. Nobody saw her. Nobody realized how beautiful she was, how caring she was, how self-sacrificing for others. But that changed. Rapunzel knew it... She knew that someone saw Elsa Arendelle, someone that Rapunzel never wanted him to saw Elsa Arendelle.

That someone was Jack Frost.

When Elsa first stepped to this school, Rapunzel saw how Jack's jaw opened wildly and how his blue eyes grew bigger. He was completely amazed when he first saw Elsa Arendelle. And that, well that bothered Rapunzel... a lot.

Don't get her wrong! Rapunzel cared about her cousin. Elsa was so important for her... but she just couldn't break the damn jealousy thing! Oh now, you're probably think that she is a slut... After all, Rapunzel cheated on Flynn with Jack. She tried to get Jack's heart for such a long time, she always called him to meet her alone... Give you a little secret, that's why Jack was late to the geometry class for twenty minutes! But Jack, never accepted Rapunzel's offer. His eyes were on someone else. For him, the most beautiful, talented, amazing girl was Elsa Arendelle, not Rapunzel Corona.

Soooo, back to Rapunzel... Pfft, come on! She wasn't a heartless bitch! She was really a caring, kind, loving person. Unfortunately, we, humans just can't control our damn feelings. Yes, she blamed herself... a lot. After all, what she did was unacceptable. She cried every evening silently, knowing that she did a terrible thing.

She loved Flynn. She loved him more than she loved anybody, that's for sure. But Jack... before she met Flynn, Jack was there. And it wasn't a secret that she had a crush on Jack. But that was before Flynn... She kissed Jack because she wanted damn attention from him. God that sounded wrong. I mean, it was a wrong thing to do!

Flynn never deserved something like that, he was the best boyfriend that a girl could has ever imagine. Rapunzel shut her eyes tightly, waited for Elsa and Anna to come so she drives them to the police station. Elsa of course, didn't know it because she would never agree to let Rapunzel to help them.

The blonde haired girl suddenly locked her gaze when she saw Flynn. His perfect dark brown hair, his brown eyes... Rapunzel closed her green eyes tenderly and sighed. She messed up everything: She messed up an amazing relationship between her lover Flynn, a friendship between Jack and a beautiful family tie between her cousin Elsa.

Now she had to watch every day how Elsa and Flynn became best friends. It wasn't a secret, she was so freaking jealous when she saw Flynn and Elsa together, laughing, enjoying each others's company. It made her jealous when they became best friends. What if Flynn had romantic feelings towards Elsa? Rapunzel couldn't take that. Damn, they were so close to each other... Have they been always like that? Did Flynn like Elsa before Rapunzel cheated on him? He... he didn't, did he? But he never seemed so upset after their break-up, hell he was even happy! Rapunzel cried for so long but Flynn didn't even look sad.

Rapunzel shook her head. She didn't want that kiss between she and Jack. She just didn't want to lose him, as a friend. Jack was always secretive, nobody knew his life except his school life. She just wanted to be closer to him, sure her slightly romantic feelings towards him came back, but she never care Jack as much as she loved Flynn. Damn, she was a bitch.

She watched Flynn greeting Elsa with his adorable smile. Elsa smiled him, waved while she and Anna was coming towards him. When Elsa came to him, Flynn pulled her closer and hugged her. Rapunzel flinched and shivered.

 _"Rapunzel, my old girlfriend, you are wrong. You're the one who is unimportant. Elsa is on the other hand, actually the important one. At least she is clever, kind and a good person." Flynn hissed._ Those words... those painful words echoed in her mind. Flynn didn't love her anymore. She couldn't blame him, after what she had done to him...

"Anna, we don't need her." she heard Elsa's strong and intellectual voice, suddenly she was shook away from her thoughts.

Rapunzel looked at the platinum blonde, Elsa's face was stern and cold. But Rapunzel could see the hurt in Elsa's blue eyes. She hurted her cousin. She hurted her cousin by cheating on her own boyfriend. Elsa saw her like a goddess, a perfect and a beautiful girl. Rapunzel knew that her cousin always deeply admired her. It crushed her to see Elsa broken, Elsa looked so hurt, sad, angry whenever she thought about Rapunzel.

"Elsa... She simply is going to drive us to the police station. Do it for me, please." Anna said, tried to convince her. Elsa's eyes burned. "I called JACK FROST for help! I did it for you! But I also wanted help for myself. I felt so freaking humiliated, I _needed_ help from my _bully._ I will never ever EVER be that weak again, Anna. I thanked him today! I freaking said a thank you to him! Do you have any idea how hard is that for me? And I also needed him and Rapunzel to lead you to the concert hall. I am... I can't." Elsa exploded sternly.

"Ugh, you are the most stubborn person that I have ever met! Can't you just calm your oversized-pride even a little bit? You are just going to let her to drive you to the police station! It is not a big deal for God's sake!" Anna scowled at Elsa. "Anna!" Elsa cried. "Elsa! Someday because of your pride, you will be heartbroken. Seriously, your honour won't be crushed you if you just get into that damn car!" Anna insisted.

"No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Fine, we'll eat sushi after our work finishes." Anna sighed. "But you hate sushi... You can't even stand it's smell." Elsa said. "I know, damn it! Now can you just get into that car?" Anna requested.

Elsa nodded with a little smile on her face. She missed these silly talks with Anna. She missed everything about Anna, luckily now she had all the time in the world to make it up every mistake about Anna. Ignoring her pride, she got into to the car, said nothing to Rapunzel. Anna sat down to the front seat and started to talk with Rapunzel while Elsa was wearing her earphones to listen to music.

It was just like the old days... Except now, Elsa Arendelle didn't bully by Jack or anyone else and she wasn't afraid to talk or fight back. Elsa Arendelle was just like the girl she always has been, the girl before he and her parents died.

You see, after she lost her parents and him, she became silent. She refused to fight for herself, she refused to be the anarchist, strong, loud girl. She buried herself to her inside and became the girl who was quiet, weak. But you know, that changed when Jack got her Ipod. That changed when she met Astrid and Flynn. That changed when Hans tried to rape Anna. And now, the platinum blonde would do everything to protect her sister and show herself how dangerous she could be.

* * *

It was a simple room. There were only a table and four chairs. And of course, there were microphones that records everything they said.

Elsa and Anna sat down next to each other, Judy and Nick sat down in front of them. The platinum blonde closed her eyes, then gave Anna a kind look. Anna was freaking out, however, Elsa was absurdly calm. After all, she would be the one who knows these places, she would be the one who investigates those cases, she would be the one who fights for people. She would be the one who is going to be a strong and an independent lawyer.

"Anna, relax. You are not a criminal or a thief, we are just going to ask couple of questions, that's all." Judy soothed her in a kind tone. Anna smiled weakly and nodded. "I am sorry... It just feels so terrifying." she mumbled. Nicky grinned. "I guess it is your first time in here, don't worry I did through the same thing as you. My first time in a place like this when I was 15. And I wasn't innocent though."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Judy giggled. "He was someone else before he became a cop. I will tell you the story later." Judy explained in a friendly tone. Elsa smiled, these people were too kind and friendly towards them. She was lucky that they didn't judge Anna. "So Anna... Can you tell us everything in detail in your perspective?" Judy asked, suddenly her voice became serious.

Anna took a deep breath and nodded, started to tell everything. Elsa just remained in silence, listened her sister and examined Nick and Judy's face. Nick was calm but there was anger in his green eyes, Judy's jaw was tight and she had determination in her eyes.

"And then Elsa came, she had already called you when she was at the car. We waited for you to come... you guys know what happened after that." Anna breathed. Nick nodded. "Thanks for calling us Elsa, usually the teenagers who has been through something like that don't know what to do, panic and have big problems. But you were calm enough to call the police and handle everything. You were pretty strong too Anna, I honestly wouldn't expect you to tell us everything so easily, so many people wouldn't even talk." Nick eulogized them.

Anna smiled while she trying to ignore the tears in her eyes. "If Kristoff and Elsa wasn't there, I would have been in a different portrait." she murmured sadly. Judy held Anna's right hand softly, then squeezed it. "It is over Anna. Stop thinking about even more worse scenarios." she advised warmly.

"What about Hans... What will happen to him?" Elsa asked suddenly. Guilt flashed in Judy's purple eyes and Nick immediately locked his gaze to the floor. Elsa looked at them, not even suprised or confused. "I knew it..." the platinum murmured. "What do you mean, Elsa? What's going on?" Anna asked, was confused. "They are going to release him, Anna." Elsa announced coldly.

The two cops didn't even open their mouth. Elsa's blue eyes became full of anger, determination and sternness. She punched the table. "Is this what justice become? Releasing him just like that? You guys arrest a 17 years old teenager for drinking beer because he or she is not 21 years old yet! But you guys couldn't arrest a 17 years old boy who tried to rape someone!" Elsa roared.

"I am sorry." Judy whispered. "Why, why can't you arrest him?" Anna asked curiously. "He is still 17 years old even though he will be 18 in a month. Unfortunately we can't send him to jail and his family is a rich and a wealthy family, it is making everything harder." Nick explained, Elsa already has seen the reasons. "Look, I don't only want this for Anna. If Hans become free, he still won't have guts to go near to Anna. I want him to pay what he had done because he can hurt someone else too! That girl won't be Anna but what if he tries to rape another girl? I can't let that happen. I know that it isn't your fault... but you cannot just release him." Elsa breathed out. "We know... Unfortunately, adult life is more complicated than you guys see." Nick mumbled.

"I don't care. Justice, all I care about is justice. And I won't let Hans be free, I-... I don't know how but I will use my all strength to make it." Elsa hissed confidently and determinedly. Judy raised an eyebrow. Elsa couldn't understand why she did it so she just shrugged. "I think that's all, thanks for coming, girls." Nick announced.

* * *

"You won't come with us?" Anna asked. "I want to walk to the home, I need to be alone, Anna. You go with Rapunzel." Elsa murmured and started to walk. Anna sighed. Damn Elsa!

She turned away to find Rapunzel, but then she heard Judy's voice: "Anna!" Anna turned away and found herself looking at Judy. "I am sorry for Elsa's behaviours, Judy. She sometimes can't control her emotions." Anna explained apologitically. Judy smiled. "It is alright, she is completely right. I actually wanted to talk about her... What does she want to be in the future?" Judy asked, shocked Anna with that question. "She wants to be a lawyer, she is trying to get into Harvard." Anna replied proudly.

"I think she will be a good lawyer... Her determination and strength is pretty amazing." Judy mumbled. "What do you mean?" Anna asked. "She... I saw myself in her. I was like her, not a lawyer but was trying to be cop, trying to help people and save them. It wasn't easy, many people judged me because I am not so physically strong or a tall person... Anyway I am sure Elsa will access to her goals." Judy explained. "I know..." Anna said, waited for Judy to continue.

Judy sighed. "I am sorry. I... I am going to try. One of my friend is a judge, she can help me. But still, if we manag to send Hans to prison... a guy like him will be released from there shortly. There will be no use. Your sister has already understood this, so I think Elsa is probably-" "She is blaming herself." Anna cut her off, her eyes widened, she finally understood. Judy nodded. "She is blaming herself because no matter what she does, she can't put Hans into the jail. She hasn't got any permission and power... yet. She is just a teenager girl, it is impossible to do it." Judy continued. "Damn!" Anna hissed.

"Look, if you guys need anything just call me. Nick and I will help you happily." Judy said and handed Anna a paper which had Judy's phone number on it. "Why are you helping us?" Anna murmured. "I can't even put that bastard into the jail. At least I can do this, see me as your friend Anna. I hope Elsa will be doing fine, try to relax her." Judy advised.

"Thank you, Judy, for everything," thanked Anna and hugged the cop. "I wish I could do more Anna."

* * *

 _I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard_

 _I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words_

 _I wish I found some chords in an order that is new_

 _I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang_

 _I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink_

 _But now I'm insecure and I care what people think_ **(A/N: I guess everybody know this song but still: Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots)**

Elsa Arendelle opened her locker, took some of her books. Her eyes were absolutely showing no emotion or any thoughts. It were blind and empty. The platinum blonde didn't care anyone and continued to listening the song.

 _My name's Blurryface and I care what you think_

 _My name's Blurryface and I care what you think_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was strong, damn she was stronger than so many others but she couldn't fight back! Hans, that bastard was going to be free and she could do absolutely nothing. But Elsa promised herself that she would win. She would be a lawyer and put Hans in the jail. No matter what happens, she would be the one who wins eventually.

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days_

 _When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out_

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days_

 _When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out_

 _We're stressed out_

Her thoughts suddenly stopped when she heard high squeaks. The platinum blonde cringed her nose in disgust, even the high volume song couldn't beat the girls' squeaks. Elsa removed her earphones grumpily. Just once, just once someone doesn't interrupt her personal slice of heaven!

She looked at to the crowd, which were trying to read a paper. Elsa attended to left there immediately but she stopped when she heard her name. "Elsa Arendelle?" a girl shouted curiously with a slight anger. Elsa turned back to the crowd and arrived there. "What?" the platinum blonde asked sternly. Suddenly the crowd became silence. "Since when you see this paper and write your name on it?" a girl scowled at her.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What paper?" she asked and looked at to the paper which was hanging on the wall. The platinum blonde stood there still but her eyes widened in shock when she read the paper. She stormed off without saying anything.

* * *

Mrs. Maleficent's calm morning routine finished when someone bursted into her room. The door was closed loudly but the music teacher didn't even flinch.

"Miss. Arendelle how can I help-" "How can you help me!? Well you can explain me this damn thing!" Elsa roared. "What thing?" Maleficent asked. "You know it, Mrs. Maleficent. Why did you write my name on that paper? Don't I have my own thoughts?" Elsa asked angrily. "I want you to play at my musical." "But I don't want it! You could have just ask me instead of writing my name on the paper that shows I signed in!" Elsa shouted.

She was sick off that stupid teacher's behaviors, Maleficent couldn't use her like a muppet! "Miss. Arendelle calm down." "Oh please! I am sick of being calm and I am sick of your stupid games. I won't play at your damn musical, I won't be in your band. You are a crazy woman who thinks that can do everything just by making threads. You think you are cool by giving punishments and scolding your students. You are just a pathetic teacher, if you are that good then why are you still here?" Elsa snapped angrily.

She was pushing her limits, she knew it. She knew she would probably get a big punishment but she couldn't control her anger anymore, she wanted to fight back dangerously. However, once again, the punishment and the scolding never came.

"You suprised me once again. Listen to me Elsa." Maleficent started and shocked Elsa when she heard her first name from Maleficent's mouth. That woman never called someone by using their first name.

"You are talented. You have so much talent from those any girl. Your voice is good. But the most important thing that makes you different isn't this. You are natural, you don't afraid to show your nature and be with it. This is why you are different from those any stupid teenage girls. I want you to play at my musical, become the main actress. I am doing this to show everyone your talent. I don't want singers like Ariel, Rapunzel, Kida and so on. I want you." Maleficent explained seriously.

Elsa stood there in shock. "Ariel is a good singer-" "You are showing your feelings more than anyone. You were amazing when you sang a song to your sister. You are not naive or weak, your voice is strong and you don't afraid to show your feelings at the stage." "But isn't it a bad thing? I should have to hide my feelings to be with my role, or I cannot be in every role!" Elsa asked, was confused. "No. It is the opposite one: You should be able to add yourself in every character." Maleficent corrected.

A silence passed between them. The platinum blonde finally sighed. "Okay, I will come to the competition and try to the play at your musical... but I have some questions and rules." Elsa gave up. "Which musical it is going to be?" she asked her first question. "I cannot say that, but it will be a broadway show." Elsa gasped, was she capable of playing a broadway musical?

"Is there any kiss scene? I will never kiss someone." she stated. "I know... I think of some romantic ones too but I can assure you that you don't have to kiss anyone." Maleficent answered. Elsa bit her lip. "Who will be the main male actor?" she finally asked the most horrifying question. "I think you have already known the answer." Maleficent simply said. Elsa sighed.

"Jack Frost."

* * *

Elsa mentally slapped herself. Why was she doing this? I mean, Anna was okay, she was okay...

 _-flashback-_

" _Jack Frost." Elsa said coldly._ " _Look Miss Arendelle I have no idea what happened between you and him but his voice is great, just like you. You can think him as your male version." Maleficent responded._ _Elsa grimaced in disgust._ " _He bullied me, Mrs. Maleficent." she said honestly._

 _The older woman looked a little bit shocked but her face returned to her normal expression again._ " _You used past tense there, Miss. Arendelle."_ " _He suddenly stopped and then, he apologized for what he did. But still, I can't forgive him just like that, that's why I want a distance between us."_ " _Have you ever questioned why he bullied you?"_

 _Elsa was taken aback from those words._ " _I... What?"_ " _You said he suddenly stopped. Maybe there are reasons why he had done bad things to you. Miss. Arendelle, I suggest you to befriends with him, if you want to successfully play at this musical."_ _Elsa wanted to shout or say something... But Maleficent was right._

" _He will never be my friend." Elsa hissed._ " _Then use him as your ally."_

 _-flashback ends-_

The platinum blonde scolded herself. She called Jack that this weekend was okay to meet at the amusement park. She was going to ingore her pride and actually try to be ally with him. But the reason wasn't the musical.

" _Have you ever questioned why he bullied you?"_

This sentence was echoing in her mind since Maleficent had said that. She... she never thought about this simple, basic question. Why did he bully her? What has she done to him, what caused him to bully her? Did she hurt him?

She found herself as an idiot, anyone would think about these questions but she didn't. Was she really that careless and _lifeless_? Was she even that sick of life and everything? When she became that robot? When he and her parent's died, she was in depression. She isolated herself. But damn, was she really that lifeless? Was she that deaf and blind? She turned to an empty, emotionless 'human'. She forgot to feel anything, she forgot to fight, love, smile, cry. But she finally became herself, the real Elsa Arendelle came again after Hans incident.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked when they were walking silently. Elsa nodded. They agreed to meet at the park since uncle Frederic obviously wasn't a big fan of Jack. Elsa didn't even tell which person they would spend time together to aunt Arianna, uncle Frederic and Rapunzel. She especially didn't want Frederic and Rapunzel to learn about this.

Actually, nobody knew it. Neither did Astrid and Flynn. It was... It was pretty shameful for Elsa so she didn't let anyone to learn that she and Jack Frost were actually going to hang out _together_. That sounded so disgusting.

"Elsa... Why are you doing this?" Anna finally asked when the two sisters saw Jack and Emma. "I honestly don't know. But I know that this is the most stupid decision that I've ever made." Elsa murmured when she saw Jack Frost's eyes, full of mischievous.

Yeah, what an idiot to decide to spend a whole Saturday with Jack Frost.

* * *

Anna's eyes shined brightly when she came closer to Emma. "Oh my god, are you really Emma Frost?" the strawberry blonde squeaked and looked at to the brunette girl excitedly. Emma giggled. "Yes, I am Emma Ov-Frost. I guess you are Anna, Elsa told me a lot about you!" Emma grinned lightly.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Elsa knew you-" She couldn't finish her sentence when Elsa poked her hardly. The platinum blonde sent Anna a "I will explain you later" look. "Well, I didn't heard about you so much Emma. But I am glad that we met and I am looking forward to have some time with you!" Anna cheered. "You are beautiful just like Elsa. But I rather ship Jack with Elsa anyway." Emma suddenly said.

Elsa and Jack's eyes widened. They looked at each other and Elsa sent him a curious death glare. "What did you mean, Emma?" asked Elsa tried to be in a sweet tone but her voice was super angry. "Well you are obviously one of the most prettiest girl that I've ever met and you are kind and strong... I never like Jack's past girlfriends they were so fake but you are so natural. You are perfect for him and there is this-" "Emma, enough! What are you saying, it is nonsense!" Jack cried while he was nearly having a heart attack. She was about tell that he murmured Elsa's name in his sleep!

He fainted (literally) when Anna sent him a death glare. "I mean, Elsa is kind and a strong girl but it is such a stupid thing to ship us!" Jack reasoned and ran a hand through his hair nervously. Luckily, Elsa didn't say anything after that and acted like she didn't hear anything.

They entered the park. Of course, Anna and Emma started to jump immediately because of excitement while Elsa and Jack were watching them, happy because of their sisters's happiness.

"We have to go to the roller coaster!" Anna cried. "And then to Ferris wheel!" Emma continued. "And then to the love tunnel!" "Then we will eat chocolate cookies!"

Elsa chuckled when Anna and Emma started to run to the children's roller coaster. "I guess were are alone since I suppose you won't go to the children's ride." Jack murmured nervously. The platinum blonde looked at him. He was extremely nervous. Elsa sighed...

She streched out her left hand towards him. Jack's eyes grew bigger in shock. "Are you going to accept my handshake? My hand is tired." Elsa said carelessly. Jack accepted her handshake, shivered when his hand touched to hers. "We are going to be... not enemy or strangers today. We are going to be like _friends_ just for today." Elsa announced shamefully. "W-wh-what? Why?" Jack stuttered in shock.

"As you know Mrs. Maleficent decided to have a musical this year and she wants me to play at there as the main actress. I agreed to go to selections... So I want to play at there. Maleficent wants you to be the main actor in the musical, so we probably have to work together again since you will be the main actor (she will probably threaten you to play at the musical). I can't play a musical with a guy that I... don't know. So just for this day, we will be friends and try to get on well with each one other." Elsa explained.

Jack stared at her, was dumbfounded. "Close your mouth idiot, a fly will get in there." Elsa scolded him. "What? Oh right-I-I um okay." Jack stammered awkwardly then, closed his jaw. "Now, I discovered that Jack Frost can be extremely stupid and awkward. It is the first minute that we are acting like friends and I already learnt something about you... yey." Elsa joked in a fake suprised tone. "And I already discovered that you have a sense of humour." Jack murmured sarcastically.

Elsa grinned fakely. "Oh come on, at least I am not fake like your ex-girlfriends." she snapped in a sweet tone. "Do you just enjoy beating me up by using my old playboy past? I mean, you can't be angry with me, I am so freaking hot and handsome." Jack replid sarcastically and proudly. "Sorry, I just hate playboys." "Oh god, who crushed your heart? Please don't sob, I haven't got any chocolate!" Jack gasped, was trying not to laugh. Elsa let out a fake gasp too. "How dare you ask such a thing like that to a woman!?" she cried dramatically. Jack started to laugh because of her oversized drama. Elsa chuckled and looked at his face. Her happiness died suddenly.

 _He was beautiful._

He was... damn, since when he had this perfect laugh? I mean, look at those _perfect_ white teeths! Since when human teeths can be that white? Was this even possible? He looked so peaceful and handsome when he laughed.

Elsa stumbled and was about fell because of shock. Luckily, Jack immediately caught her. "Elsa? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, now his peaceful face changed to a concerned one and god, since when his blue eyes were so breathtaking? His blue eyes was just like hers, Jack's eyes were perfect, a blue without any mistake. A perfectionist blue. A blue that nobody had it, except Elsa Arendelle.

"I-Yeah of course." Elsa responded, immediately left his arms and tried to talk in her stern voice. "Sooo um... Adults roller coaster?" Jack changed the conversation. Elsa nodded. Just once, she wasn't going to think about her absurd thoughts and the absurd situation. Just once, she would be a normal teenager: A stupid girl who didn't care about anything. Just once, she would try to ignore her past about Jack Frost.

* * *

"And then I told him-" "Jack, geez you talk a lot. I mean, I tried not to seduce you but I really can't listen to you and so please just don't bother to tire your mouth." Elsa mumbled grumpily but also a bit cruelly. "I am sorry. Uh I, I just sometimes talk to much about my adventures, I thought you liked it. People usually likes to listen me." he murmured and ran a hand through his hair. "Idiot... Girls want you to talk because they want to flirt you. I bet none of them listened you." "Elsa Arendelle, I can really understand it if someone wants to flirt. I was just in the middle of a conversation about my jokes and you ruined it!" Jack gasped sarcastically.

"I learnt that you love pulling jokes on people. And I also learnt that you run a hand through your hair when you become nervous, so I think it is enough for your talk." Elsa concluded. "And I learnt that you have fast analysing skills." Jack pointed out. "And I learnt that you can easily find a sentence against my words." Elsa added, her lips curled up. "And I learnt that-Hey is that shooting game?" Jack suddenly said.

Elsa looked at where he pointed. "Obviously." she murmured. "We should play it!" Jack suggested childishly. "I don't think it is neces-" Elsa's words were cut off when Jack pulled her towards the shooting game. The platinum groaned. "Hey, remember we had a bet." Jack reminded. "Alright, I give up. Let's play this." she murmured.

"Well come to the Spaceship Shooting Game." said a young beautiful girl around their age in a very bored tone. The girl was black haired, had hazel eyes, pale skin. She was all dressed in black, she got black eyeliner and black lip stick on her lips. She was chewing a gum very loudly. Of course, Jack thought the samething as you do: What an emo. Elsa on the other hand, found it very amusing.

"Hello, we wanna play the game." Jack said. The girl stared them for a while. "If you wanna win a teddy bear over your pretty girlfriend, you are wrong. This game is harder than you expect. If you want to be a Prince Charming in front of her, go on and find another game." the girl snapped. Jack stared her, was amused and was about to say something-Elsa snorted loudly. "First of all, he is not my boyfriend. Secondly we wanna play at this game for a bet, not for a stupid teddy bear. Thank you." Elsa said carelessly. The girl's lips curled up a little bit. "Feisty one huh?" she said, gave Elsa a flirtive wink. Jack frowned and trying to control his... jealousy. I mean, that emo girl was flirting with his _crush_ in front of him! He started to regret for choosing this game. But Elsa didn't even care about the girl's actions. She just handed her a dollar and the game started.

"Ready to beaten up, Frost." Elsa warned him calmly. "We'll see... Hey, we didn't even decide what we will do if we win the bet." "You are right... If I win, you won't talk to me again except the projects that we are in." Elsa said without hesitation. Jack gulped. "If I win, you will give me a chance to be real friends." he stated seriously. But his serious atmosphere finished when the emo girl popped her gum loudly. "If you finished love birds, I am going to start the game." she said carelessly. Jack sent her a death glare.

"Alright, let's do this. Can I be the first?" Elsa asked determinedly and also cutely. Jack nodded. The emo girl started the game. Elsa hit the space ship without any hesitation. But the game wasn't over, the spaceships were now moving more faster and crazily. The platinum blonde didn't lose any time and shot the spaceship as soon as possible. "15/20... Wow." the emo girls murmured when the game finished, she was amazed from Elsa's point.

Elsa cheered. Jack smiled a little bit when he saw her happy. This day was like a dream, a dream that he didn't want to wake up. It was a beautiful dream with the girl in his dreams. For that, he was thankful. "Your turn." Elsa looked at Jack, her blue eyes were shining. Jack adored that shinning, he wouldn't care if he lose, he would do everything to see that beautiful eyes shinning again. But no! He couldn't lose! He had to win the bet... Then they could be friends and if he was lucky, he would be able see that shinning over and over again. "Alright." the snow-white silvery haired boy hummed.

The game started. Jack was better than Elsa thought, just like Elsa, he was able to catch the spaceships. "15/20." the emo girl pouted. Jack snorted. "Second round?" Elsa asked. "Second round." Jack responded. So they did the second round. Both of them were equal like the first one. Then the third round, same results. Fourth one, same results.

"Same result again! What the hell?" Elsa snarled. "This is boring." Jack mumbled. "Just one more, if you guys have the same result again, both of you win." the emo girl said, she was even more bored than them. "Alright." Elsa murmured. She shot as much as she can, so did Jack. "Both of you shoot 19 times of 20. This is... This is a record guys." the emo girl announced. "Damn." Elsa cursed. "Guess we have to decide our relationship in time." Jack added cheekily.

He was rewarded by Elsa's death glare. "Like we have a _relationship_." "Then why are we here?" "I explained you dammit! And Anna wanted to meet your sister." "You are just making an excuse to hangout with me." "Why do I make an excuse to hangout with my ex-bully?" Elsa hissed. "Damn, you just love making me speechless by the things that I did in my past." "It is a tactic, idiot. I wouldn't do that if you weren't a playboy and a bully!" "Well, I _was_!" Jack snapped, now their conversation turned to a serious one.

"You know what? I don't care about your fucking relationship. So talk somewhere else. And by they way... take it since you hit 19/20." snapped the emo girl carelessly and handed a big teddy bear to Elsa. "Umm... thank you and sorry." Elsa mumbled. The emo girl smiled. She leaned and got closer to Elsa's ear. Elsa immediately tensed up and Jack frowned once again, was annoyed as hell. "Well, you can apologize to me by calling me." the girl sexily whispered to Elsa's ear and handed her a paper which had her number written on it. Jack was trying to control his anger desperately, he heard and saw the whole events and he was ready to kill that stupid girl. Elsa smiled fakely to the emo girl and then left there, pulled Jack aside her.

"What the hell was that?" Jack hissed. "She gave me her number." "A-Are you going to call her?" Jack suddenly asked, scared from the answer so so much. "Of course not! I don't even know her, I won't try to be with someone that I don't like, it is stupid! Besides, I am not a lesbian or bisexual. I don't like girls like that." Elsa explained, she was annoyed just like Jack too. Jack calmed down and grinned. "Well, she is waiting for you~" he hummed sarcastically. Elsa rolled her eyes and crumpled the paper, then tossed it to a bin. "Poor her."

Elsa wasn't into girls. She was into guys, he still had a chance! "So what about you, are you gay, bisexual or straight?" Elsa asked. Jack raised an eyebrow. "I am straight. I mean how would I be gay if I dated with so many girls?" he asked. "First of all, so many gays became playboy and date with so many girls because they are afraid to show that they are gay. There are so many homophobic gays! Secondly, I bet, you never even liked any of those girl you dated." Elsa shrugged, made Jack shocked. "I... Okay firstly I am not homophobic and if I was gay, I wouldn't have any problems to date a guy. Secondly... how did you conclude that I never liked any of them?" Jack asked curiously.

"Easy... Your smile never reaches into your eyes when I saw you with the girls you flirted. I saw your true smile... when you were with Emma. Everybody knows that you are a complete douche about girls, if you cared you would have that true smile in your face when you flirt a girl." Elsa explained. "W-What? How did you all understand this?" Jack gasped. "I am good at observing, that's all. I know it is awkward, but I didn't stalk you. My mind just reminds me these informations when it is necessary." Elsa replied, was embarrassed a bit. "You were right though." Jack mumbled. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Not about the gay thing! I am straight! But you were right about the girls that I have dated. I never liked anyone before." Jack confessed. Elsa nodded.

Their weird conversation was cut off when they saw Anna and Emma. "Elsaaaaa this day was amazing! Me and Emma first went to the..." Anna started to bubble so fastly that even Elsa couldn't catch it. "Anna, Anna, calm down!" Elsa giggled. "Heh, sorry, it was an amazing day! And the time has already been 6:00 PM! Oh we have to be at home in an hour!" Anna gasped. "But I don't want it to finish! I had so much fun too!" Emma whined. "Hey! It hasn't finished yet, Emma! I promised that I would buy cotton candy to everyone, let's go eat it." Jack said in a childish voice and smiled.

The smile that he only had it for Emma, his mother and... Elsa Arendelle. Strangely, the platinum blonde didn't observe that Jack had the same real smile for her too.

They ate their cotton candy while they were telling their day, making jokes and laughing. Eventually and sadly, the day was over. They left the park and Emma started to beg to Jack that they could spend more time in there. Elsa smiled over Emma's cuteness. "Emma, calm down. Yes, today is over but we still can meet another day! If you stop being sad, I will make you Krumkake!" Elsa offered. Emma looked at her curiously. "What is Krumkake?" "It is a Norwegian dessert, it is like a waffle cookie." Jack explained. "A waffle cookie?" Emma's eyes shined. "Yes! And it is as good as a chocolate cookie!" Jack said lightly. "Really? Yes I would like to taste it!" Emma took her offer happily. Elsa laughed. "Alright kiddo! I will do it for you someday, I promise." Elsa said.

After that, the four people said their goodbyes and walked opposite ways to go to their house.

* * *

Anna and Elsa walked in silence. The platinum blonde ignored Anna's questioning gaze over her. But Anna didn't give up and kept continuing to stare. "I saw some girls were bullying Emma at the park. I saved her then went to her house, told her mother what had happened. Then I discovered that Emma is Jack's younger sister... I know weird." Elsa mumbled. "Wait... This is such a funny story, you saved a girl from her bullies and then you discovered that girl is your bully's sister." Anna chuckled. "It is ironic." Elsa murmured. Anna nodded.

"What about today? You guys were... like two friends, you know. Like none of those bad things happened, like you guys have known each other for your whole life." Anna pointed out. "I know... I just... Crap. This is really complicated, why am I not hating him?" Elsa spoke tiredly. "Maybe your heart wants to... love him? I mean, Jack is not a bad guy. He is not as bad as Hans, obviously. What he did today is such a sweet and a kind thing to do. Maybe... No definitely, he definitely bullied because of some reasons, he definitely cheated on Vanessa because of something..." Anna tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know why he bullied me. But I know the second answer: He cheated on Vanessa because he probably likes Rapunzel." Elsa said in a cold voice. "No. There is no prove, you know it too. You lied Elsa, you know Jack doesn't like Rapunzel like that." Anna argued. Elsa bit her lip and then sighed. Damn, why Anna had to know her that well? "I don't hate him. Even worse... I-I actually have sympathy towards him. He is someone else when he sings a song or with Emma. How am I suppose to look Flynn's face if he learn this? I can't befriends with him. I can't befriends with my ex-bully, that is really not a healthy idea." Elsa admitted and reasoned. "Bullshit." Anna snorted. Elsa looked at her, frowned with a curious look.

"You say this things like you are a queen and he is a poor barbarian, you guys can't be together because you have to marry a rich king. Well, this makes nonsense too but this is even more acceptable then what you said." "Anna I-" "I haven't finished yet. If you want to give him a chance, if you think he earned it, then you shouldn't worry about these unnecessary excuses. Flynn won't judge you, he is your bestfrend for God's sake! Now shut up Elsa because you and I both know that Jack is actually good towards you. He is really that good towards you, only you!" Anna explained, bored from Elsa's overreaction.

"You said it by yourself. He is really that good only to me, in this short period. What if he wants something from me? Anna, everybody in this school (except me, you, Astrid and Merida) would die for Jack. You and Merida are friends of Jack. Astrid is even tougher than me and the whole school thinks she is lesbian. So I am the only one. He wants me so he can say that he dated, flirted maybe even slept with the _whole_ school. I know playboys, they don't care about anything but their reputation. I think that's why he stopped bullying and be nice to me." Elsa explained her view truthfully.

Anna shook her head, her blue eyes looked hurt. "Why do you always think badly? Can't he understand his mistakes and try to make it up to you? Maybe... just maybe, he has actually feelings towards you." Anna murmured. Elsa frowned and grimaced in disgust. "Feelings? Anna, a guy like him doesn't have romantic feelings to a girl like me. A playboy, a popular guy won't like a girl like me. I am not popular, nerd or slut. I am geek, emo and besides that I am one of the most stern, tough girl in this whole school, except Astrid and Merida. Guys don't like girls like me: I can't stand unfairness, I found romantic things disgusting, I don't want anyone fight for me, I want to fight for myself and don't want protection." Elsa explained once again. "You'll never know... Anyway that was just a conclusion. I just want to you to consider my perpective too. And if you ask me, I think Jack hasn't got any bad ideas for you. He is my friend, he is not that bad." Anna said calmly.

"Whatever you say Anna." "At least thank him for today." "Alright." Elsa surrendered. "By the way..." Anna hummed, a little mischievously. "Yes?" "You've got such a sweet teddy bear there." Anna in a singing tone. Elsa became red. "He didn't win a teddy bear for me! We had a bet-" "Whatever you say, Elsa."

* * *

"It was an awesome day brother, thanks for it!" Emma said lightly. Jack smiled. "It is good to see that you liked it." "Well, Anna is such a sweet and a funny girl! We really get on well." Emma claimed proudly. Jack stroked her hair and then messed it, earned an annoyed look from Emma. They walked in silence, until Emma broke it again. "Jack... Do you have romantic feelings to Elsa?" she asked innocently. "Emma! Stop doing this, just because you ship her with me doesn't mean-" "So you like her." Emma snickered. Jack was about to respond, but his phone rang.

He looked at his phone. A message. From Elsa... From Elsa? Yes, from Elsa! Jack nearly dropped his phones because of shock. He read the message: Elsa: Hi Jack! Thanks for today, it was a good day. Anna is really happy and she adored Emma. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. Bye!

Jack blinked. She was a teenager, a teenager won't care about interjection, comma or dot. He chuckled when he saw how her message sounded serious. Can this girl loosen up even once? He pushed his thoughts away and immediately wrote a message, then sent it: Jack: Your welcome! I am the one who actually should be thankful today, you acted like we were friends. Don't worry, I know we will pretend that nothing happened. Have a great time, Elsa!

The siblings walked home in silence, Emma didn't question him, Jack didn't say anything. But the stupid grin on his face was telling everything.

* * *

Monday. Monday. That word always made her stomach crumpled. Monday is the first day of the school. That's why she hated monday soo much, like the other people. But the senior girl hated monday more than anybody else. Well, she _used to_ be. Now, if you asked Elsa Arendelle if she hated mondays... She wouldn't know the answer. Sure, she never liked Mondays... but now, she didn't hate Mondays. Like her confusing feelings to Jack Frost, she didn't know what she was feeling for Monday.

Oh Jack, what did you do to her? But little did our female protagonist know, she effected our male protagonist even more.

Elsa Arendelle entered the class, sat down to the chair where she always sat. It was the first lesson... And of course geometry isn't the best subject when someone wishes to get over the lesson quickly. Much worse, her geometry teacher was Mr. Weselton and she wasn't sharing this lesson with Astrid. Sure, she was sharing the lesson with Flynn, but he had to go for sport practice. She didn't mind it though, she could just watch the outside by looking to the large window.

Mr. Weselton entered the classroom. "Good afternoon class, as I can-" He couldn't finish his sentence because the door opened loudly. That someone didn't even bother to knock the door. As you can expect, it was Jack Frost. "I am sorry Mr. Weaselton." Jack smirked, knew that he said his teacher's name wrong. "It is Weselton!" the old man pitched and already became red. "Really? Last time I said Weaseltown and I was pretty sure you said Weaselton." Jack responded innocently. But of course, it was obvious that he was faking. "Jack Frost! Go to the principal's office now!" the old man screamed.

Jack grinned mischievously. Some girls made heavy sighs and loving gaze, Elsa just rolled her eyes. "We both now that I won't go there if I get out of there." he said carelessly. Ignoring Weselton's foot taps and craziness, Jack looked for somewhere to sit.

Now, there were only two empty seats. One of them is next to Naveen, one of them is next to of course, if someone was in Jack's situation, he or she would rather to left the class. Cause you know, one of those person was the most egoistic, narcissistic, rich person. The other person was the most cold person in the whole school. This is what they seem from the outside though.

Anyway, Jack wasn't that any person. He didn't even bother to look an empty seat when his eyes locked into to _that_ empty seat. He slowly walked towards Elsa Arendelle and sat down next to her. He went to the lesson late because he wanted to sit that seat. If he wouldn't come early, than because of people, he would have to sit somewhere else.

Soon, Weselton started the lesson and the students groaned. Yes, geometry was the worst... But not for Jack Frost. He smiled cockily when Elsa sent him a death glare. It didn't matter how she looked at him. He just basically loved it when Elsa looked at him.

After all, Elsa Arendelle was his first and biggest crush.

* * *

Jack pushed his pencil carelessly. It fell down, so he pushed with his index finger again. Man, it was impossible to not to drool and sleep. The whole class has already closed their eyes, the others were waiting for the bell to ring. Except Elsa, she was looking at to the outside attentively. "What are you looking at?" he finally whispered. "Why are you acting like we are friends?" she hissed softly. "I think we over this." "No I didn't. We are acting like none of these bully things happened. It feels weird." Jack rested his back to the chair.

"Life is weird. Stop thinking to much. Life is too short for that." "Well, life is too short for paying your regrets and mistakes." she snapped. Jack nodded. "I guess you are not going to tell me what are you looking at." he concluded. "I am looking at the nature, it is much more worthy than listening Mr. Weselton." she admitted. "You always look through the window at geometry class." he observed. Elsa smiled faintly.

"I love nature, you know? I... I just fell like I am part of there. I-I, okay you clearly won't get me." she chuckled awkwardly, didn't even care about she was actually going to explain Jack. Lots of things happened, she just couldn't care about the absurd things with Jack anymore. "But I want to understand it." he responded curiously.

Elsa bit her lip and turned her head to the window. He was probably going to make fun of her... But she started to explain anyway. "Humans discriminate. But nature doesn't... It seems weird when you think like that but... Seasons are part of nature. Like we, humans are part of nature too. There are good and bad sides of seasons. Like humans. No matter how much that person bad is, there is still some goodness in that person. Like seasons, every person has a personality and they belong to somewhere. Autumn's weather changes quickly, so because of the sudden changes, people get ill. But autumn is also beautiful with those amazing red, yellow, orange leaves and perfect cold sun. Autumn is like someone who is admirable but also changeable. Summer... everybody loves summer. It is full of joy, holidays... But despite those amazing wonderfulness, sometimes it is tiring people. Summer is like a person who is optimistic, warm. Everybody loves that person. But of course that person makes people jealous, that person makes people make them to hate from themselves. Summer isn't just sunshine... There is also a depression inside of that because everyone wants to be summer. Spring... Isn't spring is too perfect? It's not as hot as summer, not cold as winter, not changeable as Autumn. Sure, there will be still some snow in March but the sun shines brightly with a slight cold in April. And may.. May is just too perfect. Spring is beautiful, full of hopes. But there will be always sudden rains and thunderstorms in spring. Despite the beauty, spring can be confusing. Like those people who are calm, hopeful and beautiful... There are always thunders in those people. And it is confusing. Finally winter... The season that everyone hate." Elsa told him calmly but suddenly stopped.

Suddenly, her last sentence became cold. "But the most beautiful one." Jack continued her sentence. Elsa raised an eyebrow. So Jack continued. "People thinks the worst season is winter. It is cold, cruel, painfull, deadly, dangerous, stressful. People die because of the cold, the heavy illnesses, hungerness. It is the season where you see perfectly the rich people's cruelness over the poor people's weakness." Jack said his gaze became dark. "People hate winter... because it is a nightmare which is a member of seasons and the nature. But, what they don't know is... They judge winter by don't knowing it. Like how I judged you and like how you judged me. Like how people judge people. Winter's beauty is a secret. A secret that in front of our eyes but we are blind to not see it. Humans find it unnecessary to think that maybe winter isn't that bad. Winter is secretly so beautiful. The snow, the ice, the northern lights... Winter can be innocent, warm and lovely because that's when you understand there are the strong people who are trying to survive. Sometimes summer is the warm lie, winter is the cold reality. Like winter, there are people who seem cold, harsh and dangerous. But from the inside, those people are beautiful, strong, warm, kind. Their beauty is hidden under that muscles. So yeah, nature doesn't do discrimination. But humans do. We judge something by not knowing the whole scenario. We are part of the nature but unless like nature, we are different." Jack finished.

"You do understand..." Elsa murmured. "Well, I am a winter person, like you." Elsa smiled weakly. "I never met a winter person." she confessed. "Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Jack asked, scared from the answer. Elsa shrugged. "I dunno... If you asked me this question before, I would definitely hate the... _similarity between us..._ But now, I-I well now, I don't care if both of us are the bad part of the winter." she responded. Jack raised an eyebrow. "No... You are clearly not the bad side of the winter. Maybe I am but you're definitely not." he murmured softly.

The sun shined brightly and swallowed Elsa's beautiful face. Her eyelashes were shining, she looked like an angel. And those beautiful cherry lips... Jack... Damn, Jack really wanted to kiss her, right at that moment. He wouldn't care Weselton's shouts and people's gasps. He just needed to taste those lips. Jack swallowed and closed his eyes tightly, shook himself from his thoughts.

"Well, you are not exactly the bad side of winter either." Elsa thought aloud, shocked him by those words. "W-What?" he choked out with wide eyes. Elsa shrugged once again. "Yes you were definitely a jerk. You cheated on your girlfriend, you bullied me. But... but you are a good brother, you care about your family deeply, you care about your friends, you tried to make happy Anna and me as much as you could. I once see you as a monster, that's true but when I saw you with Emma, the way you tried to protect her... when you came to the party immediately and drove me and Anna to our house without asking a question... You are a good person, Jack Frost." Elsa confessed in her usual soft, stern voice, she blushed a little bit.

Jack's jaw were wide open. "B-b-b-but you, I..." he stammered. Elsa giggled softly at his cute expression. Jack turned to red silently... This girl's giggle was a melody to his ears. It was just too damn distracting and memorizing. "I thought you hated me." he mumbled, a sad expression appeared on his face. Elsa looked at him, raised an eyebrow. "Well, you cannot conclude that I am hating or not hating you by these sentences... But still, I don't hate you. Not anymore. I don't see you as a friend as well though." she announced truthfully. "I am sorry for what I did to you, I really am." Jack apologized with so guilt. "I am not going to say it is okay... And you can't clearly change the past. Still, I appreciate what you tried to do for me."

"Can we... can we be friends?" Jack asked hopefully. He knew he was pushing his limits. Elsa bit her lip. "I am sorry Jack, but I can't. I-I can let it happen that easily. If someone is my friend, then that someone is special and close to me. I don't like fake friendships. We need time for that step." she explained. Jack gulped. She was... she wasn't hating him anymore! She wasn't... Oh god, this was one of his happiest moment! Those words, he couldn't even imagine Elsa would say those word to him. Jack smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Elsa asked suddenly. "Yeah?" "Why... Why did you bully me? I can't find the answer... What did I do to you?" she asked curiously, this question was eating her mind hungrily. Jack sighed.

 _You stole my heart._

"I... I can't tell you that. I... You didn't do anything bad to me Elsa..."

 _Except never caring about me._

Elsa closed her eyes, nodded. She knew Jack was hiding the truth, Jack knew that she didn't believe him too. But they remained in silence.

That's when the first snowflake fell in Burgess, in that winter. The little unique mischievous snowflake was begging for Mother Nature to let him to fall to Earth's surface. Mother Nature told the little snowflake that it was early, December hasn't come yet. Her nephew December was still sleeping, it was November's time. Winter, her son told her that it wouldn't hurt if she lets him to send the snow a little bit early... As a mother, Mother Nature couldn't broke her son's heart, so she started to question her decision.

She heard the two young humans's conversation: Jack and Elsa. Mother Nature smiled when she saw the love in that boy. That boy _loved_ that girl. And their strange conversation about winter... Yes it was time to let snowflakes to go to Burgess. The innocent, mischievous, kind, harsh, unique and beautiful snowflake immediately jumped... And let himself to explore the world.

Elsa Arendelle smiled widely when she saw that snowflake. "Jack..." she whispered. "Yes?" "It is snowing!" Elsa announced, not murmured so everybody heard her. The platinum blonde smiled, it was a true innocent, beautiful smile... Like the hidden beauty in winter. "It is snowing!" Jack shouted, he was smiling just like her.

They ignored people's questioning gaze and Weselton's shouts. They locked their eyes to the falling snowflakes. The two winter person's eyes shined brightly. Winter, their season finally had came. Now, they would feel that they were belong to somewhere.

Cause despite our differences... we all belong to somewhere.

"I guess Mother Nature heard our conversation." Elsa murmured to him. Jack chuckled. "I don't know who heard us, but I am definitely thankful to that someone or something... Snowflake." he said suddenly. "What?" Elsa asked. "Snowflake... Yes, from now on I am going to call you like that." Jack murmured, their eyes were still looking to the outside.

Elsa turned to see him, shocked by his sudden nickname over her. "What? Why did you call me like that?" Jack chuckled. "Because you are unique and beautiful like a snowflake." he responded. Elsa rolled her eyes. "A cheesy cliché answer, Jack Frost." She couldn't help but blush a little bit... What the hell? Why did he say something like that? And why she was blushing for God's sake? Jack probably tell this to every girl! But still... Why did he call her by this nickname? This was ridiculous.

"Maybe, Snowflake." Okay, this was annoying Elsa. "Don't call me like that." "Sure, Snowflake." Elsa groaned. "You are so childish." Jack grinned cheekily. "Maybe I am, Snowflake." Elsa shivered. "Stop it Jack... I mean it. We are not friends, don't make things more awkward than it should be." she hissed, somehow softly. Jack sighed. "Alright Snowflake." he responded. Elsa just ignored him.

She wasn't unique or beautiful like a snowflake. He said this to manipulate her. She needed to find why he acted so good towards her. She needed to find out why he was trying to be nice to her from the first place. Did Jack say the truth? Or was he trying to manipulate her to find another way to make fun of her? What she didn't know is, Jack actually meant those words, every bit of it.

Winter people are really interesting, aren't they? Well, _life is nature_.

Life is nature, life is such a beauty, it is such a great and an amazing beauty just like nature. Unfortunately humans judge life too, they think it is cruel, like how they think nature is dangerous with it's avalanches, earthquakes and etc.

This is what humans do: They always judge and blame someone else or something else. They never question why avalanches and earthquakes damage them, they never understand if they don't hurt nature and don't try to build some houses over a dangerous cliff, nature will hurt them less.

Sure, life and nature can be wild without having any human mistakes. But it is also a truth that usually humans cause those incidents, or became a reason to increase those damages even more.

Life is nature. Life is the green, red, yellow, orange leaves with that amazing clouds, life is those crazy storms with that unique rainbows.

Life is wild, beautiful, amazing, _precious_ and a treasure... just like nature.

And just like life, you should protect nature. You should love your _own_ nature and life. Cause life and nature, they are both so important for the world, for us. It is the prove that we are still living.

So care about that two precious things, the things that you need with your all soul.

Nature is life.

Life is nature.

 **And here's another super long chapter. I hope you guys liked it, waiting for reviews and PM!**


	10. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody!** **Thanks for jelsasnow89, EmoPrincess21, Queen of Ice and Water, SoWhatIAmAwesome, angrypyschopotato for following, favouriting this story or me. By** **the way, there are lots of flashbacks in this chapter. They are written in italic.**

CHAPTER 11: PROMISES

" _Oh come on!" he whined._ _Elsa giggled softly._ " _I am not going to that techno-boy." the platinum blonde said, was trying to sound serious._ " _Elsa Arendelle! Your voice is amazing! Stop hiding this truly beautiful talent from the world!" he shouted softly._ _Elsa laughed. She looked at him with love, happiness and hope._ _The young man pouted cutely._ " _Okay... Just for a once though." Elsa surrendered._ " _Yes!" he yelled victoriously._ " _What do you want me to sing?" Elsa asked._ " _It doesn't matter, I just want to hear your voice once again." he said dreamly._

 _Elsa giggled at his expression and started to sing a song. He watched her happily, dazed by her amazing voice._ _Once the song finished, he immediately kissed her cheek, made her blush. He smiled and hugged her._ " _Can you make me a promise?" he whispered hopefully._ _Elsa couldn't say no to him._ " _What promise?"_ " _You will never going to hide yourself, especially your voice. It is a true talent like the many talents of yours, don't you ever afraid to show them." he murmured seriously._

 _Elsa smiled._ " _I promise."_

November 30. Elsa remembered that day. November 30. The worst day in her life. There were two days that were the worst of her life. Both of them were equally the worst. November 30 was one of them. She remembered that day, with an every single detail. That day a year ago... Was much worse than a nightmare because it was a nightmare that came true. November 30. Today is November 30.

Elsa Arendelle was all dressed in black. She had no make up in her face. Her eyes... her blue eyes were dark and deadly, lifeless. She remembered that day, a year ago, a terrible thing happened: She lost him. He died.

Elsa was hugging her books tightly, she didn't know why she came to the school today... Oh right, today she had selection to get into the musical. She promised him that she would never afraid to show her talents. She was going to keep that promise. With a melancholic walk, she went to her locker. She put her books, instead of closing it, she just stood there. She stared at the photo in her locker, the photo of him and her together, smiling. She immediately cleaned her tears and hardly closed her locker. She didn't care if someone saw her crying. This day wasn't a day to think about a damn thing.

"Elsa!" Astrid shouted lightly to her, but her face immediately became pale when she saw Elsa's very sad face. "Are you okay?" Astrid asked slowly. Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I am just really tired." she lied. She knew Astrid didn't believe her, she promised herself that one day she would tell everything to Astrid and Flynn... but not today. Astrid raised an eyebrow but didn't push her. "Elsa look, I know something happened and I know you are not ready to tell me yet. But I want you to know that I will be there when you are ready to tell me." she soothed her softly and honestly.

Elsa nodded, tried not to cry. Then she hugged Astrid tightly. "Can you make a promise?" she asked. "What?" "Please don't leave me." the platinum blonde whispered shakily. Astrid smiled softly and sadly. "I won't. I will be always by your side. I promise."

Elsa laughed bitterly. He said those same things too. But he couldn't keep his promise. That day, on November 30, Elsa lost her best friend and her _lover_. She lost him.

* * *

" _Hiccup." he called out in a soft, brotherly tone._ _Hiccup cleaned the blood on his face._ " _I am okay." he spat hardly, the blood was still leaking down from his head._ " _They've gone to far. This is much worse that bullying." he said calmly._ _Hiccup gritted his teeth furiously._ " _I know! Stop saying the things I have already known!" he hissed._ _He didn't scowled at Hiccup. He was still smiling softly with a sad look on his face._

" _Does Elsa know this?" Hiccup asked worriedly._ " _Elsa? No, she doesn't know that they beat you up. I just made an excuse to come here but you know her, she is clever, she will understand something is wrong if we lose more time." he explained._ " _Well if she sees me, then she will see my injuries. Not matter what we do, she will understand this." Hiccup murmured._ " _She will definitely kill them if she finds them."_ " _Yeah, even I don't want my bullies to have that pain." Hiccup chuckled._ " _Come on, there is a platinum blonde waiting for us, I bet she is extremely worried right now." he said and extended his hand to stand Hiccup up._ _Hiccup hesitated but then grabbed his hand._

" _Thank you. For always being with me. I still don't understand why you and Elsa are friends with me. I am a nerd, awkward, a loser." he mumbled sadly._ _His gaze became stern._ " _You are not a loser, Hiccup. You are clever, you are the best person of mechanizing things and you are an amazing leader. By the way, me and Elsa is not your friend." he said._ _Hiccup raised an eyebrow._ " _We are you best friends. We are your siblings. We will always got your back like how you will always got our back." he continued seriously._ _Hiccup smiled._ " _I promise I will always got your and Elsa's back... brother." Hiccup promised._ " _I know... brother." he smiled._ _But Hiccup didn't keep his promise. He didn't protect Elsa or him._

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock entered the school with empty, lifeless and deadly eyes. His green eyes were dark. He was all dressed in black. Today, he wasn't the usual awkward, sweet brunette boy. Today he was thr sad, tired boy who was in so much pain. November 30. He remembered that day with every single detail, a year ago he lost him. He walked the hallway slowly and heavily.

"Hiccup are you okay?" asked a beautiful voice suddenly. Hiccup turned around and found himself looking at Astrid. If it was another day, he has already started to rambling and blushing because damn, she actually _cared_. But he didn't. He smiled weakly to her. "Hey Astrid. Yeah, I am okay." he murmured. Astrid shook her head. "You are lying. I saw Elsa five minutes ago, she is in the same situation as you. Hiccup, look I am thankful that you bother to tell me that you and Elsa have a complicated past but really, what's going on?" she asked worriedly. "I can't tell you." he whispered. "Why!" Astrid growled, was hurt from his answer. "Because I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to hate me. I don't want you to look at me like the way Elsa looks at me now: Hurt, hate, anger, sadness... I can't." he choked out.

Astrid's face softened. Hiccup looked at her blue eyes boldy. She was so beautiful. She was so amazing, such an incredible beauty. She was tough, independent, strong and... she was perfect for him. He was in love with Astrid Hofferson.

"Just... I just want you and Elsa to be happy, nothing more. I don't know what you did to Elsa, Hiccup. But I won't ever hate you. You told me that once you and Elsa were best friends, you guys were like twins, siblings. If you guys cared that much for each other, then I don't think Elsa doesn't really hate you. She is hurt, that's all." Astrid soothed him softly.

Hiccup chuckled bitterly. Then he did the most unexpected thing: Without any warning, he pulled Astrid closer and hugged her so tightly. "Just please, please never leave me." he whispered and caressed her hair. Astrid was full of shock and her face has became already red. "I won't Hiccup, I promise." she promised and hugged him back. She was so glad that he was honest with her. He showed that he cared for her. For that, Astrid was thankful. Hiccup closed his eyes and tried not to let his tears fall. November 30. A year ago, he lost his best friend, brother.

* * *

 _Elsa sighed and continued to sitting on the cold floor. She hated them. She hated those stupid girls._ " _Elsa."_ " _I am okay techno-boy."_ _He chuckled._ " _No. Something is bothering you." he murmured and sat next to her._ _Elsa continued to look at the sky, her blue eyes showing so many emotions: Hate, anger, sadness, hurt, confusion, cleverness, determination._ " _Why... Why I am different?" she asked curiously._ " _What?"_

" _Look at me. I am... I am not like the other girls. I can't, I can't flirt with someone or try to get attention from any men. I don't care about popular guys who every girl dies for. I don't have so much girly habits. I am stern, cold. As much as I show my love I am still thinking clearly and in a realistic way. Why, why I am different? I hate this, I can't be friends with the people who are at the same age as me. They are stupid, so empty..." she murmured._

" _You_ _are Elsa Arendelle. You are so clever and mature. You had cancer, if someone was in your place, he or she wouldn't bother to learn many languages and learn new things. He or she would think they would die anyway so it is useless to learn something. But you, even if you knew you would die, you still learned, you tried to become a wise, independent girl. I mean, you are the only teenager who read so many book, watched so many documentaries and movies, listened every single music genre. You learned new languages, you learned mathematics, physics, history because you didn't want to die by not knowing this world. You are different, yes. But you are amazing." he said, meant every bit of his words._

 _Elsa looked at him with a grateful look._ " _It is Clara and her stupid friends again. They told me that I was a freak... I am used to bullies and I know that they are just pathetic idiots... but they are kinda right. I am a freak." she murmured._ " _No. No you are not. Look at yourself: You are so fair and I know you will definitely get into Harvard and become an amazing lawyer. You stand up to your bullies but you do think that they have a point. This is not true. You are beautiful, kind, tough, fair, strong, clever, caring. You are not fair to yourself, please understand how amazing you are and love yourself." he complimented seriously._ _Elsa smiled._ " _I promise."_ _But she didn't keep promise, she didn't love herself._

Elsa looked at the girls in the concert hall. There were eleven girls who were in the selections. They were giggling, but also exchanging dirty looks to each other. Everybody wanted to be the main actress. Elsa Arendelle didn't care though, she was there because she want to show herself. Anna and Rapunzel were in there too since their voice was really good. The girl's conversations cut of when Mrs. Maleficent came into the room. "Hello students. You are the choosen ones who wrote your name on the list. But of course, we have to decide the main actress and actor... So we need a selection both for girls and boys. Boys will come in a minute, I hope." Mrs. Maleficent announced grumpily. Girls nodded immediately. "Great. Now like you know, I wrote Elsa's name on the list by not asking her. I am not gonna lie, I think she is better than all of you and I want her to be the main actress." Mrs. Maleficent said carelessly. Everyone looked Elsa and sent her a death glare, except Anna who was smiling to her. Elsa of course, didn't care about them, Anna was by her side, that was all matter.

"But this is unfair!" Kida argued. "Yes Mrs. Maleficent, this is unfair. If you are going to be the jury, then I am not in this musical thing." Elsa said calmly. Maleficent nodded. "I know Mrs. Arendelle, I am not an idiot. That's why I called a professional, who is a friend of mine." responded Maleficent. The girls frowned. "I am going to call her. She doesn't know any of you, she will going to decide. There will be no unfairness." Maleficent explained.

Elsa frowned. This woman... this woman had really strange methods, decisions and tactics. Why she suddenly said that she wanted Elsa to win? Elsa sighed but also find it amusing Maleficent's personality. She had to admit though, this woman knew what to do. And to be honest, Elsa admired her. Maleficent was professional and talented. While Maleficent was making a phone call, Jack and so many other boys entered the concert hall.

Elsa raised an eyebrow when she saw Merida, Flynn, Astrid and Hiccup. "Hey Els!" Flynn greeted her lightly. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" the platinum blonde asked to Astrid and Flynn curiously. "Can't I wish good luck to my best friend?" Flynn gasped sarcastically. "Of course you can wish me good luck but-" "Mrs. Maleficent wanted us too." Astrid murmured. "Well, apparently she somehow knew that I can sing so she wanted me to join. I don't know how the hell this crazy woman knows everything." Flynn continued. Astrid and Elsa's eyes grew bigger. "You can sing?" the two girls gapsed simultaneously. "Yeah, I never thought I was good so I didn't tell." Flynn admitted sheepishly. "I am here because Maleficent wanted me to play battery." Astrid said. Elsa frowned. "Mrs. Maleficent told me that she thinks a broadway musical. How can we use battery?" she murmured. Astrid simply shrugged. "Who knows? Merida is probably because of this too. I don't even have an idea why Hiccup is here. He doesn't play any instrument, he can't sing either." Astrid said carelessly. Elsa nodded.

"Looks like the little Arendelle is so happy." Flynn suddenly commented and smirked. Elsa didn't understand what he meant. "What?" "Look." said Flynn and pointed his index finger at Anna. Anna was chatting with Kristoff, both of them were smiling and laughing. Elsa's lips curled up a little bit. "Yeah she looks happy. I am glad she met Kristoff." she murmured. "Yeah, yeah I mean they are clearly not flirting." Flynn said cockily, still had that stupid smirk on his face. "Flynn Rider." Elsa snarled dangerously. "What?" "What are you trying to imply?" "Oh come on Els! You know that they will like each other. It is so clear." "It is Anna's choice and I really didn't think like that." Elsa said truthfully.

A bitter smile appeared on Flynn's face. "Trust me, I know, I... I can feel the energy between them. They are like... me and Rapunzel. We were just like them." he mumbled sadly. "Flynn..." Astrid started but couldn't find a word. Flynn looked at her with an understanding look. "It is alright. I mean, I am not gonna lie, I missed Rapunzel so so much. But we won't be together again. It's finished. What we had doesn't exists anymore. She clearly has eyes on Jack." he announced bitterly. "Jack doesn't like her." Elsa said. "What? How do you know?" Flynn asked, was shocked from her words. "It is obvious. His smile didn't reach to his eyes when he is with Rapunzel. I accidentally saw Jack Frost's caring and good side, he is so fake around everybody in this school and to Rapunzel." Elsa said softly. "What do you mean by caring and good? How a guy like him is caring?" Astrid growled angrily. "He has a sister... he loves her so much. Like how I love Anna." "You sound like you have an actual sympathy over him." Astrid hissed. "Astrid calm down." Flynn warned. "He hurts you Elsa." Astrid reminded with wide eyes. "You told me that we even have sympathy over to our enemies. The truth is... I don't hate Jack Frost and I don't see him as an enemy. He is... he is a good person once you get to know him." Elsa statement. "He is good?" Flynn questioned her. The platinum blonde sighed.

"I will tell you everything. Everything about my life. There will be no hidden secrets between us." Elsa said determinedly. Astrid smiled. "There will be no secrets between us." she muttered. "There will be no secrets between us." Flynn repeated. "Thanks guys. I will tell you everything today after school. How about we meet at the park at 5:00 PM?" Elsa asked. "I can come 5:30 PM." Astrid replied, her anger decreased. "Same as here. But don't you think it is too cold? I mean, it is snowing! Winter came early this year and there are so many snow." Flynn argued. "I am Swedish and Elsa is Norwegian. Germany is not a very warm place too. We can handle winter." Astrid said and rolled her eyes. "Alright." Flynn surrendered.

"Students! Attention please!" Maleficent shouted. Everyone in the room immediately stopped talking. "She is coming in a minute." Maleficent announced. Soon, a black haired, green eyed attractive woman entered the concert hall. She had a mischievous glint on her beautiful green eyes. The woman smiled wickedly when everyone gasped. "Hello there students. I am Elphaba Thropp." the woman introduced herself in a intellectual voice. "E-Elpahaba Thropp from Wicked? The famous Elpahaba from Wicked?" Ariel gasped and started to jump. "What?" Eric gasped. "Shit, how Mrs. Maleficent knows her?" Kida asked. Soon whispers started because people were really in shock.

"Enough!" Maleficent shouted. Silence came immediately. Then a laugh. "Oh Maleficent! You never changed!" Elphaba laughed. "Miss. Thropp, please add an formality there." Maleficent warned in her heavy English accent. "I am not your student anymore Maleficent." the woman said wickedly. "Ignorant and spoiled like always." Maleficent murmured under her breath. "Sorry Mrs. Maleficent." the woman pouted fakely. "Anyway, nice to mert you guys! I am really Elphaba Thropp, the famous actress from Wicked. I will be your jury today and I will also help you at this musical. Mrs. Maleficent, my old music teacher called me. I know that her method is a little crazy but I am successful because of her. She is an amazing teacher." Elphaba said respectfully. "Wow." someone gasped. The woman grinned wickedly again. "And that's why I am going to use her method. One of from girls and one of from boys are her favourite students. I suppose you know who they are since Maleficent is honest. Well, I don't know any of you. I heard a girl named Elsa over and over again so I don't want you to tell your name here. I want to guess that two person. There are 11 girls and 8 boys in the selection. I want someone to choose each of them randomly. Who can do that?" Elphaba asked.

"I can! I am not singing." Hiccup raised his finger bravely. "Alright. What's your name boy?" "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock." Elphaba snorted. "What a poor boy, can't your parents find you a proper name? Anyway, Hiccup I trust you. Oh and I want you to choose another song, each of you." Elphaba talked carelessly. "WHAT!" everyone shouted. "I looked at the song list. First of all, all of them are disgusting songs. So I want you to chose another songs. I want to listen your voice when you aren't prepared for that song. Sing me, sing me so deeply and passionately to impress me. Now everyone sit, think a song. Five minutes, then Hiccup will choose the first person. Nobody will get out of here until we finish the whole selection. So go to the toilets now if you need." Elphaba dismissed.

Five minutes later, Hiccup already had planned the line. He made everyone sit down in a proper order. Elsa was the nineth, Jack was the tenth person. They sat down next to each other. "Hey Snowflake." Jack whispered while the first racer was starting to sing. "I told you to not to call me like that." Elsa scolded him. "Well, here I am Snowflake." Jack murmured dramatically. "Shut up Frostbite." Jack grinned. "I just wanted to say good luck." he said, still had that handsome smile on his face. Elsa found his smiles and grins annoying, but she also decided it was indeed handsome. She was a realist, she wasn't going to lie: Jack was handsome. But still, she wasn't a girl who falls for his traps. "Thank you. Good luck to you too." she told softly. "Which song did you choose?" he asked. "You will see." she replied calmly. Jack nodded."I am sure you will be chosen. Your voice is incredible." he murmured. Elsa rolled her eyes. "My voice isn't that good." "Oh please. You are pushing yourself so much. Your voice is amazing just like you, Snowflake. Please don't afraid to show it." he whispered. Elsa froze.

" _Elsa Arendelle! Your voice is amazing! Stop hiding this truly beautiful talent from the world!" he shouted softly._ _Elsa laughed. She looked at him with love, happiness and hope._

"You're confusing me." Elsa murmured quietly. "What?" "You told me that I was a freak, nerd... You bullied me and now you are telling me that I am beautiful, unique and amazing." she murmured. Jack's eyes turned to sad ones. "Look, I know you are probably won't believe me but... I never meant any of those words. Never. I told it you because... I-I bullied you because-" Jack chocked out but couldn't continue. "How about I tell you why I bullied you... some another day? I promise I will tell." he whispered apologetically. "Okay." Elsa nodded. A silence passed.

"Hey Frostbite." Elsa whispered. "Yes?" Elsa bit her lip. "Thanks for coming to my life... Jack." she mumbled. Jack's beautiful blue eyes grew bigger. "W-What?" "If you... If you didn't exist, I would be still in depression. Because of you, I got my strength to fight back again. I... You reminded me the promises that I have maden. You learnt me to love, hate and cry again. But most importantly, you learnt me something I experienced for the first time: You learnt me that a bully and a playboy can change and be a good person. I hope you aren't faking and I hope you will always be like this." Elsa confessed and blushed a little bit. Jack chuckled. "You are making me speechless." "I am sorry." "No it is okay. Thanks for being honest with me." Jack whispered softly.

"Number nine, it is your turn!" Hiccup announced. Elsa carefully got up and went to the stage. "So number nine, which song will you sing?" Elphaba asked from her seat. "Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey." Elsa replied in a monotone voice. Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Interesting." she murmured, was barely audible. Elsa saw Hiccup's gaze over her. She ignored him. He knew why she chose that song. "Whenever you are ready, number nine." Elphaba announced. "I am ready." Elsa a little bit shakily. So the song started.

 **(A/N Normally Elsa is italic in singing but I wrote many flashbacks so she is bold in this chapter.)**

 **All my friends tell me I should move on**

 **I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song**

 **Ah, that's how you sing it**

 **Loving you forever, can't be wrong**

 **Even though you're not here, won't move on**

 **Ah, that's how we play it**

Every single person in the room stood there in shock, except Hiccup. Why did Elsa Arendelle chose that song? Dark Paradise was a depressing love song. It was... It was impossible to Elsa Arendelle actually fell in love... wasn't it? Jack's face became pale. He was even more pale then he used to be. Elsa on the other hand, already has closen eyes stood there without moving a muscle.

 **And there's no remedy for memory your face**

 **Is like a melody, it won't leave my head**

 **Your soul is hunting me and telling me**

 **That everything is fine**

 **But I wish I was dead**

" _What will I do if I lose you? I-I can't stand that." Elsa asked._ _He smiled._ " _You won't lose me."_ " _You promise?"_ " _I promise. Even if I am dead, I will be always by your side. But I am a healthy young man, don't worry" he shushed her softly._

Elsa's voice trembled a little bit but she immediately controlled it.

 **Every time I close my eyes**

 **It's like a dark paradise**

 **No one compares to you**

 **I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**

 **Every time I close my eyes**

 **It's like a dark paradise**

 **No one compares to you**

 **I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**

" _No! No! No! No!.." she didn't know how many "no" she said that day._ _Ten? Twenty? A hundered?_ " _He is dead, he is really dead." the platinum blonde whispered and fell to the ground._ _She closed her ears with her hands and started to scream. She cried, hiccuped and sniffed._ _He was dead._

Elsa opened her eyes, tears were threatening to come. But her voice... her voice was so amazingly soft and kind.

 **All my friends ask me why I stay strong**

 **Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on**

 **Ah, that's why I stay here**

" _Elsa."_ " _I am alright mom."_ " _Elsa no you're-"_ " _Papa. I can handle this. I... I am strong. I will live, both for me and him. He wanted me to live." said the platinum blonde determinedly._

 **And there's no remedy for memory your face**

 **Like a melody, it won't lift my head**

 **Your soul is hunting me and telling me**

 **That everything is fine**

 **But I wish I was dead**

That's when tears started to fall. But Elsa didn't care. Her voice was strong. Her voice was expressing every single detail and emotion.

 **Every time I close my eyes**

 **It's like a dark paradise**

 **No one compares to you**

 **I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**

 **Every time I close my eyes**

 **It's like a dark paradise**

 **No one compares to you**

 **But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight**

 **Oh oh oh, ha ha ha**

 **I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**

 **Oh oh oh, ha ha ha**

 **I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**

" _Elsa! I am here!" he shouted happily._ " _B-but... You died! It is impossible!" she choked it out._ " _It was all a dream Elsa!"_ _Elsa smiled and hugged him tightly._ _That's when she woke up from her slumber._

 _He was wrong. This was a dream: He was alive._ _In the reality, he was dead._

 **There's no relief, I see you in my sleep**

 **And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me**

 **There's no release, I feel you in my dreams**

 **Telling me I'm fine**

 **Every time I close my eyes**

 **It's like a dark paradise**

 **No one compares to you**

 **I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**

 **Every time I close my eyes**

 **It's like a dark paradise**

 **No one compares to you**

 **But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight**

 **Oh oh oh, ha ha ha**

 **I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**

 **Oh oh oh, ha ha ha**

 **I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**

" _Elsa... I love you." he confessed softly._ " _I love you too." the platinum blonde confessed softly too and her eyes were full of tears because she was too happy._

The platinum blonde finished the song. She kept her promise.

* * *

Jack's eyes became wide with sadness, hurt, tiredness, confusion. She was in love. No. She _is_ in love with a _death man_. Elsa Arendelle is in love with a death man. And this wrecked Jack Frost. This tore apart Jack Frost. This crushed Jack Frost. This finished Jack Frost. He _is in love_ with a girl who is in love with a death man.

"Thank you for listening to me." Elsa said after finishing the song. "No... I should be the one. Thank you for singing really deeply... Elsa Arendelle." Elphaba grinned. Elsa's and others's eyes grew bigger. "How?" "It is obvious. Mrs. Maleficent, you were definitely right about her, she is unique." Elphaba nodded to the teacher. Maleficent closed her eyes in approve, opened the, a second later, was proud of Elsa. "I know. You immediately understood that she is Elsa, I am amazed by you Miss. Thropp." Maleficent muttered.

"Miss. Arendelle please take a seat. Number ten!" Elphaba announced. Jack stood up and started to walk. Elsa walked away next to him. He shivered. "Which song, number ten?" asked Elphaba. "Polarize by Twenty One Pilots." Jack said tiredly. "Whenever you are ready." "I am ready." So the music started.

 **(A/N: Again, Jack is bold and flashbacks are italics)**

 **Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me down**

 **Those stairs is where I'll be hiding all my problems**

 **Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out**

 **My friends and I, we got a lot of problems**

" _Jack."_ " _I don't want to come out mom!" the six years old boy shouted while he was hugging himself._ " _Jack, you can't escape from your fears. Especially by hiding under the stair." his mother reminded him softly._ " _T-They're bullying me. They said that I am so poor and I have a ridiculous messy hair." he sniffed._ " _Jack. Please come out, we will sove your problem." his mother said calmly._ " _You promise?"_ " _I promise Jack."_ " _Okay." said the auburn haired boy and slowly left the little hole which was under their stair._ _But his mother couldn't keep her promise. The problem, the problems were never solved._

 **You know where I'm coming from**

 **Though I am running to you**

 **All our feelings deny, deny, denial, oh**

 **I wanted to be a better brother, better son**

 **Wanted to be a better adversary to the evil I have done**

 **I have none to show to the one I love**

 **But deny, deny, denial, oh**

" _JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!" Caroline screamed._ " _NO! NO! NO! I WON'T! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! HE CHEATED ON YOU! HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE HIM!?" he shouted desperately._ " _Because we need money!" Caroline shouted._ " _Bullshit." the fifteen years old boy spat furiously._ " _Jack." said Emma while she was crying._ _Jack looked at her sister worryingly but then his expression changed to the angry one again._ " _I am leaving here." he announced and left there. He ignored his mother's cry._ _He left the house. He ran, ran, ran, ran. How many miles did he ran? He didn't know. But he knew that, he kept running for whole night. His feet stopped when the sun came._

 **Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me down**

 **Those stairs is where I'll be hiding all my problems**

 **Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out**

 **My friends and I, we got a lot of problems**

Jack's voice was angry, meaningful and strong. His voice was free, careless and bitter-sarcastic.

 **Polarize is taking your disguises**

 **Separating 'em, splitting 'em up from wrong and right**

 **It's deciding where to die and deciding where to fight**

 **Deny, deny, denial**

 **I wanted to be a better brother, better son**

 **Wanted to be a better adversary to the evil I have done**

 **I have none to show to the one I love**

 **But deny, deny, denial, oh**

" _DO YOU LIKE THIS?" he roared._ _A slap._ " _OR DO YOU LIKE THIS ONE?"_ _Another slap_. "OR DO YOU FEEL THIS ONE IS BETTER?" _A_ _kick._ " _NO HITTING YOU FROM YOUR FACE FEELS BETTER!"_ _A punch._

 _14 years old Jackson Overland didn't cry when he got all those punches, kicks and slaps. He was used to it. He was used to the pain and the blood._ " _Father please stop!" Emma cried._ _Another slap. But Jack didn't react._ " _John! You are going to kill him!" Caroline yelled and desperately tried to save her son._ " _So what? He is useless." the monster roared. Anlther_ _kick. Jack still didn't react._ _He wished he was a better son so his father could love him._

 **Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me down**

 **Those stairs is where I'll be hiding all my problems**

 **Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out**

 **My friends and I, we got a lot of problems**

 **We have problems**

 **We have problems**

" _Oh look at him! The poor messy freak again!" a boy shouted and started to laugh with his friends._ _10 years old Jack didn't care. He continued to walk._ " _Hey poor freak. I am talking to you!" said the bully._ " _Get out of me." Jack hissed when the bully touched his shoulder._ " _Oh come on. We want to have some fun." said the boy and punched Jack from his stomach._ _Jack snarled and punched the boy. The boy's nose bleed. The bully immediately started to scream and cry._

" _This is the third time in this week, Mrs. Overland. Your son is uncontrollable. He is trouble. He can't be in this school." the teacher hissed._ _Caroline nodded._ " _I would say something, but I unfortunately can't change your little mind over there." Caroline snapped calmly and took Jack to the car._

 **Domingo en fuego**

 **I think I lost my halo**

 **I don't know where you are**

 **You'll have to come and find me, find me**

 **Domingo en fuego**

 **I think I lost my halo**

 **I don't know where you are**

 **You'll have to come and find me, find me**

 **We have problems**

 **We have problems**

Jack's voice wasn't showing many emotions like Elsa's voice. His emotions were behind under it. But his voice was telling a story. A story that nobody could tell like the way he did.

 **Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out**

 **My friends and I have problems**

 **Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out**

 **My friends and I have problems**

 **Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out**

 **My friends and I have problems**

 **Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out**

 **My friends and I have problems**

 **We have problems**

 **We have problems**

 **I wanted to be a better brother, better son**

 **I wanted to be a better brother, better son**

 **I wanted to be a better brother, better son**

Jack finished the song. He had problems. Welcome to the life.

* * *

Elsa listened him, she was in his voice's transition. His voice was amazing. But now... It made her speechless. What was hidden under that boy? The way he sang... it was telling a story. A story that she wanted to learn.

"Jack Frost." Elphaba murmured. "Yes, I am Jack Frost." "I am not gonna lie Mr. Frost. This was really impressive." Elphaba nodded. "Thank you." "Take a seat Jack." she demanded softly

Jack silently took a seat and ignored people's questioning gaze, including Elsa's. She is in love with a death man, why he fell for her in the first place anyway? She was cold, stern, tactless, stubborn. Why didn't he fall for Rapunzel or any other girl? He had to forget her. He had to forget her or else, his heart would be broken and hurt even much more. Jack knew the way he thought was selfish but he didn't want to get hurt even more. There would be no Elsa Arendelle anymore. He was going to ingore her, just like the way she did. She blamed him about bullying her. Now, she would taste how it was felt to be ignored and not cared by Jack Frost. She hurt him too.

He was done with Elsa Arendelle.

* * *

"Finally the selections finished." Elphaba muttered. Maleficent nodded. "It is time to announce." Elphaba said and cleared her voice. "Attention please!" Maleficent shouted. Teenagers looked at to the two woman. "Before telling the rolls, I should tell which musical we will do this year." Elphaba started. "As much as I want Wicked, me and Maleficent decided on a different broadway show. Guys, we are going to perform 'the Phantom of the Opera' this year." she continued. Cheers started and some girls started to jump because of excitement. "I am hanging the list over here. The first practice will be on Monday at lunch break." Elphaba said. The crowd ran to the list and looked at it with curiosity.

the Phantom of the Opera: Jack Frost

Christine Daaé: Elsa Arendelle

Viscount Raoul de Chagny: Flynn Rider

Meg Giry: Anna Arendelle

Madam Giry: Ariel Atlantica

Carlotta: Rapunzel Corona

Piangi: Eric Fisherman

Monsieur Richard Firmin: Pumbaa

Monsieur Gilles André: Timon

Kida giggled. "Well I am glad that I don't have a major role. This is funny. Good luck guys." she said while she was laughing so hard. Elsa looked at the list confusedly. She turned to find Flynn. "I am Christine Daaé. You are Viscount Raoul de Chagny, Flynn." the platinum blonde told him huskily. "Wait... Isn't he lover of Christine?" he asked uncomfortably. "Yes but at the end Christine chooses the Phantom of the Opera over him." Elsa said. "But they are kissing-" "I talked with Mrs. Maleficent about this. She promised that there will be no kissing scene if we don't want to. There is no problem." the platinum blonde reassured. "Oh thanks god." Flynn breathed out deeply because of relaxation. "And who is the Phantom of the Opera?" "Jack Frost." Elsa replied, was not suprised from the truth. "Speaking of the devil..." Flynn muttered. "Hey Elsa. I am the Phantom of the Opera... Aren't he and Christine kis-" "We don't have to. Mrs. Maleficent said we didn't have to kiss." Elsa repeated once again. "Alright. Then see you guys on monday." Jack said calmly but a little coldly, then left.

Elsa stood there with a confusion. "Are you alright?" Flynn asked curiously. "His voice sounded... cold." "No, you are wrong. His voice was calm and monotone." Then it clicked. Flynn was right: Jack's voice wasn't cold, it was monotone. Like a robot. The same strong tone when he bullied her. "You are right..." Elsa muttered and looked at Jack, who was having a conversation with Kida.

He smiled while Kida was laughing but his smile didn't reach to his eyes. Also, Elsa could see the pain in those beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

Winter. Today was November 30. Tomorrow was December 1. Tomorrow officially winter would come. But the winter has already come the Burgess. The snow was everywhere and children were playing snowballs. Including Jack Frost.

"Jamie!" he shouted and threw a snowball right into the boy's face. "Oh you are on!" Jamie Bennett shouted and laughed. Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude and Cupcake joined their snowball fight. Someone could find the situation strange. A seventeen years old boy was playing with thirteen years old kids. But to Jack, Jamie and his friends were awesome and funny. Jack loved kids. He loved playing with them, spending time with them. Kids were innocent, funny, free and hopeful. They were much better than adults. The group continued their snowball fight, eventually Jack won. "But it is unfair! You are older than us!" Pippa argued. "You always win!" Caleb pouted. Jack laughed. "Alright kiddos. Chocolate cookies are from me, let's go!" he offered lightly while he was going to his home.

"Mom! I came." Jack declared. "And Jamie, Caleb, Claude, Monty, Pippa, Cupcake are here too. Let me guess, you win the snowball fight." Caroline said playfully. Jack chuckled and nodded. "Are there any chocolate cookies?" Caroline became pale. "Emma! Stop eating all of them!" she shouted and ran to the kitchen while the kids and Jack were following her. Emma, of course was eating the cookies hungrily. "Buf mofher it taft so goof." Emma said while she was eating a cookie. "I get you some companies Emma." Jack chuckled and showed the six kids.

Emma frowned. "Gef ouf of my houfe! It is my coofies!" she snarled. "Come on Emma! Nobody can cook chocolate cookies as good as your mother! Please." Jamie whined. Emma stucked her tongue out. "Emma!" scolded Caroline. "Never. Especially not to Jamie!" she snapped. "And why is that?" Jack asked. "Because you spend a lot of time with him. You are acting like he is your brother. Well, back off Jamie! Jack is my brother!" Emma snarled once again. "Oh my god." Caroline sighed.

While Emma and Jamie were exchanging dirty looks, Jack was trying to steal some cookies. But he failed, Emma hugged the jar tightly. "Emma. I'll do whatever you want. Now please share the cookies with them!" Jack gave up. Emma's eyes shined. "Then we will go to the lake and you will teach me how to ice skate... without Jamie!" the auburn haired girl grinned lightly.

"Alright!" Jack accepted. Emma gave the cookies reluctantly. "Let's go to the park brother!" she said and tried to pull Jack to the outside. "Wait a minute. Emma wear a scarf and gloves! And why don't you go a normal ice-skating area? The ice on the lake can be dangerous." Caroline pointed out. "We choose the lake because it is beautiful and people aren't skating in there. I can show how to ice-skate to Emma from there more easily. Don't worry mom!" Jack said while he and Emma was excitedly leaving the house. Caroline smiled when she saw her beautiful children's energy. "Alright, be safe Jackson." "I promise!" Jack said and left the woman with six kids who were eating the chocolate cookies.

Soon the brother and the sister arrived to the lake. Jack smiled at Emma's energy. "Now put your ice-ska-" "Hey look Elsa is sitting on the snow!" Emma pointed at with her index finger Elsa. The platinum blonde was reading a book and resting her back to a tree. "Oh okay." Jack said awkwardly. "Let's go say hello to her!" Emma said excitedly and pulled Jack. "Em-" "Hi Elsa!" Emma ignored Jack. Elsa pulled her earphones and looked at the girl. Elsa gave a real smile for the first time in that day. "Hi Emma! Hi Jack." she greeted them and stared at Jack. Jack swallowed. She was really beauti- no, pull it together Jack! You are going to over her! "Hi Elsa." he greeted in his monotone tone. Elsa's smile died. "Emma? Can you give us a minute?" she asked. Emma nodded and left. There was still mischievousness in her brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked concernedly. "Of course I am." Jack responded, was still in his monotone tone. Elsa frowned. "You sang amazing today." she mumbled. "Thanks, you too." "Are you sure you are okay?" asked Elsa once again. Jack looked at her beautiful blue eyes. They were hurt, sad, confused... _concerned_. Was she really concerned about him? Jack's expression softened. "I am okay Snowflake. I am just tired." he soothed her in his caring, loving tone. The tone he especially used for Elsa. Elsa relaxed a little bit when she heard that tone. "Good to hear that Frostbite. So... What are you guys doing here?" Elsa asked, tried to talk about something else. "Emma wanted to learn ice skating. There are many people at other places so we chose here to skate peacefully." Jack explained. "Be careful Jack, the ice can be thin." Elsa warned. "Awww you do care! Don't worry Snowflake, I will be alright." Jack said and winked. "I don't want you to die, idiot. It doesn't mean that I care." Elsa scoffed. "Yeah but you care about me." Jack smirked. Elsa rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Jack's heart shuttered. She actually cared him a little bit. But that care would never increase. She won't feel towards him like the way he did. It was a miracle that she would care about him as a friend.

"Well then bye Snowflake." Jack sweetly with his true smile. That's when Elsa finally understood. That smile. That freaking devilishly handsome beautiful smile. Jack do that smile only towards Emma, his mother... but also to Elsa Arendelle too. She was nervous of his monotone tone because he never used that tone after he stopped bullying her. He always used his caring, lovable finally understood. He really wanted to clean the bad things between them. If he wanted use her, then his voice would be monotone, he would be just a cocky playboy. He couldn't adjust to the role good boy. No, he was real. The good Jack Frost was real. But strangely, he was only real to her. He... he cared about her. But why? She wasn't a friendly person.

The platinum blonde watched Jack and Emma peacefully. Elsa smiled again. Jack was like him in some ways. Jack cared about his sibling. Jack was caring, loving, good and clever just like him. Why did Jack doesn't show his good sides to people? What happened to him? Why did he sang that song today?

Elsa sighed and rested her back to the tree, she wasn't even cold by the snow under her. She loved winter. She loved cold. She just closed her eyes and smiled. Today is November 30. He died but life still continues. Life is still moving on. And Elsa Arendelle was nearly okay with that.

* * *

Jack slowly took his shoes off. With bare foots, he stepped to the frozen lake bravely. "Jack are you crazy? It is so cold!" Emma gasped. Jack chuckled then looked towards Elsa, who was watching him, was slightly amused. There was at least 25 meter between them but he could feel the sparkle on her eyes. "You know that I am good with winter." Jack said. "Yes, brother I know but you are still a human!" cried Emma. Jack chuckled. "Emma just wear your ice skates. I am alright." he soothed her, truthfully. "Okay." Emma mumbled nervously and slowly wore her ice skates. "Now come here." Jack ordered and tapped his foot to the frozen lake softly. The auburn haired girl's eyes became wide. Emma shivered and stepped to the lake. She shakenly and desperately tried to came towards Jack but she lost her control and- "Jack!" screamed Emma.

Before she could fall, two pairs of strong arms caught her immediately and pressed her into a tight hug. "It is alright Emma." Jack whispered and patted her back. "Jack-" "Ssh. There is nothing to be afraid of Em. I am here. Your brother is here. You can do this." he murmured softly. "Okay." Emma sniffed. "Now, I am going to release you." Jack said and released her. Emma was still shivering. "Jack, I am scared." she whispered innocently, oh god so innocently. Jack smiled truly. He looked at his sister with so much love. "It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down. Just look at me." he said smoothly. Emma looked at him. "Jack, I am scared." she repeated once again."I know... but you're gonna be alright. You are not gonna fall in... We are gonna have a little fun instead!" he grinned lightly. "No we are not!" Emma cried. "Have I ever tricked you?" "Yes! You always play tricks!" Emma responded truthfully. Jack chuckled. "Alright...But not this time." he said softly and got closer to her while he was trying to calm her. "I promise, I promise... You'll gonna be fine. You have to believe in me." he continued. Emma's fear died slowly. Her brown eyes lightly sparkled. "You wanna play a game? We are gonna play hopscotch! Like we play everyday!" Jack said happily. While he was trying to calm Emma down, he and Emma didn't even see the platinum blonde who was closer to them.

Elsa looked at Jack, was fascinated. He was... She really liked this Jack Frost. A good guy like him... he was so good and so full of life. Elsa couldn't even remember the bad past between them. He was an amazing person. The platinum blonde smiled and just adored the sibling's relationship.

"It is easy... One..." Jack mumbled and softly pressed his foot the ice. But something happened: A little, very little crack appeared. "Two..." Jack continued and took another step. And an another crack appeared. "Three..." he said an jumped to his right. No crack. Thanks god. "Alright. Now it is your turn." he whispered. Emma tried to move in her ice skate. But when she did, it made Jack full of fear. A big crack appeared. "Two..." he murmured and tried to not show his fear to Emma. Emma took another step. Bigger crack. "Three!" Jack gasped and pulled Emma immediately and threw her to the other side of lake. Jack smiled towards the Emma, knew that it was late too for him. In a second, the ice was completely broken and he had fallen into the cold lake.

* * *

"JACK!" Emma and Elsa cried desperately simultaneously. Elsa immediately started to run from the tree while Emma was shouting frighteningly. He fell to the lake. Just like that. "No! No! No!" the platinum blonde whispered. "No! No! No! Not-Not just like that! He can't just die so easily like that! He cannot die by trying to save a person! He cannot die just like him!" Elsa cried while she was taking off her jacket, still running. "Emma! Call an ambulance!" she demanded, threw her phone to Emma and took off her boots.

She was going to lose Jack Frost like the way she lost him. No! She wasn't going to lose Jack just like the way it happened before! So Elsa ran to the lake without any hesitation and then jumped to the hole, where Jack had fallen. What she had done was stupid. She knew, however, it wasn't time to analyze and think. It was time to move on action and save him. She couldn't lose him. She could deny it as much as she wanted but Elsa Arendelle knew she cared about Jack Frost. She didn't know why. He was a good person. That's all matters. When the platinum blonde's skin met to the cold and dark water, she immediately ignored it and held a deepy breath. She swam and looked for Jack. Finally, she saw a body. Jack. She fastly swam there and grabbed him. She needed oxygen, she tried to ignore it. She pulled Jack with her and tried to swim to the surface. She clenched his arms around her waist and desperately tried to immobilise their body to each other. She then, with her last strong, swam. She swam, tried to ignore the cold but it was impossible. She was shivering and had never felt that much cold in her whole life. It was enough to lose her mind and to faint. However, she couldn't give up now. They were so close to the surface. Elsa swam, her vision started to become dark. Oxygen. She needed oxygen so much. When the platinum blonde finally came to the surface, she immediately pulled her head and met air. She let out her breath then took another one. She was so dizzy and physically weak. She pushed Jack to the surface and tried to lay him on the ice. When her vision completely become dark, she heard the sirens. Elsa's lips were chattering but she still managed to smile weakly. And then, she blacked out.

* * *

 _14 years old Elsa Arendelle stepped to the school... High school. Los Angeles. She finally defeated her cancer, so her parents decided to send her to school. Elsa actually didn't want it. She was okay with home school. But nooo, she had to socialize, she spent her 10 years in their house blah blah blah. She_ _knew her parents were right. She needed to socialize, so she agreed with their decision._ _The 14 years old girl stepped to the high school. At least, she wasn't the only one who was extremely excited. This was the first day of the school and there were many new freshmen._ _Anyway, the school was pretty normal. People were great towar her, she didn't get embarrassed or something bad didn't happen._ _Until the last bell rang._

 _Elsa Arendelle silently got up and walked towards exist. Then she remembered her chemistry teacher gave her a homework (yes, at the first day of school!) and she forgot to take her book._ _The platinum blonde sighed and moved to her locker, changed her direction. She hadn't got any friends but she wasn't wishing for it. She was used to being alone._ _Her thoughts cut off when she saw the scene._

 _A boy._ _A boy who had green eyes, was auburn haired, probably a freshman was laying on the floor. Some guys were making fun of him._ " _Hiccup? What kind of name is that?" a boy laughed, probably a junior._ " _My lineage is coming from Viking's. My father gave this name to me as a symbol." Hiccup explained._ " _Pft. Shut up idiot." demanded the bully and started to kick him._ _Elsa frowned._ " _Hey!" she shouted and came towards_ _them._ _The boys looked at her, then the bullies laughed._ " _What do you want baby?" asked the guy who kicked Hiccup, flirtively._ _Elsa wrinkled in disgustment._ " _Leave him alone." she hissed._ " _You are clearly a freshman. I am Billy. The most dangerous person in this school. Now get out, I am forgiving you just for once." Billy hissed._

 _Elsa clenched her hands._ " _I am not going anywhere. Leave him alone." she snapped coldly, her eyes were full determination._ " _Oh our little freshman is so fucking brave. Isn't she?" Billy said angrily and kicked Hiccup once again, then came near to Elsa._ _Before the platinum blonde react, he grabbed her left arm hardly._ " _What a pity! You are indeed beautiful. I could use you. Ehh, there is so many other hot girls." he talked cockily._ _Elsa took a deep breath angrily._ " _Don't you ever to bully him or anyone in this school." she hissed dangerously._ " _Really? I am not afraid from a fucking freak!" he chuckled, then gave a sign._ _One of his friend kicked Hiccup, who was still laying on the floor. Blood came out from Hiccup's mouth._ " _Stop doing this!" Elsa shouted angrily._ " _Oh shut up." Billy said, was bored and tried to punch her from her stomach._

 _Elsa stopped him. Billy was very big and tall. But she still could take him down by using her mind._ _Before Billy tried to give another punch, Elsa fastly kicked him from his kneecaps. Billy fell to the floor with a great pain._ " _You bitch! Get her!" he ordered angrily._ _His three friends tried to catch Elsa but she was so fast and attacked them from their week areas._ _However, before Elsa could understand, three more guys came into the scene and hardly grabbed her. The platinum blonde couldn't move._ _Billy got up from the floor._ " _You little bitch." he snarled and punched Elsa from her stomach._ _Then he harshly pulled her hair, slapped and punched her in front of her face._ _Elsa was shivering because of the pain._

" _What's your name?"_ " _Elsa Arendelle." she said strongly._ _Billy punched her again._ " _Say that you are sorry and beg." he commanded, was clearly enjoying this._ _Elsa frowned._ " _Never."_ _A slap came._ " _Say it."_ " _Never."_ _A punch came._ " _Say it."_ " _Never. You can kill me, I don't care. I won't ever beg and want your mercy. I rather to die with my pride." she snapped sternly with a deep frown on her face._ _Billy harshly punched her even harder._ " _Say it."_ _Elsa spat out blood from her mouth, right on his face._ " _YOU BITCH!" Billy roared and was about to slap her- until... Until a hand stopped him._

" _Billy. Enough. Get away from her. She is a just fourteen years old girl. Where is your humanity?" someone hissed._ _Elsa's blue eyes stared at to the guy. He was black haired with black eyes. He had angry expression in his face._ " _It is none of your business." Billy hissed back._ " _Oh it is. I am the student council, remember? You will get a big punishment if you don't leave her." the guy threatened him._ _Billy was about to respond but he stopped. Abruptly, he left there with his stupid friends._

" _Are you okay?" he asksd worriedly and offered his hand to get her up._ _Elsa looked at his hand. She kindly push it._ " _I can get up by myself." she said sternly and managed to get up._ " _I was trying to help."_ " _I don't need your help. I could deal with them." she lied stubbornly._ _The raven haired boy chuckled._ " _No."_ " _I could if the other three didn't came. They got me." Elsa mumbled._ _The boy nodded in agreement._ " _Unfortunately they don't fight fair. You can't fight fair with them. They are all jerks." he warned._ _Elsa sighed._

" _Let's say you won. Tomorrow, they will try to have fight with you again. This pattern will continue until you gave up or they will really hurt you. You can't fight against them all the time, it is impossible." he continued._ " _I know. But I rather to beaten up by them instead of being in silence. I rather to bully by them instead of shutting my mouth. I will never beg, I will never kneel down and want their mercy. I won't ignore them like other people. I am going to fight." Elsa hissed strongly and with an angry passion._ _The boy looked amazed for a second and then, smiled._

" _We need to took him to the nursery." he said and pointed at Hiccup._ " _What it is his name? Do you know it?"_ " _As I heard from Billy and his gang: His name is Hiccup. They kicked him for few times." Elsa murmured while they were pulling Hiccup to the surgery._ " _He is fine. I think he blacked out because of a panic attack or something." the boy explained._ _Elsa nodded._ " _Thank you." the platinum blonde finally said._ _The boy grinned._ " _Your welcome..?"_ " _Elsa. Elsa Arendelle." Elsa introduced herself and extended her left hand to him._ _He grinned and kindly grabbed her hand, accepted her handshake._

" _Nice to meet you Elsa Arendelle. My name is Tadashi Hamada by the way."_ _Elsa's lips curled up a little bit._

" _Nice to meet you too, Tadashi."_

 **There you have it. One of the most important chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Sorry for my grammar mistakes and my bad writing ability. Please review, you don't know how much I need it. Thank you**.


	11. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! Thanks for DarkAce326, kikkik, Strip Horse, Loorien7, ShihoAkemi, nevergrowold for following/favouriting this story.** **Answers for guest reviews:** **Londono:** **Thank you! I hope you will like this chapter too.** **Guest who said about Jack saving Elsa...:** **Thanks.** **Guest who said about Elphaba:** **Don't worry we will see her. And I would like to say a special thank you because originally I didn't think about this musical thing. Then you wrote about Elphaba and I thought that I can write a musical. Elphaba and the musical will be important for this fanfic.** **I hope you guys will like the chapter.**

CHAPTER 12: FRIENDSHIP

What friendship means to you? Friends... Aren't they the most valuable people for us? Don't we need friends? Of course we do. We need real friends, not like the fake friendships we all have. We need those friends who will do everything for you. In our human life, we have only a few true, real friends. Finding real friends is not easy. Some people can let you down, some people seem as a friend but they stab you from your behind. They hurt you instead of protecting you. We need real friends, the ones who is always there for you. At your good or your bad times, doesn't matter, they protect you, they always got your back, they care about you deeply. They don't afraid to tell what they think about you because they always want your goodness. They make jokes, sometimes make you be annoyed. Sometimes you find yourself fighting with them over silly things, just like an old married couple. You guys keep each other's secrets and you know that you can do everything, you can stand up to everyone with your friends.

The best thing is: Real friends never leave you. The person you are in love with can dump you or lost his/her feelings towards you suddenly. You cannot choose which person you will fall in love with or which person you will choose as a biological relative. However, you can choose someone as a best friend. Friends are always there for you when you break up with the person you love, when you have an argument with your family. Friendship is the most valuable thing that every human needs...

Astrid Hofferson sighed deeply while she was walking to the park. She was nervous. How could she not be? Elsa promised that she would tell everything. Astrid finally would learn what happened between Elsa and Hiccup. She would finally learn about this mysterious person who had died and left Elsa and Hiccup with their heavy souls. Also, this damn Jack Frost. How come Elsa could say that he was actually good? He bullied Elsa! She really had to explain Astrid what the hell happened between them or Astrid would definitely go crazy. She hated Jack Frost. He bullied Elsa, he made fun of Astrid, became a reason to make her cold towards Hiccup.

He was a trouble. Elsa seemed she fell into his trap. She actually believed that he was good. But Astrid wasn't going to fell his trap. If he ever hurts Elsa... she will definitely kill him. Elsa was her best friend and she was important to Astrid.

The blonde haired girl's phone suddenly rang: Hiccup. Astrid frowned. Hiccup generally doesn't call, he rather to text. With a slight curiosity, she opened the call. "Hi Hiccup." the blonde haired greeted huskily. "Astrid! I... Please don't lose your control because of what I am going to say." Hiccup nearly shouted anxiously. "Hiccup! What the hell is going on?" she snarled harshly. "It is about Elsa." Hiccup sighed softly. The blonde haired girl suddenly stopped walking. "Hiccup. What's going on?" she feared tremblingly. "Elsa is in hospital right now. She fell into a cold lake. Anna called me a minute ago and now she and Rapunzel are going to the hospital. I will call Merida after you and you should call Flynn." Hiccup explained fastly.

The blonde haired didn't question why Hiccup would call Merida (like Merida cared about Elsa anyway). She didn't shout or said something harsh. "Hiccup?" she managed to call his name weakly. "Yes?" "Can you call Flynn instead of me? I can't do that." "Of course Astrid." "See you later at the hospital then." "See you later. Everything is gonna be alright. I promise." Hiccup tried to sooth her. Astrid nodded, knew that he didn't know her action. She closed her phone. Instead of running, she slowly walked to the hospital. Her blue eyes were lost and full anxiety. When she entered the hospital, she calmy asked to a nurse where Elsa was. The nurse checked where Elsa Arendelle's room was and told her the room which Elsa was in. Astrid nodded briefly and walked to Elsa's room. But her robotic actions fainted when she stepped to the corridor which Elsa's room was in.

Anna and Rapunzel were crying while they were hugging each other, Hiccup and Kristoff were trying to comfort them. "Elsa! Elsa!" between Anna's sobs, she was screaming and muffling some words that Astrid couldn't understand. "What is she saying?" she managed to pull out a silly question. "She is telling that Elsa is important to her... In Norwegian." Kristoff explained. Astrid blinked. "Elsa!" a shout heard, then Flynn came to the corridor. Then Merida stepped in. "Where is Elsa and Jack?" Merida asked immediately. Astrid frowned. "Jack? What do you mean by that?" she hissed hoarsely. Nobody has spoken.

"Hiccup! Explain!" Astrid commanded. "Jack fell to the lake too. I didn't tell this to you because I didn't want you to get angry." Hiccup prevaricated. "How!? Why he was there?" Astrid declaimed. "We don't know what happened Astrid. Calm down." Kristoff tried to sooth her. Astrid laughed bitterly. "Calm down? My best friend fell to a cold lake in the middle of this cold weather and I don't know if she is okay or not. Oh and what? Her freaking stupid bully is in the same situation too. What Jack tried to do to her? I am not going to calm down!" she snapped.

"Jack would never hurt Elsa!" shouted Merida. Astrid made a fist furiously. "Oh really? Says the girl who bullied Elsa too! You guys did nothing but hurt Elsa. Including Hiccup and Rapunzel. You and stupid Big Four! You guys are the best! You guys are the most popular, most amazing, most talented ones! Because of your stupid group, Flynn and Elsa both had so much pain. I hate you! I hate all of you!" she exploded in so much anger Nobody didn't say anything. Hurt flashed in Hiccup's exquisite green eyes but Astrid didn't care. She continued to stare angrily while she was hugging herself.

After the long uncomfortable silence Meride spoke again: "You are right Astrid. We, the Big Four, all of us hurted her. Hiccup didn't care about Elsa and didn't protect her although they have a mysterious past. I bullied her. Jack bullied her. But believe or not believe, we care about Elsa as much as you do. Rapunzel did awful things to her cousin because she was somehow jealous. Me, Hiccup and Jack did these things because we were cowards. I don't know what happened between Hiccup and Elsa but Hiccup was afraid of something. Jack never said why he bullied Elsa but I think Jack was afraid to show her real feelings to her. I was afraid because... She knows my secret that nobody knows. The Big Four is just a trouble, I know. I caused you and Hiccup's relationship to be broken by not wanting it. I made stupid rumours that you are a lesbian even though you aren't. I am sorry. I am sorry for what we had done. But we really care about both Elsa and Jack-" Merida couldn't continue. She suddenly stopped and didn't continue. But the guilt on her eyes were telling everything. Astrid was full in shock. She didn't want to admit but she needed a hug right now. She needed Elsa's hug. She needed her bestfriend so they could just get the hell out of there.

" _Elsa Arendelle!" the blonde haired girl screamed._ _Elsa giggled._ " _Astrid it is okay."_ " _Are you kidding me? How the hell is this okay? We are talking about Twenty One Pilots! The tickets are already sold out!" Astrid groaned in annoyance._ _The platinum blonde continued to laugh._ " _I am going to cry and scream while I am going to eat a taco because of anger!" the blonde haired girl hissed dramatically._ " _Astrid it is just a concert." Elsa said calmly._ _Astrid looked dumbfounded._ " _Are you crazy? How the hell are you a fan?"_ " _Well I was sad but when you started to cry and punch everything you see for an HOUR, it became really funny." the platinum blonde shrugged._ _Astrid gave her a death glare._ " _You are out of Twenty One Pilots fandom."_ _Elsa started to laugh again. Astrid sent her a death glare._ " _Don't worry. We can go to another time. I promise." she said lightly._ _Astrid buried her head to a pillow and groaned._ " _Oh come on don't be a drama queen! I promised, didn't I? Now, how about a hug?" the platinum blonde asked._ " _Arendelle, are you trying to calm me by a stupid hug?" Astrid hissed._ " _If you hug me I will make Krumkake and invite Flynn to a movie marathon. We even can watch Star Wars." Elsa obliged._ " _You hate Star Wars."_ " _See, this is why I am a good friend!"_ _Astrid's lips curled up a little bit. She got up from her bed and hugged Elsa._ _Elsa started to laugh again._ " _What?"_ _You nearly broke every vase in your house because of a concert. We need to clean before Flynn come and your mom kills us." the platinum blonde explained._ " _How about we call Flynn right now? He will finally be useful."_ _Elsa nodded and called Flynn._

"What if... What if she is dead?" Astrid managed to chock it out. A silence passed. "No. Elsa is the most stubborn person I've ever known. She will fight. She won't die." Anna retorted firmly. She then, broke the hug between she and Rapunzel. "I am sure Jack is fine too... They have to be. They... Both of them are strong and they have still many goals to do. Elsa will go to Harvard and become a lawyer. Jack will repair their relationship between he and Elsa. He told me that he was sorry for what he had done to Elsa earlier. He promised that he would make it up to Elsa. He-He helped me when Hans tried to rape me. He is a good friend. And Elsa is the best sibling that a person could ever want. They cannot die." Anna rambled.

Then her blue eyes grew bigger. "Emma!" she shouted. That caused everyone to look at her with curiosity. "Who is Emma?" Rapunzel asked. "Emma is Jack's younger sister! Where is she?" Anna asked. "Anna... Calm down. Before you worry about Emma, we have to think a lie to not call my dad and my mother first." Rapunzel remarked.

"Wait? Your parents don't know this?" Flynn asked to Rapunzel. Rapunzel looked at his eyes brown eyes for the first time in a long time. "How can I tell that? Only Anna's last name is Arendelle so they called Anna. She was next to me so I learned the news. I can't tell my mother that her niece fell to a frozen lake and we don't know what condition she is in because the stupid doctors don't tell us anything!" Rapunzel shrieked. "Give me your phone." Flynn demanded to Rapunzel. " _Eugene_!" But before Rapunzel could continue, Flynn took her phone, called her mother... And didn't care about that name. "Hello Mrs. Corona. I need you to come to the hospital right now... It is about Elsa. Yes it is an emergency." said Flynn, then closed the phone, handed it to Rapunzel. "Don't do that ever again!" "Stop being a brat Punzie! They need to know the truth." Flynn shouted. "The truth!? The truth hurts! I can't let my mother to eat herself! I don't want them to be upset and devastated!" "And this is why you didn't tell me that you were in love with Jack Frost! You are wrong Rapunzel! They will eventually know the truth. You can't escape. You cause even more pain by hiding the truth!" Flynn exploded suddenly. Tears streamed and hurt flashed in Rapunzel's eyes. "I never loved Jack. I always loved you. I... This is not the area where we should be discussing." she murmured. Flynn sighed. "You are right."

Neither of them spoke again. Fifteen minutes later, aunt Arianna and uncle Frederic came to the corridor. "Anna! Rapunzel! What happened?" aunt Arianna asked worriedly. "Elsa fell to a lake, mother. We don't know what it is exactly going on either. Doctors didn't explain anything." Rapunzel explained in a trembled voice. Aunt Arianna gasped and started to cry. Uncle Frederic hugged his wife tightly while he was trying not to cry. "It is alright, love. I am sure Elsa is fine. She is strong." Frederic mumbled. Before Arianna could calm down, Caroline stepped to the corridor with Emma. "Emma!" Anna shouted ran to the girl, who was looking devastated. "A-An-Anna?" the little girl managed to chock it out. Anna hugged Emma tightly. "It is alright Emma. I am sure they are fine." she tried to sooth her.

Emma started to cry. "It is all my fault! Jack! He was teaching me how to ice skate, I couldn't do it and the ice was thin then Jack pushed me to save me! He fell instead of me! Elsa saw this and immediately jumped to the lake to save Jack. They are both in this condition because of me. It is all my fault and I am so sorry for this!" Emma explained between her sobs. Anna didn't scold her. Instead of sayin harsh things, she smiled to Emma as best as she can. "It is not your fault Emma. Jack chose to save you and Elsa chose to save Jack. They could just leave the situation like that but they didn't. If Jack didn't save you, you would be dead since your body physically weaker. If Elsa didn't save Jack, he would be probably dead too. It wasn't your fault. It is alright Emma." Anna predicted. "B-Brother! I can't live without Jack!" Emma continued to cry. "I can't live without Elsa either. Don't worry, both of them are strong." Anna manifested. The little brunette girl seemed calm down a little bit.

"So this what happened." murmured Caroline softly. Emma nodded. "I am sorry mom." Caroline smiled weakly and tried not to cry. "It is okay Emma. Like what Anna said: It is alright... I suppose you are Anna Arendelle. Elsa talked about you. You look like her." Caroline complimented. "Yes I am Anna Arendelle, Elsa's younger sister. Nice to meet you Mrs. Frost." Anna smiled kindly. "Caroline is fine dear." Anna nodded.

"Mrs. Frost? You are Jack Frost's mother... right?" Arianna asked. "Yes. And you are...?" "I am Arianna Corona. Elsa's aunt and Rapunzel's mother." Arianna introduced herself formerly. **(A/N: Oh my god you have no idea how much this scene is awkward for me.)** "Rapunzel? Ah, Jack told me about her." Caroline smiled kindly. "So you do know that he kissed my daughter and cause to cheat on her boyfriend?" Frederic hissed. **(A/N: I think I am going to die right now but this had to be happen eventually.)** "Frederic!" Ariana gasped. "W-What? I think you had the wrong idea Mr., Jack won't do something like that." Caroline scorned. "Oh really? I bet he didn't bully my niece either." Frederic snarled. "Dad." Rapunzel warned. Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Bully? Jack? Jack would never bully someone especially if that is Elsa. He cares about Elsa." Caroline chided. "Mrs. Frost, this is the truth." Caroline's eyes grew bigger.

 _"I was serious about what you did to her, you were looking at her with so much care... she was looking at you with so much hate. And if you said, you guys didn't even flirt... Then what happened, Jackson?"_ _Jack cursed at his mother's cleverness._ _"I may had hurt her..." he finally spoke._ _"What did you do Jack?"_ _Jack's eyes closed by the guilt._ _"I don't want to talk about this mom... The thing you should know is, I know my faults and I am suffering for that. I don't know how but I am going to repair things with Elsa." Jack explained truthfully._ _Caroline nodded._ _"I hope you will be successful Jack... You know, I really liked Elsa. She is such a good person. And what she did for Emma... Nobody would've done that."_ _Jack smiled._

Caroline became speechless. "I am sorry for my husband's childish stupidity, Mrs. Frost." Arianna apologized kindly. The brunette woman tried to say something, she was nearly going to cry... No. Not in front of Emma. She had to be a strong mother. "I didn't know. I-It is all my fault." Caroline whimpered in pain. "No. I... I don't know about the bully thing but about between me and Jack... I kissed your son without his permission, Mrs. Frost. Then my ex-boyfriend saw this and... I-I am sorry! It was all my foolishness!" Rapunzel shouted.

Before the scene could get even more awkward, a doctor appeared. "Arendelle and Frost family?" the doctor called out their names kindly. "Yes?" Anna, Caroline and Emma asked, waited for the doctor's answers. The awkward tension in the corridor had already been forgotten. "To be honest I thought it was late for both of them when they first came to here. We did as best as we can to manage to keep their body heat. Both of them are physically exhausted and the cold even can cause a mental trauma. Right now, Jack Frost seemed a better condition than Elsa Arendelle. Unfortunately she lost to much oxygen. It can take her a while to wake up. A normal people would die but they're systems were stronger. I am sorry for the accident." the doctor explained.

Anna, Rapunzel, Arianna, Emma started to cry. They were all talking, shouting, trying to do something... Except Astrid. The blonde haired girl slowly sat to the floor, put her earphones to her ear and opened a song.

" _Elsa. How can you sooth yourself?" Astrid asked suddenly._ _The platinum blonde frowned._ " _What?"_ " _Every person sometimes needs to run away. How do you do it? I punch things, scream and shout to forget the things about my life." Astrid explained._ _Elsa smiled. "_ _What music means to you?" the platinum blonde asked suddenly._ _Before could Astrid answer, Elsa continued:_ " _Music is everything. Music is more than just simple notes, melodies, harmonies. It is the most easy way for people to explain themselves, their feelings. It is the way people feed their souls. Music shapes our life. It is our friend, a part of every human. That's why I need music. It is my drug, alcohol... It is the way I can forget everything and just relax." the platinum blonde murmured._ " _This is why you always listen to music."_ " _Yeah... It calms me down and makes me stronger and maybe even happier. I feel like I am in my personal slice of heaven."_

Astrid closed her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. She knew Elsa would never cry if she was in her situation. So like what Elsa would do, Astrid listened to the music silently. But in the inside, she was burning and screaming.

What if she... What if she dies? She couldn't. No. It was impossible. It _should_ be impossible. Elsa can't just simply die. There are many things that haven't happened yet. Elsa didn't become a lawyer and get into Harvard. She didn't graduate from high school, didn't play at the musical. There were many songs she had to sing and listen to, many books to read, too much memories she had to make. She couldn't die. Not that easily. She still had to fight. She still had to smile, cry, scream. She would tell her past to Astrid. They would went to the ball and be extremely bored by Flynn's cockiness. Astrid didn't even make Elsa watch the whole Star Wars series. They didn't even eat that much Krumkake and god knows how much Flynn needs that dessert. They didn't go to a Twenty One Pilots concert and Elsa promised that one day they would definitely go.

Elsa didn't even forgive Rapunzel for what she had done. She hadn't fall in love. She didn't have someone that loves her deeply in a romantic way. She didn't even grow old with Astrid. They were going to talk about their nieces and nephews while they were smiling with their wrinkled faces. Astrid would make Elsa as her bridesmaid if she had married. But now, all those promises and dreams died in a second. Now, there was a possibility of Astrid could never see Elsa Arendelle breathing again. She maybe couldn't see the angry passion, stern, cold, kind expressions on her blue eyes. It was a possibility that she couldn't take. And what about Jack Frost? Astrid hated him, but that didn't mean that she wanted him to die. Without Jack Frost, the musical and the band couldn't happen. _Without him, Elsa Arendelle couldn't be completely Elsa Arendelle._ Without Jack, Hiccup would be sad. Emma, that little innocent girl would be devastated. She needed both of them to be alive.

The blonde haired girl was trembling and desperately was trying not to cry. Damn lake. She wasn't a religious person but now, all she could have do was to pray.

* * *

Darkness. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There was just darkness... and chaos. Until a light abruptly appeared...

Jack Frost opened his eyes slowly. He frowned because of the sudden light, then attempted to block it with his arm but he stopped when he saw the serum which was attached to his right arm. With curious eyes, Jack looked at room carefully. He was in a hospital... What?! Suddenly, Jack winced in pain. Damn headache. His head was bamming like a freaking battery and his body was extremely weak and exhausted.

"Jack Frost." a man said his name while nurses were running. "Y-Yes?" Jack managed to whimper weakly while he was trying to ignore the pain. "My name is Tom. I am a doctor." said the old man warmly. Jack only nodded. He preferred not to talk because it was enough to give him more pain through his body. "What do you remember Jack?" Jack frowned. What happened? "I-I don't remember-" But before he could continue, a voice echoed in his mind. _"Jack, I am scared."_ "Emma! She, I-I fell to the lake instead of her. I saved her! Is she fine? What happened? How can I be alive!?" Jack gasped suddenly, remembered everything in a second. "She is okay. Relax young man. We need to do some test before-" "I need to see Emma! Please! I need to see if she is fine!" Jack argued. The doctor sighed but nodded.

Soon Emma entered the room. She ran and jumped to the bed and hugged Jack tightly. "Jack! I was so worried that you-" before the little girl could finish, she was crying like a hundered time in that day. "Hey, Emma. Shhh it is alright. I am alright. There nothing to be worry about. It is okay. Stop crying." Jack shushed her and tried to relax her as good as he could. "No! It is all my fault! You're here because of me! I am sorry! I am the worst sister ever. You could have died!" Emma choked out while she was crying even harder. Jack looked at her disbelief. His hug tightened. It broke him to see his sister like that. It broke him to feel her pain, sob, guilt. It wasn't her fault. It was his fault. He was the one who insisted to go the lake and skate there. He was the one who endangered both him and Emma.

"Jack!" a scream abruptly came and before he knew, his mother has already hugged him and Emma tightly. The poor woman started to cry, couldn't control her sob anymore. "Mom." Jack spoke softly. "Jack oh my god! Are you okay?" Caroline shouted desperately and touched his cheek, jaw, shoulders, observed him. There were no any bruises. Just two beautiful blue orbs and a boy. Her son. He was okay. "Mom I am okay." Jack reassured. Caroline hugged him even more tightly. Jack winced in pain. "Oh god Jack I am sorry!" Caroline squeaked. Jack laughed. "It is okay. I am glad that Emma is fine." he whispered and stroked his precious sister's hair.

"Jack!" another voice shouted. Tom was trying to not to let the voice get into the room, saying that Jack needed to rest. But of course, the voice didn't listen to the doctor. Before Jack could understand, his whole vision completed with wild, crazy red hair. He hugged her tightly. "Merida." Merida looked at him with her angry blue eyes. She then, slapped him. "Hey!" Jack shouted in annoyance. "Idiot! That was for falling to the lake!" shrieked Merida. "Merida-" Then another slap came. "What was for that?!" "For not introducing me to your sister! I didn't even know her name!" Merida shouted in annoyance. "Yeah I deserved that. But really you kicked my ass in front of my mom, Mer." Jack murmured when he saw his mother's expression. "I am sorry Mrs. Frost." Merida apologized, not seemed regretful though. "I guess he deserved that." Caroline commented. "Mom!" Jack argued.

"Mrs. Frost. I want you and others to leave the room. Jack needs to rest." Tom suddenly appeared. Caroline nodded and then apologized. They left the room. "When can I see them again, doctor?" Jack asked curiously. The old man smiled softly. "We need to do some tests. Then you can see them. There are so many people who wants to see you." he commented. Jack looked shocked. Many people? Only his mother and sister, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel would came. No one except them wouldn't visit him because they didn't cared about him. He shrugged and answered the doctor's questions.

* * *

"Is he fine?" Anna asked immediately when Emma, Caroline and Merida left the room. "Yes. He is fine... until he finds out the truth." Merida mumbled. Nobody spoke, they started to wait. After 30 minutes, the doctor finally appeared. "Can we visit him?" Emma asked innocently. "Yes. But I want you to not make him tired. He needs energy. Especially not slapping and screaming." Tom warned and sent Merida a glare. "Does he knows about Elsa?" Anna asked. Tom sighed. "He needs to relax, we can't make him the opposite.""We have to tell him the truth doctor. He will figure out that Elsa was the only person who won't visit him. I know my cousin, no matter what happened, she would be the first one who visited him." Rapunzel remarked. The doctor nodded eventually. Soon all of them: Caroline, Emma, Big Four, Kristoff, Anna, Flynn and even Arianna and Frederic entered the room. Except Astrid.

"Are you sure that you are not coming?" Hiccup asked silently, was still hurt from her earlier words. Astrid nodded. "I am not his friend." "Astrid." warned Flynn. "What!? How? How dare you to step this room!?" Astrid asked furiously and was hurt. "Elsa saved him. Elsa wanted him to be alive. I don't hate Jack, Astrid. He is living and this is what Elsa wanted." Flynn explained. "You don't hate him!? What the hell Flynn? He kissed Rapunzel!" Astrid shouted, didn't care that if someone heard her. "What happened in the past is in the past dammit! It is hard for me too! Of course I think about this, of course I am still angry with this. But it wasn't all Jack's fault! And he still deserves to live. You are being stupid Astrid." Flynn hissed and digged Hiccup into the room, closed the door. Astrid groaned in frustration.

* * *

Jack looked at them in confusion. Why were they here? Especially why Rapunzel's parents and Flynn was here? "What's going on?" Jack asked immediately. Nobody has spoken. "Anna? Hiccup? Rapunzel? Merida? What's going on?" Jack asked once again. Neither of them answered. Jack stared at them with confusion. "Jack." uncle Frederic finally spoke. Jack shivered and looked at him. Why the hell he was here? Frederic hated him! "You need to calm down for what I am going to say." Frederic continued. Jack frowned.

"Elsa... Where is she? Even Flynn and you are here. She would visit, I know her." Jack questioned them, was scared from the answer. Anna sighed. "Do you know how you survived?" she asked in a monotone tone. "No." "Elsa... She was the one who saved you Jack." Anna whispered, tried not to cry. Jack frowned... and then laughed. They looked at Jack with confusion, Frederic was annoyed as hell. "Young man, is something funny?" Frederic hissed. Jack was still laughing. "Yes. Yes it is. Good one, Anna. But really, it is obvious that it was a joke. We all know that Elsa isn't an idiot. She would never do something like that. Where is she?" Jack alluded, was being a jackass. Frederic's angriness fainted. He looked to the boy with pity and hurt. Jack thought it was a joke, he didn't believe them. "Jack... We aren't joking. Elsa jumped to the lake and saved you. She is in here and her condition is..." Arianna couldn't continue and tried not to cry in front of the poor boy.

Jack's blue eyes looked confused, hurt, sad and scared. "Where is she? Elsa! What!? She... She wouldn't risk her life to save me. Is she fine? Are there any bruises? Does she have trauma or something like that? What happened to her? Why did she save me? Is she mad? What's going on!?" Jack panicked. "Jack. Calm down." Caroline softly interrupted him. "Mom!" "Jack. We don't know Elsa's condition. She still didn't wake up." Hiccup explained. Jack's blue eyes grew bigger. "No. It is all my fault! I should be the one who is dead. Elsa can't die because of me!" he shrieked. Rapunzel couldn't control her tears and started to cry. "She will be fine. She is... she is Elsa Arendelle. There is nothing to be worry about! My cousin is strong, she... she won't. She won't leave us. I know. I know." Rapunzel spoke morely to herself.

"It is not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Flynn murmured silently. Jack didn't listen to Flynn and buried his face to a pillow, said none-senseless words, managed to hold his tears. Flynn sighed and walked towards him, touched his shoulder. "She is going to wake up Jack. Trust me... I am glad that you are alive." Flynn reassured. Nobody questioned why Flynn helped Jack. Nobody found the situation awkward. They just remained in silence.

* * *

" _Jack."_ _Oh that damn incredible soft voice._ " _Elsa." Jack whispered with so much need and love._ _The platinum blonde smiled in an angelic way. She laughed softly and snuggled to his slim yet well-built and muscled body._ _Jack silently wrapped his arms around her small body and pressed her chest against his. He then, slowly kissed her neck there and there._ " _I love you Jack." Elsa mumbled, Jack could feel her lips moving on his neck when she talked._ _He smiled beautifully and tried not to be overjoyed. This was the most amazing sentence that she could ever tell him._ _He slowly leaned closer to her and caressed her hair. He slowly touched her lips with his thumb and rubbed it softly._ " _Are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked playfully, still had that angelic expression._ " _I am scared that you won't like it." Jack murmured sadly._ " _Why? I love you, I obviously going to like it." Elsa mumbled and leaned closer._ _Jack let out a deep breath._ " _You are so beautiful Elsa. I love you too, I love you so much."_

 _And with that, the two lovers closed the gap between them and started to kiss passionately. Their hands were slowly caressing each other and they were touching their partner with so much love._ _Once their amazing kiss finished, Elsa looked at him softly and giggled._ " _It was amazing Frostbite." she whispered._ " _I know Snowflake."_

Jack slowly opened his eyes. Damn. Why he had to see her in his freaking dreams? Why those things were only had to be dreams?

"You murmur Elsa's name in your sleep." commented a voice and shook Jack away from his thoughts.

Jack stared at Astrid Hofferson. "What are you doing here!?" he hissed. Normally, he wouldn't be harsh but hearing her comment... Crap. "You murmur Elsa's name in your sleep." "None of your business." Jack hissed. "Oh it is. Elsa is my freaking best-friend and I don't think you know another Elsa since it is not a common name in USA." Astrid snapped. "You were watching me when I was asleep. It is pretty creepy." Jack pointed out. "You murmured Elsa's name in your sleep. You know, the girl you bullied." Astrid calmly hinted. "Besides I've been here for only six minutes. I was about to leave the room when the first two minutes ended but then you murmured her name. And for the past four minutes you freaking moaned her name, mumbled many other things like-" "Okay! Okay! I get it!" Jack shrieked. "Explain now." Astrid demanded harshly.

"What do you expect from me? And why are you here anyway?" Jack asked hardly but also felt humiliated. "I wanted to see if you were okay. I actually cared your condition for Elsa's sake but now I find out that you were fantasying about her. You are really a pervert." Astrid retorted. Jack blushed instantly both because of anger and embarrassment. "I don't fantasy about her." "Jack. Just tell the truth already. You like her. I never thought it but you like Elsa Arendelle." "I don't like her. I see her as a friend." Astrid punched a table. "Friend? Well I am her bestfriend and I certainly don't moan her name in my sleep. No one does that. And how can you say that you see her as a friend? You don't deserve her friendship. You certainly don't deserve her as a _lover_. You bullied her. I don't care why she saved you and actually believed that you changed... But I don't trust you. And if you ever hurt her, I promise I will make you suffer." she threatened furiously. Jack rolled his eyes. "I won't hurt her. I care her as much as you do. What happened in the past, is in the past. Stop saying that I bullied her. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I... Elsa is really precious to me Astrid. I know that it is hard to believe. I don't hate you, you try to protect her and this is what you should do as a bestfriend. But try to empathize my situation." Jack insisted.

A long silence passed. The blonde haired girl thought about what he had said. "Do you really care about her?" "Yes." "In a romantic way, isn't it? Don't lie, I won't tell Elsa." "Y-yes... I guess. She is the first girl who affected me like this honestly." Jack confessed. Astrid's blue eyes looked in awe. "Crap. It will be hard for you." "I know." "She hates romance." "I know." "She is a very stubborn person. I really want to strangle her sometimes, she can be so thick-headed and god knows her stupid maturity. She is like 50 years old moron." Jack laughed. "I know. But she worths for this. She is the most beautiful, intelligent girl that I've ever met. I would do everything to see her beautiful laugh and smile." Jack whispered desperately.

His face fell down. Blue eyes saddened. Astrid knew why: Elsa could die any minute and he blamed himself. Even Jack didn't deserve it. Knowing the girl you cared jumped to a lake because of you wasn't easy to take. Astrid didn't know how she easily accepted Jack's feelings towards Elsa and strangely she wasn't angry with him. She actually hoped that Jack loved Elsa. Maybe finally Elsa could really smile and laugh.

"It wasn't your fault Jack. Elsa didn't want you to die so she saved you. It was her choice." "Yes it was. It was all my fault. I chose that damn lake. I risked her life. I risked Emma's life. I made everyone sad, scared. I fucked up like I always do. I always fuck up the opportunitys and situations with my decisions. None of you deserved this." Jack murmured in frustration and deep guilt. Astrid nodded. "True. I think that it is your fault. But what I said earlier... It was Elsa's thoughts. I know that Elsa won't get mad at you because of this. She would never think that it was your fault. Don't care about my and your stupid thoughts Jack Frost. Care about Elsa's. Care about the girl you like's thoughts." she simply remarked.

"Hey Astrid?" "Yes?" "Thank you... for everything." Astrid shrugged. "I am here for Elsa's and Flynn's sake." she murmured. But if she really had to admit, she was glad that Jack was okay for her sake.

* * *

It was 11 PM so everybody had to leave the hospital eventually. Only Jack and Elsa were in the hospital. Tom let Jack to visit her, for a few minutes.

Jack caressed Elsa's hand with a frown on his face. He observed her face. The light flawless porcelain skin like a doll, red cherry kissable lips, perfect jaw shape, long light brown eyelashes and eyebrows, perfect, tiny nose and lastly, her amazingly soft platinum blonde hair. Damn you pervert. But Jack couldn't help it! She was too gorgeous, she was glowing. Jack couldn't help but fantasize about her, to be able to touch her, to kiss her... He was a teenager after all. It was normal that he wanted her. He wanted to touch every inch of her amazing body, to hold her, to hug her, to kiss her, to say that he really cared about her and hear her incredible laugh, giggle. He wanted her, he never wanted a person that badly. Jack knew the way he thought was selfish. It was so selfish to want her like that, he wanted her to only to be his. He wanted to make her happy. He really did. And now, the impossible dreams became even more impossible. Now, there was a possibility of losing her. It was all his fault. She was in this condition because of him. He couldn't live with this heavy weights.

Jack slowly caressed Elsa's hair and kissed her forehead. "Please be alright, please don't leave me." he silently begged and tried his best to not to cry. He held her hand tightly.

* * *

Lisa. Why? From all those people... Why she was seeing Lisa? Tadashi, her parents, Anna, Astrid, Flynn, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Jack... Why she was seeing Lisa? "Lisa." Elsa whispered desperately. Lisa smiled. The young girl looked so peaceful. Elsa remembered Lisa's last days. She was pale, had bruises in her arms. She had a messy hair, dirty clothes... Her face, her face was telling all the pain she had been through. But now, her hair was so amazing, she was all dressed in white. Now her face... it looked so elegant and peaceful.

"Hey Elsa." she whispered. "Lisa... You are-" "Dead? Yes, yes I am." she said calmly. Elsa started to cry. Then, Elsa suddenly found herself at in Lisa's arms. Lisa smiled sadly. The platinum blonde hugged her back tightly, scared to lose her. "Elsa." Her voice was soft and calm. "I am so sorry! I couldn't save you! I couldn't-" Elsa hiccuped. Lisa shushed her and stroked her hair.

"It is okay Elsa Arendelle. Now look at me. I am here, I am here because I want you to live. Live for me Elsa. Live for your parents. Live for everyone you had lost. Live for every single good person who died because of pain and suffer. You don't have to worry about me. I am in heaven. My life is finished, but yours is not. You have to live. You have to fight for me and many others. Love, believe, have hope, have fun... Live your life Elsa. Live it with every single piece of yours." Lisa talked in angelic voice. "Lisa! Lisa! No! I don't want to lose you! I want to see my parents! Tadashi! I-" Elsa was crying so hard. "Hey... Elsa Arendelle, what about your uncle and your aunt, Anna, Flynn, Astrid? What about Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida? You love them with all of your heart... What about Jack Frost and Emma Frost? Don't you see? That boy can't live without you. Jack Frost loves you Elsa. I want you to live: you have to fight and love. I have to fight for me. You have to love for me, I never tasted romance so you have to do it for me." Lisa murmured softly.

"Lisa..." Elsa cried desperately. Lisa smiled again and cleaned Elsa's tears. She was so beautiful. She was lightining, gorgeous... Like an angel. "Please. I need that girl. The platinum blonde who has the most beautiful and confident eyes. Show me your determination. Show me Elsa Arendelle's unbreakable determination to me." Lisa mumbled. Elsa made a fist. "I am Elsa Arendelle. And I am going to live Lisa! I am going to fight! No matter what the hell happens, I will always try! I will love! I won't afraid of love! I am your bestfriend. I will never forget you. I will always remember you and always be thankful. I love you Lisa." Elsa whispered determinedly.

Lisa smiled truly. "I love you too Elsa Arendelle. Thanks for being friends with me, thanks for trying to protect me. I couldn't be strong but now I can make people stronger. Just live your life. Because life is..." Lisa stopped. "Life is..." Elsa murmured, knew that Lisa wouldn't continue. "You have already known the answer." "Yes Lisa. I know." "Good. Then please remember this two words: Life is... It will always help you to continue." Elsa nodded. Lisa broke their hug but Elsa wasn't afraid. She had to live.

Elsa Arendelle's blue eyes opened. They were full of determination. "Thank you Lisa." she whispered. She couldn't even understand it was a dream or not. But that didn't matter, Lisa saved her. Two pairs of blue eyes looked at her in disbelief. "E-Elsa?" Jack choked out and before she could know, he was hugging her. "Elsa! Elsa you are okay!" Jack shouted and started to cry. The platinum blonde laid on the bed in shock. Jack was crying... So does she. She wrapped her arms around Jack tightly, made the poor boy even more shocked. They hugged for minutes, both of them cried.

"Jack. I am alright." Elsa mumbled and caressed his snow white silvery hair. "Y-You saved me! Why? I don't worth it. I bullied you! Why did you save me and risked your life?" Jack asked in a trembling voice. Elsa broke the hug and looked at him. He was beautiful. He was not the monster once she saw. He was a good person. "Because you're a good person. Because I didn't want you to die. Because I didn't want Emma to grow up without you. Because I would miss you. Because... I see you as a friend and you deserved to live." Elsa explained and let her tears to go once again.

"I am glad that you are alive Jack." she whispered. "It was all my fault! You are in this condition because of me!" Jack cried. "No. Jack, I chose this. Look... I once had a friend named Tadashi. He was so important to me and I lost him. He died in a explosion to save someone. I... I never understood why he tried to save, why he risked his life. But when today I saw you falling... I knew I should risk my life just like Tadashi. I am glad that I did. Tadashi would definitely try to save you. He didn't even have to know you, he would risk his life to save another. I had to do that for his sake. And I of course didn't want you to die. Don't regret anything Jack." the platinum blonde spoke wisely.

Jack chuckled. "Snowflake, you're acting like we are close friends." "Oh well... I see you as a friend. Everybody deserves a second chance and you definitely earned that one. Jack, I would love to be your friend." Elsa confirmed. "I would love to be your friend? Where are we? In a courthouse? You really need to learn loosen up." he teased. Instead of laughing at his comment, Elsa started to cry again. "Elsa? Are you okay? What's going on? Are you hurt?" Jack panicked. Elsa shook her head. "I... I am sorry. You sometimes remind me of Tadashi. He was... he was a very important friend of mine and I loved him. It... It hurts a little bit." she confessed, making Jack heartache. "I am sorry for your loss Snowflake." Elsa smiled painfully. "It is alright. He is in better place. Life is... life is still continuing." she murmured and closed her eyes.

Yes, life is continuing. Yes, life is so depressing. It is so depressing. But hey, you have your friends. Life is depressing but your friends are here to make you happy. Friends are important, if you don't have one, go out socialize. It is not hard, hiding in your house and scaring of people is hard. Every human can make friends. Friendship is something we need for our happiness. Friendship is a key to make this depressing life happier. Because of friends, we can handle hard situations, find this depressing life more easy.

Life is friendship. If you don't have one, then life is depressing. So depressing that makes you want to die. Life is friendship, so go out and share your happiness and sadness with your true friends.

 **Well... This chapter is strange, I know. I wrote every chapter in a week so I wrote every part in a different situation. I guess it made a little chaos. Like a normal person one day I am joyful, one day I am depressed. If you have any dislikes about the story please let me know. Don't forget to review, it motivates me a lot. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! Okay, first of all I owe an apology... I am sorry for posting the chapter very late. My excuses are: I was REALLY busy and... well I was also lazy. Anyway...** **Thanks for Ryner510, LiaMaga, purpleMind, RuByGiRl25OMG, WeruuChan, manonnathalie, Duskrunner for following/favoriting this story.** **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians or any other movies. (I don't think I have to write this since we all know that I don't own it but anyway...)** **I hope you guys will like the chapter, I honestly don't know if it is good or bad.**

CHAPTER 13: PRIDE

Pride... Do you think that pride is important? There are so many people in this world. Some of them have pride, some of them haven't. Still, having pride or not, people breathe and live. But pride is important. And why? Because believe it or not, honor and pride are something that make humans stand rigid. It is something people fight for or don't care for. It is something shape people's life very importantly.

And well, our female protagonist Elsa Arendelle cared about her pride more than anyone else...

"Elsa!" Anna shouted lightly. The platinum blonde turned around to see her sister with wide eyes. A week passed since the incident. She and others were doing okay. The band and the musical practices were making all of them exhausted... But for once, life was actually being great for Elsa Arendelle. No bullies, no enemies, no stupid teenager incidents and thanks to god, no drama. For a week, her life was normal. Elsa and Anna were closer more than ever and the platinum blonde finally started to not to ignore Rapunzel. They didn't repair the things but at least now, they could say hello, good morning to each other. And of course, Astrid and Flynn were always by Elsa's side, they tried to make her happy as much as they could. And Jack... He was her... friend. He really was. He was kind, funny, entertaining.

"Anna? Why are you here?" the platinum blonde asked. "Oh... I wanna walk to the school with you! Rapunzel told me that she had to go the hospital for some check-up in this morning. So I ran to walk with you!" Anna explained cheerfully. "Is she fine? What happened?" Elsa asked, tried not to show her worry. "I guess the broke up with Flynn and the lake incident about you made her exhausted. She is really tired these days." Anna guessed thoughtfully. Elsa bit her lip and thought about those memories...

 _"Elsa! You're okay... I-I I thought you-"_ _Elsa winced in pain and looked at Rapunzel with a slight confusion._ _"You thought I was dead? Do... do you even care about me?" the platinum blonde choked out shakingly._ _Rapunzel gasped and hugged her cousin tightly._ _"Of course I care about you. Please don't think like this. I am sorry for everything..." Rapunzel started to cry and kissed Elsa's cheek._ _Elsa slowly hugged Rapunzel back._

"Elsa... When will you forgive Rapunzel? She feels really sorry." Anna desperately asked. Elsa shrugged. "I... I want to. But I keep remembering that the kiss between she and Jack... and Flynn's expression. It hurts Anna. She... she was acting so mean and strange... I don't know if I can trust her again. Jack proved that he changed but Rapunzel still confuses me." Elsa murmured sadly. Anna smiled to her sister. Elsa could see the love and care in her beautiful blue eyes. "I miss three of us, Elsa. We were... we were the best. I am the little one, you are the oldest and the maturest one. Rapunzel was the between of us, she was like a bridge when we had fight. She always helped us to empathize each other's side. I know you love her. Flynn will understand if you forgive Rapunzel." Anna reminded to her.

"Anna, I-I can't." Anna sighed. "You don't forgive her because of your pride, don't you? You think your pride and honor will be crushed if you forgive her because she cheated on her boyfriend and you think a person should never forgive a cheater. You think: if a person needs a cheater then that person is weak. You and your pride Elsa. I am serious, someday because of your stupid pride you will be heartbroken. It isn't even your problem, it is Flynn's. Stop being stubborn." Anna hissed, knew Elsa more than anyone else. Elsa didn't respond. Anna was absolutely right. But to her dismay, Anna continued to talk. "And... I think _you are jealous of Rapunzel because of Jack_." she spoke suddenly.

Elsa stopped walking. She turned to Anna slowly, her blue eyes were confused, shocked and furious. "What are you trying to imply Anna?" Elsa asked, demanded an answer from her. Anna shivered because of the coldness of her tone. "Don't get me wrong! I didn't mean anything between you and Jack like that... I... Just listen to me Elsa. I think you are jealous of Rapunzel because of Jack... because... she caused Jack to do the bad things." Anna desperately tried to explain. "You are stupidly rambling Anna. What you say is nonsense." Elsa hissed and frowned because of frustration. "You are jealous because you are scared that Rapunzel can affect Jack in a bad way. You don't want to get hurt anymore and you are eating yourself because of the decision you have maden: Seeing Jack as your friend. Rapunzel is very close to Jack for years so you're afraid of he can choose Rapunzel over you. I am not talking about romantically, I know that you don't like Jack in that way. You don't want him to leave you in a bad way and you don't trust Rapunzel anymore. This fear makes you jealous. I hope I could explain." Anna tried to sooth Elsa and told what she was thinking.

Elsa shrugged and started to walk again. "You're wrong Anna. I do not afraid of Jack hurting me. I see him as a friend and I unfortunately trust him but that doesn't means that I have a weak side for him. He can choose Rapunzel over me and become a jerk again. Of course I will be sad about it but this is his decision. And if he does that, he will be my enemy again. It is not something have happened before. For example Hiccup and Merida." Elsa explained bitterly. Anna gave a light squeeze to her sister's shoulder. "I will never harm you or leave you Elsa." she promised. Elsa smiled. "I know Anna. You are the person I trust and I love most. I know that you will never leave me. You never did, even when I wanted you to." Anna smiled at those words, was feeling extremely joyful.

Soon, Arendelle sisters arrived to the schoolyard. Kristoff has already been waiting for Anna and when he saw her, he immediately came next to her, said a good morning to Elsa politely and started a deep conversation with Anna. Elsa looked at them with amusement.

Suddenly, someone poked her wrist. Jack pulled Elsa from Anna and Kristoff, gave them a friendly smile. "I think you should leave them alone, Snowflake. You know that lovers need private time." Jack commented cockily. "Why you and Flynn keep saying that there is something between Kristoff and Anna?" Elsa rolled her eyes. "Because me and Flynn both are experts of girls and boys." Jack grinned. "I am expert of people's actions too!" Elsa argued.

Jack stared at Elsa, tried not to kiss her from her lips. She was extremely adorable sometimes and it made his stomach full of crazy flying butterflies. "True, but you don't understand romance Snowflake." "Says the boy who slept literately with the whole school. I do understand romance!" Elsa snapped. "Ouch, that hurts. I do not experienced romance so I can understand if someone is in love or not." Jack responded back, was being sarcastic about his first sentence.

Elsa didn't say anything and thought about what Jack had said. Romance... She knew what romance is. She knew how she felt towards Tadashi, how different he felt for her. But to her dismay, Jack was right. Even though she knew what romance was, she never understood it. "If you're right... than I hope they will be happy together." Elsa silently murmured, morely to herself. "Wow, I thought you would kill Kristoff." "What makes you thing like that!?" "Well jeez, you care about your precious little innocent Anna so much, so I think you would be like a dragon which is really possessive about it's gold." "I do not-" "You are." "I am not!" "Snowflake you are." "Oh shut up, you are just like me when it comes to Emma." Elsa snapped. "Yep you are right." Jack accepted.

"Jeez, if you guys's flirt session finished, I would like to talk to my best friend." a voice commented, it was obvious that the voice was very annoyed. Jack rolled his eyes when Astrid pulled Elsa to her side. "Good morning Astrid and we weren't flirting." Elsa murmured. "I am still not convinced. He only couldn't impress you, me, Merida and Anna in this school. Since Merida and Anna are his only friend and since he is really hating me, you are the only one who is in his goals." Astrid growled. Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance. Ever since Astrid learnt Jack's feelings towards Elsa, she always gave stupid hints. It was obvious that she and Jack weren't fond of each other.

"Astrid, you are dashing today like always." Jack jeered cheekily. "And you are a stupid jerk like always." Astrid sneered. Now, both of them have already forgotten Elsa's existence in there, their face was close and they were ready punch each other's faces any minute. "Guys, calm down." Elsa warned, tried to pull them back. "Let me guess, you are jealous of me again. Sorry Astrid, I am Elsa's friend like how I am Hiccup's friend." Jack hissed while he was grinning cockily. "You son of a-" but before Astrid could punch Jack and before Jack could jump Astrid to take her down, Flynn Rider divided the two teenagers with his strong, muscular body.

"Enough guys. Really? This is the fifth time in this week! You guys should learn to get along with each other." Flynn scolded them as if they were five years old kids. "She started it!" Jack cried. "Me? You started it! Elsa saw it too!" Astrid objected. "Yes I saw everything... you guys are like kids." Elsa retorted. The platinum blonde entered the school with Flynn, since he was the only sane person in there. Astrid and Jack were following them too. "You know, she loves me more." Jack spoke to Astrid. "Of course she loves me more." Astrid hissed and sent Jack a death glare. "She does not." "She does." "She does not." Jack stuck his tongue out. "I love Flynn most. Now shut up." Elsa murmured. When they heard her comment, Flynn started to laugh and Astrid and Jack sent him a death glare. Elsa smiled to herself secretly. For once, life was being great.

* * *

The snow-white silver haired boy entered the classroom with Flynn. Jack sat down to a chair which was in the back corner of the class. "Can I sit next to you?" Flynn asked, made Jack nearly to fall from his chair. "W-What?" Jack stuttered in disbelief.

A week passed since the lake incident. Elsa wasn't the only one who was Jack's new friend. Flynn was actually being friendly towards Jack too. Unlike Astrid, Flynn wasn't harsh, hateful and angry to Jack. He was kind, joyful and funny. For that, Jack was really thankful. What he did was a really honorable action. Nobody could accept someone who kissed his/her girlfriend this easily. Unlike Astrid, Flynn trusted Elsa's decision.

"Of course you can." Jack nodded. Flynn took a seat next to Jack. Now now, imagine the class's reaction. Especially the girls's. I mean, the two hottest guys in the whole school, the two guys who decorated girls's dreams were hanging out together. Jack and Flynn, both of them were incredibly handsome, once were a playboy but gave up because of the girl they cared. Both of them were talented, funny, cocky, mysterious about some things, caring and loving. And well, both of them hated history lesson more than anyone else.

* * *

Poke. Jack ignored it. Poke. Jack ignored it once again and tried to drift off to the sleep. Another poke. Jack groaned and turned his head to Flynn who was resting his head to a desk and sleeping, just like him. "Jesus Christ Flynn, we had a deal. You promised me that you would listen the teacher and told me what she said." Jack whined sleepily. History was such a loooooong lesson and they didn't even over the half of it. Jack only met by Flynn's loud snores. He was about to pull a silly joke on Flynn... but he stopped when he saw a piece of paper on his desk. Jack frowned and grabbed it, he opened the folded paper and started to read it: **(A/N): Okay guys, I get this list inspiration from the show "13 Reasons Why"** **so, all credits about this list belongs to the show)**

HOT or NOT

Best lips: Aurora Worst lips: Merida

Best face: Cinderella Worst face: Snow White

Best ass: Megara Worst ass: Belle

Best boobs: Rapunzel Worst boobs: Kida

Best legs: Elsa Worst legs: Jane

Jack stared to the list in disgustment. He silently tried to calm his breath and tried to control his anger for minutes. Finally, Flynn realized Jack's silent frustration. "Jack, buddy what's going on?" Jack angrily tossed the list to Flynn. Flynn gave him a confused look but read the list anyway. "Holy crap." Flynn mumbled while he was still reading the list. "What the hell is this?" Flynn asked, as angry and frustrated as Jack. "I don't know who the hell wrote this list but we should find that person, Flynn. I can't even imagine if that girls in those list see this. This is... horrifying." Jack weakly whimpered.

Flynn stare at Jack, a little bit shocked. "Hey Jack?" "Yes?" "Look... I am sorry man. I obviously judged you wrongly. If someone asked me that if I had a guess about who wrote this list a week ago... the first name that came across to my mind would be yours. But here you are, shocked and frustrated as much as I am." Flynn apologized. "It is alright Flynn..." Jack soothed him.

"Best boobs huh? Well, they really shouldn't have write Rapunzel's name on that list. I will hurt that person even more because of this." Flynn roared. Jack looked at him with guilt. Flynn loved Rapunzel and still was in love with her... and Jack fucked up their amazing relationship. Jack didn't open his mouth about this. That conversation was for another day.

"Especially Elsa and Merida shouldn't see this. Best legs? Worst lips? How dare they to look at them like this? Perverts." Jack hissed and tear off the paper angirly. "It doesn't work Jack. Look at people, seems like everybody know it. They probably made some copies. Elsa and the others will learn this even earlier than you think... So who wrote this list?" Flynn concluded. Jack sighed in annoyance. Those girls... those girls on that list would be devastated, he didn't only get worried for Elsa but also for the others too. Nobody deserved something like that. And Snowflake... she would be really angry.

"Hans." Jack responded. "Exactly."

* * *

Elsa looked at to the message in disbelief. The photo. She reread the list. "Mr. Weselton?" Elsa asked, couldn't control the anger in her tone. "Yes Arendelle?" "May I go to the toilet, please?" Elsa excused herself, heard some giggles from the class. Weselton frowned but nodded, dismissed Elsa.

The platinum blonde entered the bathroom. She was about to make an angry scream but stopped when she saw Megara. "Welcome to the club." Megara sarcastically whispered but Elsa could see that fear on her face. Of course both of them and probably all of them were scared, disgusted and shocked. The person who wrote this list... crushed their pride, saw them as a freaking toy and obviously examined their body. This is how some guys saw them: Stupid, brainless sex toys.

The platinum blonde made a fist. "We cannot let them to see us as a toy, I won't let them to crush ours pride and honor. We will find who did this and get our revenge." Elsa promised angrily and furiously.

* * *

Hans choked while Jack was harshly grabbing his shirt and pushing him to the lockers. Jack punched Hans and kicked him strongly. "Who wrote this?" Flynn asked calmly. "I don't know." "Of course you know, you jerk! You are always obsessed with girls and do bad things to them!" Jack barked. "Says Jack Frost." "I never did the things you had done, Hans. I know that you know who wrote this list. Tell me or I'll kill you!" Jack shrieked and tossed Hans to the floor with a quick move.

"Jack, dude, calm down." Flynn calmly soothed him and pulled Hans from his shirt. "Answer Hans or I won't stop Jack." Hans gulped. "Look... I don't know. Gaston gave me many papers of this list and told me to gave it to everyone." Hans explained truthfully. "Thanks Hans." Flynn murmured sarcastically. Jack punced Hans in the face and Flynn kicked him from his balls. Hans cried in pain. "This was for Anna." Jack snapped. "I can't believe that they released him." Flynn murmured. "At least the judge told that he had to leave the school in two days. He won't be here tomorrow." Jack hissed and spat out to Hans.

Soon, the two 'friends' found Gaston. "Hello Gaston." Flynn greeted. "What do you want?" Gaston demanded. Jack kicked him and push him to the lockers, then squeezed Gaston's shoulders hardly. "Who wrote the list?" Flynn calmly asked. "I don't know." "We know that you know, you asshole! Tell us now!" Jack roared and before he could slap to Gaston, he had already told them the answer: "Hades! Hades wrote it and sent it to everyone!"

* * *

"Hades. There are no any other suspects. That jerk." Megara hissed while she and Elsa were walking the hallways to found him. "He crossed the line. How dare he?! I wonder the others's situation." Elsa shrieked. "I don't think Belle even saw the list. She doesn't have phone and spends her whole time in the library. Merida and Aurora have music lesson in these two periods, you know Maleficent, she would never allow any phone or chit chat in her lessons and doesn't allow to let them to take a break." Megara explained. "Alright, Merida, Aurora and Belle probably don't see the list. Rapunzel doesn't even in the school and let's just hope she didn't look at her phone. Jane and Kida has PE so they can't see the list too. Probably only Cinderella and Snow White saw the list." Elsa concluded.

"Forget about those bitchs. They are probably having a fight about who has the best face. They deserved it anyway." Megara snorted. Elsa sent her a glare but Megara just ignored it. It was a funny situation though, she and Megara didn't have any conversation but now, they were trying to handle the situation together. It was weird, yet comforting. So when the two girls found Hades, they both gaped in shock. Jack and Flynn were next to Hades, shouting at him. And people were surrounded around them, were watching them with curiosity.

"Hades explain now!" Jack roared furiously. Hades looked scared but he immediately changed his expression. "Explain what? It is just a simple list." Hades shrugged carelessly. "A simple list!? What are you talking about? You wrote a stupid list then gave it to people and they thought about many shits too. You listed girls by their looks!" Flynn shouted. "What are you talking about man? Everybody knows it! I mean we all know that Megara has the best ass and-"

His words cut off when Jack roughly push him to the locker and grabbed him from his shirt roughly. That's when Elsa came. "Jack!" she shouted desperately. But for the first time, Jack didn't care about her. For the first time, she couldn't make him calm. "How dare you?! How dare you judge people by their looks? Don't you know that it is humiliating? You can't write about Megara's... ass! I am talking to all fucking of you! You stupid, dirty teenagers!" Jack sneered. He then dropped his hand and looked at Hades. His nose cringed in disgust.

"You are disgusting Hades. All of you who wrote something about this list are disgusting! Look at us! We, men are looking women's asses, breasts. Then we say: Dude I should totally bang this chick. And of course she will let me fuck her, I am so hot and she is a bitch anyway. We see them as a toy, make them a toy! We think we can get every girl we want! We think we are so freaking amazing and they are just our bitches. We slept with many woman but then when a woman does that, we call her a whore. We can't decide who has the best ass, boobs, lips. We can't decide who is the most beautiful one, who is the ugliest. Do you know how they feel? Do you guys actually care? No, why we care about girls's feelings instead of rubbing your cocks!? I am sick of this. I am sick of you scumbags!" Jack roared, cared no one.

He didn't care about that many girls and boy were listening him. Hell, he wanted them to listen him! The platinum blonde finally managed to come next to him. "He is right." Elsa spoke suddenly, the crowd was still in silence, including Hades. "Hades wrote that I have the best legs in this school. What the hell?! You can't decide if my body is good or bad! Only I can decide about my body! Knowing and feeling that you assholes looked at my body in a dirty way makes me disgusted. And I am sure the other girls are disgusted, upset and scared as much as I am. You guys can't see us as a freaking toy that you can play, then you throw when you get bored. It is also our, girls's fault too. We let you to use us. We act like a freaking doll cause we think we need your love. You know what? Screw all of you! I don't need any of you wankers interests if you only see me as a toy. A woman is not a thing. You can't see us a thing to play! We have brains, we are humans. We have feelings and we want to be loved, to be cared. I am sick of both of you. The stupid girls who are in silence and the boys who thinks they can do everything. This list is sexual harassment. If you support anything about this list, know that you are a molester. And please girls, we are stronger than this. Don't shut up. Silence can't help to solve this. And boys too. We don't do as much as the boys but sometimes girls do these kind of sexual harassment to the boys too. This is not acceptable for all humans." Elsa explained, her voice was calmer than Jack's. They were standing next to each other strongly. Jack and Elsa, together.

All of a sudden, Hades laughed disgustingly. "Are you really going to believe them, guys? Jack, I can't believe that you are actually a friend of Elsa Arendelle. What happened to you? Where is the cool dude that I know? You are now just a loser, like her!" Hades announced in amusement. "You stupid jerk!" Jack yelled and attended to punch him so hard to his face. But a soft hand touched his shoulder softly. Jack stopped and looked at Elsa. His blue eyes calmed immediately when he saw her exquisite face. Elsa... she was so gorgeous that even the words couldn't describe it. Jack wanted to kiss her, to hold her, he had already forgotten Hades because of her beauty.

"Don't. He doesn't even deserve your punch." she taunted. Jack nodded. "Oh no, he even does what she says. He is like her dog!" Hades cried in amusement and laughed. Some people laughed at his comment, most of them looked disgusted from Hades. "He is not a dog, he is a friend." Elsa hissed. "What? Wait? Aren't Jack bullied you? And you hated him?" someone in the crowd shouted. Elsa nodded. "Yes. I hated him but he changed. I think Jack is an amazing person and he is my friend." Elsa announced, made Jack speechless. He only managed to grin widely.

"Good, now if you guys finished your stupid heroic things... I have an appointment with Hades." Megara grumbled and pushed some people to came there. "Meg! My dear!" Hades called her name lightly but it was obvious that he was scared to death. Hercules sneered. "Do you need any help?" he offered politely. "I can handle that, Prince Charming." Megara answered while Hercules was grinning... Let's say Hades had a rough time. A very rough one indeed.

* * *

"Jack!" Elsa shouted while she was running towards him. Jack turned around to see her and she has already been hugging him. He was nearly falling but managed to not. He wrapped his arms around her waist... He could definitely get used to this.

"Jeez, calm down Snowflake." Jack noted playfully. Elsa giggled. "Why did you leave the school without saying a word? I was looking for you everywhere!" she asked and smiled. Jack smiled softly because of her adorable actions. "Well... Because the last bell rang?" Jack answered cheekily. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Don't be cheesy. You know what I meant. I couldn't talk you properly about today... You were amazing today. What you said and done... Never in my life, even once, nobody fight like the way you did." Elsa spoke on her usual stern, kind voice and her eyes were actually shinning with admire.

Jack blushed. "I-It was nothing. I just couldn't help but-" "No. It wasn't nothing. You stand up to whole school... I honestly get a little bit jealous of you since you figured out that it was Hades before me. You fight before me." Elsa mumbled, was almost inaudible. "Are you kidding? You stand up as much as I did, I mean, it would be harder to take that list since your name was in it. And you still managed to be calmer than me." Jack remarked. "I am sorry. You are right. I... I am just not used to someone besides me actually... fighting back. Before, in Los Angeles, Tadashi always was the one who saved my ass from the bullies, like Astrid. But you fought next to me and it felt really good. Thank you. Like what I said before, I think you are an amazing person and a great friend." Elsa explained diplomatically but also on a friendly way.

Jack laughed. "Chill out Snowflake... By the way I will always fight next to you, I promise." he murmured softly. Elsa couldn't help but blush a little bit. He was so kind, loving and caring. She only nodded. Then, before she could understand, she did a thing that she and Jack would never think: Elsa tiptoed to become longer (since Jack was taller then her) and then she touched his right cheek. Before Jack could process, she quickly kissed his left cheek.

"See you later Jack!" she squeaked and fastly walked to the cafe, did not even look at him once. She was blushing crazily and tried to figure out why she did this. Jack on the other hand, was standing in shock, his jaw was completely opened. He then, slowly touched his left cheek. He stupidly grinned. "Hey Elsa!" he shouted and ran towards her. The platinum blonde looked at him with horror. "Yes Jack?" she asked but before she could understand what happened, Jack leaned in, pressed his lips to her right cheek. "See you later Snowflake!" he exclaimed joyfully and turned around, walked in the different way.

Elsa looked at him with shock. Her blush became even redder. She scolded herself. Why she was blushing anyway? Jack was her friend, she wouldn't blush if Flynn kissed her from her cheek. It was just a simple kiss. A simple kiss? Well, Elsa thought she gave Jack a simple kiss. But for Jack, that kiss was important, even it was just a friendly kiss, it was enough to make him feel like he was the happiest man in the world.

Elsa smiled, she was still blushing. He was... adorable. He was superb, kind, loving, caring... exquisite even. Then her smile faded and confusion represented in her eyes. Why she was thinking like this? Why did she blushed? She wouldn't blush... ever. Not even with Tadashi or someone else. The platinum blonde shrugged. Maybe because of what he did today... Yeah probably. Right?

Elsa's blue eyes turned to her calm and stern expression once again, her blush disappeared and the tight feel on her jaw completely vanished away. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Why she was being so damn friendly to him? Why she had to be impressed of him? Astrid was right, she was being fast about her relationship between she and Jack. But she couldn't help it! She was sick of Jack being her enemy. She enjoyed to talk him, spend time with him. Still... Elsa knew Jack would probably hurt her, like Merida, Rapunzel and mostly... Hiccup. She didn't want it. She didn't want the same things happen again. Anna was right. She was scared. She was scared that Jack would leave her or hurt her like the others did. And Elsa didn't know if she could take that anymore. So many shits happened in her life. She didn't know if she could take it more. She was tired, exhausted...

After finishing her work at the cafe, Elsa walked to the house silently. As soon as she entered the house, she frowned... Something was off. Elsa wasn't a psychic but she was really good at observing. Anna always appears when Elsa comes to house. She was always exciting and had a really huge love for her sister. And Anna hadn't any other plans for today. She would definitely call Elsa if she had plans. Normally, Anna would wait Elsa like a puppy. So when the platinum blonde didn't get a hug from Anna, she immediately understood something was definitely wrong.

Aunt Arianna and uncle Frederic had a business dinner that day so they would come very late. So Elsa immediately climbed the stairs and knocked to Anna's room. She was about to call her name but her action divided by a sob. A very desperate, painful, heartbreaking sob. Rapunzel. The platinum blonde ran to Rapunzel's room with a lightning speed. She opened the door, found Rapunzel and Anna were hugging each other tightly. Anna had a terrified look on her face and Rapunzel... her sob was the most heartbreaking, shuddering sob that Elsa ever heard in her whole life.

"Rapunzel! Anna! What's wrong? Rapunzel are okay?! Did something went wrong in the hospital? Do you have any illnesses? Or did-" Elsa's worried scream stopped when Rapunzel shook her head and cried even more. Elsa's heart broke into pieces. Her precious beautiful cousin... She looked absolutely devastated. Elsa slowly wrapped her arms around Anna and Rapunzel, like a mother who was trying to protect her children from the cruelty of this world. Anna slowly hugged Elsa back. Rapunzel buried her face on Elsa's shoulder and hugged her really quickly and tightly like her life depended on it.

Elsa stroked Rapunzel's hair softly, already has forgotten that she didn't completely forgive Rapunzel. "Rapunzel... what's going on? Do you want to tell me?" she asked softly with a deep concern. "I-I can't. You will hate me more. I don't want you to hate me even more." Rapunzel muffled. "I don't hate you Punzie. I am just heartbroken about what happened about that incident. I will never ever hate you and I never did. You are my precious cousin and I love you so much. You can tell me." Elsa comforted her. "No... Look at yourself Elsa. Look how prideful and honorable you are. I am nothing like you. I am just a bitch, I don't deserve your love." Rapunzel cried. "Stop being cruel about yourself, Punzie. You are not a bitch. You are prideful, honorable as much as I am. You're an amazing person." Elsa stated, meant every single of her words. Rapunzel smiled bitterly, her gorgeous green eyes were full of tears.

"Rapunzel... you know that Elsa won't be angry with you because of this." Anna silently spoke. Rapunzel nodded. "There is a reason why I went to the hospital today, Elsa." Elsa waited for her to continue. "I... In these last three weeks I was puking literally every morning. I thought I had a food poisoning or something... so I went to the hospital." Elsa's breath hitched. How cliché. How cliché would it be if Rapunzel said that. "The doctor told me that I hadn't have food poisoning... I am pregnant Elsa."

Cliché. A. Fucking. High-school. Movie/tv show. Cliché. The platinum blonde stayed quite for a minute. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath, then exhaled. She silently let the tears stream down from her cheeks. "E-Elsa?" Rapunzel frighteningly stammered.

Elsa Arendelle smiled. Really. It wasn't a fake smile. It was the most beautiful smile that Elsa had ever did in her life. No kidding. The platinum blonde started to cry loudly while she was smiling... Those tears appeared because of happiness. "I am going to be an aunt!" Elsa shrieked happily and abruptly touched Rapunzel's stomach. She softly stroke her stomach. Rapunzel smiled just like the way Elsa did. Anna giggled. "You're going to keep the baby right?! I won't let you to-" "Of course I am keeping the baby Elsa!" Rapunzel screamed and protectively held her stomach. "And you are calling yourself a bitch, Punzie. How come you call yourself that? No one can be as honorable and prideful as much as a mother." Elsa exclaimed while Rapunzel was crying because of happiness too.

That's when Elsa's smile faded and she realized something very important. That's when her heart shuddered once again. She lost a friend once again. He would probably leave her. Wait. Why she was thinking about him?! This thought was so selfish and evil. Why she was... why she was jealous? Rapunzel didn't realize the sudden change on Elsa but Anna did. And Anna exactly knew what Elsa was thinking...

 _"You are jealous because you are scared that Rapunzel can affect Jack in a bad way. You don't want to get hurt anymore and you are eating yourself because of the decision you have maden: Seeing Jack as your friend. Rapunzel is very close to Jack for years so you're afraid of he can choose Rapunzel over you. I am not talking about romantically, I know that you don't like Jack in that way. You don't want him to leave you in a bad way and you don't trust Rapunzel anymore. This fear makes you jealous. I hope I could explain." Anna tried to sooth Elsa and told what she was thinking._

The platinum blonde scolded herself. Rapunzel was wrong. Elsa wasn't honorable or prideful. This jealousy and fear... made her weak and not honorable.

"You should tell the news to Jack." Elsa briefly murmured. But the most strange thing was: For once, Elsa's voice wasn't stern. It was so god damn weak.

Life isn't pride. Really. Life doesn't have to be prideful or honorable. People can live their life without pride or honor.

But the thing is: Pride is life. Honor is life.

They are valuable things as much as life. You may find it stupit but pride is something people should live their life with it. Life can't be, doesn't have to be prideful but pride is life. Pride is something that humans really should need in their life. Sometimes pride is even more important than life! Sometimes... sometimes people even gave up from their lives to save their honor and pride.

And yet, as crazy as it sounds, sometimes it's worth to die over your pride. Sometimes people shouldn't be in silent and listen every command that they have received. Sometimes you have to fight with all of your pride. Not matter what it costs, you have to fight for your freedom, pride and honor.

Many people haven't got any pride or honor. The people who murder for nothing, the people who rape, the people who cheat, the people who break their companies's heart never realizes that they also lose their pride.

Pride is life. Life is not pride...

But life should be prideful.

 **Okay... A late update and a big fat cliffhanger. I know, I am being a bitch. The next update will come quicker. Thank you for supporting me... Feel free to PM me. Reviews please? Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update. Besides school, I was so lazy to write. Anyway, even though I hate Valentines Day... Happy Valentines Day! I hope you will always spend your life with the people you love, not only lover also with family and friends too.**

 **Thanks for Christine Jev, emmaelisaveer, gabbergabcat for following this story.**

 **Here's the answers for reviews:**

 **SilerishStella: Thank you! Your reviews are amazing, thank you for supporting me!**

 **Guest: You'll see. :)**

 **Sam Frost: Primero que nada, no sé español. Espero que el traductor de Google lo haya traducido correctamente... No sé cómo puedo explicar cuánto significa esta revisión para mí. En primer lugar, me encantan las críticas largas y las tuyas me hicieron llorar. Lloré mientras estaba leyendo tu increíble reseña. No tienes idea de cuánto me motiva. Recibí algunas malas críticas y realmente no me importan. Porque la gente como tú me hizo escribir lo mejor que pude. Me alegra que le haya gustado mi historia y se haya tomado la molestia de comprenderla aunque no sea bueno en inglés (tampoco lo soy). No creo yo tengo talento. Pero creo que tengo una gran trama y un mensaje fuerte en esta historia. Solo quiero que la gente entienda esta historia. Para entender por qué lo escribo y cuál es el mensaje. Gracias por tu increíble apoyo. ¡Gracias mi amigo! Espero que sigas interactuando.(En cuanto a la respuesta para el 13er capítulo... Oh créame, mataré a Jack antes que usted ... si el bebé es de él. ¡Tendrás que leer el capítulo para la respuesta! Acerca de Fairly Local ... por supuesto que puedo agregarlo a la historia.)**

CHAPTER 14:

"Jack?" Rapunzel asked, confused.

Elsa nodded.

"I guess he is the father... isn't he?" Elsa admitted her thought.

"Eww... of course Jack isn't the father! We didn't have sex! Even the idea is disgusting!" Rapunzel shriked, was literally going to puke because of the terrifying thought.

Elsa's breath calmed... Her sudden fear died and she stopped trembling. Damn. She never felt this stupid before. This thought, this stupid action... was the most stupid thing she had ever done.

Anna grinned when she saw how Elsa calmed. She sent Elsa a "I told you" glare. Elsa ignored Anna, she would scowl herself later. But now, she had to focus on Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel... Flynn will never leave you. I know him and you know him much more than me. We both know that he won't ever leave the baby." Elsa explained.

"I know... but still, you can't just look at your ex boyfriend's face and tell him: Hey! It is nice to see you, I am pregnant by the way and you are the father!" Rapunzel grunted sarcastically.

"She has a point." Anna remarked.

Elsa groaned.

"You have to tell Flynn. Then you have to tell your parents. You know you have to." Elsa warned.

Rapunzel didn't give any reactions except her trembling body. Elsa sighed and hugged Rapunzel even more tightly.

"We will always by your side. By meaning we, I am not only talking about me and Anna. Astrid, Kristoff, Merida, Hiccup, Jack will always help you. Once Flynn and your parents knew it, they will react a little more differently, they can be even angry but that doesn't means that they won't help you. They will Punzie. I am sure they will." Elsa comforted her.

"Does this mean your forgive me?" Rapunzel asked hopefully and scared from the answer.

"Yes Rapunzel. I forgive you."

Rapunzel nodded and smiled weakly.

"Tomorrow I will tell Flynn first... than my parents." Rapunzel promised.

The platinum blonde nodded. And before they could understand, three girls slept on Rapunzel's bed, were hugging each other tightly.

* * *

Fuck jealousy.

Really. Since when Elsa had... jealousy? She didn't. She never did. She didn't have jealousy when she saw Astrid, Flynn, Anna, Hiccup talking to another person. She never felt jealousy when Tadashi spent time with his friends or had really much work to do because of the college. Elsa Arendelle is never jealous of something. She always finds it stupid. To be jealous of your friends and lover was unnecessarily stupid. If that person wants to hurt Elsa, than that person will do it anyway. You don't have to be get jealous for everything.

But hey, we all know that humans just can't simply control their feelings. This is what we are: We fight with the others and sometimes win and control them... but the pathetic truth is: Even though humans can fight with theirselves, they mostly still can't control or win over theirselves.

Elsa took a deep breath. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. This was so humiliating. All of those people, why she was jealous because of Jack Frost?! He wasn't her best friend! He wasn't her family member! He was... he was... a friend.

Friend.

Why the hell she was jealous of her friend? That doesn't make any sense. Really. It isn't like Jack is close to her as much as Astrid, Flynn or Anna. He isn't close to her as much as like Hiccup. Well, let's add a past tense there. Hiccup once was her best friend or her brother even.

Then it clicked. Shit. Shit, she knew why.

" _I... I am sorry. You sometimes remind me of Tadashi. He was... he was a very important friend of mine and I loved him. It... It hurts a little bit." she confessed, making Jack heartache._

The platinum blonde stopped walking to the school. She closed her eyes then immediately opened it. Her blue eyes was empty, tired, exhausted. Tadashi. Jack was really similar to Tadashi. Both of them cared about their sibling more than anyone else, both of them were friendly, loving, caring. Both of them can be a jerk if they wanted to (god knows how much Elsa resisted to not to punch Tadashi when he acted like a soulless robotic bastard). Both of them were handsome, comforting, knew what to say when something bad happened and they knew how to handle the hard situations. Both of them tried to protect people, tried to show Elsa the funny and the good things of life. Both of them told Elsa that she shouldn't be ashamed of who she is. Both of them always smiled no matter what happened. Both of them were sometimes really annoying yet Elsa secretly loved that side.

The platinum blonde continued to walk. Her blues eyes were still cold.

She was jealous because of Jack... because Jack was really similar to Tadashi. And Elsa didn't want to lose another Tadashi again. Sure Jack was also very different than Tadashi but some of his actions were really similar. He felt... he felt like him. Oh this incredibly strong comforting feeling... Jack knew how to comfort Elsa. He reminded her that she wasn't alone.

Once in her life, Elsa Arendelle only once let someone to help her. She let Tadashi to hold her, to relax her, to help her situation... Jack was doing the same thing. She couldn't take it. She lost Tadashi and it broke her. She didn't want to lose Jack too. Because now, she will be more than a broken glas which is divided into a million pieces. Now if the same things happen again, Elsa Arendelle can't fight. She didn't have that power. She was tired, exhausted, finished.

Suddenly a hand touched to Elsa's shoulder. The platinum blonde immediately punched the body behind her and stumbled.

"Owww!" Jack winced in pain and cursed under his breath.

"Jack?!" Elsa shouted.

"For a skinny girl, you sure have a really strong punch." Jack commented.

"Crap, I am sorry. I didn't see you-"

Elsa's apology cut off by Jack's hug. The platinum blonde immediately stopped talking, her eyes went wide and her heart was beating really fastly. She didn't hug him back though. It would be stupid. Jack broke the hug and looked at her with an amused grin.

"You really don't know how to relax. Why are you so paranoid anyway?" Jack asked.

That cocky egotistic narcissistic immature jerk.

"I am not paranoid. Like any other people, I protect myself when someone suddenly touches me. I didn't know it was you and even I knew it, my reflexes react quicker than my mind." Elsa answered to him and scowled.

"Alright, you have a point here. Anyway I strangely wake up early today and I was walking to the school and I saw you." Jack explained, knew that Elsa would ask why the hell he was there.

Elsa ignored him and put her earphones, choose a song. Jack didn't give up though. He took one of Elsa's earphone and put it into his ear. Elsa sent him a death glare.

"I don't like to someone listen to the music from my earphone. It is really annoying to listen to music on one earphone, you can heard what's going on earth and-"

"Can you open Imagine Dragons? I am not fan of a Lady Gaga."

Elsa sighed in defeat.

"My Ipod. My earphones. My playlist. My rules. You will listen what I want. And I want to listen Lady Gaga right now." the platinum blonde gritted her teeth.

Jack pouted but Elsa ignored him. After listening one or two songs, Jack's eyes lit up.

"Hey! This one is actually good!" Jack cried in victory.

"This You&I by Lady Gaga." Elsa told the name of the song.

Jack nodded. The two friends didn't speak after that, they enjoyed the comfortable silence. They walked to the school silently. Elsa secretly stare at Jack.

The snow white silvery hair, flawless blue eyes, pale skin, dark brown eyebrows. It was hard to believe that this boy once had auburn hair, brown eyes. Elsa couldn't help but wonder... What was Jack's past like? Why did he changed his physical appearance? Why did he hide his personality? What happened?

Instead of asking question about this topic, Elsa asked another important one:

"Why did you bully me?"

Jack stumbled and looked at Elsa. His eyes were full of fear.

"I-I..."

"I won't be angry with your explanation. I am curious, that's all. Besides, you're not a bully in my eyes anymore. I hardly even think that guy was you." Elsa pointed out and soothed him.

Jack looked at her with shock.

"You don't see me like that even a little bit?" he gasped.

"That bully isn't real Jack Frost. I see real you. The guy who always smiles and cares about his family more than anything. You are really protective of Emma and you love her more than anything. You are funny, entertaining, selfless, friendly, protective, helpful and honest. You just don't want to show yourself to the people though. Your smile never reaches to your eyes when you're in the school or in parties. You act like a cold hearted narcissistic bastard but you're a immature heart melting teenager." Elsa diplomatically, sternly explained.

Jack took a deep breath and looked into Elsa's deep blue eyes.

"You are different."

"What?"

"I bullied you because I wanted your attention Elsa Arendelle. I bullied you because you were different, you fighted back." Jack finally let out the truth that she was waiting for.

Elsa's jaw opened.

"Fight? I didn't fight you back when you bullied me. I was weak." she grumbled truthfully.

Jack chuckled bitterly.

"No. You've been fighting since I first saw you. You've got that careless look. Everybody in this school cares about me. They always wanted to be friends with me or even more than just a friend. But you never did. You were so different. And when I bullied you, you didn't care again. You fighted back silently, you never seem to show any of your weaknesses and you fight in a different way." Jack explained in his perspective.

Elsa shrugged.

"You're meaning it... Right?"

"Every bit of it Snowflake. There so many things about you that makes you different from the others. But I think the most interesting is the way you always fight. You are really strong, more than anyone I've ever met." he murmured.

Elsa laughed mockingly.

"Idiot. I wasn't strong. And I am clearly not the strongest person you have ever met. This is a mask. I look so freaking stern and looking forward to fight. But in the inside, I've been fighting with myself. I still am. I will never be the person I want to be or the way some people sees me." Elsa hissed suddenly.

Jack frowned.

"You are wrong. Look, I don't know your past. But I can see your pain. Yet, you are still here, still fighting. You are not weak. You are so freaking mature and clever. Stop hating yourself." Jack muttered a little bit angrily.

Elsa shivered.

"Stop giving me a advice. Stop telling what I am or what I am not. You don't know. You won't understand even if you know every single detail about me. This is what humans is Jack: We are so freaking complicated and it is ripping me off. I am tired of thinking about the stupid questions and their unknown answers. I am tired of thinking about who I am. I still don't understand my own nature and yet, I've been trying to figure out other people's nature. Nobody is basic so don't expect anything from me. I can be strong in some situations but I am definitely not strong about in some ways. Silence doesn't means that I am strong. Doing nothing means that I am weak. It means I am weak and useless." Elsa snapped.

"You are the most stubborn person that I've ever met." Jack snorted hoarsely.

"And yet you wanted to be friends with me."

"Because you are different, strong and beautiful. You are just freaking blind to see that you're beautiful. I remember the first time you stepped to the school, you had a beauty that no one else does. I wanted to be your friend not just because of my stupid ego. I also wanted to know you... Do you remember when you introduced yourself in the class? Your eyes were so empty and emotionless, like as if you were dead. You told your name and sat down on a chair quietly. But I could see through the walls of emptiness and emotionless in your eyes Elsa, I could see a very painful past in those eyes. That day, I swore that I would learn what was hidden in those eyes." Jack explained silently.

Elsa's confident and stubbornness suddenly fainted. A weak and a shocked Elsa Arendelle came instead.

"Beautiful? Me? Are you really blind or something? A girl like me is beautiful? I am masculine, harsh, stern... You are an idiot." Elsa stuttered.

Jack shook his head. He looked dumbfounded. This girl... She really thought she wasn't beautiful.

"You're beautiful. I don't have to talk about your perfectly different platinum blonde hair and a pale baby dole skin. Your amazing flawless blue eyes and your perfect shaped body. Not only on the outside, you are beautiful and elegant in the inside too. You are strong, kind, loving, caring, clever, determined, wise. Tell me, how come you can say that you're not beautiful with these amazing gifts?" Jack murmured softly.

Elsa looked at with shock.

"Nobody." was her all answer.

"What?"

"Sure my parents, my friends and Tadashi... They told me that I was beautiful. But they never said that I am beautiful like they way you said." Elsa mumbled.

Jack touched her face and slowly caressed her cheek... he shouldn't do this. He shouldn't have said those words. Elsa could be scared from those words... coming by him. But he couldn't stop himself.

"You're beautiful Snowflake." he whispered with so much feelings, wished that he could just hug her right now.

Elsa smiled. A true, happy smile.

"You really changed." Elsa commented.

Jack let out a soft laugh.

"I always think about about you in this way. When I bullied you, those harsh words were big fat lies."

The two teenagers entered to the school.

"Hey Elsa... Do you want to tell me more about Tadashi? You seemed you cared about him... I am a little curious what happened to him. O-Of course you don't have to! I..." Jack stuttered, cursed himself that he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. He was pushing his limits.

* * *

Astrid simply stood frozen.

"... Hey Elsa... Do you want to tell me more about Tadashi? You seemed you cared about him... I am a little curious what happened to him you know. O-Of course you don't have to! I..." Jack stuttered.

Before could Elsa answer, Astrid coughed. Four blue eyes turned to Astrid. The blond girl simply raised an eyerbrow.

"Yeah Elsa... why don't you tell me more about this Tadashi guy?" Astrid asked fake innocently.

She was going to pull Elsa from Jack, that damn boy somehow managed to found Elsa before her in the mornings. And by in chance, she heard something made her confused and angry... She had a conclusion about who the hell this Tadashi guy is.

"A-Astrid. Good morning." Elsa stammered.

"Who is Tadashi?" Astrid asked again, but now her voice a little bit angry.

"I-I" Elsa couldn't even talk.

"Let me guess... Oh shoot I found it! He was someone important in your past... isn't it Elsa?" Astrid asked like it wasn't obvious.

"Yes. He was my friend." Elsa muttered, understood that Astrid was going to be angry.

"So you didn't tell me who is this mysterious guy even though I was really curious... You told it to your ex-bully, not your bestfriend... right?" Astrid taunted mockingly, but Elsa could hear the disappointment in her tone.

"Astrid..." Elsa started but she couldn't continue.

"Save it. I don't want to hear your ridiculous apology." Astrid attented to go but Elsa caught her hand.

"Let me explain." Elsa mumbled nervously. If someone was in Elsa's situation, that someone would be beg. But Elsa didn't do it and Astrid didn't want her to beg either.

The blonde haired sighed.

"I will find Flynn. Seems like we should talk." Astrid retorted and left.

Elsa started to walk too. Jack looked at her in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked while he was going after her.

"To the lab." Elsa answered shortly, didn't given an explanation.

"W-what? Why?" Jack asked.

"Me, Astrid and Flynn always meet in the laboratory when we don't want someone to listen us in the school. People only come here when there will be a lesson." Elsa answered, bother to explain.

"That's make sense." Jack muttered.

Elsa chuckled. Jack raised an eyerbrow of the sudden change on her actions. She was opening up to him... but Astrid came and destroyed it. After Elsa and Astrid's little cold chit chat, Elsa was lost in thought and was acting like as she was solving a mystery or something. She would be a great lawyer... She was like she was born in the courthouse, with diplomatic explanations and quick observation ability. Jack knew Elsa wasn't egoistic, but damn, she can sometimes be rude and mocking when people didn't understand what was happening. This is what Elsa was... She was really good at handling situations and can react to them quickly and rightly. She was probably thinking what Astrid will exactly going to say and react.

And when they stopped in front of the laboratory, Jack didn't bother to step to the inside.

"I don't want to be rude but... you should wait on the outside or go... Astrid wouldn't probably want you to hear things." Elsa concluded in her stern, yet kind voice.

"I know." Jack mumbled.

"I am going to wait here." then he informed.

Elsa gave him a look that he didn't understand what those blue had meant... but the platinum blonde didn't push him any further. So they waited until Astrid and Flynn to arrive. The three of them entered to the room but Astrid suddenly looked at Jack.

"I don't mind if you will listen us. You will learn it from Elsa anyway." Astrid hissed.

Jack stepped to the room.

* * *

"Tadashi..." the blonde haired girl murmured, let the name to slip her tongue. She made a fist.

"Tadashi..." she now, murmured hoarsely.

"Astrid-"

"Let me talk."

Her voice wasn't angry. It was monotone and demanding. Elsa and Jack stood there in shock, Flynn just sighed.

"You know what? I don't even know... I don't even know how the hell I can have this conversation." Astrid mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked dumbfounded, obviously confused.

"What's wrong? Do you know what is wrong, Elsa? You! You are wrong! Dammit! I waited for so long, I never get mad about why you had always been so freaking secretive. But now, I am learning that our awesome Frostidiot learns Tadashi's name and things before me or anyone else! I thought we were bestfriends? He bullied you! You and Flynn think that it is in the past but it is not a healthy damn idea! It is not healthy to befriend with our ex-bully this easily." Astrid shouted, but strangely her voice was still monotone. Her voice wasn't showing any angriness.

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"So what? Am I the worst best friend of the year? I didn't told him so many things. I just told Jack Tadashi's name. It is just a name Astrid." Elsa argued.

Astrid frowned.

"You nearly died because of him and before a minute could past you told him something that nobody didn't know! Something that I desperately wanted to know so I could be a step closer to why did Tadashi affected you and Hiccup like that." Astrid argued back, anger was rising on her tone.

"Astrid, calm your voice." Jack demanded.

That when she Astrid exploded.

"Calm? Calm my voice? Oh I see, I am the bad guy now! Really? Because as I remember not a long time ago, Elsa had no any friends except her Ipod. She was bullied by a jackass. I remember how that jackass harmed Elsa. I remember the depression, the pain in Elsa's blue eyes. I was the one who helped her, Jack Frost. You were the one who was a monster. You can't have any rights to speak." Astrid snapped furiously.

"Stop talking him to like that. I believe that he changed. Can't you understand it Astrid?" Elsa spoke firmly.

Jack looked at Elsa in shock... She was arguing Astrid for his sake. When she actually started to care him that much? Jack knew Astrid was so important for Elsa.

Hurt flashed in Astrid's eyes.

"You know what!? I wish I would've never be friends with you! I wish I would've never handed my hand to get you up and asked if you were okay. I wish you would've never stepped in to my life, Elsa. At least I wouldn't had so much freaking worries! Without me, you would just be a girl who was nothing but her Ipod." Astrid roared.

When she understand what she said, she immediately closed her mouth with her hands. But it was late. Hurt flashed in the platinum blonde's eyes.

"I never wanted your friendship. I didn't ever need you! I could do everything by myself. Stop making yourself so important. I wouldn't die if you weren't exist." Elsa hissed with a sudden anger.

This wasn't Elsa Arendelle. This sentences were lies. Big fat stupid lies. The two girls glared each other.

"Did you guys have what you want?" Flynn finally spoke, his voice was fragile.

The two girls and Jack looked at him.

"I don't even know what to say." Flynn murmured bitterly.

"You don't have to Flynn. Or should I say Eugene? I heard what Rapunzel had called you at the hospital." Astrid pointed out.

"Wait... Eugene? Why would Flynn lie about his name?" Elsa asked while she was frowning.

"Flynn?" Elsa asked again, now Jack could feel the confusion in her tone.

"Astrid is right. My real name isn't Flynn Rider. It is Eugene Fitzherbert." Flynn... Eugene admitted, leaving Jack and Elsa in shock.

"I am done with all of you. I don't want or need any of you. I rather to be scared from everyone by knowing as bad-ass lesbian. I hope you guys will always been friends." Astrid agonized.

And with those words she left abruptly.

"Elsa. I am sorry..." Flynn/Eugene started to apologise but Elsa stopped him.

"You should go find Rapunzel... Eugene or whoever you are." Elsa demanded in a monotone voice.

Eugene didn't persuade her. He frowned.

"What about Rapunzel?" he asked... worried.

"She has to tell you something." Elsa simply stated, her voice scowled him like it wasn't obvious.

Flynn frowned anxiously and left the room.

Elsa turned around and found herself looking at Jack. She was about to leave but Jack stopped her.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Elsa replied.

"I don't want you to fight with your friends because of me." Jack mumbled.

Elsa bit her lip.

"It wasn't because of you. It was my fault. Astrid was right. I should have told her earlier."

"She deserved to learn it before me."

"Jack... I... Don't think like that. She will understand eventually." Elsa tried to comfort him, but she wasn't good at this.

"I would do the same if I was in her situation."

"Yeah me too."

Elsa didn't say anything after that. She left without a word and... had already put her earphones and played a song.

" _Without me, you would just be a girl who was nothing but her Ipod." Astrid roared._

The platinum blonde grabbed her Ipod tightly and ignored Jack.

* * *

Jack attented to call her name, to hold her, to touch her... But he just remained in silence and did nothing. He sighed after some minutes ago and left the laboratory just like the others. He had to find Hiccup. So the snow white silvery haired boy searched for Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Jack called.

Hiccup turned around to face Jack.

"Hey buddy!" Hiccup greeted warmly with a smile. But his face immediately change when he saw Jack's condition.

"Jack, are you fine? You are looking like a car crushed you or something." Hiccup stated.

"Listen I need a favor." Jack said excitedly.

"Uh... What favor?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Astrid and Elsa had a fight... because of me." Jack mumbled.

He waited for Hiccup to say something... but instead of talking, he met by Hiccup's laughter.

"Astrid Hofferson and Elsa Arendelle had a fight because of you? That was a good joke, dude. But no one can be this dumb to believe in this joke." Hiccup laughed.

"I wasn't joking. Look, I... Elsa told Tadashi's name before Astrid could learn. So Astrid got mad that she didn't learn her secret, but me, Elsa Arendelle's ex-bully." Jack explained fastly.

Hiccup's laughter died. He stood there frozen.

"How? How she told you? Elsa would never... She never told his name after he... died. She refused to tell his name to the outside world. Why did she tell you?" Hiccup asked silently. He was lost in thought. Jack could see the depression and sadness in his green eyes.

"I don't know why she told me. She told me that I... I am similar to Tadashi. Maybe that's why." Jack concluded.

Hiccup looked at Jack with so much emotions. Then he smiled a little... mysteriously?

"Yeah... you're really similar to him sometimes. But I don't think that's why Elsa told you his name." Hiccup spoke, was trusting himself about his answer.

"W-What!? But that is ridiculous! Elsa would probably tell me because-"

"I don't want to annoy you Jack, but I know Elsa more than you. I probably know her even more than Astrid or her family. Well let's say, me and Anna are in the equal level. Me and Anna can both sometimes understand Elsa's feelings before her. Elsa is really good at concluding, observing, understanding the details, the problems, the emotional and the logical things. However, she is not very good at understanding _her_ feelings. Trust me. I have an idea why actually she choose you first, to tell her past. If Astrid will learn this... she won't be angry with Elsa." Hiccup simply explained, a mysterious tone was *innocently* dancing in his tone.

"What happened between you guys?" Jack asked, didn't give any reaction.

Hiccup broke their gaze.

"She was my best friend. We were like... we were like Astrid and Elsa or you and me. We were really close. Like siblings. She would sometimes call me as her twin brother from another mother. I called her as my twin sister from another mother too. We were... invincible together and we always helped each other. But I messed up. I left her. I broke our promises." Hiccup shakingly explained.

"I need you to talk to Astrid. She is probably having a hard time right now. You are one of the most closest person to Astrid-besides Flynn and Elsa." Jack halfly demanded, ignored what Hiccup said. He knew Hiccup didn't want to talk about that subject. So Jack changed it immediately.

Hiccup gave Jack a thankful look. He then nodded.

"And I suppose you're going to talk with Elsa." Hiccup concluded.

"Yeah... Do you have any idea where she is?" Jack asked.

"You know the answer. Oh by the way, do you have any idea how can I protect myself when I arrive to the gym? Astrid will probably smash, punch some things and I really don't want her to kill me." Hiccup awkwardly laughed... Jack hoped he was joking. But Hiccup wasn't joking.

So the best friends separated their ways. Jack was lost in thoughts. He knew the answer? Where could Elsa have been? Then he understood. She was probably in the schoolyard.

 _"I love nature, you know? I... I just fell like I am part of there. I-I, okay you clearly won't get me." Elsa chuckled awkwardly._

Elsa always loved nature and music. Since she couldn't get into the music room, she could only be in the schoolyard. She could watch snowflakes fall and feel the cold weather.

Jack ran to the schoolyard and found the platinum blonde who was sitting on a bench. Jack quietly sat next to her, looked at where Elsa was looking at. She was watching the trees and the snow. Jack didn't say anything. She would talk to her when she was ready.

So instead of talking, he did the most shocking action. Jack Frost slowly reached to Elsa's left hand. He gently took her hand to his right hand, clenched her hand tightly and soothingly. She would kill her. Without a doubt. But instead of shouting, punching or doing something... Elsa just looked at their hands in shock, but didn't bother to do anything. She started to watch the view again. Their hands were clinged together like a glue. Jack slowly caressed her hand with his thumb. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid... But Elsa didn't do anything once again.

Because what he did was calming her. She felt relaxed somehow.

"I am sorry." Jack mumbled, knew Elsa was listening to music.

Elsa took of her earphones, still watching the view. Snow was everywhere and the wind was softly dancing.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault too. It wasn't Astrid's fault either. If that argument didn't happen because of a name, then it would be happening because of something else. Astrid was jealous of you. She thought you could take her place. She thought you will be even more close to me than her. She tried to control her jealousy but she just blew up. It is normal. She is my best friend and of course best friends become jealous easily." Elsa explained in a monotone voice.

"Then why are you so upset?" Jack asked.

Elsa didn't respond and continued to watch the view. Then she sighed.

"Because no matter how much I try... I always lose the ones I love. My friends, my family... I messed up everything. Just once, I want a long happiness in my life. But it seems like I can't have it. I guess happiness is not in my nature." Elsa murmured a little bit desperately.

Jack looked at her blue eyes. What happened in her past? He didn't know. But he knew what she was feeling. Jack slowly pulled Elsa to her chest, hugged her tightly. Elss looked at him with shock but Jack couldn't even see her.

"You can hug me back, you know. It will help you to become calm." Jack whispered soothingly.

Elsa slowly hugged him back, but then she grabbed some snow from ground fastly and let it fell to the Jack's snow white silvery hair.

Jack looked at her annoyingly.

"Do you know that I am the master of snowball fights?" Jack asked, a grin was growing on his lips.

Elsa giggled.

"Frostbite, I am sure I will win." Elsa challenged with a mischievous grin.

"Oh you are on Snowflake!" Jack shriked.

And the two winter lovers started a snowball fight. Sure, they both fell into an ice cold lake. But that doesn't means that they hated winter.

* * *

Hiccup gulped and stepped to gym. He couldn't find anything to protect himself. He just hoped Astrid wouldn't kill her. But instead of finding a screaming Astrid who was punching and kicking... Hiccup found Astrid sitting on the floor, with deep sad blue eyes.

"Astrid! Are you okay?" Hiccup asked worriedly.

The blonde haired girl looked at him with hurt.

"No I am not okay." she murmured.

Hiccup didn't think twice and hugged her immediately. Astrid's eyes grew bigger.

"W-What?" she managed to whisper.

Hiccup broke the hug and started to apologise but now, Astrid hugged him.

"It is all my fault Hiccup. She didn't deserve it. I couldn't control my jealousy. I don't know why... I was a coward. I was fearing that Jack would take my place and... I didn't want to lose Elsa. She is my best friend but I am an awful friend. I was so selfish and-" Astrid rambled.

"Astrid." Hiccup simply called her name and she became quiet.

"It is okay to feel like that. We all jealous of something. Don't be angry with yourself. I am sorry though. I should have tell Tadashi's name and told you everything... but I couldn't. I was scared, I was being a coward. I also wanted Elsa to tell you because I thought she should be the first one." Hiccup stated.

"I am not angry with you Hiccup. Not with Elsa either. I just don't understand. Why did she tell this to Jack? Why him? The issue isn't about why Elsa didn't told me and told another person. The problem is Jack. Why him?" Astrid asked, morely to herself.

Hiccup broke their hug and looked at her. He had amusement in his eyes.

"You know the answer." he simply shrugged.

"It is impossible."

"It is not."

"It is."

"Astrid, you know it isn't impossible."

Astrid sighed.

"... It _should_ be impossible." she murmured.

"Look... Jack isn't the person you see. He is good-"

"He is a playboy Hiccup! He is like, I don't know- He probably slept with the whole school except me, Elsa, Merida and Anna. He would do nothing but crush her." Astrid argued.

Hiccup sighed.

"You need to give him a chance. If you can't do it for Elsa... do it for my sake. He is a good friend." Hiccup begged.

The two of them just sat on the floor, their arms wrapped around each other. After a long silence, Astrid spoke.

"Do you really think she likes Jack? I mean, romantically? Man, that sounds very tragicomic."

"Well, I do think she has a crush on Jack." Hiccup nodded.

"But how? How can she like him this fastly?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid... Do you think love needs time? You can fall in love with someone else any minute or you can hate the one you love most in any minute." Hiccup smiled.

"How pathetic."

"I know."

* * *

Flynn Rider... No. From on now on, Flynn Rider, the guy we love and respect has a new name. From now one, he is Eugene Fitzherbert.

Eugene Fitzherbert cursed under his breath. Find Rapunzel? Why the hell did have to find Rapunzel? And for the records, Elsa didn't even seem angry when she learned his real name. She was... worried? Eugene swore he saw worry in Elsa's eyes when she talked to him. So he ignored that he didn't talk to Rapunzel. If Elsa told him to find Rapunzel, he knew something was wrong.

"Rapunzel." Eugene called her name while Rapunzel was talking to Merida.

"Flynn?" Rapunzel asked, shocked.

"You are fine! I thought something happen to you, Elsa told me to find you. Are you okay? I didn't see you yesterday, Anna told me that you were in hospital, did something happen?" Eugene literally screamed.

He shouldn't talk like this. He shouldn't say those words. He and Rapunzel were nothing, together, they meant nothing. But he loved her. No matter what happened, he couldn't help but love her with his whole heart.

Rapunzel looked at him with a great fear.

"Rapunzel, I can be here if you need me." Merida offered tentatively.

"No Mer... We should talk alone." Rapunzel mumbled.

Merida nodded reluctantly... before she leave, she patted Flynn's shoulder in a friendly way. Strangely she and Flynn were like friends and if Merida had to admit, she was worried for both Rapunzel and Flynn.

"Good luck man." Merida only said and left.

Eugene looked at Rapunzel concernly. He stepped closer to her and frowned.

"Rapunzel? Are you okay?" he once again repeated his question.

Rapunzel started to cry loudly, made Eugene even more concerned.

"There is something I should tell you." Rapunzel managed to choke out.

"Rapunzel... you know you can tell me anything. I will help you, no matter what your problem is." Eugene tried to sooth her.

Rapunzel cleaned her tears.

"Why are you still kind to me? I don't deserve your kindness." she murmured briefly.

"Because I care about you. Even I don't want it, I still care about you." Eugene stated calmly.

Rapunzel's eyes grew bigger. She bit her lip.

"I...I am pregnant." she mumbled quietly. Eugene almost couldn't heard her.

"I am sorry... I couldn't hear you correctly." Eugene raised an eyerbrow.

Rapunzel started to cry again.

"I am pregnant and the baby is of course, from you." Rapunzel repeated again.

Eugene stumbled in shock.

"You gotta be kidding me. I-I... What?" he stammered.

Rapunzel didn't respond...

Jealousy is a disgusting feeling that we hate.. right? Because of jealousy, we make weird choices and big mistakes. Like every other feeling, it is okay to feel jealous. Humans are not humans without jealousy. But even if it is normal, we have to control it. Becuase of jealousy, we someone break the people's we love most hearts.

Life is jealousy. Even though you don't want it, you actually need that feeling. Even though you don't need it, you still have jealousy in your life.

 **I know... This chapter was weird. I hope you guys liked it and I hope you guys will send your review. A review won't hurt... right? Love you all, see you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody! I am so sorry for the late update... Thanks to PotatoMonstah, REV23, Lizzie Stardust for following/favoriting this story.**

 **Sam Frost: I don't how can I explain that how thankful I am. Your reviews motivate me whenever I read it. To be honest, of course, I get a little bit angry when someone writes a hate comment. It is okay and normal to hate my story, I hate many things even though it is stupid.** **Ihave respect for my haters even though they haven't got any respect for me. Anyway, you have no idea how much I get happy and proud because of your reviews. It is such a great feeling to know that someone thinks my story is really good and I am a good writer. You words are so heartwarming, so kind. I am so lucky to have someone like you as a supporter. I am very glad that you will be here until I finish this story. Do not worry, I promise that I will finish this story because I also like to write this story. I love writing about these topics. Anyway, I am glad that Jack isn't the father too. I honestly could cause even more drama but personally, I would definitely hate Jack if the baby was from him. Thank god, he is not that idiot. Glad that we like the same taste in music. My favorite Twenty One Pilots album is Vessel but I adore Fairly Local... So I gladly add this song to this chapter! I hope you will like it! Waiting for your next review!**

CHAPTER 15: PREJUDICE

Pain, life, past, misunderstood, prejudice... This is what Elsa thinks about whenever Jack sings.

 **I'm fairly local, I've been around**

 **I've seen the streets you're walking down**

 **I'm fairly local, good people now**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

The platinum blonde watched Jack with a heavy soul. No matter which song he sang, his voice was so careless, so deep and so real. He was so fake around people, even with Elsa and her family. But Jack Frost was truly himself when he sang.

 **I'm evil to the core**

 **What I shouldn't do I will**

 **They say I'm emotional**

 **What I wanna save I'll kill**

 **Is that who I truly am?**

 **I truly don't have a chance**

 **Tomorrow I'll keep a beat**

 **And repeat yesterday's dance**

Elsa felt like a truck crushed her. Why was she depressed anyway? Oh right... he was beautiful.

 **Yo, this song will never be on the radio**

 **Even if my clique were to pick and the people were to vote**

 **It's the few, the proud, and the emotional**

 **Yo, you, bulletproof in black like a funeral**

 **The world around us is burning but we're so cold**

 **It's the few, the proud, and the emotional**

 **I'm fairly local, I've been around**

 **I've seen the streets you're walking down**

 **I'm fairly local, good people now**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

He was beautiful. He was caring, loving, selfless, funny. And when Elsa saw him sing, he was daring, carefree, rebellious and an anarchist. For her, these adjectives are the best way to explain the word 'beautiful'.

 **I'm not evil to the core**

 **What I shouldn't do I will fight**

 **I know I'm emotional**

 **What I wanna save I will try**

 **I know who I truly am**

 **I truly do have a chance**

 **Tomorrow I'll switch the beat**

 **To avoid yesterday's dance**

Oh god, that perfect smile and sparkle in those flawless blue eyes. His stupidly messy, soft snow white silvery hair. His freaking amazing body features... He was really handsome, Elsa never denied this truth even when he bullied her. But now, she could see the personality and hidden things in him. And his inside was handsome, beautiful as much as his outside.

 **Yo, this song will never be on the radio**

 **Even if my clique were to pick and the people were to vote**

 **It's the few, the proud, and the emotional**

 **Yo, you, bulletproof in black like a funeral**

 **The world around us is burning but we're so cold**

 **It's the few, the proud, and the emotional**

 **I'm fairly local, I've been around**

 **I've seen the streets you're walking down**

 **I'm fairly local, good people now**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

Elsa Arendelle felt like as if she couldn't breathe. She wanted to cry or scream or do something but her body crumpled her, making her throat extremely dry and weak, making her tremble and not letting to things she wants to do, making them burn in her inside, slowly eating herself. She couldn't choke, cry or breath. She felt like her body was incarcerating her soul and not letting it go.

 **I'm fairly local, I've been around**

 **I've seen the streets you're walking down**

 **I'm fairly local, good people now**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Yeah**

Jack Frost was painfully beautiful. His beauty somehow depressed Elsa. She remembered everything about her past and herself because of this truly beautiful.

 **I'm fairly local, good people now**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Good people now**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Good people now**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

"That was good, Jack. Your singing becomes even better, just like the others. I am glad that you guys are working really hard." Elphaba commented.

"Thanks, Elphaba." Jack breathed with a sweet smile.

After Elphaba came, everybody thought she was a cold, egoistic person since she is the famous star of the Broadway show Wicked. But their prejudice was completely wrong. Despite being a famous star, Elphaba was a kind, funny, positive person. She was never angry with anyone of them even when they sang bad or a wrong note. She wasn't harsh and cruel like Maleficent. Everybody was completely in shock when they learned that Elphaba was Maleficent's student. How come the cruelest, scaring teacher raised a famous, kind, positive, loving star like Elphaba?

The beautiful woman laughed and patted Jack's shoulder.

"Now... Only Flynn is absent, right? Rapunzel it is your turn to sing." Elphaba announced.

"Um... About that Elphaba... I can't be in the musical anymore." Rapunzel mumbled nervously.

"Wait for what? What happened?" Elphaba asked curiously.

Elsa sighed. Of course, Rapunzel couldn't be in the musical. She was pregnant, she would push the limits if she worked for the musical.

"I... I have some health problems. My doctor told me that I shouldn't push myself and have stress." Rapunzel explained, half lied. She didn't have health problems but the rest of those were true.

"Oh... We need to find another person for your role then... Hiccup? Do you have any idea?" Elphaba asked.

Even though Hiccup couldn't sing or play an instrument, Maleficent insisted him to be in the musical. Hiccup was good at organizing and advising, that's how he became Elphaba's assistant.

"I don't know..." Hiccup thoughtfully mumbled.

"Anyway, we will find someone... Rapunzel, as I heard from Maleficent, you are really great at painting." Elphaba suddenly changed the subject.

Rapunzel nodded her head in agreement.

"We still don't have any decorations for the stage... Can you do it for us? And you can also be the makeup artist for everyone. I'd like to see you do something about this musical." Elphaba explained cheerfully.

Rapunzel's eyes lit up like a child.

"Of course I can do that! Thank you for giving me another chance, Elphaba!" Rapunzel squeaked happily.

Elphaba smiled.

"Let's take a break guy. I will find the person who can take Rapunzel's role until the next lesson," she announced.

Everybody cheered and started to leave the concert hall.

"Where is Fly-Eugene?" asked Jack curiously to Elsa.

"I don't know... I didn't see him at the school today. He didn't answer my phone calls." Elsa explained and bit her lip. What happened between him and Rapunzel?

Jack gave Elsa a soothing smile, he could feel her tension.

"Why do you ask anyway?" Elsa blurted out.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it is obvious. I care about Eugene. He is a good friend, he didn't judge me and he didn't get jealous of me like Astrid did. I am thankful to him." Jack explained calmly.

Elsa found herself lost in his blue eyes. He was really beautiful... gorgeous even! She wanted to play with his messy hair and hug him.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Of course I am okay," Elsa mumbled a little bit too coldly and shook herself from her stupid thoughts.

"Eugene will contact us," Elsa spoke very confidently.

Jack didn't bother to ask what she was thinking. They spent their break time about talking over other topics, tried not to think about Astrid and what happened to Eugene.

* * *

"Guys, I decided who should be Madam Giry!" Elphaba announced cheerfully.

As soon as she said it, Ariel looked mortified.

"No way! No way! I am not going to be on the same music with her! Elphaba please, can you find someone else?" Ariel shouted.

"Geez Ariel, let's just forget what happened in the past. I couldn't make Eric love me, you won. There is no need to be angry about." Vanessa replied cheekily.

"You-" Elsa calmly touched Ariel's shoulder and stopped her.

"Vanessa is a great singer, girls. I made my decision." Elphaba confirmed.

Jack, Eric, Ariel, and Elsa groaned and cured simultaneously.

"This is a nightmare." Jack murmured.

"We can survive...I hope." Elsa sarcastically commented. Jack grinned at her comment.

"Oh wow! Elsa, you know how to talk? Well aren't you dirty, you stole my boyfriend and now you have guts to comment. And you guys call me bitch." Vanessa sassily responded.

"Vanessa, if you're going to be rude, you are out." Elphaba hissed while Elsa was snorting and Jack was trying to calm his nerves.

"Whatever," Vanessa said carelessly and shrugged.

"Hey Ariel, if you ignore Vanessa, she won't bother you." Jack adviced while Ariel was patting her foot furiously.

"I know that... It's just... She is so annoying." Ariel grumbled.

"Don't worry love, my heart only belongs to you." Eric flirted, caused Ariel to blush.

Elsa smiled at their cuteness, both Ariel and Eric were too kind and friendly.

"This is Vanessa. She has a hobby of ruining people's relationships. I hate her. Eric and I once had a break up because of her. I am glad that you guys didn't fall into her traps, she is really nasty. It would be a shame if Vanessa had destroyed a cute couple like you." Ariel silently explained.

Elsa and Jack blushed and their eyes grew bigger.

"C-Couple? We aren't dating." Elsa immediately objected.

"Really? The whole school thinks oppositely. You guys are looking for a couple, just like me and Ariel." Eric concluded while he was giving a light smile to his beautiful redheaded girlfriend.

"Are we?" Jack asked in shock.

"It's not my business but... you guys are hanging a lot these days. I have never seen Elsa this happy, or you." Ariel tenderly smiled.

"I-I... We are just friends. Jack and I as a couple... god, it sounds gross." Elsa stammered.

Jack dropped his gaze to the floor, but then looked at Elsa. He can be sad later, not now.

"Well, it would be okay for me to date a girl like Elsa." Jack flirted and gave a flirtatious wink to Elsa.

Elsa couldn't even respond. She swallowed and closed her eyes. Eugene would say that too. He teased both Elsa and Astrid to annoy them. But what Jack said didn't annoy Elsa. This was the problem.

 _-flashback-_

 _"_ _Oh my god, are you an angel? You are looking so beautiful. No, not beautiful. You are gorgeous." Tadashi flirted while he was looking at her._

 _"_ _T-Tadashi! Stop looking at me like that! I..." Elsa stuttered and blushed._

 _"_ _I am your boyfriend, it is very normal to flirt." Tadashi reminded._

 _-flashback ends-_

"Elsa are you fine? You look tired today." Jack asked, was concerned.

"Why do you care? You care because we are friends?" wanted to ask Elsa. She wanted to ask him this. But instead of saying that, she lied.

"Yes, I am okay." Elsa lied. She knew Jack understood that she lied to him. She knew he wasn't going to push her but he would be also curious and concerned even more.

Jack sighed then gave her a fake smile as if everything was okay.

* * *

"Alright, guys... Elsa. Look, honey, you are really good at singing but you suck at acting. You just have to look at Jack, as if you're in love with him." Elphaba sighed.

"But I am not in love with him." Elsa objected silently.

"Vanessa, Jack. You guys are both good at acting. Teach Elsa it in somewhere else because she refuses to listen to me." Elphaba tiredly explained.

Jack, Vanessa, and Elsa obliged and walked to the music room. The next fifteen minutes were a pain in the ass for Elsa. Jack and Vanessa tried to show her what she was supposed to do, but they were just flirting.

Vanessa touched Jack's shoulder with a flirtatious look. Elsa rolled her eyes like a hundred time. Just take off her eyes already, she suffered enough from their stupid, disgusting flirtatious actions. Vanessa came closer to Jack, really close. Elsa's heart shuddered. She believed that he wasn't a playboy anymore but act or not, he was drowning in Vanessa.

Vanessa was about to close the gap between them and kiss him but Jack immediately stopped her by blocking her lips from his with his hand.

"I thought we were acting." Jack snapped with an annoying look.

"Oh come on babe, I know that you want me," Vanessa whispered cheekily.

Okay, you know what? Rip Elsa's ear from her head or just kill her. She was going to puke. Jack grimaced in disgust just like Elsa.

"Go and find yourself another sex partner." Jack hissed.

"Why?. You see Jack, you are the only cool one who I hadn't sleep with. Ops. I am sorry it just came out. But I think it is weird not to sleep with me, everybody wants me, Jack." Vanessa playfully whispered in a fake sweet tone.

Jack gave her a death glare.

"Leave, I can handle teach Elsa how to act. We don't need you," he demanded.

Vanessa rolled her eyes but left without saying a word. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"What did she mean?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I am sorry for her... stupid words. She meant that we never had... sex." Jack explained uncomfortably.

Elsa frowned with confusion. But also...relieved?

"But she was your girlfriend, right? And you were a playboy, Vanessa is a very attractive girl for every guy. I am sorry if it is uncomfortable but... why didn't you do it? Did you like someone else at that time?" Elsa blurted out awkwardly.

"W-W-What?" Jack stuttered.

"Jack. If you like someone... then tell it. Who is it? Why are you scaring? Aren't all girls basically die for you? Do you like Rapunzel?" Elsa asked, almost rapidly.

"What!? Why Rapunzel came across to your mind? And why are asking these questions anyway!?"

"You cheated on your girlfriend with her. And you maybe don't want to break Flynn's heart. Even if it isn't Rapunzel, the girl you like probably has a boyfriend. I guess you can't tell your feelings because you don't want to separate them. Or you like Astrid since she is the only one who doesn't care about you." Elsa pointed out and shrugged.

"Wrong Snowflake." Jack sneered.

"Are you gay?" Elsa blurted out.

"Elsa! What?"

"It is okay if you are. You know that I am not homophobic and I will always support you. I think you should tell your feelings to the guy you like. Maybe he is gay or bisexual too."

"Elsa Arendelle! For the last time: I am not gay! And I cannot tell her my feelings... I... I can't. She won't love me back." Jack choked out.

"So you do like someone. Jack... Don't think like that. You can't know without telling her your feelings. I want you to be happy and if she rejects you, I promise I will always be there for you and have ice-cream." Elsa tried to soothe him.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" he asked once again.

"Because I don't get it... you were a playboy, right? If I was a guy and a playboy, I would have sex with Vanessa... I guess. Man, whoever this girl you like is, you must really care about her. Otherwise, you wouldn't act like that." Elsa explained.

Jack chuckled painfully. He wanted to confess his feelings, he really did. If Elsa would've known that the girl he liked washer... She wouldn't say those things.

Oh... but he didn't know... Elsa Arendelle was incredibly jealous. Really, really jealous. She didn't know how she couldn't kill herself or Vanessa. And now, she learned that Jack likes someone by chance. She hoped that girl will make Jack happy. Wait. Why was she jealous anyway? Probably because she cares about him as a friend... right? She would be jealous if the same things happened to Eugene... right? Elsa awkwardly frowned. Yeah, probably because of that.

"Can you keep a secret?" Jack blurted out suddenly.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Of course."

"I-I never slept with anyone," Jack admitted.

And in the next second, Elsa slapped herself.

"Elsa! Are you okay?! Why did you do that?!" Jack gasped.

"Oh I am sorry, can you repeat it again? I think this musical caused me a lot of stress and it caused me to hear wrongly." Elsa strikes.

"I never slept with anyone," Jack repeated.

"Did you just say that you are a virgin?!" Elsa asked in deep shock.

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"No way. There is no way that the biggest playboy is virgin..." Elsa started to ramble but Jack's wtf face stopped her.

"Wait. Are you not kidding? How? I... wow. Um... welcome to the virgin club! Oh wait, you are already... You know what, I'll just shut up. Can we back to our main topic?" Elsa sighed and try not to say one more silly thing.

Jack looked at her in amusement.

"Did you just become awkward? Oh. My. God. Elsa Arendelle, the most serious girl in the world rambled and became awkward." Jack teased.

"Shut up."

"Awwww... you look adorable when you're awkward. You surprised me Snowflake." Jack teased but also meant every word.

"I am not adorable. Now shut up."

"Snowflake~," Jack said in a singing voice.

"Shut up."

"You're really cute..."

"I hate you."

Jack laughed at that response. She didn't hate him. Not even a little bit. The platinum blonde sent him a death glare. She was serious now. Okay, maybe she hated him a little bit.

By the time he was thinking about this, Elsa finally calms herself down. Jack never slept with anyone? Even if it is true, why did he tell her this?

"Hey, Jack. Why did you tell me your secret?" Elsa quietly asked.

"Because I am not a playboy like you guys see. Look, I dated, flirted with so many girls but I never do so many things with them except quick kisses and a few French kisses. I never broke someone's heart. Girls throw themselves at me so everybody thinks I am a womanizer. But I am not." Jack explained truthfully.

"Oh..." Elsa mumbled dumbly.

"Hey..." Jack spoke softly.

Elsa still avoided his gaze and try to not tremble. Jack slowly grabbed her hands to his hands, softly stroked them. Elsa gasped at his touch and by her reflexes, she looked at him.

Jack's heart never beat that fast before. As soon as she looked at him, he forgot to take a breath and just looked in awe of the beautiful girl in front of him. For once, she looked innocent. Jack didn't think Elsa was a really innocent person, she knew everything and through a lot of pain. But when their eyes met, when he saw her fear and her innocence in those beautiful blue eyes, he just wanted to kiss her... so much. He wanted to show how much he cared about her with all of his passion.

"I can't do this Jack. Maleficent and Elphaba shouldn't choose me. I am not capable enough to play this role. I can't." Elsa started to ramble, but Jack shushed her by putting his left hand on her left cheek softly.

He then carefully stroked her cheek and gave her a light smile.

"You can't play this role? No. Elsa Arendelle, you can do this. What's bothering you?" Jack asked softly.

Elsa once again broke their gaze.

"I... I can't act like I am in love with you or Fly-Eugene. I can't be Christine. Look at her, she is far different from me. She is naive, innocent, an angel... but she is also stupid enough to love two guys at the same time. She is like a princess. I am nothing like her. I would never be worried about which guy I will choose. I would never like two guys at the same time. I can't look as innocent as her. I can't act as if I am in love with you because that will be really awkward. I don't want to affect our friendship. And oh god, I could never do this romance act, especially to Eugene. It is disgusting and wrong. I can't be someone that is way different from me. I guess my voice is okay, but I suck at acting. I shouldn't be in this musical in the first place." Elsa silently explained.

Jack rolled his eyes, he pulled his hands and then, he touched her shoulders and shook her softly.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Elsa asked in shock.

"Trying to find your confidence... Okay didn't work. Elsa. Look, I am thankful for you worrying about our friendship, but a stupid acting won't bother me. Our friendship won't break because of a stupid romance act. And if you're even more uncomfortable with Flynn, there is nothing to worry about. After all, in the end, Christine fell in love with the phantom of the opera aka me, not Raoul aka Eugene. You should show the romance act with me more. There is nothing wrong with acting... There will be no awkwardness between us. About you can't act like Christine... You are right, you and Christine are far different from each other. So what? You can add your personality to that character. Sure, that character's characteristic will change a little bit but it is better than you to feel uncomfortable and awkward. What I am trying to say is... you can do this Elsa. There is nothing to be anxious about." Jack comforted Elsa as best as he can.

The platinum blonde nodded and bit her lip. She then smiled beautifully.

"Then, why don't we choose a song and sing it?" Elsa suggested.

"Alright... I have a love song in my mind." Jack nodded and chuckled at her adorableness.

"Which song?" Elsa asked.

"Little do you know. Do you know the duet parts?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded and blushed. That song was a really romantic song indeed. Jack slowly pulled a guitar and started to play the song. Elsa started to sing.

 _Little do you know_

 _How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm still haunted by the memory_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to pick myself from a piece by piece_

 _Little do you know_

 _I need a little more time_

 _Underneath it all, I'm held captive by the hole inside_

 _I've been holding back_

 _For the fear that you might change your mind_

 _I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight_

 _Little do you know_

 _I need a little more time_

A true smile appeared on both of the faces. Elsa started to play the guitar, just like Jack. They were sitting down next to each, gazing each other with a tender, soft, loving look. Jack started to sing.

 **Away, away**

 **I love you like you've never felt the pain, away**

 **I promise you don't have to be afraid, away**

 **The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me**

Jack's gaze on Elsa became even more passionate and meaningful. So did Elsa's.

 **Little do you know**

 **I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep**

 **Little do you know**

 **All my mistakes are solely drowning me**

 **Little do you know**

 **I'm trying to make it better piece by piece**

 **Little do you know**

 **I, I love you till the sun dies**

And little did they know, their face became closer. They were still singing and playing the guitars but they could also feel each other's breath.

 **Away, just wait**

 **I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait**

 **I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait**

 **The love we see right here stays** _so lay your head on me_

Their voice became more powerful, slowly and tenderly moving each other with their rhythm. Their voice tone really suited together, as if they were born to be together. It felt so right to sing with each other. Jack wanted to kiss her. Oh god, he wanted to kiss her so badly. They slowly leaned on to each other. Jack looked at Elsa's beautiful lips. He wanted to taste them.

 **Away, away**

 **I love you like you've never felt the pain, away**

 **I promise you don't have to be afraid, away**

 **The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me**

 **Lay your head on me**

 **So lay your head on me**

 **Cause little do you know**

 **I love you till the sun dies**

The song finished, but their faces were still close. Jack was about kiss her, but Elsa pulled back.

"Wow." Elsa breathed.

"Yeah," Jack mumbled in disappointment, he couldn't kiss her.

"You are really good at acting Jack. If I didn't know you were acting, I would think that you are in love with me." Elsa gasped.

Jack fakely chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I am good at acting. You were good too." Jack lied half. Yes, Elsa was good acting but about him... he didn't act. Not even a little bit.

Elsa giggled softly.

"I am sorry for misunderstanding you, Jack." Elsa apologized.

"What?"

"I had many disgusting prejudices about you. I am sorry."

"Prejudices? What prejudices?" Jack asked curiously and frowned.

"I thought you were a womanizer, a jerk, a psychopath... I wouldn't be surprised if you were a murderer. I hated you so, so much." Elsa explained shamefully.

"A psychopath? You really saw me as a psychopath?" Jack started to laugh.

"I hated you, okay? Why aren't you mad at me anyway? I had many prejudices about you. Even if you were my bully, you didn't deserve that." Elsa said in disbelief.

"Why should I be mad at you? You hated me because I was a bad person to you. You had prejudices. So what? Everybody has. I had some prejudices about you. I thought you were clever, strong... Sure these adjectives are good but they were my prejudices about you. People have prejudice, Elsa. Nobody can change that. Having not prejudice is impossible, like not loving or hating someone." Jack explained while he was gazing at her innocently.

Elsa nodded quietly. His beautiful eyes... She once again lost in those beautiful blue eyes. God, he was the most handsome guy she has ever seen. And he was one of the kindest guys she has ever seen. He was really attractive.

"Hey lovebirds! If you finished your 'stare sex', let's go." Vanessa suddenly interrupted.

"What the hell does that mean? And why are you still here?" Jack asked angrily.

"Oh please, you guys were imagining a passionate thing between you. I would gonna puke because of your disgusting stares."

"We weren't doing something like-"

"Anyway, I am still here because I am not an idiot. I am a bad person but Maleficent is evil. She chose me for the musical, so I am going to obey." Vanessa muttered under her breath and ignored Elsa's rejection.

Elsa sighed and her face became stern. She followed Vanessa and ignored Jack.

Jack sighed too and watched them leave. He was going to follow them... but a voice stopped him.

"Hey." Astrid greeted silently while she was looking at the floor and hugging herself.

"Astrid? What-"

"I... I... I am sorry. I don't know what overwhelmed me. What I did... it was very unacceptable. I am not like a freaking psycho but I acted like one. I am really sorry." Astrid apologized shamefully and closed her eyes tightly.

"It is okay."

"No, it is not! I was wrong about you. My prejudices... It was unacceptable."

"I made Hiccup to stay away from you because I knew you were in love with him. You didn't even do anything to me. I was being a jerk, that's all. I excluded you. I stole Hiccup from you. You think I would do the same thing again. I should be the one who says sorry. I am sorry Astrid. But I really didn't mean to take Elsa away from you. You are her best friend. You love her like the way I love Hiccup. And to be completely honest... I have feelings for Elsa like the way you have feelings for Hic." Jack shushed her.

"You could have told him. You could have told him about my feelings. But instead of doing that, you made Rapunzel and Merida spread rumors about me being a lesbian. You weren't just a jerk, you weren't a sadistic psychopath. You... protected me. I understand it now. Why?" Astrid asked silently.

Jack's breath hitched.

"Hiccup has a secret. A secret that I don't know but you do." Astrid continued.

"He wanted to protect you..."

"Elsa wanted it too. Both of them wanted to protect me from their pitiful life. But I have to learn Jack. I am not a child. I want to be here for my friends!" Astrid objected.

Jack closed his eyes and cursed.

"He... he had an accident, Astrid. His leg... He lost his left leg. I am the only one who knows it because I saw him in the hospital, by a chance. He lost his left leg and his father in a car accident." Jack explained hoarsely.

Astrid stood there in confusion.

"Are you kidding me? Please say that you are kidding," she whispered while her eyes becoming watery.

Her legs started to tremble, Jack caught her and wrapped his arm around her waist to support.

"Hiccup practically begged me to not to tell anyone. Especially to you. I am sorry, I should've been told you this earlier but I thought that I was protecting you. Just like Hiccup thought. But we were wrong..." he apologized sadly.

"This is messed up. Does Elsa knows about this?"

"No. I... Let's keep it as a secret okay? Hiccup should have told you actually, not me."

"... She won't listen to me anyway. She is not my friend anymore." Astrid murmured sadly.

Jack smiled.

"She will be, she isn't angry with you." he comforted her.

"I hope she loves you back."

Jack smiled.

"Thanks, Astrid." he thanked.

Astrid allowed herself to smile.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

Prejudice... people have prejudice. It is nearly impossible to not have any prejudice, isn't it. Our prejudice about another people or things shapes our life... a lot.

The thing is, prejudice is not a good thing. Sometimes our prejudices can be really wrong and because of our wrong prejudices, we make wrong decisions. Horrible, terrible decisions.

So before you judge, you should think twice. If a woman is wearing a very mini skirt, that doesn't mean she is a whore. If a boy wears glasses, that doesn't mean he is clever. Our looks can't truly show who we are. An emo looks on the outside as an emo, but you can't know that emo' true identity. You can't truly know and understand people just by looking at them.

So before you judge people, things, yourself... Think twice. Every human has a past, a life. You can't ignore them. Don't ignore them.

Life is prejudice. Prejudice controls our life, don't let our life to be controlled by it. _Life itself, it the most beautiful fairy tale._ Don't let your prejudice to destroy it.

 **"** **Life itself is the most beautiful fairy tale." This is a quote from Hans Christian Andersen by the way. Finally, some romance! Even I was bored!** **I hope you like this chapter, again, I am sorry for the late update.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the lovely reviews and follows!**

CHAPTER 16: COURAGE

Astrid entered the girls' bathroom. She tiredly looked at herself in the mirror, then washed her face. She didn't want to go to the class, she was very sleepy and she wanted to sleep more than anything. The blonde haired girl sighed and fixed his hair... She was about to leave but she heard a voice.

Someone was puking.

It wasn't her job to go to the cabin and open the door, then help to a person. No one wants to see puke anyway. But she did it anyway.

"Rapunzel?" Astrid asked while the poor girl was puking continually.

"As-" Rapunzel started puking again, she couldn't even say a word.

"Oh, crap..." Astrid cursed then crouched down next to Rapunzel.

She softly patted Rapunzel's back and tied her hair to help her to puke more easily. After 2 minutes, Rapunzel finally stopped puking. She sat on the floor exhaustedly.

"Are you okay? We can go to nurse."

"Yeah, I am fine. I ate something bad, I guess. I am okay now, thanks for the help." Rapunzel mumbled.

Astrid frowned. Food poisoning? No, it wasn't possible. If Rapunzel had food poisoning, her face would be green. But her face sparkling beautifully more than ever. Hell, Astrid could swear that her skin looked silkier and glowing... Then it clicked. Astrid's eyes wide opened.

"You are pregnant."

It wasn't a question or a joke. It was a statement. Rapunzel sighed, it would be pointless to make Astrid believe that she was wrong.

"Yes. I am pregnant." she acknowledged.

"Fuck. Who is the father?... It is Eugene, isn't it? That's why he skipped school for a week and didn't contact us." Astrid rambled.

Rapunzel started to shake and couldn't keep her tears anymore. She started to cry.

"I am sorry Rapunzel... Hey, it is fine." Astrid tried to soothe her and cursed herself for being rude.

Rapunzel only cried even more. Astrid closed her eyes and then gave her a sad smile. She wrapped her arms around Rapunzel, stroked her hair silently.

"I am smelling puke, you shouldn't-"

"It doesn't disgust me. Trust me, I saw more disgusting things, I can handle it." Astrid whispered.

"I am a burden." Rapunzel choked out while tears were streaming down her face.

"Don't you dare to call yourself like that."

"Why are you helping me? I was such a bitch, I made bad things to you." Rapunzel asked in confusion.

"Why shouldn't I help you? Besides, I am tired of hating people anyway. Yeah, you were not nice, but the past is in the past. I've over it." Astrid calmly explained.

"Can you... Can you find Elsa? She is probably in geometry class. I need her." Rapunzel whispered and cleaned her tears.

"Yeah, sure." Astrid uncomfortably nodded.

The blonde haired girl ran to the geometry class, she knocked the door. Before Weselton said something, she entered the classroom.

"Can I help you?" Weselton asked, was annoyed.

"May I take Elsa for a couple of minutes? It's emergency." Astrid asked impatiently.

"I don't know, may you? You cannot just randomly come to my class and ruin my lesson-"

"Mr. Weaselton! I think it's something girly." Jack intervened.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Weselton gritted his teeth.

"He means period." Elsa rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, then stand up.

Jack chuckled when Weselton's face became red. The platinum blonde left the classroom in a second.

"Did you guys really have to do that? You teased the poor ma so much." Astrid chuckled.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked.

They didn't even talk since their fight... but Elsa knew it was an emergency and Astrid knew that Elsa will help her.

"It is about Rapunzel. I know her pregnancy. She wants you to soothe her." Astrid quietly explained.

The two girls rushed to the girls' toilets.

"Rapunzel?" Elsa asked worriedly.

Rapunzel was sitting on the floor, where Astrid left her. She was still crying miserably.

"I can't do this Elsa. I am scared, I am so scared. Eugene left me, I don't how to tell this to my parents." Rapunzel started to hiccup.

"Rapunzel... Look at me. Everything will be fine. I promise you. Okay? I never break my promises. Even the world turns your back on you, I will be there. Anna will be there." Elsa promised and gave a squeeze to Rapunzel's left hand.

"I will be there too," Astrid promised.

Rapunzel tiredly looked at them and shook her head.

"Eugene was right... you both are really good people. Thank you." she stated.

"That's what friends do..." Astrid mumbled.

"A-Are we friends?" Rapunzel asked in shock.

"I-I guess we are."

Rapunzel smiled beautifully.

"I would really like that, Astrid," she said while her tears were now streaming down because of... happiness.

"Okay." Astrid nodded.

"I am sorry, these hormones-"

"It is alright." Astrid soothed her.

Elsa and Astrid cleaned Rapunzel, then make her go to the class.

"Hey, Astrid... Can we talk?" Elsa asked when they were alone in the hallway.

Astrid took a deep breath.

"Listen, Elsa, I am so sorry. I really am. I know I was really dumb-"

Elsa hugged Astrid and didn't let her finish her sentence.

"I forgive you. I am sorry too, I should have told you." Elsa apologized.

"No you really didn't have to, it is your life, your privacy."

"You are my best friend. I should have."

"Why do you accepted my apology this easily?" Astrid asked in shock.

Elsa smiled. Her face suddenly relaxed and her eyes looked much happier.

"Jack told me about your talk. He said that you were really regretful." Elsa explained.

Astrid nodded. Smooth bastard helped her. She allowed herself to smile.

"So you know that I and Jack are officially friends," Astrid announced.

"Yeah," Elsa confirmed and her smile became bigger.

"Are we good?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah."

Astrid sighed in relief.

"Good! Now, we have to find Eugene because I am going to kill him and you're going to help me with the murder." Astrid joked.

"Please, Rapunzel should be the one who kills him." Elsa giggled.

Their laughter died after seconds.

"We need to find Eugene. Rapunzel is planning to tell my uncle and aunt tonight. He doesn't answer calls. I went to his house and he didn't show up either." Elsa concernedly explained.

"I tried to contact him too. Damn! Damn Eugene!" Astrid cursed.

* * *

"I cannot do this!" Rapunzel shouted. She was exhaling and inhaling really fastly.

"Rapunzel! I am telling you one more time: It will be alright!" Elsa shrieked.

"Girls! Dinner is ready!" Arianna announced cheerfully.

"Rapunzel, chin up! You can do this!" Anna exclaimed.

Rapunzel nodded bravely.

"Let's go," Anna said.

Elsa was about to follow them, but a buzz stopped her. She opened her phone, a new message from Jack...

 _Jack: Hey Snowflake!_

Elsa smiled.

 _Elsa: Hey Frostbite._

 _Jack: Wanna talk? I am very bored :/_

 _Elsa: Sorry, maybe later. Dinner time :)_

 _Jack: Alright._

"Elsa! Are you coming?" Anna shouted.

"Y-Yes!" Elsa answered and rushed out.

* * *

Rapunzel never thought that she would hate family dinner this much. She was terrified.

"Anna, eat your broccoli," Frederic warned.

"But I hate it." Anna grimaced in disgust.

Elsa sent a glare to Rapunzel. Rapunzel swallowed. She had to it.

"Mom, dad... I have to tell you something." Rapunzel started to talk.

"Yes, dear?" Arianna asked lovingly.

Her parents looked at her with so much love. They always loved her, no matter what. They were the greatest people and parents in the world. It would be okay, it would be okay.

It should be okay.

"I love you. I love both of you so much. I know I didn't say this for a long time, and I've been such a bad person." Rapunzel bravely talked.

"We love you too," Frederic said and smiled.

"I know. I know. That's why I am not afraid. Mom, dad... I am pregnant." Rapunzel calmly announced.

For a second, nobody moved a muscle or took a breath. For a second, time stopped. But to Rapunzel, a second felt like hours.

"She is going to keep the baby. The father is Eugene but he is ignoring everyone now. Although I know that he will come around. If you are going to kick her out, I am going with her. We will be fine, I have money thanks to the cafe. But Anna will stay." Elsa calmly explained as if it was nothing.

Arianna and Frederic didn't say anything.

"I am going with you too. I'll help you." Anna stubbornly insisted.

Elsa shook her head. Rapunzel started to shiver.

"Elsa. What kind of a mother do you think I am?" Arianna raised her voice.

"Honey, calm down." Frederic tried to soothe her. Normally, Arianna would never raise her voice.

"My daughter is pregnant, it is very hard to take. But of course, I am not going to kick her out! Rapunzel, you and Anna are my daughters. I would never let a harm any of you." Arianna hissed.

Elsa's eyes became wet. She could feel her tears.

"I told you not to be so strong Elsa. You are still just a child. And Rapunzel, I would never kick you out or shout... You are young and sometimes things like this happen." Arianna spoke wisely.

Elsa nodded silently, she cleaned her tears.

"Mom, I love you. I really do." Rapunzel cried and hugged her tightly.

Soon Anna, Rapunzel, Elsa, and Arianna were hugging. Frederic sighed and smiled. He joined to the hug... No matter what, they were a family. That's what a family is, no matter how much you messed up, no matter what how bad you are... Family always there for you. At least it a family should be always there for you.

This is why a family is such an important thing.

* * *

"Jack! We are run out of ice-cream! Can you get some?" Caroline lightly requested.

"I am tired," Jack mumbled.

"But brother... I want ice-cream!" Emma whined.

"Alright." Jack sighed.

"You are the best!" Emma shrieked.

Jack chuckled and left the house. Life... Oh, life was finally great. Elsa was opening up to him, his grades were good, his mom and sister were happy. Everything was finally fine.

Until he saw him.

Eugene was sitting on a bench, his eyes were red... he cried? Next, to him, a bottle was laying. He was drinking.

"E-Eugene! Are you okay?" Jack shrieked and immediately sat next to him.

"Jack?" he whispered exhaustedly.

"What's going on?! Where have you been? Do you have any idea how much you made Astrid, Elsa, and Rapunzel worried!?" Jack asked worriedly but also a little bit angrily.

Eugene started to cry.

"Hey man..." Jack awkwardly patted his back and tried to soothe him.

"I messed up."

"What happened?"

Eugene said nothing. He stares at the ground and ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you ever fall in love?" he suddenly asked.

"No. I never fall in love with someone." Jack responded without a hesitation.

"Lie."

"I am not-"

"You are in love with Elsa. I know." Eugene carelessly shrugged.

"I am not in love with her! Did Astrid talk to you?" Jack asked while he was blushing.

"Astrid knows it? How come you can live right now?" Eugene teased.

"Oh, for a second I really thought she was going to kill me. But we are good." Jack mumbled.

"And you are in love with Elsa," Eugene added cheekily.

"Hey...I...Yes, I like her." Jack confessed, ignored his last sentence.

Eugene grinned. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You are happy about it?" Jack asked, shocked.

"Can you imagine? Jack Frost and Elsa Arendelle hand in hand, going to school together, walking over the whole hallways without any problems. Elsa has the biggest true smile, so does Jack." Eugene said cheerfully.

"What?" Jack asked even became more shock.

Eugene gave him a sad smile.

"She needs happiness in her life, Jack. True, she is happy when she is with Anna, Astrid, me or someone else. But we cannot make her happy as much the person she fell in love with, and the person who loved her back. I am one of her best friends for sure, but I could never be as important as her lover. Not even Anna." Eugene continued.

"Do you think she loves me, after all those things?" Jack asked desperately.

Eugene shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't think Elsa exactly knows it too... But you can show her. You can show that someone can love her truly... And to be honest it will be so hard for you, we are talking about Elsa Arendelle after all. She wouldn't cry over your shoulder if she had got into a fight, she wouldn't admit that she needs someone to protect her, she wouldn't want your pity, differently from the other girls, she wouldn't want your boyfriend clichés like giving her flower etc... She doesn't want a shining armor Prince Charming. Elsa is different... But everybody needs someone in their life, Jack. We need someone to protect us." Eugene murmured.

Jack looked him sadly. He barely stops to not to cry.

"That's why I shouldn't be with her," mumbled Jack, depressively.

"What?" Eugene asked, frowned.

Jack confessed his feelings for Elsa, now he was saying that he shouldn't be with her.

"She needs someone as good as her... If it is that possible. Look at me... _I am broken_. I am broken like Elsa. How can I repair her when I am as broken as her? How can I protect her? I am not a Harvard candidate... I don't even know what will I be in future. I am just a poor boy who is in love. And the scariest things is... What if I broke her heart? What I do a mistake even if I don't want it? I never wanted the kiss between me and Rapunzel, Flynn. I honestly never want it. What if I do something like that to her? I can't see her became sad because of me. Hell, I never can stand when I saw her sad. But I also made her sad in the past, I am just messing it up every time! I messed up everything about my life and people. I can't harm her anymore. And in the future, I can't see her depression because of me. I am so afraid okay? I am afraid that I can lose her. There are so many possibilities in every step I take about her. And what if something happens and I have to left her? Can you imagine? I can't stand the idea of Elsa breaking up on me. I can't leave her. But again, I care about her so much that even I don't know what to do!" Jack explained desperately.

Jack Frost... Jack Frost finally told the things that eating his soul. He hated to admit his feelings just like that. But he was a human. And humans need to express their feelings.

"You admit it, Jack, you love her more than anything you have... Imagine if you guys had a trouble... Would you die to save her?" Eugene asked suddenly.

"Without a doubt," Jack said without a hesitation.

Eugene's eyes grew bigger.

"Then why you still have doubts? You will do anything for her. I mean Jack, really I can marry you." he joked.

Jack closed his eyes and smiled from amusement.

"Do you really think I will be the best for her?" Jack asked.

Eugene smiled.

"Without a doubt. Look, Jack, of course, you guys have problems... Every relationship has upside and downs. But I think you guys will be happy." he spoke confidently.

"Thank you, Eugene. I know it is not my business but... Rapunzel cares about you, you know? She really loves you. The kiss between me and her was a big mistake. I know it is really hard for you but you should give her a chance. I know you love her so much." Jack advise.

"I will consider your opinion. Still, Rapunzel wanted that kiss to to to to happen."

"It was just a childish behavior. Please don't destroy a beautiful love because of this... because of me. I am so sorry." Jack apologized guiltily.

"I am not angry with you Jack. Not anymore." Eugene reassured.

"I hope you and Elsa will be happy together. Both of you need each other, this how you'll repair everything." murmured Eugene slowly.

"Thanks, Eugene." Jack murmured, really meant those words.

"Don't mention it."

"So, are you going to tell me why are you here, this miserable?" Jack asked curiously.

"Rapunzel is pregnant."

"WHAT!?" Jack exclaimed in shock.

"I said-"

"I heard you! Are you kidding me!?" Jack shouted.

"Jack, I am fucking drunk and I cried for hours and I also skipped the school for a week. Do you think I did these things because Santa is not real? Rapunzel is pregnant and the baby is from me." Eugene hissed sarcastically.

"Holy shit. You jerk!" Jack shrieked and slapped Eugene.

"I needed that," Eugene added while he was softly caressing his chin, where Jack had slapped.

"Why are you here!? You should be with Rapunzel right now! Are you planning to ignore everybody!? You idiot, you are going to be a father!" Jack shouted.

Eugene didn't respond.

"Eugene Fitzherbert. Snap out of it! Right now! You are in love with this girl, right!? You love Rapunzel more than anything! And she is pregnant! The girl you love is pregnant and you are the father. You have to take your responsibilities. You cannot let her and your baby down. They need you. Hear me!? That baby needs a father and Rapunzel loves you. You are a good guy. Don't you even dare to have any excuses for having not enough freaking money or something stupid like that? Don't you run away." Jack snarled.

 _-flashback-_

 _"_ _Dad?" 5 years old Jack asked._

 _"_ _Jack? What's going on? It is 2.00 PM! Go to sleep." Jack's father demanded kindly._

 _"_ _I can't sleep, dad. I had a nightmare." mumbled little Jack cutely._

 _His father smiled and hugged his son._

 _"_ _What did you see?"_

 _"_ _I-I saw... You left us, dad. You left us and never come back." Jack stammered and started to cry._

 _"_ _Hey... It was just a dream, Jack. I won't ever leave you. I am your dad, right? I will always be here when you need me. I promise. Let's sleep together tonight, okay?" his dad soothed him and kiss his cheek._

 _Jack smiled._

 _But Jack's father didn't keep his promise. 10 years later, his father left him._

 _-flashback ends-_

Eugene smiled and cleaned his tears.

"I never said that I would leave them."

* * *

"You jerk!" Astrid shouted and slapped Eugene's cheek.

"Ow! What do you want from my amazingly perfect cheek, people!? It is the second one in this past 24 hours!" Eugene shrieked.

"You bastard! This is for having me, Rapunzel and Elsa a near heart attack!" Astrid shouted and punched his stomach.

Eugene winced in pain.

"Astrid, calm down." Hiccup tried to relax her.

"And this is for coming back," Astrid mumbled and hugged Eugene firmly.

Eugene smiled and chuckled.

"It is good to see you too, Astrid."

"Wait until Elsa, Rapunzel and Anna back." the blonde haired growled.

"Yeah, I really have to talk with Rapunzel. I mean, Astrid, Merida, and Jack know her pregnancy but I don't know? Really guys, thank you!" Hiccup said, was very annoyed.

"She was probably scared that you would scream for minutes," Merida responded sassily.

"Ha-Ha-Ha." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I bet he did when Eugene told him yesterday," Astrid added cheekily.

"I-I didn't!"

"Dude, you screamed for minutes on the phone." Eugene raised an eyebrow.

Merida and Astrid made a high five and Jack started to laugh.

"Anyway... About that... Why did you call me? We don't really talk or hang out. And did I just really witness that Astrid and Merida actually get along together?" Hiccup pointed out and frowned.

Merida frowned too and she looked at Astrid curiously.

"Oh come on, I am friends with Jack Frost and Rapunzel Corona from now. I don't want an enemy or someone I hate deeply." Astrid shrugged.

"But I made rumors-"

"Look, Merida, you made mistakes. But you are not a bad person. If you were, you wouldn't be friends with Hiccup. I over it." Astrid reassured.

"I'll make it up to you, Astrid. Thank you." Merida promised and grinned.

Like what Astrid said, I over it too. You guys did bad things but you guys also earned a second chance. I hope we all get along. This is why called you Hiccup." Eugene explained.

"This is one of the best days of my life..." Hiccup chuckled but his happiness died in a second.

"Elsa won't forgive me though," he mumbled weakly.

"Hiccup. You can't know." Astrid tried to calm him.

Hiccup shivered but then smiled kindly.

"Hey, guy-" Elsa abruptly came but she couldn't continue. She locked her gaze on Eugene.

"Oh my fuc-" Elsa started to shout but she didn't continue once again and immediately hugged Eugene.

"You really scared me," Elsa mumbled and tightly hugged his best friend.

"I know, I am sorry." Eugene hugged her back.

"I was really scared that you would leave her." Elsa choked out and started to tremble.

"Really? I would never do that! I was just trying to calm my thoughts, I needed to be alone... Thanks to Jack, I pull myself together earlier than I expected. I didn't know how long I would spend my time as a miserable person if he didn't talk to me." Eugene murmured.

Elsa broke their hug and her eyes widely opened. She turned around to see Jack. Jack gulped. Was she mad? Why the hell she would be mad?! But why she had an empty look on her gorgeous face!?

Before Jack could say something, Elsa hugged Jack even more tightly than the earlier. She buried her face in his chest since he was taller than her.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered.

Jack sighed and forced Elsa to look at him. He gave her a crook smile.

"It was nothing."

"No, it is. Thank you, Jack. Thank you for everything. I don't what would happen if you didn't help." Elsa calmy spoke and shivered.

Jack was sure she didn't only mean about Rapunzel. She also meant Anna incident. This girl... Elsa was crumbling herself in these past few days. She wasn't okay. She was trying to help and protect her family. She was standing strong for Rapunzel, just like she always did. But the truth is: This was killing Elsa. This was slowly ripping her. She was so used to be alone and this wasn't healthy. Jack really didn't do a big thing. But for Elsa, it meant worlds.

Jack hugged her back tightly. He could see Eugene was wiggling his eyebrows and he had a cocky smirk on his face. Astrid was grinning and she gave a wink to Jack.

"E-Eugene?" a melodious cracked out.

Elsa broke their hug immediately.

"Hey, Punzie." Eugene smiled kindly.

Rapunzel stood there with wide green eyes. Tears already have streamed down from her face.

"Let's give leave them alone. We are waiting on the outside." Hiccup immediately demanded and everybody left the room, expect Rapunzel and Eugene.

"You are... here," Rapunzel mumbled after few minutes of silence.

"Aren't I supposed to be? I am the baby' father." Eugene responded seriously.

"... Thank you." Rapunzel mumbled.

"Don't thank me. I am a father. I should take care of the baby. I am not doing this just for you." Eugene snapped coldly.

"I know. But still, what you did is very brave."

Eugene sighed and his face softened.

"I am sorry Rapunzel. I am really sorry. I was a total ass toward you. Even if you cheated on me... You didn't deserve all of this. You knew you were guilty. I was really jealous." he apologized.

Rapunzel frowned.

"Eugene Fitzherbert don't you dare to apologize. You are an amazing person but this was the dumbest thing you've had ever said. I was selfish." Rapunzel choked out angrily.

"Did you love him?" Eugene muttered, barely audible.

"W-What!?" Rapunzel stammered and was very shocked.

"Did you love Jack? I mean, did you love him when I was with you?" he asked weakly.

"I had a crush on him, I admit. But that was before you. I never have the feeling of that kind of love toward Jack. It was... you."

Eugene grinned.

"Um... Do you want to go to the ball with me?" he offered nervously.

Rapunzel cleaned her tears and grinned.

"I really would like that, Eugene."

* * *

"Dammit. Dammit." Merida cursed while they were waiting for Rapunzel and Eugene.

"There is nothing to worry about, Merida. I am sure they will get along." Anna nervously said in a soft voice.

"Elsa?" Hiccup called while he was laying his back on the wall. He had a serious look on his face.

The air suddenly became cold. Everybody gulped. This was actually the first time that Hiccup had tried to talk with Elsa.

"What?" Elsa coldly asked.

"Do her parents know her pregnancy?" Hiccup asked sternly.

"I don't see any reason why I should answer you." Elsa snapped even in a more colder voice.

"Oh please, let's just calm down. I am sure Hiccup is worrying over Rapunzel." Anna tried to relax them.

Elsa chuckled sarcastically and fakely.

"Yeah. Hiccup is always worrying about someone. He is always selfless." she sarcastically added.

"I just wanted to know which condition Rapunzel is in. I am trying to help." Hiccup replied.

"Oh well, Rapunzel is fine. There is no need to worry about. She doesn't need your help." Elsa snapped.

"Hey, Elsa-" Jack wanted to calm her but Elsa ignored him.

"I don't abandon the people I love." she hissed in her deadly voice.

"You are making it harder than it should have been. You know I tried to apologize. The things between you and me aren't our topic now." Hiccup replied.

"Okay guys, like Anna said, let's just calm down." Astrid finally opened her mouth.

"Exactly! About your question Hiccup... Rapunzel told them the truth. We expected that they would be really angry... I mean, they were shocked and all, but-"

"What Anna trying to say is: They reacted in a really good way. They didn't shout or do something bad. They are a little bit down now, but they will definitely support Rapunzel." Elsa declared in a calm voice.

"Thank you for your explanation," Hiccup muttered under his breath.

Elsa just nodded. A few minutes after, Rapunzel and Eugene finally appeared, the awkward tension in the air was ruined.

"Hey, you bunch of single suckers! Guess who has a girlfriend now!" Eugen announced confidently.

Nobody answered.

"Me!" Eugene shrieked while Rapunzel was giggling.

"No shit Sherlock," Astrid muttered grumpily.

"And we are going to the ball together." Eugene declared.

"Astrid, we are dumped by a reckless idiot." Elsa teased.

"Oh my heart crushed right now," Astrid replied.

"I am sorry girls, unfortunately, I am devilishly handsome. Girls just can't forget me. " Eugene cockily commented.

"So you parents will allow you to go to the ball, Rapunzel?" Jack asked, his eyes were shinning.

"Yes!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily.

"And now you dumped me for Eugene. And the ball is tomorrow... I need to find someone goes to the ball with me, right!?" Jack shrieked excitedly.

"Um... Okay?" Rapunzel awkwardly mumbled.

Astrid sighed because of Jack's stupidity.

"Why don't you come with me and Elsa, Jack?" she offered.

Jack's shined even more brightly.

"I-I mean if it okay with Elsa, sure." he stuttered.

"Of course I would like that. Why won't I?" Elsa accepted innocently.

Jack gave a thankful look to Astrid. Astrid winked at him and smiled.

He was going to the ball with Elsa Arendelle!... And Astrid but that's not the point.

Oh Jack, sometimes a little courage is not bad. It is obvious that there is a thin line between stupidity and courage. But sometimes no matter how stupid as it sounds, courage is necessary. Like how Rapunzel told the truth, like how Eugene pulled himself together.

Sometimes something seems impossible, put your courage in that. It is not stupidity, really, it is a key to hope. Courage is necessary and like other feelings, it is good and bad at the same time.

Have some courage, at least you won't have any regrets... Don't forget, many regrets appear because of cowardliness.

Life is courage, you can't live with your life, you just breath without courage. You have to take risks, you just have to. Life is courage.

 **I know. In these past few chapters, Astrid has got the main role. I can stop but write about her, because she is really fun to write. I promise that next chapters will include more about Elsa and Jack, and Jelsa.**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter... Please, please review!**


	16. Chapter 17

**Heeeeeyyyy everybody! Thank you for your lovely reviews! Since I got many reviews, as a thank you, here's the quick update!**

 **Thanks to ladygaga7, The Nova Writer, Blue Baron98765 for following/favoriting this story.**

 **Sam Frost: Your review made me laugh. Don't worry about commenting late, it happens. It is really hard to make some time about fanfiction. School, work, and everything... Anyway, I am glad that you liked the chapters. Everything finally became happier, and everybody is finally friends (except Hiccup and Elsa, Merida and Elsa though) Don't worry about writing a long review, I absolutely love long reviews. It is the best, it shows me that people really interested in my story.**

 **Here's the chapter you will all going to love.**

CHAPTER 17: DEMONS and ANGELS

Elsa nervously looked at herself in the mirror. She closed her eyes and opened them again, to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

She was beautiful. She really was.

She was planning to be a vampire or something like that for the ball. But Rapunzel insisted to go to a last minute shopping. She made Elsa to buy a new dress. So she wasn't going to be a vampire, she was going to be the Snow Queen. It was funny, really, many people called her like that and now she going to dress as the Snow Queen, a fairy tale character.

Elsa carefully examined her dress. The dress was turquoise colored. It suited her body perfectly and it made her look really elegant. **(A/N: Basically imagine Elsa's ice-dress without the cape.)**

Her hair was shaped in a french-braid, which she always wore. But now, tiny little snowflake patterned hair clips were there. Rapunzel also did her make-up, Elsa had a turquoise eyeliner and she had a turquoise lip-kit (which are the same color as her dress) on her face.

"You look gorgeous," Rapunzel commented while she was looking Elsa proudly.

"You look gorgeous too," Elsa replied, a little bit blushed and looked at Rapunzel. She was wearing a purple dress and it looked really good on her. It seemed like nobody can wear that, except Rapunzel.

"But we need to add one more thing~" Rapunzel sang.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Then, Rapunzel showed her high-heels which matched her dress perfectly.

"No way! Why am I wearing high-heels!? You are wearing flats!" Elsa objected.

"Elsa, I am pregnant. And this dress is better with flats. Don't be over reactive, it is just high-heels. It won't hurt you. It makes you sexier." Rapunzel reasoned.

"Wait, am I looking sexy?!" Elsa gasped, her face became even redder.

"Oh come on, your dress is sexy."

"Maybe I shouldn't wear this-"

"Elsa Arendelle, your body is beautiful. There is nothing to nervous about. Now shut up and wear these high heels." Rapunzel demanded.

"Okay." Elsa gave up and wore the high heels.

"Everybody will look at you, I am sure. You will take every guy' breath. Except Eugene though." Rapunzel wiggled her eyebrows.

Elsa nervously swallowed.

"But of course, you only want one guy to look at you... A white-haired, blue-eyed boy. His name starts with 'J' and his last name starts with 'F'... I meant Jack Frost." Rapunzel teased.

"No, I am not! Why are you teasing me like this?! I don't want any pervert to look at me, I don't like taking attention at all! You know that it makes me extremely nervous." Elsa responded and tried to control her blush.

"Oh please, everyone likes attention. Now, tell me what happened between you and Jack." Rapunzel excitedly squeaked.

"He is my friend, that's all."

"Yeah, he is just a friend. Do you find him attractive?" Rapunzel asked even more excitedly.

"W-What? No!" Elsa stuttered.

"Elsa, you are a realist. Do you really find Jack not attractive?"

Elsa was about scoff but thankfully, Anna burst into the room.

"Kristoff came! How do I look?" she nervously whispered but also screamed.

"You look beautiful and amazing, Anna," Elsa commented. Anna was wearing a winter dress and she looked really cute in it.

They went to the main hall, saw Kristoff and also Eugene. Rapunzel about to shout Eugene's name but she stopped when she saw his nervous grin.

"Hi." Kristoff awkwardly greeted while uncle Frederic was standing next to them.

"Hi... Guys." Elsa nervously greeted them because Anna and Rapunzel chose not to talk, which was a right decision.

"11:00, Anna and Rapunzel will be here. Alright, boys?" Frederic asked coldly and sternly.

Both Kristoff and Eugene gulped.

"Yes sir." they simultaneously replied as if they were in the army.

"Good. Elsa, I suppose you are going to the ball just with Astrid since Eugene is going to the ball with Rapunzel. You can come home whenever you want." Frederic concluded.

"About that... I am going to the ball with Astrid and... Jack." Elsa nearly whispered.

"Jack? Which Jack?"

"Jack... Frost." Elsa mumbled, barely audible.

"Elsa, you are coming house at 10:30," Frederic demanded.

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? Why are giving us some curfew anyway?! We can handle ourselves-" she immediately objected.

"You can handle yourselves?! Anna was nearly raped, Rapunzel got pregnant. That's a good handling over here." Frederic snapped.

"Kristoff saved Anna! And Rapunzel got pregnant, so what? You probably had sex at her age too. And Eugene loves her so there is no problem. Can't I go to a ball with the person I want to?!" Elsa rejected her uncle' rules.

"Why can't you understand that I am trying to be a good parent? Do you want me to allow that to go to a party and get drunk? I don't trust Jack Frost because he hurts you." Frederic calmly explained.

"He doesn't hurt me anymore. Look, bad things happened but you really have to understand him, uncle. Jack is not that kind of a guy like you think. I promise we will be safe. You gotta trust me, not only me, all of us. I, Rapunzel and Eugene are going to be adults this year." Elsa calmly reasoned.

Frederic sighed and nodded. Rapunzel and Anna cheered while Kristoff and Eugene finally managed to inhale.

* * *

"Hey, don't forget to breathe." a familiar voice advised sarcastically.

"Do I look good?" Jack nervously asked.

"Jack, you are in a basic sweatshirt and pants. I am not even going to talk about your weird shepherd stick and the fact that you are not wearing shoes in December. You'll be doing fine." Astrid teased.

"I should dress up as a prince or as a hot vampire, shouldn't I? Damn, why would I wanted to be the Jack Frost anyway?!" Jack cursed.

"Dude, look at me. I dressed as a Viking. I have skulls around my skirt for god's sake. Let's just not discuss whose outfit is weirder. I get that you want to impress Elsa, but if she finds your outfit bad and makes fun of you, she won't deserve you. It is just an outfit Jack, it is not the end of the world." Astrid snapped.

"I want to impress her..." Jack mumbled.

Astrid sighed and looked at him softly.

"It will be alright... I mean, for a guy who carries a giant shepherd stick, you look pretty hot." Astrid teased but she was supposed to soothe him.

"Wow, you are really helping." Jack rolled his eyes.

"I am sorry, I've been trying to not to laugh. I think it is a help. Anyway, I am serious though. Don't change yourself for people, even for your crush. Elsa should love you like the way you are. Even if that's means that you're a shoeless barbarian." Astrid tried to be serious but teased him once again.

"You are really not helping." Jack nervously murmured.

"Jack, you look great. I mean it. There is nothing to worry about. You dressed as a myth and you are pretty good at it. Just relax." Astrid finally soothed him.

Jack swallowed and he nodded.

"You look great too, Astrid." he complimented.

"Oh please, I am the hottest girl in here." Astrid laughed.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You are not the only who is freaking out. I am trying to keep my ego as high as possible. Hiccup will be here, you know. I shouldn't embarrass myself." Astrid nervously whispered.

"Why are you playing the tough girl around him? You just told me that I should be myself when I am around people."

"Saying things is easy. I am trying you know! I am just really nervous around him and I don't want him to see me as a freak. That's why I became the tough girl automatically around him." Astrid sighed.

"Well in the end, if we both screw up today, at least we can have a pity dance tonight." Jack sarcastically added.

"Just save my ass if I become too awkward, Frost. And I will save yours."

"Deal."

Jack was about to tease her but he suddenly forgot what he was going to say. Elsa, Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff, and Anna stepped to the gym where the ball was in.

"Holy shit. She looks like a queen." Astrid gasped.

"Maybe you should have to dress up as a prince." Astrid continued.

"Astrid, screw you."

"Sorry."

Jack took a deep breath. She looked beautiful. Elsa really looked a like a queen. All the people at the ball were looking at her, everybody was amazed. Girls had jealousy in their eyes and guys were drowning in her. She was breathtaking, gorgeous, exquisite, elegant...

"Hey, guys." Elsa greeted Jack and Astrid.

"Hey." Jack casually responded.

Her dress was magnificent.

"The Snow Queen, huh?" Astrid muttered.

"Yeah, Rapunzel made me become as the Snow Queen." Elsa nervously chuckled.

"Oh speaking of Rapunzel, I am going to greet Rapunzel, Eugene, Anna, and Kristoff. Bye guys!" Astrid rushed out.

Jack rolled his eyes, yeah she really saved his ass. He made a mental note that he shouldn't trust Astrid about romantical tactics.

"You look... great," Jack commented.

Elsa bit her lower lip and nodded sadly.

"You look great too, Jack," she responded and tried to hide her crestfallen look.

He didn't care. She knew she shouldn't think like this... But Rapunzel told her that he would definitely like her if she dresses prettier. And Elsa believed that. She believed if she does a makeover like in high school movies, Jack can't take his eyes from her. She was stupid. Rapunzel was right, everyone wants attention. Why she wanted Jack to look at her with a dreamy gaze?!

"The Jack Frost, huh? You really made a good job in your costume." Elsa kindly added.

"What's up? You look tired." Jack asked and frowned in a very cute way.

"Oh, nothing-"

"Let me guess, people right? Everybody is trying to impress someone and you find it extremely stupid. I mean, people should be themselves and not change for themselves to impress others." Jack concluded.

"That's how the world works. People always try to change themselves to impress." Elsa agreed with him and cursed herself quietly. She just did the same thing he said.

"Yeah. I was like that too, you know. I always hide myself from people. I have to stop doing that. That's why I kind admire you. You don't afraid to show yourself to people. You never change yourself for someone." Jack truthfully spoke.

"You admire me?"

"W-Well... yeah." Jack stuttered and blushed.

Elsa smiled. She took out her high-heels and threw them to the corner. She was finally, once again was shorter than Jack. She didn't like to be as the same height as him. She was shorter than him and she liked it that way.

"It is funny that we chose our costumes without letting each other know. The Jack Frost and the Snow Queen actually match." Elsa spoke confidently.

"Now that you took off your high-heels and we are both barefoot... yes. We definitely match. By the way, do you understand why everybody looks at you intensely?" Jack asked.

Elsa's face became as red as a tomato.

"I mean, why now?" Jack asked again, he had a... confused look on his face?

"What do you mean?" Elsa frowned.

"They realize your existence and your beauty now? You were always so beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, elegant and etc. It is not a new thing. You don't become more beautiful when you wear a stupid dress. Everybody finds your dress amazing and they finally realize you. It is stupid." Jack explained.

Elsa's eyes became wide.

"Do you realize that you called me gorgeous, amazing and elegant?" she asked and blushed.

"W-Well, yeah. It is true after all." Jack stammered.

Elsa's smile became wider.

She couldn't she believe that he didn't care about her. He already has been looking at her intensely. He already has been paying attention to her. She just realized it now. And for once, for the records, she liked having attention.

* * *

"Astrid! You look amazing!" Hiccup nearly squeaked and greeted her.

"Thanks. You look good too." Astrid mumbled quickly.

"Thanks." Hiccup blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

An awkward silence passed between them until Astrid saw Merida.

"Merida!" Astrid happily shouted and pulled the poor girl to their not-so-good-very- awkward-conversation.

"Hey, Astrid." Merida greeted her sadly and also angrily because she accidentally dropped her apple, thanks to Astrid.

"You look really beautiful," Astrid commented and tried to ignore Hiccup.

"Yeah, Mer, you look really dashing today." Hiccup complimented just like Astrid, apparently, he had the same goal.

Merida frowned and made a wtf face.

"Your bow and arrows are so good with your dress." Astrid continued.

"And your hair looks pretty good," Hiccup added.

"Hiccup, I didn't even change my freaking hair. I get it, I look good." Merida snapped.

"You guys are really a couple though. Both of you dressed up as Vikings!" Merida snickered, knew that they will be as red as a tomato.

And well, she was right. What she didn't count was Hiccup and Astrid would ramble without taking a breath for minutes.

Merida rolled her eyes. Thankfully Eugene and Rapunzel came.

"Astrid and Merida, we will start in 10 minutes. Elsa and Jack already have started to accord the instruments." Eugene announced.

"Alright. Bye Hiccup." Merida casually said and followed.

"Bye Hiccup." Astrid tried to be casual like Merida, but she still couldn't clear the fact that Hiccup and she looked like a couple.

"Bye Astrid!" Hiccup squeaked.

After they had gone, Rapunzel snickered and tried not to laugh.

"Don't even talk about it." Hiccup hissed in an emotionless face.

"Oh my god, you should have seen your face around her. Just tell her how do you feel. I am sure she has the same feelings. I mean, look at yourself Hic, you are handsome, funny, clever, cute, friendly and mature." Rapunzel smiled warmly at him and tried to calm him.

"It is not easy."

"I know Hic. Do you know how I first tell my feelings to Eugene? We were just friends at that time and I knew that I was already in love with him. I spent weeks to think of a perfect confession. Turns out, my plan was a failure. I ended up shouting at him that I loved him and then I kissed him. You know what? I have no regrets at all. Because even if he didn't love me back, I would be able to say that I tried. So just try Hiccup." Rapunzel explained seriously.

Hiccup exhaled then inhaled deeply.

"I am trying," he mumbled.

He was trying, he was really trying. But no matter how much he tried, he always messes everything up. He always managed to be a loser. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't fix his relationships like Astrid and Elsa, he couldn't make right steps about his past and words.

"What happened between you and Elsa?" Rapunzel asked suddenly.

Hiccup sent her a curious glare.

"I am pregnant and these hormones are really something else. Besides, it is not that unpredictable by judging your face." Rapunzel replied casually.

"Everybody is curious you know. It is not our past but... Elsa can quickly forgive people. She forgave me and Jack for god's sake. And Hic, you are the friendliest, kindest person that I have ever met." Rapunzel continued.

"Stop it, please. You have no idea what I have done to her. Just... Let's just not talk about Elsa." Hiccup dismissed.

Rapunzel didn't pursue him. She looked at him curiously and her eyes became cold. For Hiccup, the hurt and coldness in her eyes were enough. Strangely, Rapunzel then hugged Hiccup in a motherly way and soothed him.

* * *

 **I will make you queen of everything you see**

 **I'll put you on the map**

 **I'll cure you of disease**

Jack sang while he was looking at Elsa very intensely. It wasn't a new scenario, they sang many songs that night, some of them were about fun, some of them were about love. And whenever Jack sang a love song, he always locked his eyes on Elsa and sang not to the crowd, to her.

The platinum blonde felt like a teenager. A stupid teenager who has feelings. Feelings. Finally, finally, she felt that she need feelings.

And it was all thanks to Jack.

"So... I really had fun," Jack speak to the microphone after the song finished.

Elsa nodded.

"But before we finish, let's sing our last song... Demons by Imagine Dragons." Elsa announced.

It was kinda predictable for them to sing this song. They were both a big fan of Imagine Dragons after all. But still, Demons was a very special song to Elsa. She always listened to that song when she felt really down. Singing the song with someone else, especially with Jack... It was new.

There was nothing to worry about though. With Jack, everything seemed okay.

 **When the days are cold**

 **And the cards all fold**

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

She loved this song. She absolutely adored it. The song had many good and bad memories. She always lost herself in thoughts whenever she listened to this song.

 **When your dreams all fail**

 **And the ones we hail**

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

So when you don't care about anything for three minutes because of a song... You basically don't care. So Elsa didn't get nervous when Jack looked at her even more intensely and amazed.

 **I want to hide the truth**

 **I want to shelter you**

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

Jack took one step closer to the Elsa and Elsa didn't go away.

 **No matter what we breed**

 **We still are made of greed**

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

The perfect tune of the melody, their voices were perfect. The air in the room, his eyes... It was truly beautiful.

 **When you feel my heat**

 **Look into my eyes**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

They took a step closer.

 _When the curtain's call_

 _Is the last of all_

 **When the lights fade out**

 **All the sinners crawl**

 _So they dug your grave_

 _And the masquerade_

 **Will come calling out**

 **At the mess you made**

Jack and Elsa smiled and they suddenly held each other' hands.

 _Don't want to let you down_

 _But I am hell bound_

 **Though this is all for you**

 **Don't want to hide the truth**

It was like they were speaking each other because they meant every word.

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 **This is my kingdom come**

 **This is my kingdom come**

Only a few inches were tearing them apart. But their hands were tangled together and they just looked into their eyes.

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 **Don't get too close**

 **It's dark inside**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

Elsa could see the demons, so did Jack. They both knew there were demons in each other' eyes. But every human has demons inside them. Don't forget, every human has also angels inside them. It is your own decision choose the path you want. The good or the bad.

 **They say it's what you make**

 **I say it's up to fate**

 **It's woven in my soul**

 **I need to let you go**

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_

 _I want to save their light_

 _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how_

But let's just not forget a little thing that many humans ignore. No one is perfectly good, no one is perfectly bad. The best people have bad things inside of them, and the worst people have good things inside of them. So you have to live with both of your angels and demons.

 **When you feel my heat**

 **Look into my eyes**

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

After the song finished, Elsa finally blushed. She didn't even realize that Eugene, Merida, and Astrid had a happy smile on their face. Jack did though. He smiled back at them.

* * *

"Thanks to our school band for their performance," Periwinkle spoke from the microphone after the band left the stage.

"Now, let's make the announcement that everybody has been waiting for a long time! The ball queen and the ball king!" Tinkerbell squeaked, was very excited.

Jack held his breath. Please, please say his and Elsa's name. Please make a cliché. Please. Probably Rapunzel and Eugene, Eric and Ariel or Megara and Hercules would select as the ball king and queen. He just hoped that... People magically would vote for him and Elsa.

Periwinkle opened an envelope which had the two names on it. The names represent the ball king and queen.

Her grin suddenly died. She just looked at to the paper with wide eyes and her mouth was completely opened.

"What happened?" Elsa asked curiously and frowned.

"I have no idea," Jack whispered.

"Probably one of her ships died. You know that she is crazy about it." Astrid concluded.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Rapunzel nodded.

Tinkerbell kindly took the paper from Periwinkle. She read it, shock spread over her face for a second. She then quickly hid it and smiled nervously.

"The ball Queens are... Merida Dunbroch and Astrid Hofferson!" Tinkerbell announced lightly.

The crowd became quiet.

"Holy shit!" Hiccup let out a quick shout.

Everybody turned around to Astrid and Merida, who were next to each other. Both girls' eyes were widely opened and they just stare.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Merida muttered angrily and left the gym quickly and loudly.

Astrid ran after her without thinking.

"Astrid! Merida!" Hiccup shouted desperately and was about to follow them... Until a hand stopped him.

A hand that didn't touch him for many years.

"Don't follow them," Elsa demanded.

"But they-"

"Hiccup, for once, trust me. For once please just listen what I say." Elsa Arendelle actually spoke to him her emotions.

Hiccup turned around to see her. She actually wasn't cold.

"I..." he started to speak.

"Look, I know you want to help them. But you just have to trust me for once. There is something. Just don't make her angry, tired and sad. She had enough tonight. She needs to be alone." Elsa explained.

Hiccup didn't ask who Elsa meant when she said 'she'. He just nodded.

Soon, the music started and people started to have fun again. Everybody acted like nothing happened.

"I always trusted you." Hiccup whispered some minutes later while Elsa was watching people carelessly with Jack.

The platinum blonde didn't respond. But Hiccup knew, she was about to cry. So he said nothing and left her side.

* * *

Astrid stopped, then quickly exhaled and inhaled. She looked around to find Merida, but she was nowhere to see. She was about to shout her name, but she suddenly heard an angry scream. She ran toward to the voice and she finally found Merida.

Astrid stopped running and looked at Merida calmly. Merida was screaming. She was punching, kicking a wall and cursing.

"Merida." Astrid calmly called her name and blocked Merida's punch.

She then tightly grabbed her arms.

"Let go of me!" Merida shouted angrily and started to kick in a nonsense way.

"Calm down," Astrid demanded.

Merida stopped fighting and looked at her angrily. She was hurt, furious and upset.

"Fuck my life," Merida muttered under her breath.

"Oh trust me, everyone is thinking the same way. What the hell is wrong with you?!" Astrid scoffed.

"I am fine."

"Bullshit. I am your friend, right? You can tell me."

Merida turned her head so she didn't have to look at Astrid. Tears were threatening her to stream down from her face. And she didn't want anyone to see her like that.

"Merida..."

"Can you keep a secret?" Merida asked suddenly.

 _-flashback-_

 _"_ _Merida..." Elsa tried to soothe her but her voice trailed off._

 _Merida sniffed and shivered._

 _"_ _Elsa, can you keep a secret that you already have known?" Merida asked and hiccuped._

 _"_ _Of course." Elsa nodded and smiled at her softly._

 _Elsa cleaned Merida's tears and stroked her hair._

 _"_ _You can tell me anything, Merida. We are friends after all."_

 _-flashback ends-_

"I am bisexual."

Astrid looked at her dumbly.

"I am bisexual!" Merida shouted and started to cry.

Astrid frowned.

"This was your secret? Are you bisexual? So what?" Astrid asked a little bit angrily.

"You don't know..."

"I don't know?! I don't how it feels? Yeah, you are right, I am not a bisexual. I don't what you have been through. But what about Elsa? Just because you have a secret, you think you can hurt her! She deserved nothing. She didn't deserve any of this!" Astrid shouted and she started to cry too.

"I am sorry." Merida sobbed.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Astrid muttered and hugged Merida.

"You like both guys and girls. So what?" Astrid asked.

Merida didn't respond and continued to cry. Astrid shook her head and continued to cry. She didn't know why she was crying. Anger? Pain? Heartbroken? Upset? Tired? All of them?

"My parents are homophobic." Merida made her statement.

Astrid sighed.

"Do you know how it feels like to know that the person you love or like will never have romantic feelings for you?" Merida asked.

"I know-"

"Cut it off Astrid. Hiccup is freaking in love with you, you are just so stupid to not see it." Merida replied immediately.

Astrid's face became red.

"All my life, it was like that. I like a girl, she never likes me back. She isn't even found of girls. She is a heterosexual. I am just a friend. And guys... Whenever I like a guy, he is always an asshole. No matter what, I can't find the right guy or the girl. No matter what, I am just walking with my development feelings and people always question if I am sure that I am a bisexual. Some even don't believe that a person can like both genders. You are lucky Astrid. You find the right guy. But some of us aren't lucky. I just... Sometimes being different from the most is hard." Merida explained sadly.

"You are right. Being different is hard. But I think it is a gift, Merida. A gift that you shouldn't afraid of." Astrid spoke and smiled kindly at her.

Merida shook her head. Astrid sighed but then an idea came to her head.

" _Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

 _Whether you're broke or evergreen_

 _You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

 _You're Lebanese, you're Orient_

 _Whether life's disabilities_

 _Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

 _Rejoice and love yourself today_

 _'Cause baby you were born this way_ " Astrid sang while she was grinning.

Merida raised an eyebrow and giggled. Astrid's voice wasn't good, not even a little bit.

" _No matter gay, straight, or bi_

 _Lesbian, transgendered life_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born to survive_

 _No matter black, white or beige_

 _Chola or orient made_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born to be brave_ " Astrid continued to sing while Merida was laughing.

"Oh come on! Sing with me!" Astrid shrieked.

" _I'm beautiful in my way_

 _'Cause God makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret_

 _Just love yourself and you're set_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was born this way yeah_ " sang Merida and Astrid.

"Now then, let's give these losers a lesson." Astrid snickered.

Merida grinned.

They went to the gym. People suddenly became quiet when they saw Astrid and Merida, standing next to each other.

"We want to take the crowns." Merida carelessly explained and let her foot to go to the stage.

"Okay! Everybody, let me present you this ball' queen and queen: Astrid Hofferson and Merida Dunbroch!" Periwinkle announced nervously.

Tinkerbell placed the crowns on the girl' hair.

"Do you want to say anything?" Tinkerbell asked while the crowd was applauding them. Some of them were teasing, laughing, some of them were giving them a smile.

"Yeah... We want to say something." Merida nodded.

"Fuck you." the girls simultaneously said and raised their middle finger at the same time.

"Well, um, now its time for the couples dance!" Periwinkle announced quickly and make Merida and Astrid dance since they were the ball queens.

"Hey! Watch your step!" Merida scowled.

"I can't see anything because of your stupid hair!" Astrid scowled back and they grumpily continued to their dance.

Elsa watched Anna and Kristoff, Eugene and Rapunzel and another bunch of couples to dance.

"Hey, Snowflake... Wanna dance?" Jack offered nervously.

"What?" Elsa whispered in shock.

"Come on... Look at Merida and Astrid, they are not a couple, and Anna and Kristoff aren't official yet. I just want to dance with my friend." Jack reasoned.

"I can't," Elsa mumbled broke their gaze.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to push you." Jack apologized immediately and hid his crestfallen look.

"No Jack, I really can't. I don't know how to... dance." Elsa whispered.

"Oh..." Jack looked at her dumbly.

Elsa Arendelle, the talented girl didn't know how to dance?

"I was in a room for 10 years, Jack. I didn't have human contact so much." Elsa explained.

"Let me teach you."

"I will probably mess up-"

"Elsa, trust me." Jack murmured and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I trust you."

"Put your head on my shoulder and close your eyes and wrap your arms around my neck," Jack whispered and Elsa obliged.

Jack started to dance.

"Don't look at our foot. Just lay your head on me or look at me. Focus on me, not anything, okay? You have to relax for dancing." Jack advised.

"But what if I step on your foot?"

"Elsa, we are both barefoot. It won't hurt anyway... Just look at me." Jack whispered and leaned in.

Elsa looked at him, his face was really close. She could see the details of his eyes, cheekbones, jaw, lips... And god, he was perfect. Now she got it, of course, every girl in the school wanted him. He was handsome. But they weren't in love with him, they just wanted him for his looks.

Elsa's gaze suddenly fell on his lips and she tried to hide her blush.

"Are you sure you never learn how to dance? You are amazing at dancing!" Jack gasped.

Elsa giggled and looked at him happily.

"Thank you." she thanked, really meant it.

"I just told you some basic things. There is nothing to thank about."

"No, not just dancing. Thank you for tonight. I honestly never thought I would have so much fun." Elsa whispered.

Jack grinned.

"Let's get out of here." Elsa suddenly suggested.

"What?"

"I have an idea," Elsa added and pulled Jack with her.

They left the gym and Jack followed her to her locker. Elsa took some clothes and a pair of boots from her locker.

"Clever girl." Jack hummed and pulled a pair of sneakers and clothes from his locker, just like Elsa.

He went to the boy' toilet and changed, Elsa went to the girl' toilet and changed. They meet a few minutes after.

"So... What are you thinking?" Jack asked.

"I think I am ready to tell my past," she confirmed.

"Let's get out of here," Jack emphasized her words.

* * *

"You know what? I am done with you." Merida grumbled and she stopped dancing and pulled someone to their side.

Before Astrid could understand, she found herself in Hiccup's arms.

"M-Merida!" Astrid shrieked.

"I hate dancing. I ain't dance." Merida shrugged and took out her crown, then place it on Hiccup's head.

Hiccup's face became red.

"Have fun." Merida winked and went to the food table.

"I-I" Hiccup started to stammer.

"May I have this dance?" Hiccup asked and bit his lip.

"Yes, you may." Astrid nodded.

So they danced. They just looked at each other, were blushing but also extremely happy.

Hiccup saw Rapunzel, she sent him 'just confess you idiot' look. And Eugene also grinned while he was holding Rapunzel. Hiccup sighed.

"Astrid... I need to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"Look, I've known you for my whole life. You were always so impressive, badass, beautiful, helpful and a good person. Of course, there are many other adjectives about you and so much to say about how amazing you are... You are truly magnificent Astrid Hofferson and I really really really really really lo-"

"Oh shut up," Astrid demanded and roughly pulled Hiccup and kissed him.

Hiccup's eyes opened widely, but then he immediately shut them and kissed Astrid back. Their kiss was quick, soft but epic. Both of them waited for years for this kiss. Both of them dreamed, wanted this kiss. And it finally happened. It was perfect.

"You know, I think we can do it again." Hiccup breathed when Astrid broke the kiss and kissed her again.

They both made a mental note to thank Merida.

Humans both have demons and angels. We sometimes listen to our demons, we sometimes listen to our angels. The thing is, nobody can live with only one of them. We need both angels and demons to live. Don't want it, or want it, doesn't matter: We need both the good and the bad things in our life. Because demons mean nothing without angels and angels means nothing without demons.

Like the other opposite things. We need both the sad and the happy, the good and the bad, the brave and the coward, the beautiful and the ugly, the clever and the idiot.

Life is full of opposite things, don't deny them because you need both of them. Everything has a good and a bad side. Everyone has angels and demons. No one is perfectly pure, no is perfectly evil.

Life is demons, life is angels. Life has both of them. Cause life needs both of them.

 **I hope you guys like the chapter. Honestly, I think it was good. Finally, Astrid and Hiccup kissed! And the next chapter... In the next chapter finally all the pieces are going to get together. Please review, it keeps my motivation high. Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody... Alright, first of all, sorry for the late post. I've been through a very stressful and hard time of my life and I had writers' block. Thanks for the follows and the supports.**

 **Answers to the reviews:**

 **Sam Frost: Your review made me laugh. Don't worry about commenting late, it happens. It is really hard to make some time about fanfiction. School, work, and everything... Anyway, I am glad that you liked the chapters. Everything finally became happier, and everybody is finally friends (except Hiccup and Elsa, Merida and Elsa though) Don't worry about writing a long review, I absolutely love long reviews. It is the best, it shows me that people really interested in my story.**

 **Guest: Thank you! I am glad that you liked it!**

CHAPTER 18: the Pasts, the Memories and the Old Times (Part 1)

Have you ever felt really certain?

I am not talking about the feeling when you are certain that you had made the correct answer in the exam or the feeling when you are certain that you leave the stone off.

I am criticizing the feeling when you are certain that you made a great choice in your life. A choice that doesn't have any regrets.

That's what Jack felt. He was certain, sure, confident. Now, it sounds ridiculously ridiculous. But Jack felt like, by going to the ball and leaving there with Elsa Arendelle... It felt so right. For once, he was completely sure that nothing bad would happen. For once... He didn't mess up.

Elsa Arendelle and Jack Frost watched the dark sky together, the sun has forgotten and the moon covered the sky, replaced his old friend. Jack dragged her to his favorite place in Burgess, a cliff. Well, a very short cliff which was surrendered in a park. But the place was isolated, quiet and calm. It was beautiful and breathtaking, a little pond was in the bottom of the cliff, making the view much better.

"It's beautiful." Elsa breathed and admired the nature.

"I know. I come here whenever I want to be alone and find peace. You can call this place as my secret place, you're the only who knows it. I thought that we could talk in here." Jack silently explained.

Elsa just nodded. She didn't have to say something. The admiration could have seen in her face.

"Alright... First of all, I don't know what came to me. I hate talking about my past. I hate talking about the memories, the names, the old feelings... But somehow, I want to tell you about the things about myself because I also, want to learn about you more. So... I am going to do this." Elsa rambled and explained hastily.

"Wait-You also want to learn about me?"

"Yeah, it seems like you have been through a lot. Believe or not, I can feel it." Elsa blushed.

"I feel the same way too." Jack's lips curled up slowly.

"Alright... Okay. I think the first memory that I remember about me is when I was four..." Elsa inhaled and exhaled, started to narrate her story.

 _-flashback-_

 _The four years old Elsa and the two years old Anna giggled without stopping and loudly._

 _"_ _Ow! Ow! Girls, I know that you like snow fight but please, have mercy on me!" Adgar, their father begged playfully, in Norwegian._

 _"_ _We will win, Anna!" Elsa shrieked joyfully and grabbed her adorable sister' hand and they attacked their father together._

 _"_ _Okay, okay! I lost! You two earned hot chocolate and I earned nothing." Adgar surrendered while he was laughing softly._

 _"_ _No! Papa earns a kiss from Elsa and Anna!" Anna pouted cutely and kissed his left cheek._

 _Elsa giggled and kissed her father' right cheek. They hugged and laughed for minutes until their mother came._

 _"_ _Adgar!? What have you done, girls? Your father is covered in snow!" Idun shrieked and laughed while she was holding a tray, which had four cups on it._

 _"_ _Elsa and Anna won a snow fight... again," Adgar grumbled but he was barely controlling himself not to laugh._

 _"_ _You three will catch a cold. Let's drink the hot chocolates at home." Idun mumbled and smiled, then dragged the three of them to their house._

 _-flashback ends-_

Jack could see the faint sad smile on Elsa's lips and the dull, marble look in her eyes.

"Until I was four, everything was perfect. I don't remember many things about those days, but I do remember our snow fights, games. I remember how my mom used to braid my hair and how my dad used to read fairy tales to me and Anna every night. Anna and I were so close and everything was peaceful... Until _that_ happened." Elsa explained softly.

 _-flashback-_

 _"_ _Elsa, baby, I know that your fever seems really bad, but you have to eat yogurt. It will help you to get well soon." Idun desperately begged, so Elsa reluctantly put a spoon of yogurt to her mouth._

 _As soon as she tried to eat it, Elsa choked the yogurt out, and she puked._

 _"_ _Mama, I can't swallow," Elsa confirmed and tried to breathe, but even inhaling was painful._

 _"_ _Okay, we have to go to the doctor, now," Idun exclaimed, panic raised in her voice. She saw the blood in Elsa's puke._

 _-flashback ends-_

Jack stared at Elsa terrifyingly. Elsa stopped talking when she saw his expression.

"Hey, I am fine now. Let me finish okay? There is nothing to be afraid of, not anymore." Elsa appeased him, smiled in an angelic way that Jack adored.

"Alright... So what happened?" Jack asked calmly.

"Cancer." Elsa gulped.

 _-flashback-_

 _"_ _Cancer." the doctor calmly informed Idun while Elsa was in the examination room._

 _"_ _I-I am sorry, what? Elsa is perfectly healthy and-"_

 _"_ _Mrs. Arendelle, a high fever, unusual sudden bleeding, vomiting, not wanting to eat food, feeling tired and feeling hard to swallow... Your daughter has been through all of this. She has gastric cancer. I am sorry but the tests can't be wrong. We saw tumor-"_

 _"_ _B-but Elsa has a healthy eating schedule! Sure, she sometimes ate too much chocolate but apart from that, she eats vegetables, meat-"_

 _"_ _Unfortunately, gastric cancer can appear in a person because of the genetics too." the doctor explained sadly._

 _"_ _No. No. No. No. No. No. No... Not my Elsa. She is just four years old. She is too young, she-" Idun choked out and started to cry._

 _The doctor tried to calm her, but Idun couldn't stop crying._

 _"_ _Mama? Why are you crying?" Elsa appeared in the room and looked at her curiously._

 _"_ _E-Elsa! Honey, I told you to wait in that room." Idun stammered._

 _"_ _But I was bored. And then I suddenly heard you crying. Please don't cry, mama." Elsa reasoned and hugged her._

 _Idun gasped and her lips trembled. The doctor sighed when the nurse who supposed to take care of Elsa, came to his office worriedly._

 _"_ _Am I sick, mama?"_

 _"_ _Yes, darling. But it will pass quickly." Idun lied._

 _"_ _Do I have a bad fever?" Elsa questioned again._

 _"_ _Y-You have cancer, Elsa." Idun cried._

 _"_ _What's cancer, mama? I suppose it is a bad thing because it makes you upset." Elsa calmly stated._

 _Idun frowned at her daughter' cleverness. She was just a four years old girl, but she was so mature and intelligent._

 _"_ _Elsa... Do your parents read you fairy tales?" the doctor suddenly asked and smiled at the little girl._

 _Elsa turned her head from her mother' skirt and looked at to the doctor. She nodded._

 _"_ _Okay, then you know the classic princess stories, right? The beautiful, clever and kind princess is captured by an evil dragon. The dragon hurts her, but in the end, a young, handsome, brave prince saves the princess. Think the dragon as cancer. You are both the princess and the prince. Cancer captured you, but you are going to fight and save yourself." the doctor._

 _Elsa nodded, was determined._

 _-flashback ends-_

"And then- Jack, are you fine?" Elsa asked concernedly.

"Y-you had cancer? You really didn't expect me to say 'okay'? You had cancer for God's sake! Are you okay?" Jack panicked.

"Jack, I am okay. Calm down. And you are squeezing my hands really tightly." Elsa winced in pain.

"I am sorry!" Jack apologized, didn't even realize he was holding her hands.

He was about to pull away but Elsa didn't let him.

"Don't move your hands. I like it when you hold my hands. I am okay, just calm down, close your mouth and listen to me." Elsa demanded.

Jack nodded.

 _-flashback-_

 _"_ _I don't want Anna to learn this mama. She will be upset like you and papa. I don't want this." Elsa declared._

 _"_ _Elsa, she will understand eventually. Anna is strong, she can-"_

 _"_ _I know papa, but still, I rather die to let her see me. I don't want her to be upset or pity me." 5 years old Elsa cut him off._

 _"_ _Elsa..." Idun tried to convince her but she couldn't speak._

 _"_ _It is the best way if I stay in my room. I don't want anyone to be upset because of me." Elsa declared._

 _Adgar and Idun conceded._

 _-flashback ends-_

"Wait. You mom and dad locked you in a room for, I don't know, years!?" Jack gasped.

"I defeated cancer when I was fourteen. I know it sounds stupid but it was the best option. Do you know how did I look? Do you know the pain? I don't want to upset Anna or anyone. I didn't want them to pity me."

"You didn't have to isolate yourself for ten years!" Jack persisted.

"Jack-"

"It... It is unfair. Anna probably hated you, you didn't have time to socialize, explore the world..." Jack choked out.

"Yes. But even though I had cancer, I have good memories in those years."

 _-flashback-_

 _"_ _Elsa!" a joyful voice shrieked lightly._

 _"_ _Uncle Eirik!" Elsa screamed happily and opened the door._

 _"_ _How's my little princess' condition?"_

 _"_ _Awesome! I managed to eat a whole plate of pasta! I didn't even puke!" the ten years old girl amusingly and proudly boasted._

 _"_ _Ohh. Now my little princess once again, became my little warrior!" Eirik laughed and ruffled Elsa's hair and messed her braid._

 _Elsa giggled._

 _"_ _So, today we are going to study math." Eirik reminded._

 _"_ _Uncle, I want you to teach me history. Please. I ate the whole plate!" Elsa implored._

 _"_ _Alright, deal." Eirik smiled._

 _-flashback ends-_

Elsa smiled sadly.

"Uncle Eirik is actually a total ass. Everybody in the family hates him. He owns the "Arendelle Company", he is really rich. He doesn't talk anyone to in our family and he is soulless, heartless man. However, when I had cancer, he volunteered to be my teacher. I got homeschooled and he was my teacher, in every single subject. He taught me math, history, science, arts, how to play guitar, how to read and write, literature and etc. He also taught me many languages. To be honest, he is the most strange man that I've had ever met. He is very cold and a jerk towards to others, but he _was_ like a father to me." Elsa explained.

"Whoa. Why past tense?" Jack asked.

"Well apparently, Eirik was using me."

 _-flashback-_

 _"_ _Elsa... You won. You are perfectly healthy." the doctor announced, he was smiling._

 _"_ _No way! I... I did it?! Ten years passed but I finally did it, mama!" Elsa cheered and couldn't believe that the suffering finally ended._

 _"_ _That's my girl!" Adgar shouted and hugged Elsa, Idun was crying because of happiness._

 _The doctor left the examination room to analyze the tests once again._

 _"_ _Now, Elsa, you are going to high school and you don't have to be homeschooled anymore!" Idun announced joyfully._

 _"_ _Or, she can still be homeschooled by me. And I also can teach her how to be a perfect businesswoman." Eirik offered._

 _"_ _Eirik! I told you that you can't make Elsa take the company. She is going to do the job she wants to do!" Adgar scoffed._

 _"_ _Papa? What's going on?" Elsa frowned._

 _"_ _Elsa, now that you defeated cancer, you can come with me and travel the whole world. I will take you to expensive restaurants, operas, museums, movies... Like we always imagined!" Eirik suggested and grinned._

 _"_ _Cool! My parents are really busy and they deserve a break, and I can finally be close to Anna!" Elsa's lighten up._

 _"_ _Elsa, I mean... Alone. Look, once you will be a grown-up adult, you'll be a perfect businesswoman. But your family will do nothing, but distract you." Eirik sighed._

 _Elsa frowned._

 _"_ _No. Uncle Eirik, I want to be with my family. I... I don't know if I really want to take the whole company... It seems a lot of work and business life is dirty. I have other dreams..." Elsa started to spoke._

 _"_ _What!? Do you think that I waste my 10 years to educate a girl who is sick and can die any minute!? I chose you because you are the best candidate who can take the business and be perfect as much as me." Eirik furiously roared._

 _Elsa's lips trembled both because of anger and sadness._

 _"_ _You used me?!"_

 _"Poor child._ _Did you really think that I suddenly wanted to see my niece because I pitied her? Did you really think I love you?" Eirik snapped._

 _Elsa didn't respond._

 _-flashback ends-_

"You gotta be kidding me." Jack fumed.

"Worst uncle in the history." Elsa laughed.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I... I still can't completely hate him. He taught me many things. I am successful because of him... He had bad effects though. I was a total ass when I first started high school. I was cold. But still, I was strong thanks to him. I am logical, intelligent and strong thanks to him." Elsa explained.

"I guess you are right."

"Yeah... Now's let start with the most important story in my past... My first three years in high school."

 **Okay... It was short. Well, it was going to be super long but I thought I should cut the chapter in here because the next events are very important and I should think carefully. I hope everybody liked this chapter, and please review. Reviews motivate me a lot and it really makes me happy, it may sound unnecessary but it is really important to me. So yeah, please review.**


	18. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody! Yup, I am still alive and still updating. I am sorry for not concentrating on the story, I have exams next week and I am pretty sure I am gonna mess it up. Anyway, school, projects, friend issues and so on keeps me busy, but I will update more quickly after next week.**

 **Sam Frost: I love you, that's what all I am gonna say. Really, you motivate me a lot, thank you. I hope you like this chapter.**

CHAPTER 19: the Pasts, the Memories and the Old Times (Part 2)

 _-flashback-_

 _"_ _Papa... I don't want this." fourteen years old Elsa calmly argued._

 _"_ _Elsa... You don't have to be homeschooled anymore. I don't want you to spend your time with old people. Go and have some fun with the people who are around your age." Adgar sighed._

 _Elsa didn't leave the car, she didn't even unlock her seatbelt. She just continued to stare in a dull way._

 _"_ _I don't know how to interact with people. I understand that socializing is important, but I don't know anything about it." Elsa articulated._

 _"_ _Elsa, you should give a chance. Let's make a deal, if you hate school and make no friends after a month later, I will take you from high school. But you have to try. Deal?" he suggested._

 _Elsa exhaled and patted her right foot fastly._

 _"_ _Alright, deal." she surrendered after a minute._

 _"_ _That's my girl. Now go and be yourself. I love you." Adgar smiled and pinched Elsa's cheek._

 _"_ _I love you too, papa." Elsa smiled and left the car._

 _"_ _I wish you would be like this after you finished high school," Adgar muttered under his breath, knew that Elsa's teenage really started now._

 _-flashback ends-_

"Your dad must have really loved you," Jack mumbled softly.

"Yeah, he did. I honestly had the best parents." Elsa smiled sadly.

"How was the first day of high school?" Jack immediately changed the subject. He knew that he shouldn't push Elsa more.

"It was quite good actually. I mean, I didn't have a friend or something like that, but some junior took care of us. They showed us the school. I was just a normal freshman." Elsa answered.

"Finally something good. I expected another drama."

"Well... something happened after the first day of the school finished. And that incident was the reason why I met Tadashi."

-flashback-

 _The first day of the school was pretty normal. People were great toward to her, she didn't get embarrassed or something bad didn't happen._

 _Until the last bell rang._

 _Elsa Arendelle silently got up and walked towards to exist. Then she remembered her chemistry teacher gave her a homework (yes on the first day of school!) and she forgot to take her book._

 _The platinum blonde sighed and move towards to her locker, changed her direction. She hadn't got any friends but she wasn't wishing for it. She was used to being alone._

 _Her thoughts cut off when she saw the scene._

 _A boy._

 _A boy who had green eyes, auburn-haired, probably a freshman was laying on the floor. Some guys were making fun of him._

" _Hiccup? What kind of name is that?" a boy laughed probably a junior._

" _My lineage is coming from Viking's. My father gave this name to me as a symbol." Hiccup explained._

" _Pft. Shut up idiot." said the bully and started to kick him._

 _Elsa frowned._

" _Hey!" she shouted and came towards to them._

 _The boys looked at her, then the bullies laughed._

" _What do you want baby?" asked the guy who kicked Hiccup, flirtingly._

 _Elsa wrinkled in disgusting._

" _Leave him alone." she hissed._

" _You are clearly a freshman. I am Billy. The most dangerous person in this school. Now get out, I am forgiving you just for once." Billy hissed._

 _Elsa clenched her hands._

" _I am not going anywhere. Leave him alone."_

 _Elsa snapped coldly, her eyes were full determination._

" _Oh, our little freshman is so fucking brave. Isn't she?" Billy said angrily and kicked Hiccup once again, then came near to Elsa._

 _Before the platinum blonde reacts he grabbed her left arm harshly._

" _What a pity! You are indeed beautiful. I could use you. Ehh, there are so many other hot girls." he said cockily._

 _Elsa took a deep breath angrily._

" _Don't you ever to bully him or anyone in this school." she hissed dangerously._

 _Billy chuckled._

" _Really? I am not afraid of a fucking freak!" he said then gave a sign._

 _One of his friends kicked Hiccup who was still laying on the floor. Blood came out from Hiccup's mouth._

" _Stop doing this!" Elsa shouted angrily._

" _Oh shut up," Billy said and tried to punch her from her stomach._

 _But Elsa stopped him. Billy was very big and tall. But she still could take him down by using her mind. Before Billy tried to give another punch, Elsa fastly kicked him from his kneecaps. Billy fell to the floor with a great pain._

" _You bitch! Get her!" he shouted angrily._

 _His three friends tried to catch Elsa but she was so fast and attacked them from their week areas. But before Elsa could understand, three more guys came into the scene and harshly grabbed her. The platinum blonde couldn't move. Billy got up from the floor._

" _You little bitch," he said and punched Elsa from her stomach._

 _Then he harshly pulled her hair, slapped and punched her in front of her face. Elsa was shivering because of the pain._

" _What's your name?"_

" _Elsa Arendelle," she said strongly._

 _Billy punched her again._

" _Say that you are sorry and beg," Billy said, was clearly enjoying this._

 _Elsa frowned._

" _Never."_

 _A slap came._

" _Say it."_

" _Never."_

 _A punch came._

" _Say it."_

" _Never. You can kill me, I don't care. I won't ever beg and want your mercy. I rather die with my pride." she said strongly._

 _Billy harsly punched her even harder._

" _Say it."_

 _Elsa spit out blood from her mouth, right on his face._

" _YOU BITCH!" Billy roared and was about to slap her- until... Until a hand stopped him._

" _Billy. Enough. Get away from her. She is a just fourteen years old girl. Where is your humanity?" someone hissed._

 _Elsa's blue eyes looked at to the guy. He was black haired with black eyes. He had an angry expression on his face._

" _It is none of your business." Billy hissed._

" _Oh, it is. I am the student council, remember?_

 _You will get a big punishment if you don't leave her." the guy hissed._

 _Billy was about to respond but then stopped. Abruptly he left there with his stupid friends._

" _Are you okay?" the guy said worriedly and offered his hand to get her up._

 _Elsa looked at his hand. She kindly pushed it._

" _I can get up by myself," she said sternly and managed to get up._

" _I was trying to help."_

" _I don't need your help. I could deal with them." Elsa insisted stubbornly._

 _The raven-haired boy chuckled._

" _No."_

" _I could if the other three didn't come. They got me." Elsa mumbled._

 _The boy nodded in agreement._

" _Unfortunately they don't fight fair. You can't fight fair with them. They are all jerks." he warned._

 _Elsa sighed._

" _Let's say you won. Tomorrow they will try to have a fight with you again. This pattern will continue until you gave up or they will really hurt you. You can't fight against them all the time, it is impossible." he continued._

" _I know. But I rather to beaten up by them to be in silence. I rather bully by them to shut my mouth. I will never beg, I will never kneel down and want their mercy. I won't ignore them like other people. I am going to fight." Elsa hissed strongly and with an angry passion._

 _The boy looked amazed for a second. He then smiled._

" _We need to took him to the infirmary," he said and pointed to Hiccup._

" _What it is his name? Do you know it?"_

" _As I heard from Billy and his gang: His name is Hiccup. They kicked him for a few times." Elsa murmured while they were pulling Hiccup to the nurser._

" _He is fine. I think he blacked out because of a panic attack or something." the boy explained._

 _Elsa nodded._

" _Thank you." the platinum blonde finally thanked._

 _The boy grinned._

 _"You're welcome..?"_

" _Elsa. Elsa Arendelle." Elsa introduced herself and extended her left hand to him._

 _He smiled and kindly grabbed her hand, accepted her handshake._

" _Nice to meet you Elsa Arendelle. My name is Tadashi Hamada by the way."_

 _Elsa's lips curled up a little bit._

" _Nice to meet you too, Tadashi."_

 _-flashback ends-_

"And that's how I met Tadashi."

"Wow. Clearly, Bill was even worse than me. We should give him the year of the bully award." Jack joked.

"Oh trust me, you are an angel compared to him. He was the devil itself." Elsa joked too, did actually a very true comment.

"Poor Hic. Just because of his name... How come the principal didn't expel him? What he did is too harsh."

"Billy was clever. He always managed to run away. And the whole school was scared of him. No one dared to squeal on him." Elsa muttered under her breath.

 _-flashback-_

 _The platinum blonde knew she would be in trouble. When a girl gang started to bully her, she knew that was because she tried to save Hiccup yesterday. Tadashi was right. She found trouble._

 _"_ _Is this your natural hair, or what?" a girl asked mockingly to Elsa while Elsa was trying to go the first class. But four girls didn't let her._

 _"_ _Yes, this is my natural hair." Elsa rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _How the hell someone can have this hair color? Poor freak." the girl teased._

 _Elsa looked at the girl who was yellow-haired and had brown eyes. She was probably a junior, just like Billy._

 _"_ _A very easy question, really. How come you can't use your brain? The answer is: That's just who you are, you were born as someone who can't use your brain properly. I am someone who was born as a platinum blonde. That's just who I am." Elsa easily snapped._

 _She didn't even get furious or annoyed. She didn't even care._

 _The bully' eyes wide opened and some people who heard the conversation giggled._

 _"_ _Aren't you funny, freshman? Watch out, freak." the girl hissed and walked away._

 _Elsa just rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Okay, you can clearly deal with Clara. That was harsh you know. Even for a bully. Clara sucks at the exams so she hates when someone makes fun of her intelligence." Tadashi suddenly appeared next to Elsa._

 _"_ _How old are you? You seem not that old enough to be a senior." Elsa asked and didn't care about his comment._

 _"_ _Why did you conclude that I am senior?"_

 _"_ _You are at school council and I guess Billy is only scared from a senior. It is a poor conclusion but you somehow have the attitude of a senior." Elsa explained._

 _"_ _I am 15. I will be 16 three months later. You are right though: I am a senior. I skipped sophomore and junior. I was going to skip whole high school and start college but I insisted that I wanted to be in here." Tadashi explained._

 _"_ _Are you a genius or something?" Elsa asked, wasn't even shocked._

 _"_ _I-I am not. I am just really good at mechanical things." Tadashi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck._

 _"_ _So you are a genius. Shouldn't you be in a lab and do something good for humanity, instead of stalking me?" Elsa snapped._

 _"_ _I wasn't stalking! I was just passing by!" Tadashi objected._

 _"_ _That's what a stalker would say."_

 _"_ _Okay, I was stalking. I just wanted to check on you. Like I said yesterday: Billy can hurt you anytime." Tadashi sighed and surrendered._

 _"_ _Thank you, my hero. But I can do very well by myself. I don't need a superman to save me." Elsa ridiculed._

 _"_ _You don't need to be tough. You don't know me so it is very normal that you don't trust me... But I really want you to be okay."_

 _"_ _And why is that? Why do you care? You don't know me either."_

 _"_ _I do care because you are a good person."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Isn't this enough? I don't want you to get hurt because you don't deserve it, even though you are cold, snappy, sassy and harsh." Tadashi explained._

 _Elsa frowned and looked at him attentively._

 _"_ _You can help me." Elsa finally talked._

 _"_ _How?"_

 _"_ _You seem muscular and you have a good physical appearance. I bet you know how to fight." Elsa asserted._

 _"_ _I-I know karate. Did you just check me out?" Tadashi blushed once again._

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _You can't check someone out in an obvious way and then be totally cool with it!"_

 _"_ _You can't stalk someone too. And I am sorry if I disturb you, but I am not a pervert. I just examined you if you can fight well." Elsa raised her eyebrows._

 _Tadashi shook his head. She acted like this was the first time she spent her time in society. Tadashi sighed. Why did he have to be a good person, anyway?_

 _"_ _Let's meet here when the school finishes," he suggested._

 _"_ _Deal."_

 _-flashback ends-_

"Okay, you were totally an ass." Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"At that time, I was thinking that I was being kind." Elsa snorted.

"Oh God. Tadashi must have been through a lot."

Elsa giggled.

 _-flashback-_

 _"_ _Scheiße (Shit)!" Elsa cursed._

 _"_ _Hey! Be careful! I know what that means, I know German!" Tadashi warned her._

 _"_ _Faen." Elsa muttered._ ** _(A/N: It means 'Devil' and also 'Fuck' in Norwegian if the translation is right. I guess she meant both of them anyway.)_**

 _"_ _I don't know what that means and I don't even know which language is that. Did you really bother to learn swears in different languages? That's lame, you know." Tadashi commented._

 _"_ _Excuse me! English, German and Norwegian are my native languages. I also know French, Italien, Spanish and Turkish." Elsa responded sassily._

 _Tadashi looked at her, he gotta admit, he was impressed._

 _"_ _Mérde... Je te déteste. (Shit... I hate you.)"_

 _Elsa grumbled._

 _"_ _What did you say? And I guess it was French, right?" Tadashi asked curiously._

 _"_ _Correcto." Elsa replied in Spanish._

 _"_ _That's actually cool." Tadashi gasped and looked at her in awe._

 _"_ _Umm... Teşekkürler." Elsa mumbled and ignored the light blush on her face._

 _"_ _Now, what did you say?"_

 _"_ _I said 'thanks' in Turkish." Elsa answered, for once she obliged._

 _Tadashi smiled warmly. The awkward tension between them fell apart when a boy, he looked like 10 or 11 years old, burst into the room. He was black haired and had black eyes, he was like a little version of Tadashi. But his hair was really messy._

 _"_ _Hey brother, did you see the toolkit? I can't find- Did I come at a wrong time?" the boy asked and raised an eyebrow carelessly._

 _"_ _No... why did you think like that? I was trying to teach Elsa how to defend herself." Tadashi explained._

 _"_ _Oh... I don't know. I thought that you guys had a discussion about something. Anyway, sorry for interrupting the moment between you and your girlfriend." Hiro shrugged._

 _"_ _He is not my boyfriend! He is not even my friend!" Elsa objected immediately and tried to calm her nerves._

 _Tadashi laughed at Hiro's comment. He then pulled his brother into his embrace and ruffled his hair._

 _"_ _T-Tadashi don't do that!" Hiro gasped and tried to take a breath._

 _"_ _You wanted the toolkit, right? Here it is, brother." Tadashi handed him the toolkit._

 _Hiro's eyes sparkled._

 _"_ _Arigatou, oni-chan (Thank you, brother)." Hiro responded._

 _Elsa looked curiously at Hiro. What did he say? She watched the brothers teasing each other. They talked in Japanese for a couple of minutes while she was trying to understand them. Hiro gave Elsa a friendly salute, then he left the room._

 _"_ _Your brother is cooler than you," Elsa commented._

 _"_ _I know." Tadashi smiled._

 _Elsa couldn't help but smile._

 _"_ _Oh my god, you just smiled! That's a miracle!" Tadashi gasped sarcastically._

 _"_ _Very funny, techno-boy. I am just impressed, you seem like you really love your brother." Elsa casually explained._

 _"_ _Techno-boy? Oh, are we giving each other pet names? I am okay with that... Snow Queen." Tadashi responded._

 _"_ _Don't call me like that."_

 _"_ _Of course I love Hiro, he is my brother after all." Tadashi changed the subject._

 _"_ _Yes, but not all siblings have that much love. I have a sister. Her name is Anna. It is just... You guys reminded me and her." Elsa mumbled thoughtfully._

 _"_ _You seem like you really care about your sibling too," Tadashi mumbled._

 _"_ _Yeah. Anna is everything. She is the person that I love most." she responded._

 _Tadashi smiled tenderly. Maybe she wasn't that arrogant, stern and sassy as he thought._

 _"_ _Hey, Elsa, why don't you teach me some languages do you know? In exchange, I will teach how to defend yourself, and Japanese." he offered._

 _"_ _What makes you think that I want to learn Japanese?"_

 _"_ _I saw your face when Hiro and I talked in Japanese. Admit it, you want to learn it."_

 _"_ _Okay... Deal." Elsa admitted._

 _"_ _Cool!"_

 _"_ _Which language do you want me to teach you first?" Elsa asked._

 _"_ _You are from Norway, right? Let's start with Norwegian. I would like to learn your native language." Tadashi suggested._

 _Elsa's eyes shined brightly._

 _"_ _Deal." Elsa accepted and extended her right hand to him._

 _"_ _Oh, I have one more condition." Tadashi smirked._

 _"_ _What?" Elsa asked and squinted._

 _"_ _I want to be your friend."_

 _She stared at him in shock._

 _"_ _Look, Elsa, I am not your enemy and I don't want you to hate me. I am not a bad person. I don't know what happened you in the past, but you have to trust some people. You can't do everything alone. You sometimes need friends, real friends who support you." Tadashi admonished._

 _"_ _Why do you want to by my friend? I am not friendly," she asked silently._

 _"_ _I want to be your friend because, in my past, I was like you. Being negative and cold don't help you." he replied without any hesitation._

 _Elsa shifted glances all around the room and thought silently. Finally, she decided that she should give him a chance._

 _"_ _Deal." Elsa surrendered._

 _"_ _Great!" Tadashi shrieked in joy._

 _Elsa's lips curled up a little bit. Maybe, just maybe, she made the right choice._

 _"_ _Hmm-Tadashi, what the hell you are doing?"_

 _"_ _I am hugging you."_

 _"_ _Please stop, too much touching-" Elsa abhorred._

 _"_ _Don't be a grumpy cat!" Tadashi shrieked hugged her even tighter._

 _Elsa accepted she had been defeated, so she hugged him back. And to the records, she wasn't that reluctant._

 _-flashback ends-_

"Snow Queen..." Jack spoke softly and looked at Elsa with wide eyes.

"The same nickname that you have been given to me." Elsa laughed awkwardly.

"I am sorry. I didn't know..." Jack apologized.

"It is okay. I guess I am really the Snow Queen. Cold, harsh, stern..." Elsa quietly mumbled.

"Whoa. Let's stop here. Do you think I called you as the Snow Queen just because of this? The Snow Queen is one of my favorite fairy tale and she is my favorite fairy tale character, besides Jack Frost of course. I said this sometimes to mock you but apart from that... The Snow Queen is mysterious, beautiful, strong and natural. Just like you." Jack explained.

"I-I... Thank you. The Snow Queen is my favorite fairy tale too. I used to love reading Hans Christian Andersen." Elsa blushed and looked at her foot.

And their hands touched once again. Elsa's blush became redder once again and Jack chuckled quietly once again. This was becoming a habit of them. A habit that both of them liked.

"Well, let's go on with the story." Elsa started to talk once again.

 _-flashback-_

 _Tadashi was her first friend in her whole life. Elsa couldn't help but smile. She never thought she would have a friend this easily. She was actually glad the incident between Billy happened. She was glad that she met Tadashi. She would never say that loud of course._

 _The first week of the school was nearly finished and it was okay. Clara and her stupid gang bullied her, but Elsa didn't even mind what they had said to her. Billy ignored her, and she spent her time mostly with Tadashi. And now it was Friday, there were only two lessons left and it was PE. The school had a strange regulation. In PE lessons, seniors, freshmen, sophomores and juniors weren't separated and they all did the class together._

 _Luckily, Elsa shared the PE lessons with Tadashi. However, she shared the PE lessons with Billy too._

 _"_ _Hey, don't forget to breathe." Tadashi patted Elsa's shoulder._

 _"_ _Do we really have to play dodgeball? I am not good with sports, especially when it contains balls." Elsa muttered._

 _"_ _We are in America. Of course, we have to play dodgeball. Relax, you will be fine." Tadashi soothed her._

 _"_ _Alright! Ralph, you are the team leader! Billy, you are the other team' leader! Choose your brats and get ready for the match!" the coach basically shouted._

 _"_ _Vanellope." Ralph chose his first teammate._

 _A short raven-haired girl, who was probably a freshman walked next to Ralph._

 _"_ _Why did Ralph start first? They didn't even race who would choose first!" Elsa murmured to Tadashi._

 _"_ _No one dares to do that. Everybody calls Ralph as 'Wreck-It Ralph'. You have no idea how strong he is." Tadashi explained and warned her while Billy was choosing someone._

 _"_ _Tadashi." Ralph declared._

 _Tadashi walked next to Ralph. While Billy was choosing another person, Tadashi whispered something to Ralph's ear. Elsa raised an eyebrow. Ralph sighed and nodded._

 _"_ _Hiccup." Ralph announced._

 _Elsa frowned like many other people. The thin boy looked at Ralph in shock but he joined the group anyway._

 _Tadashi wanted to protect him._

 _"_ _You, the platinum blonde." Billy pointed to Elsa firmly._

 _"_ _My name is Elsa." Elsa hissed and tried not to show her shocked face._

 _Why did Billy choose her!? Tadashi's face suddenly became worried. Elsa knew Billy was planning something bad._

 _"_ _Whatever." Billy hissed._

 _After they finished choosing their teammates, the game finally started. The first 5 minutes weren't bad. Nobody hit Elsa, her team was losing though. Ralph really did earn his nickname. He was like a killer machine._

 _Tadashi could have hit Elsa, but he ignored her. So Elsa ignored him and also Hiccup too. After a minute later, when she was about to escape from a ball, someone (Billy) pushed her. Elsa stumbled and saw Ralph aimed her. He threw the ball very strongly and fastly like he was both Superman and the Flash. The platinum blonde gulped. There was no time enough to escape and she knew that the ball would hit her face and would damage her. So she closed her eyes, accepted her fate._

 _But the ball never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Tadashi was barely standing. Before he could fall, Elsa caught him from his arms. She strongly gripped them and then wrapped her arms around his weight and softly laid his body on her lap._

 _"_ _We need to take him to the infirmary!" Hiccup shouted and ran to Elsa and Tadashi, who lost his conscious._

 _"_ _He fainted." Elsa choked out and tried to calm her nerves down._

 _Ralph came a second later, grabbed Tadashi, he did not spend so much energy and carried him to the nursery, Elsa and Hiccup went with him._

 _"_ _You three again? What happened?" the nurse asked Hiccup and Elsa while Ralph was softly laying Tadashi to a bed._

 _"_ _Ralph accidentally him a little bit hardly. We were playing dodgeball." Hiccup responded._

 _"_ _Ralph, the school have just started. We don't want same things to happen again. Do we?" the Nurse scowled him._

 _"_ _I am sorry." Ralph apologized._

 _"_ _It is okay Ralph. I have to ask you to leave, guys." the nurse nearly threw them from the room._

 _Elsa patted her right foot fastly. Hiccup was sitting on the floor, laying his back to the wall._

 _"_ _I am sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I sometimes can't control my strength." Ralph apologized and looked crestfallen._

 _"_ _It is okay. I know you didn't mean to. Billy pushed me anyway. Why don't you go back to the lesson and beat his ass for me? I and Hiccup can handle the situation here." Elsa grinned warmly and soothed him._

 _"_ _No, I should wait for Tadashi over here."_

 _"_ _Elsa is right. A little revenge won't hurt." Hiccup claimed._

 _Ralph sighed, then nodded and walked away._

 _"_ _He is such a good guy. I hope PE lesson will distract his mind." Elsa muttered._

 _"_ _I hope too. There is nothing to worry about anyway. Tadashi is probably fine. He didn't break his nose and I am sure that he will wake up soon." Hiccup declared._

 _"_ _How can you be so sure?"_

 _"_ _Believe me, the place that I came from is full of these kinds of accidents." Hiccup softly laughed and then smiled._

 _Elsa noticed that she had seen Hiccup's smile for the first time. The slim, freckled, green-eyed brunette boy most of the time didn't look happy. He looked like he was bored and tired of everything, not to mention his poor sense of humor. He was in the same class with Elsa, but she barely knew him except her observations about him._

 _Elsa sat down next Hiccup. She slowly put her earphones and started to listen to a song. Minutes passed like that. They just sat in silence and waited. Suddenly, Elsa realized that Hiccup was grinning like an idiot._

 _"_ _Are you okay?" she asked._

 _"_ _Are you listening Panic At The Disco?" Hiccup asked excitedly._

 _Elsa blushed. She felt embarrassed when people could hear what she listened to. But she adored listening to loud music._

 _"_ _Yeah, it is one of my favourite band." Elsa_

 _nodded._

 _"_ _Before I left Sweden to move America, I had a friend from there. She adored the band. She always listens to it." Hiccup explained._

 _"_ _You are from Sweden? I am Norwegian!" Elsa gasped._

 _Hiccup's eyes grew bigger._

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Yes! Oh, I missed Norway so much! I sometimes hate here so much!"_

 _"_ _Holy Odin, someone finally gets it!" Hiccup shouted._

 _Elsa giggled. The boy realized that he shouted, so he immediately shut his mouth and blushed. Elsa finally understood: He was homesick._

 _"_ _... I would like to meet your friend. Not everyone listens Panic At The Disco." Elsa continued._

 _"_ _I am sure you guys would get along." Hiccup laughed softly._

 _"_ _Maybe I will meet her. You'll never know. Seems like she is important to you."_

 _"_ _Y-yeah. She is really important to me." Hiccup's blush became even redder and he rubbed the back of his neck._

 _Elsa smiled at his cuteness. It was obvious that he had a big crush on that girl._

 _"_ _Thank you, by the way. I couldn't say it, honestly, I was really embarrassed. Thank you for saving me from Billy." Hiccup abruptly interjected._

 _"_ _You shouldn't thank me. I couldn't save you. Tadashi saved us."_

 _"_ _Yeah, but you tried. And you risked your high school life for a boy who you don't even know. Why did you do that?" he interrogated._

 _At that moment, Elsa had deja-vu. She basically asked same things to Tadashi._

 _So she had the same answers._

 _"_ _I did that because you are a good person. You don't deserve it... And you can say that I want to be your friend." Elsa repeated Tadashi's words._

 _Hiccup looked shocked._

 _"_ _Nobody had said something like this to me... Thank you. And I should thank Tadashi too. He rescued me that day and also today. I don't understand him." Hiccup muttered._

 _"_ _Neither do I. He is like an angel. I met him on Monday and he saved me twice. He... He even got injured for me." Elsa mumbled._

 _The two freshmen sat in silence. Elsa understood Tadashi at that moment. This feeling... The feeling that made her heart happy and full of love... This feeling was friendship. And it felt amazing. Being helpful, loving, caring, good... It felt really incredible._

 _"_ _He is awake." the nurse opened the door and declared in a monotone voice. It was clear that she was used to this kind of things._

 _Elsa and Hiccup entered the infirmary. The platinum blonde nearly jumped to Tadashi and before he could understand, Elsa was hugging him tightly._

 _"_ _You idiot! You didn't have to risk yourself for to save me!" Elsa scowled._

 _Tadashi tried to hide his blush as best as he can._

 _"_ _Didn't I tell you? Friends protect each other." he responded and smiled._

 _"_ _But you didn't even know me. Yet, you have protected me." Hiccup reminded._

 _Tadashi shrugged. Elsa shook her head and kissed Tadashi's left cheek abruptly. His face reddened._

 _"_ _Did you just kiss me?" he gasped._

 _"_ _Yep."_

 _"_ _Hey! You can't just kiss someone and then be totally cool with it if there is no point!" Tadashi objected._

 _"_ _But what if there is a point?"_

 _"_ _So you kissed me for thanking?"_

 _"_ _Silly, I kissed your cheek because I care about you... Because you are my friend." Elsa laughed and Tadashi blushed even more._

 _"_ _It is hard to believe that you guys had just met." Hiccup commented._

 _Tadashi grinned._

 _"_ _So... Anyway, I was going to meet my friends. Do you guys want to come with me?" he offered._

 _Elsa and Hiccup looked at each other._

 _"_ _Why not?" Elsa boldly accepted._

 _Hiccup smiled softly._

 _"_ _I would like that."_

 _And the three new friends left the school like that._

 _-flashback ends-_

"You seem... really alive at that time. I would never believe that you could be that happy." Jack mumbled thoughtfully.

"Those times were truly amazing. I had an amazing family, Hiccup, Tadashi and his friends. My life was perfect... I, Tadashi and Hiccup were best friends and we cared for each other so much. Then I fell in love with Tadashi though. Anyway, after he died, I thought I would never have a friend again. But then... Then I met Astrid and spent time with Eugene. To be honest, I love them like how I love Hiccup." Elsa explained a little bit sadly.

"You kiss my cheek... Does that mean-"

"That I care about you? Yes. I don't kiss someone for nonsense. I care about you." Elsa smiled like an angel.

Jack grinned. He suddenly pulled Elsa closer and kissed her cheek.

"Good, because I care about you too," he admitted.

Elsa looked at him carefully. He was too kind, caring and loving. Just like Tadashi. But he was different though. Tadashi or someone had never affected her like this. She never felt this nervous around someone. Jack made her nervous but he also calmed her more than anyone could.

The platinum blonde slowly rested her head o Jack's shoulder. And she continued with the story.

"Before I met Tadashi, I didn't taste sushi or watch any anime."

 _-flashback-_

 _"_ _No." Elsa grimaced in disgust._

 _"_ _Elsa!" Tadashi cried and tried to put a sushi to her mouth._

 _Elsa turned her to another direction and frowned._

 _"_ _It isn't cooked, for God's sake! Why will I want to eat this?!" Elsa argued._

 _"_ _It isn't that bad, Elsie." Hiccup responded and eat another sushi carelessly._

 _"_ _It is heaven." Tadashi responded dreamily._

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _You lost the bet! You couldn't manage to not to fight with Billy even for a week." Tadashi reasoned._

 _Elsa bit her lip and sighed. She used the chopsticks clumsily and grabbed a sushi. She put it in her mouth while she was trying not to puke. She chewed it and..._

 _"_ _This... This is not bad." she gasped in shock._

 _"_ _If you use soy sauce, it will be better." Tadashi suggested._

 _Elsa did what he had said. She couldn't help but moan because of the delicious taste._

 _"_ _This is awesome! I loved it!" she shrieked and started to eat another sushi._

 _Tadashi and Hiccup made a high-five._

 _-flashback ends-_

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "You are adorable," he laughed.

Elsa closed her eyes and grinned.

"He was really a good friend. He always managed to make me happy."

 _-flashback-_

 _Elsa angrily cleaned her tears. She continued to sit at the grass, didn't even care when Tadashi crouched down next to her._

 _"_ _What happened, Elsa?"_

 _Elsa clenched her teeth, her face was red and her cheeks swelled because of the tears._

 _"_ _My mom and dad had an argument again. Then my mom shouted me for nonsense. I can't stand it anymore, they have been arguing a lot lately and it always ends up hurting me. Then today, in English class, the teacher gave a quiz and I finished it, then gave it to the teacher. I started to watch a tv-show on my phone, at the last minute of the lesson the teacher saw it and took it from me. When I argued, she told me that she is older than me and I should have shown some respect for her. I can't get my phone for a freaking week." Elsa furiously explained._

 _"_ _Elsa..."_

 _"_ _I am fucking angry, okay? Call me a brat but I am sick of school, people. Everything is so hard and frustrating. I feel like I am nobody. Same routines and schedules. I am... tired." Elsa exploded furiously._

 _Tadashi smiled and gave a light squeeze to her shoulder._

 _"_ _I would never call you a brat." he whispered and hesitantly kissed her cheek._

 _Elsa looked at him in shock._

 _"_ _Look, you are a person and it is really normal to feel like this. Suddenly everything falls apart and you get trapped in the mess. Suddenly you feel like you can't breathe and everything becomes so hard. Everybody sometimes has these feelings, Elsa. It is normal. I don't want you to scowl you or something like that but... At least you have parents who are arguing. At least you can be angry with them and touch them. Believe me, I would rather see my parents arguing than to be dead. At least your parents are alive and they love you, Elsa. Trust me, I would be given worlds to touch my parents. Screw it! I would give worlds to just to see them for a second as alive. At least you have a family. And about the teacher, forget about it anyway." Tadashi criticized._

 _"_ _At least I have a family? Do you think that you don't have a family? Tadashi... Hiro and your aunt are your family."_

 _"_ _Yes, I know but still it is not the same. I miss my parents." Tadashi mumbled._

 _"_ _I know you miss them. But you have a big family, Tadashi. Isn't family means protecting the people you love, do everything for them? Isn't family means to respect and be selfless? Isn't the people you love most your family? Hiro, your aunt, Honey, Wasabi, Gogo, Fred, Hiccup... even I. We are your family." Elsa smiled in an angelic way._

 _She didn't ask why he blushed even redder than a tomato. He would scowl and then would ramble. No, this time, Elsa kept her question in her head. There was a reason why he was blushing, stuttering and looking at her this intensely... And he will definitely tell her when he is ready. Elsa knew that. So she just smiled and waited for that moment to come._

 _She never concluded that he was in love with her, yet, he has._

 _-flashback ends-_

"And how did it happen? How did he confess?" Jack asked thoughtfully.

Elsa frowned.

"I am sorry if I walk the line."

"No. No, you didn't. I just... Too many memories." Elsa laughed bitterly.

"How did it happen?" Jack repeated his question curiously.

"Let me explain the earlier events to understand how did it happen. Honey threw a party and Tadashi spent the whole event with Honey. They talked, drank orange juice, laughed... I was incredibly jealous. I was in love with him and I went crazy whenever he spent time with a girl. Hiccup knew my feelings, so he tried to soothe me and help me. I was really mad though. I didn't talk to Tadashi the next day. Then we argued and ignored each other. We tried to drag Hiccup with us and we made a competition who Hiccup loved more. In the end, thanks to Hiccup, we finally had a real talk."

 _-flashback-_

 _"_ _So you guys still don't speak huh?" Hiccup muttered under his breath._

 _Tadashi and Elsa didn't reply. Three of them walked in silence in the school hallway. Suddenly, Hiccup pushed Elsa and Tadashi to a classroom and closed the door, then locked it._

 _"_ _Hiccup! What the hell are you doing?" Tadashi shouted and hit the door._

 _"_ _The thing that both of you should have done earlier. I won't open the door until you guys confess everything." Hiccup stated in a poker face._

 _"_ _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, open the goddamn door!" Elsa demanded furiously._

 _"_ _Was this a Panic At The Disco reference?" Hiccup teased carelessly._

 _"_ _You smooth bastard." Elsa cursed._

 _"_ _You should be thanking me, Arendelle." Hiccup teased and slowly left there while Elsa was sending him a death glare._

 _"_ _Don't push any further, the Snow Queen. He wants us to talk so stop ignoring me." Tadashi snapped calmly._

 _"_ _Stop ignoring you? You are the one who ignored me in the first place! If you didn't spend the whole time with Honey, I wouldn't be ignoring you!" Elsa snapped furiously._

 _Tadashi was about to argue back but he suddenly stopped and looked at her with wide eyes._

 _"_ _Are you jealous?" he made a statement._

 _"_ _What? Jealous of Honey? In your dreams, techno boy." Elsa hissed and hid her fuck-he-understood-look immediately. But Tadashi saw it._

 _"_ _You are jealous. Why?"_

 _"_ _What do you want me to say, Tadashi!? That I am in love with you? That I've fallen for you like a stupid fairy tale or a fanfiction? I... I love you, dammit!" Elsa shouted and her face was red._

 _When she understood what she said, Elsa covered her mouth with her hands and started to tremble._

 _"_ _You... You love me?!" Tadashi gasped in shock._

 _"_ _Nevermind. It should never have happened anyway, I shouldn't be friends with you. At least I would be alone not a freaking embarrassed stupid girl." Elsa conceded._

 _Elsa attended to escape (well there was no way she could have escaped but she wanted to kick the door anyway) but Tadashi caught her wrist firmly._

 _"_ _Let me go," Elsa mumbled weakly and stare at the floor._

 _"_ _Elsa, look at me. I... I am sorry. I am sorry for ignoring you last night. I didn't mean to. I... I was talking to Honey about you. I wanted her to help me to confess my feelings. I guess I messed up. Elsa Arendelle, I am in love with you too." Tadashi explained apologetically and sent her a boyish smile._

 _Elsa grinned and tears fell from her face._

 _"_ _I am an idiot."_

 _"_ _Well, I am an idiot too, Snow Queen" Tadashi replied and finally closed the distance between them._

 _After they pulled apart from the amazing kiss, both them laughed._

 _"_ _Did we just forget that we have phones?" Sea giggled_

 _"_ _And the fact that we could have called someone else... Yes."_

 _"_ _And you call yourself a genius." she teased._

 _"_ _I am not a geni-" his objection cut off when the platinum blonde kissed him once again._

 _-flashback ends-_

Jack sighed. He could never pass this... because she wasn't in love with him.

Yet, he hasn't known that she had this little tinkle in heart whenever she was with him.

 **Me: Ooooohhh someone is in love~**

 **Jack: Finally! Can I kiss her?**

 **Me: Jack, wait a little bit more.**

 **Jack: I hate you.**

 **Me: I know, but I promise you will like your first kiss with Elsa.**

 **Jack:... Okay, please write a review, then she will be motivated and write more quickly. And then I can kiss Elsa as fast as it possible!**

 **Me: Yup. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 20

**Hey everybody! I know it has been ages and I finally write another chapter. I don't have any excuses, I was just lazy and I honestly lost my inspiration... But I made a promise to myself that I will finish this story no matter what. So yeah, another chapter and we are actually reaching to the end. I don't know how many chapters I will write but I think there are 5-8 chapters left. Sorry for not updating fast, I think the story became boring cause I feel like I write the same meanings in different sentences all over again to point out the things. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope everyone will like this chapter.**

CHAPTER 20: the Pasts, the Memories and the Old Times (Part 3)

"The end of the year went like that. Tadashi asked me out and I, of course, accepted it. It was the best time of my life... Until Lisa decided to suicide."

"She was raped, right? Poor girl." Jack sighed sadly.

Elsa tightly clenched her hand to her jeans. She gritted her teeth.

"It was a sunny, a very beautiful Monday. I got up and went to school, as usual, I opened my cupboard to get my books and a letter fell to the floor."

"Lisa's letter. Jack softly declared.

"As soon as I finished reading the letter, I immediately ran to her house."

 _-flashback-_

 _"_ _No!" Elsa screamed while her body was shaking crazily. She felt her throat becoming dry._

 _A black cover was covering a body. Elsa ran to the body cover which was laying on a stretcher and 2 policemen were standing there._

 _"_ _Is this Lisa?" Elsa asked, tried to calm herself._

 _"_ _Get lost, kid." one of the policemen demanded harshly._

 _"_ _Please. Lisa... She was my friend. Is the body Lisa? Or is Lisa alive? Please, I need answers." Elsa begged._

 _The other policeman sighed._

 _"_ _Lisa Cooper is dead, kid. Apparently, she killed herself," he answered quietly._

 _Elsa laughed while she was shooting her head over and over._

 _"_ _You are kidding! Lisa would never-" Elsa objected but her objection finished when she started to cry hysterically._

 _"_ _Elsa!" Hiccup shouted while he and Tadashi were running toward to her._

 _"_ _Lisa would never kill herself. Lisa is... Lisa is the most innocent and the best person I know. She is a good person, she isn't a murderer... She isn't a bad person. She didn't kill herself... She is... is... is-is-is-is-is-is-is..." Elsa hysterically hiccuped and sobbed._

 _"_ _Was... She was my friend." Elsa calmed her sob down and looked at the officers with her wet and red eyes._

 _"_ _Please let me see her body," she begged._

 _"_ _Look, kid, it isn't good for-"_

 _"_ _I need to see her one last time. Please. I... I..." Elsa stammered and shivered._

 _The police pulled the zipper on. Elsa stared at the body. Lisa's golden hair was beautiful like always and her face was relaxed. She looked like an angel... But that view stopped when Elsa saw her arms. Her bloody arms._

 _"_ _She cut herself?" Hiccup gulped while he was trying to take a breath. Then, he crouched down and puked._

 _Elsa touched on Lisa's left arms and felt the dry blood on her fingers. She softly touched her hand and gripped it tightly._

 _"_ _I promise I will get your revenge. I... make the things right and justice will win." Elsa promised hoarsely._

 _"_ _What are you saying, kid?" the cop laughed._

 _"_ _Joseph Carlton, Mr. He was Lisa's boyfriend. And he raped her. I have evidence." Elsa spoke confidently and cleaned her tears._

 _The cop stopped laughing and the cop already had taken the letter which Elsa gave. The two of them read it immediately._

 _"_ _She is right, Lisa wrote that somebody raped her. But why do you think that her boyfriend raped her?" the cop asked._

 _"_ _Her boyfriend is a bad person. He has a bad reputation." Tadashi answered quickly._

 _"_ _Okay...kid, I have to take this letter as an evidence but I promise I will give it back to you. Your name is Elsa, right? Can you give your address? I might come to talk to you again." the cop explained seriously._

 _Elsa nodded and gave her address._

 _"_ _Now then, go home and relax kids. Try not to... think about Lisa. And if you ever have some bad feelings, please talk to an adult." the other cop advised._

 _The three friends left Lisa's neighborhood unwillingly._

 _"_ _I have to go." Elsa blurted out._

 _"_ _To where?" Tadashi asked and frowned._

 _"_ _To home. I am going to study..."_

 _"_ _You hate studying."_

 _"_ _Yes. But everyone does. I have to get into Harvard. I... I know what will be. I am sure now. I want to be a lawyer." Elsa spoke confidently._

 _"_ _Elsa... Please don't do this. Don't be tough. Cry and mourn... You are a human. Please don't try to shut us out. I am by your side. And I promise, I always am." Tadashi reasoned immediately and caught her wrist before she could run away._

 _"_ _I don't want to lose you, or Hiccup. I... I should go before I care about you guys even more. I don't want the same things to happen again. I lost Lisa and I don't think I can take it more." Elsa mumbled and tears fall from her face._

 _"_ _I know. But please, don't ignore us." Tadashi insisted._

 _Elsa nodded and smiled at him. Hiccup sighed deeply._

 _"_ _I am going to kill Joseph. He raped Lisa. He... He is a monster." Hiccup roared angrily._

 _"_ _Hic-"_

 _"_ _I won't calm down, Tadashi! Lisa suicide-"_

 _"_ _I know, okay!? But you have to calm down! I understand that you want to hurt Joseph and make him regret what he had done but... You have to be calm." Tadashi demanded and his voice became higher._

 _"_ _And I know both of you. Don't you ever try to blame yourself for Lisa's death? She decided to kill herself and it wasn't your fault. It was her father' and Joseph's fault." Tadashi snapped when Hiccup tried to object again._

 _Elsa and Hiccup nodded and obliged._

 _-flashback ends-_

"But you and Hiccup never forgive yourself, aren't you?" Jack asked suddenly.

Elsa didn't respond.

"Elsa-"

"It wasn't Hiccup's fault. He didn't even know who Lisa was. He and Tadashi weren't close to her as much as me. It was my fault. I could have saved her. I could have been a good friend. I could... I could have helped and saved her. It is my fault." Elsa rambled.

"Snowflake..." Jack mumbled while Elsa was looking at the ground and trying not to cry.

"I could have to ask what was wrong, I could have-" Elsa's blabbering cut off when Jack suddenly pulled her to his body, hugged her tightly.

"You are not guilty. It wasn't your fault. Like Tadashi said, it was her father' and her boyfriend' fault. It was the people who hurt her. You didn't hurt her. So shut up and don't you dare to blame yourself ever again." Jack stated seriously.

Elsa hugged him back.

"You are really similar to Tadashi. Yet very different. My point is... You are amazing as much as him." Elsa mumbled and blushed.

Jack's heart fastened and he gulped. He smiled at her nervously. Elsa was really fond of Tadashi. Not just in a romantic way... It was clear that she admired him. Like Lisa. She admired them because she thought they were the best people she had ever met.

"Why don't you continue?" Jack offered.

Elsa nodded.

"Even though Lisa killed herself, Tadashi was still an optimistic person... And thanks to him, I managed to hold myself together... Until he died."

A grief and an uncomfortable silence passed between them.

"I am sorry Jack but I really don't want to talk about anything related to his death. I just can't."

"It is okay."

"After Tadashi's death, Hiccup simply vanished. Three days after his death, I went to Hiccup's house for checking up on him. He wasn't there. He didn't leave me a text message or called me. He didn't tell me one damn thing. I was broken, so was he and I wanted to be with my best friend so we could mourn together. He left me. I thought I did something wrong but then I saw that he was the wrong one."

"Elsa... You don't know what happened to him."

"Yes! This is the exact the problem! I should have! I was his best friend for God's sake! He should have been told me." Elsa angrily gasped.

She then immediately relaxed. They didn't break their hug, he just simply wrapped his left arm to her waist and she just simply leaned on his body. Elsa caressed Jack's right hand silently.

"And then my parents died at a car accident. Three of us were in the car and I saw how they died... Again, I couldn't do anything. I was heavily injured and after I opened my eyes in the hospital, the doctor bubbled about how lucky I was. Anna was the one who told me the bad news. I knew it of course. I understood that they died when the accident happened. My whole life fell apart in a year... You know the afterward. Frederick and Arianna decided to adopt me and Anna. We came here, I met Merida, we became good friends-"

"Then she accidentally told you that she was bisexual," Jack muttered.

"Wait! You know it?!" Elsa gasped in shock.

"Oh well, remember when our first practice as a 'band' Merida's house? She explained to me what happened between you guys." Jack sheepishly admitted.

"Alright... After that incident, Merida completely ignored me, just like Hiccup. By the way wh, en I saw Hiccup in the school, I nearly begged uncle Frederick to change my school. Anyway... Then you bullied me." Elsa's voice trailed off.

Jack immediately changed his view, tried not to meet Elsa's gaze. He felt a light squeeze in his right hand.

"At that depressing time of my life, I only wanted music, books, food and also sleep. Apart from these things, I didn't want or need anything from the world. I didn't want love, friends, family... I just needed people to don't care about my actions. I hated people. I hated when they judged me, bullied me, hurt me, upset me. I just wanted to listen to music and read books so I can have peace. But whenever I try to found my peace, someone always came and crushed everything. In the end, I ended up as a pathetic hurt depressed person. I didn't care, you know? I wouldn't care if I died any minute. I didn't afraid of death. I never did." Elsa declared sadly.

"Was I that someone? Someone who crushes everything?" Jack asked, knew that this question was dumb but he couldn't shut his mouth. His voice sounded raspy and weak.

"Yeah," Elsa admitted.

"But then you changed and you started to help me to solve my problems. How many times do I have to tell you? I forgive you, Jack. You hurt me so much, that's the truth but I am glad that you bullied me because I somehow had an opportunity to meet you. The real you. Thank you for showing me that person." Elsa soothed him and smiled at him kindly.

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"We should go... It is 2:30 am!" Jack looked at his phone to check the time.

"I want to hear your story," Elsa mumbled sleepily.

"I don't want to be a killjoy, but it is really cold and we can catch a cold. I promise I'll tell you everything, but not tonight. We need to get rest and clear our heads." Jack pointed out logically.

Elsa nodded reluctantly.

They started to walk in hand in hand with a very comfortable silence. Neither of them blushed or felt awkward. It happened naturally and it felt so good. Unfortunately, when they came to Elsa's house, they reluctantly broke the holding.

"Tonight was really wonderful Jack. Thank you so much for everything." Elsa breathed out as her lips curled up.

Damn, she looked too gorgeous. Jack didn't say anything or gave and expressions about her comment. Before he knew, he leaned in and locked his gaze to her lips. Elsa didn't do anything. She closed her eyes though.

"Elsa? Dear?" a voice came out.

Jack immediately gulped and stopped his action and looked at Elsa's house. The front door was opened and Arianna was standing there. Oh, thank God it wasn't Frederick.

"Hi, aunt Arianna. I am sorry for coming late, I didn't even realize how the time past so quickly... my bad." Elsa quickly explained very calmly as if she didn't saw the freaking a-soon-to-be-cliche-kiss-scene.

"Please call me when you are going to be this late, Elsa. I trust you but you are still not 18." Arianna spoke in a stimulant tone.

Elsa nodded her head respectfully.

"See you later Jack." she let out a beautiful warm smile and got into the house.

Jack who was still in the affection of the earlier incident, just let a small 'good night Snowflake' as in a very low mutter.

He loved her. He couldn't deny it anymore. He loved her so much.

"Jack? Why won't you come to the inside and have a chit-chat with me?" Arianna kindly invited him but he could feel the coldness in her voice.

Ups, goosebumps.

"We can talk here, Mrs. Corona if it wouldn't disturb you. I have to go home." Jack politely and nervously declined her.

"Oh of course... I just wanted to ask... _What is your intention with Elsa?"_ Arianna kindly asked.

"She is a very close friend to me, Mrs. Corona. We are really close friends and I care about her _as a friend_." Jack lied but did not show it.

Arianna tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Don't hurt her, okay? She've been through a lot. I am not angry with you or I don't hate you, Jack. I really don't. I just want to protect her." Arianna truthfully spoke.

"I won't hurt her, Mrs. Corona. I promise." he talked in a very strong and confident tone.

Arianna smiled warmly. Jack was somehow sure that her smile wasn't fake.

"You can call me as Arianna as you want, Jack. I trust your vow." she declared.

Jack grinned.

After he got home, he just laid in his bed with a stupid grin and watched the ceiling happily. When he finally closed his eyes from exhaustion, he whispered to himself:

"I love you Elsa Arendelle."...And he drifted off the sleep with a smile on his face...

 **I know, it wasn't good, but the next chapter will be more interesting... Please review! I love reviews but or good, it sometimes shapes the story.**


	20. Chapter 21

**Hey everybody! Thanks for ervina and sparkles022811 for following/favouriting!**

 **Answers for the reviews:**

 **Guests who wrote things about Lisa:**

 **I had many ideas of Lisa as flashbacks, but I suddenly doubt if I really should write it... I don't think I will write so many thing about Lisa, but don't worry, there will be some parts about her, what happened after her death and etc... And I hope you will like those parts... I am still thinking about Lisa so I am open to the different opinions.**

 **neminyaan:**

 **Thank you so much for your lovely review! I am full of inspiration, I hope you will love the next chapters.**

 **Sam Frost:**

 **Welcome back! Oh, it is definitely okay, please don't feel bad for not writing a review earlier. And congrats on graduation! I hope you will have a very happy college life. Love ya!**

 **Alpha Female: I laughed so hard on your comment... I am a girl by the way.**

CHAPTER 21: Emotions and Forgiveness

-Three weeks later-

"Goooooooood morniiiiiiing Elsaaaaaa!" Elsa heard a very loud and an excited scream.

"Anna, go away!" Elsa groaned, tightly held her blanket and kicked her strawberry-blonde haired sister who was standing next to her bed.

"But Elsa, I want to build a snowman!" Anna whined.

"God fuc-What time is it?" Elsa muttered sleepily and looked at to the time from her phone.

It was 4:10 am in the fucking morning.

"Anna, go to sleep. We have school tomorrow." Elsa hissed grumpily.

"But I can't! Two days later we are going to perform the musical and after that day it is Christmas! I have so much energy so I can't sleep." Anna jumped like a real child.

Elsa groaned once again.

"Okay, okay, but just for a half hour." she gave up easily. It was Anna after all, her precious sister was too adorable.

* * *

"Gosh Elsa, what happened to you?" Astrid asked worriedly while Elsa was sitting in the classroom, waiting for the lesson to start. Under her eyes were nearly purple.

"Anna made me build a snowman for three hours. I woke up at 4 am. That's what happened," she explained while she was yawning.

"Dude, you should drink coffee or something. After this lesson, we are going to practice for the musical till the end of the school." Astrid reminded.

"Yeah, I know. Are you free this evening? We can go to the cinema." Elsa proposed.

"I would like to, but I had a plan with Hiccup tonight-" Astrid bit her lip.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Hiccup... I totally get it." Elsa muttered and broke their gaze and sleepily looked at her desk.

"You can hang out with us if you want to-"

"Sorry, Astrid, I love you, I really do. But I won't be in the same place with Hiccup if I really don't have to. Thank you for your invite but I'll pass. I don't want to be a third wheel anyway." Elsa snapped.

Three weeks had been passed since the ball, and she couldn't hang out with Astrid properly like she used to. She wasn't against Astrid and Hiccup's relationship. Elsa was actually really happy that they became lovers because Astrid really loved Hiccup and Hiccup really loved Astrid... But there was no way that Elsa could be friends with Hiccup ever again. She just couldn't even look at his face-

"Good morning." a sleepy voice grumbled.

Elsa and Astrid turned to the voice, they chuckled.

"Good morning, Merida," they responded simultaneously.

Yeah, it was true that Elsa didn't forgive Hiccup... But she forgave Merida. And she had no regrets about her decision. Yes, Merida did hurt her... But it was nothing compared to Hiccup. At least Merida had an explanation and whenever Elsa saw Merida, she could always see her regrets. Merida tried, she really tried to be her friend. She knew that she was guilty. Just like Jack.

Elsa smiled. The big four... God, she hated them so much. But right now, apart from Hiccup, she was really good with Rapunzel, Merida and Jack. And she finally felt really happy again. She wasn't alone anymore. Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff, Astrid, Jack and Merida cared about her. She just watched Merida and Astrid chatting happily.

Tadashi would be so proud if he sees her now. She actually learned to love people again after his death, thanks to Jack.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?!" Elphaba basically roared.

"We share the first lesson of today, but he didn't come to the classroom." Eugene informed her.

"It is not an excuse! That brat should know that the practices are really important!" Elphaba scarily and furiously snapped.

"Jack doesn't answer my phone calls." Elsa worriedly looked at her phone, called him for the 12th time.

While Elphaba angrily shouting and the other students were trying to soothe her, Jack finally answered Elsa's call.

 _"_ _Elsa?"_ Elsa heard a tired and a weak voice.

"Jack! Are you okay? Why are you not in the school?!" Elsa exclaimed worriedly.

 _"_ _I am a little bit sick. Sorry for not answering earlier, I was at the shower..."_ Jack explained while Elsa was sighing in relief.

"It-" Before Elsa could respond him back, Elphaba harshly grabbed Elsa's phone and started to growl.

"Jack Frost! Where the hell are you!? It is not the time for having fun!" Elphaba roared.

"He is a little bit sick, Elphaba." Elsa tried to explain.

"Oh for God's sake!" Elphaba started to curse and closed the phone before Jack could say anything.

"We are doing the practice without him. I have no time for his stupid excuses." Elphaba declared.

"May I go to see him?" Elsa weakly asked, tried to sound strong but she was too tired and she was a little bit scared of Elphaba.

"Didn't you hear me!? We have no time for your stupid reckless boyfriend!" she scolded Elsa.

"He is not my boyfriend and he is not stupid!" Elsa made a note.

"You know what? You can go Elsa. You won't listen to what I say to you because you will spend your time to think about your boyfriend. We will practice the parts that you guys are not in. But tomorrow, I expect both of you to be in the practice." the black haired beautiful woman suddenly changed her mind.

"He is not my boyfriend and thank you so much!" Elsa cheered and left there, without saying a goodbye.

* * *

Jack muffled sleepily and reluctantly got up from the couch, pause the tv-show that he was watching on Netflix. He abstractedly moved ahead to the door. Before he opened the door, he let out a small yawn and tiredly opened the door.

Elsa was standing in front of him, her face looked worried and she was holding a pot. Before Jack could say hi to her, Elsa rushed to the kitchen, put the pot on a table and ran to the entrance. At that time, Jack only managed to turn around. Elsa nearly jumped to Jack, one of her hand wrapped around his neck and the other hand touched his forehead.

"You don't have a fever. Do you cough, sneeze or have a headache or do you have a problem with your stomach?" Elsa anxiously babbled while Jack was blushing madly.

"Elsa, why are you here? You were supposed to be a practice-"

"I had to check if you were okay or not. Are you okay? What sickness do you have?"

"I am fine. I have a little bit of a headache and coughing. Normally, I come to school when I am like this, but the musical is near so I didn't want to tire myself and especially my voice." Jack explained to her calmly.

"You could have called someone! Don't you know that Elphaba goes absolutely crazy when someone isn't in the practice?" Elsa scowled at him.

"I am sorry mom." Jack joked.

"Oh shut up. Anyway, I made you a vegetable soup." Elsa changed the conversation while they were heading to the living room.

The sat on the couch where Jack was laying.

"Were you watching Spongebob?" Elsa asked amused by the big image of Spongebob on the television.

"I-I-Yeah... Come on, everybody loves Spongebob." Jack blushed once again.

"I wasn't making fun of you. Whenever I am sick and stay at home, I always watch Spongebob too." she giggled.

"Oh, then let's watch together!" Jack grinned like a 5 years old child.

"First, I think you should eat the vegetable soup that I made. It will help you to get well soon." Elsa reasoned and declined his offer.

He looked so adorable and hot at the same time. His hair was messy, even messier than the usual, he was rubbing his eyes sleepily. Elsa shivered a little bit and couldn't help but smile.

"Vegetable soup? Does it have broccoli?" Jack asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah."

"Then I am so sorry but I don't think that I can eat it. Thank you so much for cooking me a soup but I really hate broccoli." Jack apologized and made a disgusted face.

Elsa only sighed and then went to the kitchen, poured soup into a big bowl and came back.

"Can you at least taste it for my sake? I promise I am not a bad cooker." Elsa pleaded.

Jack sighed and put a spoon full of soup into his mouth.

"This... This is good!" he shrieked.

"I told you." Elsa giggled.

The two friends watched Spongebob for the next two hours.

* * *

"Jeez, Elsa! I am fine." Jack objected while she was trying to put some tissues on his forehead which was covered in cold water.

Elsa was about to say something but the bell rang. She stood up and went to the entrance, opened the door. Hiccup was standing there, holding a huge pot.

"Jack, dude I made you vegetable soup-Elsa?" Hiccup asked in shock.

The platinum blonde looked at him with many feelings. He was still the same. He was still caring, loving, one of the best friend someone could ever have. Elsa looked at him sadly, her happiness faded away.

"I already made vegetable soup." Elsa responded in a monotonous voice while Hiccup was entering the house.

"I also pulled his covers from him and also do the cold water paper tissue thing," she explained.

"Oh... Does he cough?" Hiccup asked while he was checking Jack's body heat.

"Yes."

"Okay, I am going to make a mixture of honey, ginger, cinnamon, lemon and black pepper." Hiccup said concernedly and headed to the kitchen.

"There is no need." Jack coughed.

"Don't worry, I know it sounds disgusting but it tastes good and heals you a lot. Hiccup is really good at these things." Elsa soothed Jack.

She then, made him eat Hiccup's vegetable soup. Hiccup came 10 minutes later.

"Jack, open your mouth." Hiccup demanded.

"Mmm." Jack shook his head while he was making a disgusted face.

"Jack, please," Elsa begged.

Jack was about to open his mouth but he didn't.

"Please," Elsa whispered and caressed his hair, gave him a soft smile. Jack's heart pounded. She was so beautiful. He reluctantly opened his mouth, let Hiccup to fed him.

"It... It actually tastes good!" Jack gasped and happily ate the mixture.

Hiccup and Elsa smiled lovingly.

"Don't you ever get sick again Jack. You need to take care of your health, don't make me worry." Hiccup advised.

"Okay, mom," Jack answered cheekily.

The smile on Hiccup and Elsa's face died.

"Are you guys okay?" Jack asked concernedly.

"Mom..." Hiccup whispered.

"I didn't tell every memory of my mine, Jack. Let me explain." Elsa smiled sadly and painfully.

 _-flashback-_

 _Elsa sneezed loudly while she was trembling._

 _"_ _Oh shoot! I wish Baymax would work, then he would definitely heal you. I wonder what did I do wrong again when I mechanized him." Tadashi exclaimed._

 _"_ _Tadashi, you are an amazing boyfriend. And I love you but you're really annoying sometimes." Elsa hissed and coughed loudly._

 _Tadashi smiled softly and measured her body temperature._

 _"_ _37.6" Tadashi murmured her body temperature._

 _Elsa closed her eyes in exhaustion, Tadashi gave her a light kiss from her cheek._

 _"_ _Don't kiss me techno boy. I don't want you to get sick." Elsa mumbled weakly._

 _Tadashi was about to respond, but his words cut off by a loud knock. As soon as he opened the door, Hiccup burst into Elsa's house._

 _"_ _Is Elsa okay? I made vegetable soup for her!" Hiccup shrieked and passed Tadashi, then went to Elsa's room._

 _"_ _Good to see you too, Hic." Tadashi greeted amusingly while he was following Hiccup._

 _"_ _Elsa! Why are you wrapping yourself around your covers!?" Hiccup shouted and immediately pulled her covers from her._

 _Elsa started to shiver even more while her teeth were chattering._

 _"_ _Hiccup please, I need my covers," she begged._

 _Hiccup touched her forehead._

 _"_ _You are burning!" he exclaimed._

 _"_ _She's not that hot," Tadashi commented._

 _Elsa raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _I mean-Of course you are hot! I meant your body temperature! Are you really doing this!?" Tadashi rambled and Elsa giggled._

 _"_ _Tadashi bring me cold water and paper tissues." Hiccup demanded._

 _Tadashi did what Hiccup said. Hiccup slowly submerged a paper tissue to the cold water, then softly cleaned Elsa's face._

 _"_ _H-Hiccup, it is cold." Elsa stammered while her teeth were chattering even more._

 _Hiccup pressed a paper tissue to her forehead, pulled her collar from her. She was now only wearing her pajamas. He then poured the soup into a bowl and looked at Elsa concernedly._

 _"_ _You need to eat. Vegetable soup will make you better." Hiccup demanded._

 _"_ _I am not hungry-" Elsa's word cut off by the spoon in her mouth._

 _"_ _Mm... It actually tastes good." Elsa mumbled quietly._

 _"_ _Of course it is! After all, mother Hiccup did it." Tadashi commented._

 _Hiccup turned to Tadashi._

 _"_ _Mother?" he asked._

 _"_ _Oh come on, you are like a mother. Do you even realize how many death glares you gave me in this five minutes?" Tadashi snorted._

 _Elsa giggled at Tadashi's comment._

 _"_ _Thank you, mama." Elsa cheekily thanked Hiccup._

 _Hiccup sent her a death glare._

 _"_ _Not you too!"_

 _"_ _But he is right, you are like a mom."_

 _"_ _Elsa! Don't call me like that."_

 _"_ _Okay... mom."_

 _"_ _Are you serious!?"_

 _"_ _Thank you," Elsa whispered and smiled to Hiccup, then gave a light squeeze to his hand._

 _Hiccup nodded and smiled._

 _"_ _... Mom." Elsa and Tadashi simultaneously said._

 _"_ _You've gotta be kidding me!"_

 _-flashback ends-_

"Oh... I am sorry, I didn't know." Jack apologized.

Hiccup laughed softly.

"It is okay. I guess I am like a mother, right?" he joked.

"Yes, you... were," Elsa mumbled and dropped her gaze to the floor. She smiled sadly and painfully. It was clear that she was trying too hard to not cry in front of the two boys.

Jack frowned at the tension of the air. He didn't say anything. Elsa was trembling, so does Hiccup. She always looked so weak whenever Hiccup was around. She was trying not to forgive him but this was too hard for her. Jack could see it, she wanted to be friends but she had a pride.

They stayed still for two minutes, but Hiccup broke the silence.

"Elsa, calm down. I am sure you are burning right now. Stress isn't good for your health." he gave an advice.

"Shut up! Don't pretend that you actually care about me!" Elsa roared immediately.

"I do actually care about you," Hiccup muttered under his breath and crossed his arms.

"Oh really!? Yeah, I can totally see that! Have some manners Hiccup. You disgust me. I hate you so much, I can't stand your existence and your stupid green innocent eyes and your stupid awkward smile... I hate the way you care about your friends, Astrid, Toothless. I hate when you always try to help people no matter what and always smile even though you are sad just to not make people unhappy because of you. I hate you... Why did you leave me?! We were best friends. I loved you like the way I love Anna. I loved you like a sibling." Elsa started to sob hysterically.

She attempted to get up from the couch and left Jack's house. She felt so humiliated. But Jack tightly gripped her from her hand and gave her a light squeeze.

"Stay, please... And keep going. Both of you need to talk and have an argument because silence can't solve this. It couldn't solve your situation for years. So please Elsa, just once, let your emotions control you. I can guarantee that it is not weakness. Sometimes showing your emotions and just saying whatever you want is a very brave and a strong action to do. Your pride won't be crushed and you won't be weak." Jack calmly, maturely and wisely spoke.

If someone was in that situation instead of Elsa, they would be shocked because Jack Frost never looked mature and wise. But Elsa wasn't shocked and she trusted his words... Because she trusted him.

"Why did you leave, Hiccup?" Elsa calmly asked and sat next to Jack. Hiccup didn't respond.

"... I was weak. Tadashi's death absolutely crushed me. And I waited for you. I waited for you to help me. I never wanted your help Hiccup until that time. You weren't there. You simply vanished, left me alone. You could have at least fucking called me. I thought you were my friend... My best friend for fuck's sake! I blamed myself a lot... I thought I did something wrong. Until my parents died. After that I simply didn't care about anything, but Anna. Still... When I saw you at Burgess High, I really hoped you would at least looked into my eyes. You never looked at me, even once for a long time. Do you know how desperately wished to become friends again?" Elsa calmly spoke but she looked so hurt.

She suddenly stopped talking and looked at Hiccup, but the boy wasn't looking at her. She waited for him to talk but he didn't even open his mouth.

"Jack bullied me! You saw everything! You saw how he pushed me! You saw how he made fun of me with Vanessa! You saw how he humiliated me!.. He hurt me, he hurt me so so much, Hiccup. I wasn't strong at that time, I wasn't the Elsa Arendelle who stood up to Billy. I was weak, hurt, broken and I wanted you to fix me. You could have at least tell him to stop, I never expected you to stop your friendship with him because of me... But I expected you to do something. You just watched and did nothing. I didn't do wrong things in our friendship, you had some wrong decisions. You left me because you were a coward! You left me because you were selfish!" Elsa started to sob once again.

Hiccup didn't respond.

"Say something, dammit!"

"What do you want me to say? You are right. You are absolutely right so I have no rights to talk. I don't deserve to apologize and you really shouldn't forgive me. What I did is unforgivable." Hiccup stared at her blue eyes suddenly and told her the truth.

The truth hurt her so much.

"Hic, dude you are absolutely an idiot." Jack commented and groaned.

He suddenly got up and grabbed Hiccup's left leg. Despite the auburn-haired boy' yelp, Jack pulled his jeans to his knees...

Elsa froze. She looked at Hiccup's left leg in shock. Well, correction, he didn't have a leg... At least not a real one. The platinum blonde let out a short scream before she could control herself. She stared at the prothese leg in shock. Hiccup immediately pulled his jeans back to his leg and sent Jack a death glare.

"She shouldn't suppose to learn this." he coldly hissed to Jack.

"No Hic, she should have learned about this much earlier. You can't keep secrets to protect her. You only hurt her more. Let her know _everything_." Jack silently advised.

"Hic?" Elsa asked weakly and her eyes became watery.

Jack sighed and sat next to her, he hugged her waist tightly. Elsa blushed but her eyes still looked so upset and confused. Hiccup took a deep breath.

"I had an accident after the day Tadashi had died. I was in the car with my dad, then suddenly a car came and... My father died in that accident. I somehow managed to survive." Hiccup explained in a monotonous voice and really quickly.

"I-I am sorry? What did you say!?" Elsa stammered in shock.

"You heard me. My father died after the day of Tadashi's death. I lost the half of my left leg and I had no one except Toothless and a friend of my dad. He promised that he would look after me. But when I was at the hospital, my mother, who I assumed that she was dead, suddenly appeared. Apparently, she was alive and well, she just left me because she had problems with my dad. She then adopted me and we moved to Burgess. I was too traumatized and I also didn't want to upset you even more. You had just lost Tadashi and I didn't want to make you even sadder. So I just left without an explanation... Damn you, Jack, because of you, I told the incidents both to Elsa and to Astrid." Hiccup continued with the story and couldn't help but curse him.

"You should have told them earlier. No need to thank." Jack snapped amusingly.

Hiccup sent him another death glare, but Jack just shrugged.

"I can't believe that you could be this idiot. Are you serious Hiccup? You can't be... I was your best friend, dammit. You should have told me everything. Your problem is my problem and I hate it when you try to protect me like this. Jack is right, you couldn't protect me, you just hurt me... By the way, your explanation still doesn't explain why did you ignore me when Jack bullied me." Elsa responded calmly and pointed out.

Hiccup sighed heavily and looked at her apologetically.

"I didn't do anything because I was a coward. I was truly nothing but a coward. I didn't have any guts to talk to you, and if Jack didn't force me, I still wouldn't have any guts to talk. I was wrong and I made terrible mistakes. I knew if I did something good for you, you would forgive me." he defended himself.

"How can you be so sure?! Do you think I would forgive you that easily?" Elsa snapped.

Hiccup leaned on the couch and locked his gaze into her eyes.

"I know you, Elsa. I know you more than anyone knows you. I know you more than Rapunzel, Eugene, Astrid... I am pretty sure that I know you even more than Jack and Anna. We had been best friends for three years. You would forgive me." Hiccup seriously stated.

He was right.

"Then you should have given me that reason." Elsa silently mumbled.

A blunt silence passed.

"You are an idiot."

"I am aware of that."

"I should be the one who decides if you earn my forgiveness or not. Not you. You should have done something, you should let me make my decision. Just because you think you are not a worthy friend to me, you didn't do anything!" Elsa exploded angrily.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, okay!? I did bad things and I don't deserve your friendship even if I want so much. I can't... I can't look at your face too because I feel so guilty, Elsa. I am so guilty for what I have done..." Hiccup's voice trailed off and he changed his gaze to the floor.

Tears spilled from her face slowly. Her throat became tight but Elsa managed to gulp.

"I forgive you," she whispered almost inaudible.

"Fuck." Hiccup mumbled while Jack was snorting.

"It is not funny." Hiccup and Elsa simultaneously snapped to Jack.

Jack grinned.

"You guys are like siblings. And like every other sibling, you should forgive each other and move on. I really don't want to hear Elsa's long and mature talk about second chances and how much she believes them... She forgave me, she forgave her bully. I am pretty sure she can forgive her best friend. You will make it up to her to stop being an idiot and stop taking all the blame on yourself. Now, can you guys just have a hug and move on?" Jack yawned as if he was bored.

The two teenager blinked and looked at each other.

"You are unbelievable. Did you plan this?" Hiccup asked and started to curse under his breath.

Jack gave him a sneaky grin.

"It was too obvious that both of you would come to see me. But of course, I can't plan this... Everything went out naturally. " he pointed out.

"Are you even sick?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I am really sick."

"How can you be sure that I would actually forgive him?" Elsa popped out another question.

Jack gave her a beautiful smile.

"I know both of you so well."

Elsa and Hiccup' lips curled up at the same time. This is what Tadashi would do and say... But Jack was way more different Tadashi, yet at the same time, very similar. And that's why the two old friends loved him.

Do we even have to point out that life is emotions and forgiveness?

We can't live without our emotions. And sometimes, showing your emotions is a very brave and a strong thing together. And sometimes, forgiving people is too hard but, sometimes we should give each other a second chance. Believe in second chances. Yeah, you shouldn't believe in third and fourth chances... But second chances are actually can change people.

Don't be afraid of feeling, having emotions and forgiving. Even they can hurt you a lot sometimes... You need them.

Life is emotions because humans are boring and nothing without emotions. Life is forgiveness because we need forgiveness and we should forgive, even it will hurt you in the end, take some risks. Life is emotions and forgiveness because even though it pains you, you need them.

 **This is funny because I already have predicted this chapter three months ago, and I never thought I would be sick when I wrote this chapter. By the way, Elsa and Hiccup's relationship based on a true story... I had a best friend like Hiccup. But the ending is different from this story... The real Hiccup wasn't such a good friend.**

 **Hiccup and Elsa: Awwww**

 **Me: *smiles* Don't worry, I am okay!**

 **Jack: Bloody show pony**

 **Me: *snickers* I was just about to wrote that how amazing you were in this chapter...**

 **Jack: Not just this chapter, I am always amazing.**

 **Me: Shut up.**

 **Jack: Don't be jealous-**

 **Me: Anyway please review, so I can write more quickly! Thank you for your support!**


	21. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Thanks for PrettyPrincess1616, Mal747, KpopGurl, Daniel Menezes, dbhamra, Takemymoney for favouriting/following this story!**

 **Answers to the reviews:**

 **Molly: Thank you so much! Don't worry, I will continue and finish this story.**

 **N.G: Omg! Thank you so much! Your review made me really happy, I am glad that you like my story!**

 **Sam Frost: I am glad that you liked the chapter and realized some details. I hope you will like this chap too.**

 **Stupid Silly Girl: You make me really proud, thank you so much for your support!**

 **I hope you will all love this chapter...**

CHAPTER 22: HOPE

 _"_ _I know both of you so well."_

Elsa and Hiccup' lips curled up at the same time. And that's when Hiccup's phone rang. The auburn-haired made a facepalm.

"I forgot our date!" he shrieked and

opened Astrid's call.

The couple talked for minutes and Hiccup explained how he and Elsa finally became friends again. Elsa giggled when she heard Astrid's shouts because of excitement.

"You can invite the witch to here." Jack commented.

"Jack, don't call my girlfriend a witch." Hiccup snapped while he was still talking with Astrid.

"I bet you can't tell her face that." Elsa snorted.

"I can."

"Can't wait." Elsa smirked and challenged him.

Jack coughed abruptly and Elsa was totally sure that he did that on purpose. Half an hour later, the doorbell rang.

Elsa never, ever EVER saw Astrid that excited until that very moment. She was jumping enthusiastically and once she saw Hiccup, she immediately crashed her lips on his, caused him to blush madly. Then she wrapped her arms around Elsa and nearly choked her to death. Elsa experienced a grim reminder that she should never fight physically with Astrid. She was really strong. After Astrid released her, she coughed and tried to get some air.

And when Astrid saw Jack, who was currently sitting on the couch... She gave him her biggest smile. Before Jack could even process her actions, Astrid hugged him.

"Thank you Jack." she whispered, Jack could feel her smile even though he couldn't see her face.

"You're welcome... I suppose even witches can thank some time to time." he smirked.

"Jack Frost, I will torture you..." Astrid's voice light and lovely voice immediately changed to a deadly one.

Jack gulped but hid it with a chill laugh.

"Seriously, how can you love him?!" Astrid shrieked, broke the hug and made a big effort to not to punch him.

"Love you too~" Jack sweetly smiled while Astrid was trying not to murder him.

Elsa laughed and Hiccup nervously giggled while he tried to comfort his girlfriend.

"By the way... I think you guys shouldn't ruin your date because of us." Elsa pointed out to the clock.

"Oh it is okay..." Astrid tried to argue back but Jack supported Elsa.

"I agree with Snowflake. Since you guys are a couple... And a very new one, you should have alone time together. I really don't want to see you making out and eating each other faces-"

"Jack, jeez we get the point!" Hiccup blushed.

"...And also having sex." Jack smirked devilishly.

"You know what, Astrid I think it is okay with me to kill him, I will help you to cover the body." Hiccup made a poker face and spoke in a serious tone.

"Have fun guys." Elsa laughed and covered Jack's mouth with her left hand.

"I think you two should get a room," Astrid suggested and wiggled her eyebrows.

Elsa immediately blushed, on the other hand, Jack stammered and flushed.

"Anyway, bye guys!" Hiccup sent them a sweet fake smirk (but they could see that his smile was actually pretty evil) and then the couple left.

A comfortable silence passed between them. Elsa positioned Jack's pillows and poured him another cup of soup. Once they sat down on the sofa, Elsa simply stared at Jack... Waited for him to start.

"It isn't really tragic as much as yours... It is plain and simple, really." Jack smiled nervously.

His smile didn't reach to his eyes.

"Don't." Elsa hissed, her voice was harsher than she intended to.

"Pardon?" Jack asked.

"I-I hate your fake smile. Please don't... Don't fake your feelings. Please be honest with me. I hate it." she spoke shortly and shivered.

She quietly rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I am sorry." Jack apologized softly after two or three minutes.

"I... All my life, I faked my feelings. I always fake my feelings to protect people... Or myself. It is a habit of mine. I do not intend to that to you. I really try to be honest with you but it happens." he explained and slowly stroked her hair.

"Look, you don't have to explain me your past. You don't have to... It is foolish of me and not my business to ask but... Why did you change your hair and eye colour? I think brown really suited you." Elsa asked carefully.

Jack bit his lip. He sighed and then nodded. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Elsa's head.

"My real name is Jackson Overland... Well, it was. It's not my name anymore, but when my mom gets emotional she still uses 'Jackson'." Jack started to tell his story.

"I like it... Jackson." Elsa murmured to herself.

Jack let out a painful laugh. "Please don't call me like that... My father... He gave me this name." he paused between his sentences.

He then sighed and locked his eyes to Elsa.

"Look Snowflake, my life is really great and I indeed, a very lucky person compared to the people who suffered much more... like you. However I... I am really uncomfortable about my past. I never told anyone, not even everything to Hiccup. So, I know it is stupid to request this but I request you to keep this conversation as a secret." Jack requested in a very serious tone.

"I promise. You can trust me." Elsa nodded in the same serious tone.

Jack caressed her right hand.

"The first 4 years of my life were amazing. I had amazing parents. Everything went bad when I started kindergarten. I couldn't be friends with anyone and I couldn't focus on the tasks. My mind was always on other topics and I always wanted to move around... I had dyslexia, Snowflake. I couldn't read and I always had hard times focusing. To be honest, I still can't focus on the lessons easily. Anyway, I always had problems in school. My teachers, classmates hated me because I was always causing troubles. And of course, I had bullies."

 _-flashback-_

 _6 years old Jackson smiled when the last lesson finally finished. He packed his backpack and was ready to leave school. He was about to leave the classroom but like he expects, a kid and his gang stopped him. They harshly pushed him to a wall and started to say how stupid and worthless he is, blah, blah and blah._

 _Jackson closed his eyes and didn't care about them. Every day, they say the same things. They made fun of his messy hair, his stupidness, his dyslexia... The auburn-haired suddenly thought about space and didn't even hear them._

 _-flashback ends-_

"Then, Emma was born. The two years of hell suddenly vanished away. Her birthday was the happiest day of my life. She... She is my first friend. My parents were so busy because of work, I had no any family member, friends or someone else. Emma is the first person who smiled at me so dearly that I can remember. I can never forget how she grasped my finger with her newborn hand. She would always stop crying and started to laugh whenever she saw me." Jack spoke happily when he remembered those good memories.

"And for a while, everything was perfect again. My mother did her best to help me to defeat my dyslexia, Emma was there... I still had problems in school but I didn't care. I didn't care about the bullies or people' weird stares. My family life was perfect, until I started second grade. Imagine, Snowflake, one day you come home from school, you are exhausted and upset because of the difficulties that your dyslexia causes... Your father is strangely in the house and he is holding an alcohol bottle... Imagine that he... he... he beats you for nothing. Imagine he punches, kicks, yells, roars, slaps you for absolutely nothing. Imagine trying to cover your bruises and lying to your mom that you fell off the bicycle. It was the first lie that I told my mother. Imagine crying all the night..." Jack's voice trailed off and he shivered.

He looked at Elsa's face but couldn't see it. Her face was buried in his chest. Jack rested his head on his pillow and continued.

"My father was an alcoholic. He was a music teacher, but that day he came early to home. This became a routine. Once a week, usually on Saturdays when my mother was at work... He would beat me." Jack explained in a monotonous voice.

Then suddenly, he felt her tears. He felt the wetness in his chest. His shirt was wet and he realized that Elsa was sobbing quietly.

"Are you sure do you want me to continue?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Yes, please." Elsa nodded her head, her face was still buried in his chest.

Jack mentally noted himself that he shouldn't detail so much.

"My mother never knew, Emma too. I managed to lie perfectly, she wasn't even suspicious. I think my father never really loved me. Even when I was little, I could sense that my mother loved me much more. My father, I don't know, I think he truly hated me for a reason. I don't know why. Maybe because I wasn't a 'normal' child or I was too naughty. He loved Emma, but I am sure he didn't love me. So for years, he beat me. And when I became 10, my dyslexia was finally over. I still had the same problems in school but the lessons were finally easier for me." he tried to explain shortly.

He could still feel her tears but he knew Elsa wanted him to go on. He did not want to continue, he wanted to say this was all, he wanted to tell that he was joking... But obviously, the story hasn't finished yet and he wasn't lying. Jack swallowed and gave her a painful smile even though she couldn't see it.

"Truth be told, until I was 10, I dealt with a drunk father, bullies, dyslexia and lies. When my dyslexia was over, one of my problems was over but my bullies and my father hurt me even more. Even so, I managed to deal with them... Thanks to Emma. Honestly, Emma always brings the best out of me. She is the whole reason I could/can continue to smile, laugh, hope, love." Jack let out a little true beautiful smile.

"When I was 13, however, that's when my life was actually fucked up. My father was cancer when I became 13." Jack's voice suddenly became raspy and cold.

"Which one?" Elsa asked lowly.

"Brain tumor." Jack answered shortly as if he was too tired to continue.

"We weren't rich or poor. My father always spent his money on alcohol, drugs or other things, but my mother's salary was enough. She is a very successful businesswoman. She works a lot but she loves her job and earns quite well. But because of my stupid father, we had a big problem with money. Cancer treatment is not cheap, we had to spend big amounts of money to heal my father- And he- When my mom worked harder to desperately to get more money, he, he fucking flirted with the nurse in front of me, Elsa... Anyway, two years went like that. He couldn't beat me because he wasn't strong enough. His tumor made him even angrier and more aggressive though. He would yell me for hours just for I didn't put my plate in the dishwasher. When I became 15... I saw him kissing another woman in our house. He... He cheated on my mother for years and we didn't know. I was so angry with him that I left the house and didn't come back for 2 days. For two days, I just walked and ran on the streets and made my mom worried as hell. I was so broken. My grades were terrible, I didn't have even one friend all my life except Emma. I had scars, wounds and... I was only a child." Jack furiously and fastly blurted out everything.

"My mom wanted a divorce. But my father didn't want it so we had a year of struggling. Finally, when I was 16, we went to LA to see a friend of my mom, a very good lawyer. And well, at that time my father's condition got worse and... well, he died."

 _-flashback-_

 _Life was a little too cruel for a sixteen years old boy._

 _Hiccup looked at his left leg... well, there was no leg down from his knee anymore. But it didn't hurt him physically or emotionally. A new leg can be replaced... but a new dad cannot be replaced. He lost his father, just like that._

 _His depression cut off by loud muffles. A boy, an auburn-haired boy opened the door, the room where Hiccup was at the hospital, rudely and loudly. The boy was looking at the same age as him. His left eye had a purpleness on it, his face had many bruises._

 _"_ _Oh, isn't it here my room? Man, I mixed the numbers again. Sorry, my eyes are damaged... but it is temporary." the boy apologized and grinned widely. Hiccup sensed that he was faking._

 _"_ _You look pretty bad." Hiccup commented._

 _The auburn haired boy laughed loudly as if he was forcing himself to laugh this hard._

 _"_ _Says the guy who lost his leg... Crap. I am sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of your leg... I messed up, sorry." he apologized awkwardly._

 _"_ _It is okay... It was a stupid leg anyway. I can make a new one, I believe." Hiccup said carelessly._

 _"_ _I am Jackso- Frost. Jack Frost." introduced Jackson himself._

 _"_ _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock." Hiccup extended his hand and Jackson gladly accepted his handshake._

 _"_ _What kind of a name is that?" Jackson chuckled._

 _"_ _My lineage comes from Vikings. My dad is very tied to traditions... He was." Hiccup corrected himself in a dead cold voice._

 _"_ _Your father is dead?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. Last night."_

 _Jackson's fake smile faded and Hiccup started to tremble._

 _"_ _My father died last night too. He had cancer." Jackson explained._

 _"_ _I am sorry."_

 _"_ _It is okay. Before he went away, he gave me a last reminder." Jack mumbled and pointed to his face._

 _"_ _H-he did you this?" Hiccup shrieked in shock._

 _"_ _I had worse damages. He had a habit of beating me." Jack shrugged._

 _Hiccup didn't know what to say._

 _"_ _Anyway, I would like to see you again, but I am going to get out from here soon and I don't live in Los Angeles anyway. I live in Burgess." Jackson mumbled carelessly._

 _"_ _Burgess? I am going to go there too. That's where my mom lives." Hiccup explained._

 _"_ _Really? Which school are you gonna attend?"_

 _"_ _Burgess High."_

 _"_ _I am going to go to Burgess High too." his eyes lit up._

 _A light, little smile came across to Hiccup's face._

 _"_ _I hope we can be... friends. I never have friends." Jackson explained uncomfortably._

 _"_ _Yeah, I hope we can." Hiccup's smile grew wider._

 _The two sixteen years old boys smiled stupidly for minutes... they weren't alone. They understood each other._

 _-flashback ends-_

"So yeah. That night I met Hiccup. We lost our father on the very same day and we were both at the same hospital. Too much coincidence, but thanks to that coincidence, I finally made a friend. Hiccup is my first friend if you don't count Emma. That year I changed my school because I had bullies in my first year of high school too. After my father's death, I wanted to change... I always wanted to be _the_ Jack Frost, you know? He was my favourite myth... So I dyed my hair and had been through an operation to change my brown eyes to the blue ones... I wanted to change completely. Luckily and oddly my mom's old last name was Frost... My mother got her old surname and she gladly changed mine and Emma's too. That's how Jackson Overland died and Jack Frost came." he explained.

"Still, sometimes Emma introduces herself as Emma Overland and they still call me Jackson. But I hate it when I receive a reminder of my past self. I... I want to forget everything so I want to change completely." Jack's voice trailed off as he thought very deeply.

She exactly knew that feeling. To want to become someone else. To have the opportunity for a new start. She never could do that though, her past always followed her. It wasn't different with Jack either. No matter how much you ran, you can't escape from your past... because it is a part of yourself and you can't delete a part of yourself. It is simply impossible.

"Changing the school helped. When I started Burgess High, nobody knew me. I was the cool, mysterious guy and the girls suddenly obsessed with me. I think that was because I had a mysterious aura and I looked more handsome compared to my younger self... I suddenly became the popular jerk without even realizing it. I suddenly found myself that I bullied a person and had tons of girlfriends that I didn't love. Before I know, I was a playboy, a jerk and a bully of exactly 3 people including you. But I was okay with that because people loved me. I got all the attention that I never had for my whole life and finally the damn spotlights were on me. It felt, it felt really great for a moment. But then, it slipped away. I suddenly found myself drowned in a crowd of fake people. Everything was fake. I realized that nobody loved me, none of those girls loved me, they just wanted to get in my pants, that's all. Only Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida loved me. And I was okay with that... Until I realized that I was actually _actually_ bullying 3 people. All my life, I hated bullies and I abruptly became one. I did my best to make them forgive me. The other two who I wasn't bullying them so not so much forgave me, but you Elsa, you were a different story. You hated me more than anyone could. You hated me so deeply. Thank you for that because you never faked your feelings. Even my best friends were faking their feelings but not you. You were depressed and you showed it, you didn't hide it. You were angry, sad, broken, hateful... And you showed it. I hid my feelings and faked them for so long that I forgot my real smile. You reminded me that I was a human and a person who had many feelings deep inside. Thank you Elsa." Jack calmly thanked from the bottom of his heart.

She wanted to say something, to do something. She wanted to yell, to stroke his hair, to-to kiss him... But all she could do was crying. She sobbed and wrapped her arms around his neck and her face was still buried in his chest.

They didn't speak a word after that, she continued to sob and he just held her for God knows how long. And when the front door opened, Elsa didn't even bother to clean her tears because she was still crying. She muttered a good evening to Jack's mother and Emma and attempted to leave that house. Jack didn't let her go though. He gave her a long hug and they just ignored his mother and sister's questioning face.

"See you tomorrow, Elsa." Jack smiled tenderly.

Elsa managed to nod shortly and opened the front door.

"Bye Jackson." she mumbled without even realizing that she was using his old name.

And she left just like that.

"Jack, how did she-" Caroline started but her question faded when Jack let out a bitter smile.

"I told her everything, mom." he mumbled and Caroline let out an 'oh'.

"Mom? Emma?"

"Yes Jack?"

"I just want to tell you that I love both of you so much."

"We love you too Jack." Emma cheered and hugged him.

Jack looked through the window. Tomorrow... He really wanted tomorrow to come as soon as possible.

* * *

She never cried that much in her life. Oh wait, she did twice. When Tadashi and her parents died, she sobbed this long too. This was the third time. Elsa's eyes were wet, red and swollen. Her lips were trembling and her throat was tight, she could barely breathe. She just couldn't stop crying. Her cheeks were dusted with red and she was trembling.

Once she saw her house, she ran and opened the door quickly. She suddenly remembered that she forget to work today and she hoped Gerda was okay with that. And when she saw Arianna and Frederic, Elsa hugged both of them tightly, she continued to sob loudly.

"E-Elsa! Dear, are you okay?" Arianna gasped in shock.

"What happened?" Frederic questioned her worriedly.

Elsa looked at them, tears were streaming down her face but she didn't care. She hugged them even more tightly.

"I am sorry." she apologized.

"Why are you apologizing, dear?" Arianna asked, confused.

"I never told you how much I love you. I love you, I love both of you so much. You take care of me and Anna. You are just like my parents and you did your best effort to make us happy. I never said a proper thank you and I acted like a spoiled depressed brat. Thank you aunt and uncle. You're like a father and a mother to me. I love both of you so much and I am so sorry for not understanding how amazing and precious you are, until today." Elsa claimed in a trembled voice.

Life is the worst.

Really, sometimes, even though you have chances to make a great life, sometimes life is the worst.

The broken smiles, the hateful and extremely, oh so extremely stupid people, the broken promises and lives... Sometimes, when your throat is tight and you can't breathe because you are too angry, afraid and upset... Everything is so unbearable. Sometimes life is too bad that you want to die. Sometimes you just want to leave every person, every single responsibility, every single... Love. Because sometimes, yeah sometimes, you are too tired and so sick of life that you hate the people you love most.

Sometimes your cries and your screams, all of your feelings aren't important. Sometimes life is too lifeless. Sometimes it is too hard and too fake.

Fake.

Life is sometimes fake and sometimes lifeless.

But the keywords aren't fake and lifeless. The keyword is 'sometimes'. Fake, anger, stupidity, depression... You can all relate those negative things to life, but not for always. We can relate bad and good things as sometimes to life cause life contains all of them. But there is one thing, a thing that _always_ exists because if that thing doesn't exist, life doesn't exist too.

Do you know what that thing is? The answer is plain is simple...

 _Hope_.

Life is always, _always_ hope. Without hope, there is no life. Hope. That's the keyword. No matter how bad your life is, if you have hope, it means there is still life. A life that can be good.

Do not forget, hope is the keyword to move on and be strong.

Life is hope. So don't give up on hope, cause if you do, it means you give up on life.

 **Okay gotta say this: I am proud of this chapter, I wrote this in two days and I didn't plan the events or Jack's past, except the concept of his father and bullies.**

 **I have a question that I am really eager to find the answer. Whose past do you find harder/worse? Jack or Elsa's? Please write your answer and don't forget to review! Love you all! By the way, I know that this chapter is sad and depressing, as an apology I will do my best to make the next chapter funnier and happier. Have a nice day!**


	22. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23: I Love You, Ich liebe dich, Unë të dua, Volim te, обичам те, T'estimo, Wo ie ni, Miluji te, Jeg elsker dig, Ik hou van jou, Ana Behibak, Ma armastan sind, Mina rakastan sinua, Je t'aime, S'agapo, Aloha wau ia 'oe, Main tumse pyar karta hun, Szeretlek te'ged, Ég elska þig, moi tumak val pau, Saya cintakan awak, taim i' ngra leat, Ti amo, Kimi o ai shiteru, Men seny jaksy kuremyn, Tangsinul sarang ha yo, Te amo, Es Tevi milu, Te sakam, saya cinta awak, Wo ai ni, Bi chamd khairtai, Jeg elsker deg, Tora dost daram, Kocham cię, Eu amo-te, Eu te amo, Te iubesc, Ya lyublyu tebya, Ljubim te, Waan kujeclahay, Jag älskar dig, Phom Rak Khun, Ya tebya kahayu, Anh ye^u em, Seni seviyorum

"Jeg elsker deg." Elsa mumbled, barely audible.

Jack frowned cutely and turned his head to see Elsa. They were walking to the school together, listening to music. It became a habit of them. Jack wakes up earlier and goes to Elsa's house, then they walk to school together.

"Huh? What did you say?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. I was thinking about something, nothing important." Elsa calmly answered but she flushed.

Jack didn't pursue her. He didn't understand what she said, so he agreed that she was thinking aloud.

* * *

Elsa nervously took a sip from her black coffee. She loved her coffee without sugar or milk. Everyone was gathering around, but they still had six hours for the musical. The point wasn't the musical anyway. The point is something much more important.

Have you ever fallen in _love_ so deeply?

Have you ever felt the butterflies in your stomach or had an urge to kiss, to touch...to love someone so badly? Have you ever felt that one person should stay by your side forever? Have you... Have you ever known that one person is the one and only for you? Have you ever wanted grasp that one person and never let them go?

Right now, Elsa would say 'yes' to all those questions without a doubt.

She knew, she had a little crush on Jack, a little while after they got out from the hospital... But she thought it was only a small liking, and she supposed it was because he really helped her at many things, so she didn't think about it too much. However, since the musical practices has started, she couldn't calm her heart. She was okay with their little innocent touches. No, scratch that, she was more than okay. She loved the hugs, the little touches between them. She loved when he stroked her hair or hand, she adored when she felt his breath against her hair.

And truth to be told, Elsa didn't love touching that much. Even with Tadashi, they didn't go any further than kissing. They barely had two or maybe three French kisses.

But with Jack, Elsa could feel that she could go much farther. After Jack told his past, for the rest of the night she laid on her bed and cried. Her heart just couldn't, couldn't take that people hurt him so much, especially his own father. She hated his father. What kind of father beat his son and turns his life into a hell!?

She needed to tell her feelings to someone. This morning, before she could even process, she told him that... Argh, she couldn't even repeat that sentence in her head! She had to tell someone about her problem. She wrote, listened to music but it didn't work for her to keep her mouth shut.

She shouldn't tell this to Hiccup. He would try to do something for her, but Elsa would rather not... as much as she loves him, Hiccup is the worst when it comes to romance. Astrid would do the same reaction too. If she told Merida, she would grab Jack and make him kiss Elsa, forcefully. If she told Rapunzel and Anna, they would cheer, shout and scream... And when they see Jack, they would immediately tell him before realizing it. She loved her friends, really, but she doubted they could actually help her.

And Kristoff... Well, she could tell him, but he was nowhere to be seen, and she needed to tell her feelings right _now_. Actually, now that she realized, there was one person that could help her...

"Ready for the musical our emo teenager?" a voice teasingly commented.

Elsa looked up to him. The person she wanted to talk right now was in front of her, leaning on a chair and smirking cheerfully.

"Eugene. Can we have a private talk? It is really important." Elsa blurted out and looked at his brown eyes worriedly.

"Of course, Elsa. Are you okay?" he asked, his tone changed to a worried one, and he sat on the chair.

Elsa looked around to see if someone was there... There wasn't anyone. She closed the door and sat back to her chair. Eugene waited for her to talk, he didn't push her. She was so thankful for that.

"I think... I have romantic feelings for... Jack. I-I care about him romantically." Elsa stuttered out.

She waited for him to gasp in shock or fall from his chair... But instead of doing that, Eugene calmly stood up. "Can you stand up?" he asked.

Elsa stood up and looked at his eyes for a response. Eugene hugged her, then gave her his biggest smile. "Took you long enough to realize."

"W-what?" she stuttered out.

"You two act like a couple, Els. Like really, someone has to be an idiot, if they don't feel the electric between you two. You guys have been flirting, cuddling, touching each other for weeks. I mean, really, it took so long you to realize." Eugene shrugged.

"Guess I am that idiot." Elsa giggled, but then her expression became troubled again.

"Now let me guess your problem, you think Jack won't love you back."

"Oh I already have established that information. It does trouble me, but there is something more." Elsa replied immediately.

Eugene sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It is Tadashi isn't it?" his question sounded like a confirmation.

"Correct. I... I feel like I am cheating on him." Elsa mumbled and stared at the floor thoughtfully.

"Elsa, I don't want to emphasize this... But he is dead. Technically, it is impossible that you're dating him." Eugene criticized.

"Yeah, but technically I didn't break up on him. After his death, I was a hundred percent sure that I wasn't going to fall in love never again. I didn't find it possible and yet, I am pretty sure that I love Jack romantically _eve_ \- maybe more than Tadashi. And this is not cool, he supposed to be just a friend but I suddenly started to feel like this... I feel guilty. If Tadashi had been alive, I think I still would fall in love with Jack and this is not good or okay." Elsa tried to explain her logic with her intellectual tone.

Eugene snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't know him... But I think that you would love him not just for his looks, but also for his personality... That's why I am pretty sure that he would want you to move on. And this what you should do, Els. Stop saying stupid things and snap out of it. He is dead, I am sorry for your loss but you gotta move on, you have a long life to live. So move on."

Elsa dropped her gaze to him. "Would you move on if Rapunzel had died?" she asked in a very quiet voice because if she spoke louder, her voice definitely would tremble.

"I would move on. She would want me to move on. Look I am not saying that you should forget him. I understand that he meant to you so much. You idolized him, he was your first friend and your first boyfriend after all... But life still continues. And it is so obvious that Jack will make you so happy if he loves you back. Even if he sees you only as a friend, he cares about you more than any of us." Eugene gave her a light smile and patted her head as if she was a child... Well, Eugene was only 5 months older than her, but he always treated her as she was his younger sister.

Elsa finally smiled a little bit. "Thanks, Eugene. I am gonna tell him my feelings even though I know that he doesn't love me back. But I am gonna tell him anyway because I don't like lying, especially to him." she spoke confidently.

Eugene grinned from the inside. If only Elsa knew Jack's feelings towards to her...

* * *

"Damn, I need another coffee." Elsa muttered grumpily.

"And I need a better concealer. Under your eyes are nearly purple." Rapunzel muttered grumpily.

"I haven't slept for three days thanks to Anna and this musical." Elsa mumbled and didn't tell a part. She wouldn't tell that she spent all night crying because of Jack.

"How do you have energy?"

"I drank 7 cups of black coffee. I need more though." Elsa tiredly answered.

"Elsa, you really need to take of yourself." Rapunzel scowled at her.

"Rapunzel, you will be a perfect mother, but I am not your daughter so please try to hold your mother instincts." Elsa snapped, kinda complimented and Rapunzel smiled happily at her response.

"Jeez, this is the best concealer that I have and it is still not working. You're making my work harder. I designed everyone's clothes and I also do everyone's make up." Rapunzel whined.

"Being the main character isn't easy either. I am literally in every freaking scene and I really want to sleep." Elsa groaned exhaustedly.

Eventually, Rapunzel finished her makeup and looked at her cousin proudly.

"I did it!" Rapunzel cheered and she was grinning ear to ear.

Elsa smiled softly and stared at lovingly. "You know Punze... You are really good at these things. Your clothe designs and you skills at makeup are amazing. I think you should really consider that you can do these things in your future... as a job." Elsa suggested a little bit timidly.

"I-I... Do you really think that I have a talent?" Rapunzel blushed and stuttered.

Elsa's smile turned to a grin, and she nodded her head lightly. Rapunzel shoulders fell down, her expression suddenly became hopeful and a little bit sad and also excited at the same time.

"Thanks, Elsa." she mumbled.

"Don't mention it." Elsa said playfully and softly punched her arm.

"Is your makeup done or should we wait for the whole day, Miss Corona and Miss Arendelle?!" a heavy English accent growled.

Rapunzel and Elsa yelped simultaneously.

"The musical starts in two hours! Hurry up, please!" Elphaba announced cheerfully.

"They are right! I have tons of work to do!" Rapunzel immediately changed her attitude and scowled Elsa as she was six years old and kicked her out of the room.

Elsa groaned and decided she should get ready for the show, since she didn't have anything else to do.

* * *

"That was awesome! We were so good!" Eugene shouted in pure joy.

The applause and cheering were still continuing and her friends were talking about how great they were. Elsa smiled a little, but then sighed. She was so worn out. They performed their best at the musical, and they even managed to earn a little smile from Maleficent.

But again, that day, the platinum blonde was too exhausted and depressed for having a good time. If it was possible, she wanted nothing, but to sleep.

"I forgot my phone at the backstage." Elsa muttered, was barely audible and slapped her forehead. They were walking to the exit of the school.

"You really should sleep." Hiccup laughed lightly.

"Let's head back together, champion." Merida offered and ruffled Elsa's hair.

"There's no need. I will be back in a minute. By the way, are you guys going home or somewhere else?" Elsa asked tiredly.

"Weren't you listening? We were planning to go t the cinema." Kristoff answered and looked at her worriedly.

"Oh... Then don't wait for me. I really want to go home and sleep." Elsa tried to dismiss them.

"Hey! C'mon Els! We have to celebrate!" Astrid frowned and tried to convince her.

"I should really have some sleep, Astrid. And if I didn't imagine, Hiccup invited me to his house for a Christmas party for tomorrow night. I need energy." Elsa pointed out and massaged her knuckles.

"Alright, Snowflake. I am coming with you." Jack finished the argument and shrugged.

"Please go and have some fun Jack, I really don't-"

"You know that's not possible. Let's go and get your phone, princess. Then I will accompany you to get your house." Jack cut her off, knew what she was going to say. He pulled her and waved at their friends.

Elsa grumbled but didn't argue more. She didn't have the energy for that. Jack slipped his right hand to her waist and held her tightly. They walked in a comfortable silence.

Soon, they entered the backstage. They split up and tried to find Elsa's phone, but the phone was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit." Elsa groaned and walked around furiously.

"I have an idea, I'll call you and we can easily find it." Jack suggested and tried to appease her.

"We cannot. It was in airplane mode. I am such an idiot! Where did I put it?" Elsa whined and sighed deeply. She didn't even have the energy to keep her eyes opened.

"Maybe, it is already in your backpack?" Jack guessed and pointed his index finger to her backpack.

"Jack, I am not that idiot." Elsa scolded him and sent him a death glare. The snow-white silvery haired boy shrugged. Elsa rolled her eyes but opened her backpack and searched for the phone.

Then, she felt the cold metal against her skin. She pulled out her phone from the backpack. Jack started to laugh and Elsa blushed.

"I am really an idiot. God, I can't even remember when I put it here. I should have slept." Elsa bit her lip and slapped her forehead. Her head fell down and she closed her eyes.

"You shouldn't have been worried over me." Jack muttered and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elsa rested her head on his neck and shook her head.

"You know that's not possible." she used his own words against him. The attractive boy laughed lightly and understood the reference.

Normally, they would break their hug and pretend as if nothing had happened. But at that moment, Jack suddenly tried to look at her eyes so their noses accidentally brushed... They could feel each other's breath. But they didn't pull off.

She wanted to say it. Right now. She wanted to say that she loved him, while she was looking at his beautiful blue eyes and while their noses were touching. But she was a coward, and just like every coward, she screwed up her chance. Just like him.

So even though they couldn't confess their love at that magical moment, they did something to show their feelings...

Neither of them knew who leaned first, the two lovesick pressed their lips against each other and started to kiss as if they needed it just like how they needed air. Elsa didn't open her eyes in shock, neither did Jack, both of them didn't even dare to gulp and kissed each other softly. They were scared to have a fast and harsh kiss, they were afraid that it would be the end of it which they wanted to last forever.

Both of them moved their lips simultaneously with a slow and a tender rhythm. They couldn't help but shiver because of how much they wanted it. Oh how much both of them wanted this to happen, to felt their soft lips and taste them. After a while, sadly, they needed oxygen, so both of them broke that amazing kiss, the most incredible kiss that they ever had.

The boy tried to gulp and calm his heart down while the girl was gasping and trembling.

"Elsa, I-" he started to talk so desperately, he was going to say it, no more escaping, no more doing series of friend-zones. He was looking her with so much intensity, _love_ and _need_. His arms were still wrapped around her waist, her body was against his.

"No. No. I can't. I am sorry." Elsa pushed Jack and stared at him with fear.

"Elsa-" but Elsa didn't listen to him and managed to escape from Jack's attempt to hold her arm. This was all to much. She wasn't ready, she felt like she was drowning because of her feelings. The were too many fears, and she didn't want to hear what he was going to say for next. So she ran and got out of there with a great speed.

And the boy was alone in the room, with a broken, confused and a devastated heart.

"I love you."

Love.

Life is love.

Life is many things, but if there is something as valuable as life, that thing is definitely love.

You may have not believe in fate, reincarnation, religion or God. It is okay, this is your choice and this is your decisions. But an advice, believe in love.

Life is love. Love is the most valuable need for humans. Without love, there is nothing to live. Without love you can't have happiness or sadness. Without love you become a living being who only breaths, you will always have emptiness in your heart.

With love you can be the happiest person and also the saddest. With love you can be the best and the worst. Love is something that contains every feeling, everything. Just like life. Sure, both of them is risky, but also it is worth to fight for.

Love is life.

Don't be afraid to get hurt. It will be better to get hurt if you live with that emptiness in your heart. Don't afraid of love. It is useless, you can't choose who you will fallen in love. And once you love, it will be hard to hate that person.

So even though it burns, kills you, don't hold yourself to admit the truth to the one you love. It doesn't matter which language do you say in: I love you, Ich liebe dich, Je t'aime, Wo ie ni, Jeg elsker deg... It is the most powerful and the most beautiful sentence in all languages. It is the most wonderful sentence that you can say to a person, if you really mean it.

Life is love. So live with it.

 **Man, I am so sorry for not updating. It has been nearly three months. I really didn't want to write this chapter, my mind was full of my new story. I know this chapter is... stupid, I'd say, but I hope you liked this chapter. This story is too long and I don't know why it's like that. Anyway, they finally kissed! Thank you all for your amazing support, I love you all so much and please review!**


	23. Chapter 24

**Merry Christmas! I am not even Christian but I love Christmas. And believe me, I did my best to overtake this chapter to Christmas. This chapter is a gift from me to you all. I love you all, once again, merry Christmas!**

CHAPTER 24: HAPPINESS

He stood there with shaken hands, trembling body. His stomach was turning upside down, he wanted to throw up and ran. He should have left, go home and spend Christmas with his family like he all did. But he knew his mother wouldn't let him stay in their house because for once, Caroline really wanted him to spend some time at a party. He wouldn't call this a party anyway. Only his friends: Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, Anna, Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel and... Elsa were there.

Jack took a shaky breath and rang the bell with his cold left hand. Hiccup opened the door with a huge grin on his face but when he saw Jack, his grin died. "You look terrible." he commented before he could shut himself up. "Thanks, dude." Jack sarcastically replied and snorted. "Jack, it is Christmas! Why do you look sad?" he questioned him.

Jack didn't realize that he looked sad, miserable. He thought they wouldn't notice his paler skin than usual and tired eyes... And he thought someone wouldn't question him. "Should I go or will you let me in?" he snapped, not politely. "Of course I will. Look, I don't know whatever happened between you and Elsa but you guys should talk-" "I won't Hic. She made herself clear that she doesn't want to talk to me. I _tried_ but _failed_. I am out, from now on, I won't do anything about Elsa. I... I messed up again and this time I cannot change my mistakes." Jack confessed angrily and sadly. "So it is all over?" "There is _nothing_ happened between us. Something _never_ began cannot be over."

Hiccup closed the front door harshly, the two friends stood at the cold weather. "Jack, I swear to God-So what?! Do you deny the fact you love her? Do you ignore that you two didn't flirt? Will you run? Damn it, can't you see that she loves you-" Hiccup started to shout at him furiously. "Hiccup, stop! Don't you dare to lie to me. I cannot deal with this shit anymore. She still loves Tadashi, I am just her friend!" Jack cut him off and he shouted too. "Real bravery out there, Mr. Frost. You save the planet by your selfless actions!" Hiccup taunted him with an angry laugh.

He never saw Hiccup this angry. He was always calm... He never lost his temper, until now. "What can I do?.. All I know is running away." Jack exclaimed desperately, his voice became weak. "But sometimes, it can't solve your problems, does it? Look, I did run away for a long time too, however, now I know that sometimes it hurts you more. I just want both of you to be happy but you two are so thickheaded." Hiccup explained, his voice finally sounded soft.

Then, Hiccup knocked the door, Kristoff opened it with an amused look on his face. "Hey Jack." he greeted him lightly. Jack sighed and entered the house, just like Hiccup.

She was sitting on a sofa, with Merida, talking. She had her famous beautiful, sincere, lovable smile on her face. Her hair was in a French-braid, just like always and she hadn't a make-up on her face, just like he liked. Her eyelashes were long and marvelous. Her lips and skin looked soft, he wanted to kiss there. She looked... perfect. She always did. And it always hurt Jack.

Like Hiccup, Elsa's smile died when she saw Jack. Jack wanted to get out of there, he really did and he was about to. Although he managed to step back, someone caught his shoulder and pushed him to the living room. "Now that Jack is here, we can give us each other the presents!" Rapunzel squeaked joyfully and happily, made Jack walk towards Elsa. "Merry Christmas Jack!" he heard Astrid's voice behind his back. Astrid hugged the boy and tiptoed. "You're not escaping, please try." she leaned to his ear and secretly whispered to him.

Jack bit his lip and examined the room. Merida, Hiccup, Kristoff, Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene... They all knew what happened between them. They knew something was off. They tried to help both him and Elsa. So even though Jack swore himself that he finished everything about Elsa, he would try again for his friends' sake.

* * *

The party was actually going great for everyone. Instead of buying a gift for every single person, they made a draw, so they bought a gift for only one person. After they have each other the gifts, they had a chit-chat, they played tombola (Kristoff won), shared memories, ate lots of junk food and had so much fun. They were all good now, finally, they were all friends and loved each other. Everyone enjoyed each other's companionship... except Jack and Elsa. They were really happy but they were also extremely nervous. They ignored each other, pretended as if the other wasn't even in there.

"I am going to the bathroom." Elsa announced silently and stood up. She climbed the stairs, walked to the bathroom, opened the washbasin and washed her face. She stared at her trembling hands, then examined her reflection by using the mirror.

She looked... nervous, terrified even. How couldn't she be?! He was sitting in front of her, laughing and smiling in a very handsome way... and his god damn handsome smile didn't reach his eyes. He wasn't truly happy and it was because of her. She hurt him. She thought he didn't feel the same way but maybe he did. Maybe he liked her too and she just tore him apart. Elsa tried to control her tears, tried to forget her guilt and fear. She exhaled deeply and slapped her face harshly. She wasn't going to ruin the night. Everything was finally wonderful and she wasn't going to lose this.

She left the bathroom and as soon as she left, she was met by two piercing beautiful deep blue eyes. "We need to talk." Jack stated softly and looked at her, with a heartbroken gaze. Elsa dropped the eye contact and shook her head. "We have nothing to talk about, Jack."

After she said those words, two pairs of strong arms were wrapped around her waist and she was pushed to the wall gently. Elsa's breath hitched and before she could decide if she should push him away or not, Jack roughly captured her lips to his. Her eyes became wider so she had a moment to analyze the boy who was currently kissing her. His eyes were closed and he looked so cute, so damn adorable and handsome at the same time... She wanted to push him away and broke the kiss.

But that was a lie, she wanted to respond his kiss by kissing him back... So Elsa kissed him back. Jack let out a soft moan when she slipped her tongue to his mouth **(A/N: I never kissed anyone, so sorry if the scene isn't right.)** He tasted like peppermint candy and red wine. Well, they did drink a little bit but she was sure that nobody was drunk so he knew what he was doing. He knew that he was kissing her boldly. This kiss was not that rough but it was definitely rougher than the kiss they had yesterday.

They continued to press their lips and taste each others scent until they needed air. Jack was the one who broke the kiss, so they finally sucked some air.

"Yeah there is really nothing to talk about." he taunted with a sad disappointment on his face. Elsa dropped her gaze to the floor, bit her lip in an utter tenseness. "You know, Elsa Arendelle that I know would never kiss someone back if she doesn't like that person... Then why did you kiss me back? Even though you are still in love with Tadashi, why are you playing with my feelings this cruelly?" he questioned her, he looked so deeply hurt and she did this. She made him this sad, hopeless. It was because of her.

"I am not in love with Tadashi... not anymore.I-I... What if I'll lose you?" she suddenly asked weakly. "What?" Jack gasped in shock, he still looked hurt though. "It can't be this easy. No. When I really think that life is great, it messes up every single time. I can't take a relationship. I don't know if I am good at it! What if I hurt you somehow? What if you hurt me?" Elsa... overreacted.

But of course, who could blame her? Her lover died after all. "Elsa, I-" Jack started to talk but Elsa seemed she wasn't even listening to him. "I won't." she suddenly exclaimed. "What?" Jack asked in utter confusion, her sudden nonsense actions made him frown. "I won't forgive if you cheat on me."

Jack raised an eyebrow, still was so confused, looked at her if she was kidding. Her jaw was tight, she had her stern expression in her face. She wasn't joking. "Elsa. How can you think that I can cheat on you?" he asked quietly, deeply felt injured from her words. Elsa Arendelle laughed bitterly. "I don't want more pain. I really cannot take more pain anymore. If you cheat on me... Jack, you would do the worst thing you can have ever done to me. I don't care if I am in love with you, I don't care if I love you more than anything and you love me more than anything... If you cheat on me, without a doubt, I will dump you. I won't ever forgive you. I am not like Eugene. I can't forgive someone who cheats on me." Elsa spoke firmly but she looked so scared, so frightened.

Jack suddenly felt so heartbroken and furious. "Do you think I will CHEAT ON YOU?" he snapped in a trembling desperate tone. Elsa shrugged, her tears appeared, but they didn't stream, stayed on her eyes. "I am just saying if you're going to do something like that, then don't be my lover... Don't you see Jack? You can destroy me. I am in your hands and you can do everything to me." she cried shakenly. "Are you serious!? Snowflake, I won't ever cheat on you. I won't destroy you! You can destroy me too but I am trusting you that you won't! Don't you trust me?" Jack asked, was offended and lost his temper. "I trust you. I really do. I can't help but feel paranoid... I am sorry if I broke your heart, Jack. I didn't mean it like that. I am really scared of one day you will be gone by my side. You are truly amazing and I am so, so scared of losing you." she replied honestly and hugged herself.

"Hey..." Jack spoke softly, his eyes were showing the love for Elsa again. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, kissed her forehead and then her neck. He stared at her eyes, lovingly. "I won't go, Snowflake. I know that I can't guarantee that I am not going to die... But I won't cheat on you. I am not that idiot, I won't mess up my relationship with the most beautiful girl in the world." he announced truthfully and smiled weakly, but truly. His smile reached his eyes.

A tear streamed down from Elsa's face. But for the records... that tear was because of happiness. Soon, they closed the distance between them again and their lips touched. With their slow rhythm and with their strong passion, both of them smiled while they were still kissing. She let herself to relax.

Elsa Arendelle wasn't a person like this. She never did something like that... ever. She always didn't let her heart to speak, she always used her mind. That's why she was stern, strong, clever. But when it came to Jack... Elsa couldn't help but feel like an actual teenager who has so many feelings for this guy.

"Elsa." Jack breathed and locked his eyes to her. "Yes Jack?" she asked curiously while she was trying to figure out why the were redness in her cheeks, because of crying or Jack. "Elsa. You may not believe me. You may reject me, you may pretend that I never said that sentence... But, the truth is... I-I" Jack started stammer. Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked at him innocently. So he continued, he waited for so long to say this.

"Jeg elsker deg." he finally confessed.

Elsa started to laugh as if he was saying something very funny. Jack frowned cutely and started to sweat because of his tense situation. "Your pronounciation was so funny and wrong." she laughed and cleaned her tears.

"Jeg elsker deg også, Jack Frost." Elsa confessed too with a big gorgeous smile, in a clear, perfect Norwegian accent.

"You cannot blame for not pronouncing correctly... Wait. You told me the same thing yesterday too, except the last word!" Jack claimed in sudden realization. Elsa turned to red, couldn't respond. "I wanted to be the one who confessed first." Jack muttered grumpily but laughed a little.

Elsa Arendelle loved him. Elsa loved him! No, he really couldn't hold his tears anymore. The tears existed because of happiness, they streamed down from his face. Jack knew, he just had the happiest moment of his life. "Snowflake." He whispered silently to the girl who was crying too. Jack touched Elsa's face kindly and started to clean her tears with his thumb, then he stroked her cheek. Elsa stared at his eyes. "You don't have to be afraid, Elsa." he murmured while he was still crying. They grinned idiotically.

Before she could respond, Jack's lips touched to hers again. He softly pressed his lips to hers, wrapped his arms around her waist. Fireworks in their stomach started to blow up when they kissed, when he got one more chance to felt the taste of those cherry lips. The kiss became more passionate. Jack suddenly slipped his tongue to her mouth and deepened the kiss. Elsa moaned softly and responded with him with her tongue. He moaned in pleasure too. They broke their third kiss eventually.

Now, the platinum blonde was calmed a little bit. Yeah, the blush on her face was definitely because of Jack. Elsa giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, gave him a quick peck to his lips and broke the contact. She ran slowly to the downstairs. "Hey, where are-" "I'll come back! Wait over here!" she responded cheerfully and disappeared, left the boy alone. A minute later, she came with a package on her hand. She handed him the gift-wrapping which had green and red lines. Jack gave her a curious look so he slowly unwrapped it. A high-quality drawing book, a charcoal set, a gouache paint set and a pastel set were resting on his hands.

Jack stared at her face, she looked nervous but also was smiling hopefully. Oh how much he loved that face, that smile, those expressions. He smiled a little. "I didn't know which one do you use, so I bought different types of paints. Do you like them?" she asked with her big hopeful deep blue eyes. "They are perfect, Snowflake. I use every kind of paints, it really doesn't matter to me." Jack soothed her softly in his lovable tone.

He, then, pulled out a tiny gift-wrapping from his jeans' pocket and handed it to her. Elsa unwrapped her gift and as soon as she saw her gift, she gasped in utter shock. Two Imagine Dragons concert ticket. Elsa's jaw was opened widely and she was trembling because of happiness and excitement. "You don't have to choose me to go there just because I gave you the tickets as a gift. You can choose Anna-"

"Of course I am going to Imagine Dragons with my boyfriend! This, this is amazing Jack! How did you manage to find this tickets and buy them? I shouldn't accept these tickets." Elsa cried happily. "B-boyfriend?" Jack stuttered out, he was as red as a tomato. Elsa blushed too. "I mean... If you want to be." she mumbled and bit her lip. He smirked widely. "I like the sound of that."

"Hey, love-birds! I really don't wanna ruin your moment but it would be nice if someone didn't stand in front of the bathroom. I wanna pee!" Merida appeared and snarled grumpily.

The couple blushed again. "We are actually dating now, Mer." Jack boldly confirmed. Merida looked shocked for a second but her expression became grumpy again. "Congratulations, now if you excuse me, I am drunk and I gotta do my toilet." she muttered and closed the bathroom door harshly.

The two winter person giggled together happily, their hands were holding each other.

"Merry Christmas, Snowflake. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Frostbite. I love you too."

"Merry Christmas to the whole fucking world, now get the hell out of here and get a room, you two!"

Life is happiness.

I mean, yeah, sure, life is depressing, hard, annoying, tiring, blah blah blah but life is also loveable, beautiful and worthy.

Generally, we all think about the bad sides of life, we never realize, remember that life has good sides too. When humans are happy, they are generally not thankful to the good things. But when bad things happen, humans suddenly remember that good things are so important and they should be thankful for it. We generally, don't thank, just complain. Many people refuse to be optimistic so they only see the bad sides of the world.

Not everything has to be completely bad. Everything has bad sides but also has good sides. You just have to choose which side you are in, or which side you will see.

Even in the most heartbreaking, depressing times, happiness always exists. This is what happiness is: It is in front of you but you are blind enough to not see it.

Life is happiness. It is in front of you with it's all positivity and beauty, however, sometimes you are just simply blind enough to not see it.

 **Honestly, this was chapter hard to write because I think kisses are kinda gross and writing kissing scene is hard.**

 **Alright, as I said, this chapter is a Christmas gift from me to you. They are finally together and happy... This makes me emotional. Two years ago, at the end of the 8th grade I was planning to write this story. Two years have passed since this idea came, since I started to write this story.** **Now I am 15, in high school and this story is so close to it's end. I gotta say this, I enjoyed writing this story and it made me, somehow stronger. The story will be finished in two or three chapters... Thank you all for supporting me, I love you all.**


	24. Chapter 25

**The reply for Sam Frost's review: I love your reviews so much. You make me too damn happy, thank your for making me smile every time I read your review, you support me a lot.**

 **Anyway... OH GOD THE HIDDEN WORLD WAS SO AMAZING AND THEN FROZEN 2 TEASER CAME, ELSA, THE QUEEN SLAYS, SHE IS SUCH A BADASS, I AM SO PROUD OF MY CHILDREN.**

 **Hiccup: Alright, let's ignore her.**

 **Me: I love you so much, I grew up with your adventures, you are an amazing cinnamon roll, the movies were so perfect-**

 **Hiccup: Enjoy the new chapter!**

CHAPTER 24: I guess...

"Sweetheart, you should eat breakfast!" Aunt Arianna yelled just when Elsa was about to open the door.

"I have already been late! Jack waits for me!" Elsa shouted back and decided to wear her boots in the house since Arianna wasn't going to drop the topic that easily.

"You know that breakfast is the most important meal in a day, besides, Jack is always welcomed to have breakfast with us." Arianna came next to Elsa, put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

Elsa finished wearing her boots, she grabbed her backpack with a big grin plastered on her face. "I will go to a cafe with him and make my breakfast there. Don't worry." she giggled happily.

Arianna sighed but nodded with a little smile on her face. Elsa gave a quick kiss to her cheek and continued to grin, then left the house.

Before she could even turn back, two familiar muscular arms caught her waist, twirled her body and she has already been kissing by familiar soft lips. Jack kissed her softly, like he usually did, as if he was scared to frighten her.

After nearly ten seconds, he pulled back with a loving look on his eyes. Elsa brushed her thumb the right side of his hair and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Good morning, Jack." she whispered happily.

The snow-white silvery haired boy held her right hand, started to stroke it with his thumb and they started to walk. "Good morning, Snowflake." he replied benignantly.

Alright, nobody would actually think that Elsa Arendelle could be this happy, right? She, herself, never thought she would be a person... like this. After dating with Jack for nearly two months, she started to smile, giggle, grin more. Hell, she started to be an optimistic and an easy-going person just like Anna.

She never thought she would love the idea of having a boyfriend this much. She never thought she would someone even more than Tadashi, as the idea sometimes made her scared and still sometimes made her regretful. But she was surpassing her problems day by day.

Soon, the couple came to the entrance of the cafe that they bought coffee every morning, except Sundays.

"Greetings, morning people with stupid smiles." Astrid greeted them grumpily, under her eyes were purple, she was barely opening her eyes.

"Good morning Astrid." Jack and Elsa grinned simultaneously, to make her annoyed.

The sleepless girl was resting her back to his boyfriend, who was supporting her to stand up. "She watched tv series for the whole night with Merida again. I am really sick of taking care of these zombies." Hiccup joked, but in fact, wasn't really that joking.

"But you love me~" Astrid hummed softly and winked to Jack and Elsa mischievously. Hiccup sighed but also blushed, muttered a quick yes.

"Where is Mer?" Elsa wondered aloud.

"She left my house earlier to go to her house and change her clothes." Astrid replied and let out a long yawn after the explanation.

"Alright, as a selfless hero, I am taking caring of Astrid while you guys are taking the coffee." Jack broke the touch between Elsa and supported Astrid by softly touching her shoulder.

"What a selfless hero indeed, always try to get in a fight with my girlfriend." Hiccup snorted in amusement.

Jack made an innocent face by opening his eyes widely, but failed like always. "Who? Me? As a gentleman, I am just trying to help this girl." he grinned, showed all of his teeth.

"You stole a cricket from the biology teacher and put it on to Astrid's shirt, Jack. And it was two days ago." Elsa reminded him.

"... She did make-up on my face while I was sleeping, Snowflake. I had to take a revenge." Jack pointed out, almost angrily while Astrid was sneering.

"You know what, Elsa, let's just get the coffee and you two, don't kill each other." Hiccup massaged his forehead and Elsa has already pulled him, left Astrid and Jack in the entrance.

"I can't promise!" they heard Astrid's voice in a mischievous tone.

"We really are in love with idiots." Hiccup smiled and she couldn't help but giggle at that statement.

"So we are gonna order four filtered coffee with milk like usual, right?" Elsa wanted Hiccup to confirm her, the brunette haired boy nodded slightly although he stopped walking.

Elsa stumbled as he stopped moving, she managed to keep her balance and turned around to see Hiccup, whom eyes were wide, his mouth was shaped in an "o".

She frowned and observed him, actually felt a little bit scared. "Hiccup, are you okay?" she questioned him with a very innocent tone, touched his shoulder kindly.

As soon as she touched him, Hiccup grabbed her wrist a little bit harshly and pulled her to his behind. He was really fast when he did this, so he hurt Elsa physically a little bit by grasping her wrist a bit too strongly. The platinum blonde didn't wince in pain, her heart was pumping crazily and her fear was increasing. And that was the exact moment when she directed her gaze to where Hiccup was looking at.

His blond hair was longer than she last saw him, his hair reached to his shoulders, his hazel eyes looked somehow softer, it weren't deadly. He was still so tall and a little bit overweight because he was still too muscular, just like how she last saw him.

Elsa couldn't see the expression on Hiccup's face, however, she knew he was frowning because of extreme anger. He touched the right side of her waist, pushed her to the left so she could be completely invisible.

Elsa felt herself trembling, her eyes were becoming watery a little bit. Hiccup was trying to protect her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he spat those words so harshly and so roughly that surprised Elsa. She knew him for years and yet, she never knew that the cute adorable awkward Hiccup can be this... deadly.

The man looked at them with a confused expression on his face, he was totally dumbfounded while he was rubbing his eyes to assimilate the situation. "Elsa Arendelle and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock." he murmured briefly, his lips were trembling.

"Billy Williams." Elsa responded back and tilted her head to see him more clearly, Hiccup wasn't letting her go.

"You... You don't have to be afraid of me." the young man, Billy whispered in utter fear, but the fear wasn't because of a Hiccup's deadly gaze, it was because of what he did in the past, what he did to those two.

"I am not afraid of you. If you here to hurt us, I swear to God-"

"I am not here to hurt you! I am here because of something else." Billy argued back softly, raised his hands to prove his innocence.

Hiccup was being overprotective although Elsa could understand what he was feeling. Still, she had to free herself. She mumbled a quick sorry to her best friend and grabbed his wrist, turned it around. Hiccup yelped in pain as she finally broke the contact, took one big step to stand next to Hiccup. But Hiccup, being stubborn, put his hand in front of Elsa firmly, his hand barely touched her belly. His deep frown was still there and the frowning didn't suit to his cute, handsome freckled face, not at all.

It was... comforting. What Hiccup did... It made her heart to ache. Two months ago, she would hate the fact that someone tried to protect her, as if she needed their protection. But now, all Elsa could think about how caring, loving her best friend is.

"Billy? Are you going to buy coffee or- Ah." a soft, melodious woman voice suddenly called his name, her sentence faded when she came next to Billy and saw Elsa and Hiccup.

The young woman was beautiful, she was probably 20 or 21, just like Billy. She was slim, her auburn hair was short, was at the same level as her ears. She had dark brown beautiful eyes, she was shorter than Elsa, but wasn't really that short.

"I-I apologize, but may I ask who are you?" the pretty woman stammered, was obviously disturbed by Hiccup's death glare. Yet, she was polite and reasonable.

"I don't need to explain myself-"

"I am Elsa and this is my best friend Hiccup, Miss." Elsa cut Hiccup off, nudged his arm with her arm quickly.

The woman's eyes grew bigger in deep shock, her face became whiter. "I assume, you are Billy's high school friends?" the woman tried to be joyful as she let out a nervous, fake grin.

"He was our bully, not our friend." Hiccup hissed, looked like he was in... pain. A very deep emotional pain.

"Yeah I figured that... Billy, you... you should talk." the woman muttered under her breath, looked at the blond haired good-looking man with... caring eyes.

Elsa shivered.

Billy still looked so frightened, he was shaking. "Would it be okay if we sit and... talk?" he gasped to catch some air and gulped hardly.

"We have nothing to talk you jerk." Hiccup snapped furiously.

"Look, I know what he did to you. But you should... give him a chance. Please. He changed." the young woman spoke again so kindly.

"Billy Williams?" Hiccup taunted the name and let out a bitter laugh. "There is no way this monster can change." he grumbled.

Elsa took a shaky breath. Once upon a time, Jack Frost was a monster in her eyes too. However, in time, she fell in love with him because he changed.

He changed.

So when the young woman requested a favor with all of her kindness, Elsa... wanted to believe her.

"Alright." Elsa gave in.

"Elsa, what the f-"

"Hic, trust me." Elsa simply said and stared at him. Hiccup's eyes finally softened, his usual lovable, cute expression was replaced in his face just for a second. But then, he looked angry again, his expression was definitely softer though.

They sat, except the auburn haired woman. "I should leave you guys alone." she gave them a kind smile hesitantly, this time her smile wasn't fake. She left before Elsa could object.

Billy was biting his bottom lip, Hiccup was looking at the cafe with a frown, even his head wasn't facing to Billy. He wasn't even going to open his mouth, Elsa was sure about that.

When Billy's bottom lip began to bleeding, Elsa broke the very uncomfortable silence.

"Were you really in love with... Lisa?"

Billy's eyes grew wider and he swallowed, his trembling became faster. "You know that I did. I loved her more than anything." he hissed in pain and shut his eyes down tightly.

Elsa didn't respond. Her face became paler as the despair sunk in to her heart.

"I couldn't... couldn't save her. I hurt her. I... I am so so sorry. I am so sorry for what I've done to both of you. You don't know how much I regret it, I... I am so so so sorry." he choked out, his voice was rough.

He began to cry. Billy Williams, the bully that even appeared in her nightmares looked so weak and miserable. He was crying, shaking... The whole messed up situation was abruptly too much for Elsa.

"Don't you dare to apologize. You know that it is too late now. You have to live with your sins." Elsa spoke monotonously, but when Billy cried even harder and louder, she sighed.

"After Lisa's death and after you left the school because of that incident, Tadashi died while he was trying to save someone from a fire. I couldn't save him either. Lisa's death wasn't your fault. Sometimes we just cannot save the person we love... most." Elsa breathed out and ignored the tightness in her throat.

"I am sorry." Billy didn't say anything more, he couldn't. His sob died suddenly and he cleaned his tears quickly. He looked at her eyes as if he was trying to get an answer.

"You... moved on." he murmured.

"I did. I fell in love again. He... He makes me happy. And I assume you moved on too." Elsa's voice became soft when she finally thought about Jack. God, she was going to kiss him so hard once she saw him.

Billy's face became softer and happier, just like Elsa. He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed faintly. "The young woman you saw earlier... She is my fiancee. I came to Burgess to meet her family. After Lisa's death, I was even more fucked up than ever and she somehow changed me." he spoke easier than before.

"Thank you. You made me stronger and if you weren't there, I wouldn't meet Hiccup or Tadashi." Elsa confessed quietly.

Billy shook his head in guilt. "You are too good, Elsa. I don't deserve any of this. I apologize and thank... for everything. I hope you and Hiccup always will be happy." he looked at them bitterly. Somehow, it made Elsa have warmness in her heart. It was good to know that he actually understood his mistakes.

Elsa stood up, Hiccup immediately repeated her action. He still wasn't looking at them.

The auburn haired woman came when she saw them leaving. "I heard your conversation earlier. I bought you four filtered coffee with milk." she handed them the coffee and smiled.

"Ah, you didn't have to." Elsa was about to deny, but the woman didn't let her finish.

"Please take it."

Elsa couldn't say no to that much of kindness. She accepted the coffee and began to walk with Hiccup. Before she opened the door, Hiccup turned around to see Billy.

"I wish you the best life, Billy."

Billy... smiled.

As soon as they met the slightly cold air, they heard Astrid and Jack arguing. Elsa put the cups on the table.

"Elsa! Do you love me more or Hiccup?" Astrid immediately asked in a curious tone.

"Hic! Do you love me more or Elsa?" Jack questioned Hiccup with same phrase.

Hiccup and Elsa started at them, were dumbfounded. "Jack, are you jealous of me, of your own girlfriend?" Elsa snorted.

"Snowflake, you now how much I love you but honestly, let's accept that Hiccup loves me more and I am his _best_ friend." Jack shrugged.

"And Hic, my love, Elsa loves me more. Don't be sad about that fact." Astrid made a fake sad face while Jack was nodding.

"Elsa, we are dating with idiots." Hiccup announced matter-of-factly and grabbed two cups, handed one to Elsa, then pulled her from her arm, this time, very softly. They began to walk and totally ignored their extremely stupid lovers.

Jack and Astrid tried to catch their attention, but the two best friends kept their poker faces and continued to ignore them.

"We really are in love with idiots." Elsa muttered while she was secretly smiling.

"I know. We couldn't have been luckier."

She took a sip from her coffee. Suddenly she realized that there were numbers on her cup. It was a phone number and under it, there was a beautiful handwriting which said "Kate". Hiccup was looking at her cup too.

Maybe, just maybe, they would keep in touch with Billy and Kate.

* * *

It was around 8 p.m. Elsa was giggling between the short kisses, Jack knew her ticklish areas so well. He loved to tease her while they were kissing. He always told her how much he loved to hear her laugh and giggle.

God, she really was in love. She was a stupid, giggly girl and she liked her new side. They were sitting on the grass in front of the lake, where it all began. The weather wasn't that cold and they certainly weren't feeling the cold.

Jack pulled away and exhaled deeply.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked while she was caressing his hand.

"I gotta tell you something." he mumbled and gave a quick peck to her lips.

Elsa suddenly felt cold. "I-Is something wrong?" she stuttered.

"Everything is fine, don't worry all of a sudden. I got some great news... I... sent a letter to Boston University and everybody thinks that I will get in." he started to explain.

When Elsa didn't say anything, he continued. "Harvard and Boston University are really close to each other so it means that we will not be apart."

Elsa still couldn't open her mouth. "Snowflake, are you okay?" Jack searched her eyes worriedly, caressed her hands, then her face.

"I am just so happy that you want to be with me and you take our relationship so serious. But what will happen if I can't get into Harvard, Jack?" Elsa let her worry out and stared at his blue eyes frighteningly.

"You will get into Harvard, Snowflake." Jack captured her lips and pressed his lips to her softly to soothe her, which he succeeded.

Elsa smiled softly. "So I guess you decided your future job?"

Jack blushed a little bit, bit his bottom lip and nodded. "I had a huge struggling of choosing my future job. But I think I really found what I was looking for. I... I am gonna be a game designer. I love making people happy and I love seeing them having fun because of me. I am good at mathematics and I also have an artistic side so... I guess this job really suits me." Jack responded excitedly, a huge grin spread to his handsome face.

Elsa smiled fondly. "I am so proud of you, Jack." she let her body to lean on him, mumbled against his shoulder.

"Hey, what's that?" Elsa saw a paper in his hoodie's pocket, but it was about to fall. She normally didn't ask unnecessary and stupid questions like that, but at that moment, she wasn't really thinking and she just spoke to say something.

However, when Jack immediately poked the notepaper to his pocket and said that it was nothing, Elsa knew he was hiding something.

The platinum blonde narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Jack, you know that we promised each other to be honest, no matter what." she reminded him and raised an eyebrow.

The snow-white silvery haired boy cursed under his breath and sighed in defeat. "I wrote a song for you. But I want to keep it personal." he spoke casually, his cheeks were deeply red though.

"Can you sing it to me?"

"God no, there is no way that I can sing this shitty song to you. I really don't want to ruin this date."

"Jack." It was enough to say that name, Elsa didn't have to say anything else like "please". She didn't have to make a deal. Jack never could resist when she simply called out his name and gave him that loving look.

He sighed and nervously swallowed. "It is like a piece of crap and trust me, I think you will throw up. Just, please don't tease me after I sing, okay?" he gave up and rubbed his forehead.

Elsa simply nodded. He exhaled and then inhaled, his blush became redder, which was really cute if you asked her. Jack finally started to sing.

 **Blue piercing beautiful eyes**

 **The ones that always ignore me...**

 **A soft mesmerizing smile**

 **The one that always fades when I come...**

 **I guess, I am the bad guy**

 **Who does not nothing but to hurt you**

 **I guess I am the bad guy**

 **Who does nothing but to be better just for you**

 **Nobody saw you, except me**

 **Everybody saw me, except you**

 **Then everything changed,**

 **I wasn't lost anymore,**

 **I guess this is what love is**

 **It all starts with a little smile and a little sparkle on the eyes**

 **Love really makes people to be better**

 **With all of its happy, sad, confusing moments**

 **Blue piercing beautiful eyes**

 **The one that always look at me...**

 **A soft mesmerizing smile**

 **The one that always appears when I come...**

 **I guess this is what love is**

 **When the hearts beat faster**

 **And the two souls become one together**

 **And live just for each other**

 **Love is hidden,**

 **Just like a unique, beautiful, wonderful snowflake**

 **My Snowflake,**

 **I guess my heart beats just for you**

 **And it will always be like that**

 **I guess this is what love is**

 **It is hidden under those touches**

 **And it is hidden under those piercing eyes, mesmerizing smiles**

 **I guess I am not the bad guy anymore**

 **Because you changed me to be a better one**

Elsa couldn't even open her mouth to talk, she was grinning ear to ear with so much happiness and love. The lyrics were a bit cheesy, but that didn't mean the song was cringe. Jack wrote the song to her, he wrote what he felt. Normally, if someone sang a love song to her like this one, she would blush crazily. But now, she was just too happy to care about being embarrassed.

"D-Don't grin like that! I told you it was stupid." Jack defended himself while he was stuttering, Elsa never saw his face that much red before. He looked so adorable and she couldn't help but giggle at that sight.

Elsa bit her bottom lip, tried to hold her giggle. Then, she kissed his cheek, buried her face on his neck with a soft mesmerizing smile. "Thank you, Jack."

She didn't mean just the song.

 **Me: *throws up* Too much cuteness and boyfriend material, my asexual ass cannot take this shit.**

 **Elsa: *in her usual diplomatic tone* Firstly, asexual people can fall in love. Secondly, you are not even asexual.**

 **Me: You know what I mean, Miss You-should-loosen-up-a-little-bit.**

 **Elsa: I am ignoring you.**

 **Me: I know the song is so bad. I wanted a cute date idea for this chapter so I babbled this to my friend and he told me to write a love song. And I don't know, I was bored so I listened to him. After I wrote this piece of trash, I sent it to my best friend because the next day was Valentine's Day and I wrote "Get a man who writes you love songs". I didn't plan to put this song into the story and I would delete it delightfully, however, my best friend sent me a video, in which she composes the lyrics by herself. It made me, maybe, cry a little bit. So here we are... This chapter was definitely too cute for my heart.**

 **Jack: You wrote it. And I want a make-out scene.**

 **Me: Shut up, you know that I really try to write one, but I am still not so sure about posting it. And by the way, please write a review, I really appreciate them!**

 **Astrid: And also, we have some news... There are only two chapters left.**


	25. Chapter 26

**Ailin: Aww... That's very kind of you thank you so much!**

 **Me da human: Sorry, I couldn't put a Frost baby, but it does not mean that I will never do that! Thank you for your lovely review!**

 **Sam Frost: I am glad that you liked the lyrics, honestly it is so cheesy that makes me wanna puke. Thank you for your amazing support and reviews, people like you made me want to continue this fanfic. Even though I don't know you, I will always be happy when I remember you. Again, sincerely thank you so much for everything.**

 **Important note: Okay... Phew, I think I might be little emotional right now. I thought I would write two chapters more, however, I hated the chapter before the last chapter, it was too short and stupid so I deleted it. So guys, this chapter is the last chapter.**

 **I... I just want to say thank you to everyone who followed this story, wrote a review for it. I am so happy that people actually bother to read my long, extremely cheesy story. I was 14 when I started to write this fanfic and now I will be 16 in one month. I had so much fun when I wrote this story, I felt so relieved, because this fanfic was the best way to express my feelings to the outside. Thank you for keeping up until the last chapter. I really love you all because I found myself to write more and more thanks to your support. I appreciate what you had done for me. By the way, if you want to contact me (especially the guests), you can reach to me by my Instagram fan-account dangannotitans.**

 **Ahem, and also, I think of... some kind of a sequel. I mean, it won't be as long as this story, but I do plan a series of one-shots that are connected to "Life Is". So the story is not over yet!**

 **If you have questions about the story, please write a review. Enjoy the last chapter...**

CHAPTER 26: LIFE IS...

She smiled.

Cancer, a shitty egotistical uncle, dead parents, dead boyfriend, bullies, gossips, unfairness, heartbreaking arguments... People who hurt, lied, abused...

Elsa Arendelle let her tears to stream down her face, however, a tiny sincere smile was on her face.

Life was sometimes too dumbly depressing. Yet, it was still so beautiful.

She had amazing friends, family and an amazing boyfriend. She had everything she could have ever asked for: Good and healthy relationships, good grades, good future...

Life is still going to be hard, she thought. Life is going to push her limits sometimes, make her cry in pain. But she also believed, life will keep giving her happiness, a will to live.

"Elsa! We should be leaving in five minutes!" Rapunzel, her wonderful cousin called out for her name whereas she was opening her door.

Elsa turned her head to Rapunzel, her red puffy eyes continued to meet with the salty tears.

Rapunzel, whom belly was bloated, smiled at her very softly. "Hey, I am the pregnant one, I should be the one who cries all the time." she made a joke as she came closer to Elsa.

Elsa was still smiling, was still crying... Rapunzel groaned in fake annoyance and crushed Elsa to a warm, loving hug. Elsa sobbed her harder while she was burying her head to her cousin's shoulder.

"You ruined your makeup. Honestly Elsa, it is bold of you to assume that I will do your makeup every time when you ruin it." Rapunzel snorted and patted her back.

"You should thank me, I help you to practice." Elsa giggled as her body was trembling.

"I will study arts, Elsa, it doesn't mean that I will be a makeup artist, I think of another majors anyway. Now, stop being a baby and clean your face. This day will be the best day of your life."

Elsa finally stopped crying when her cousin gave a squeeze to her hand. She wasn't alone, not anymore and probably never will be.

* * *

"You look... perfect." Jack silently confessed, his eyes were staring at her so tenderly, lovingly.

Elsa observed his graduation cap and gown once again, they really suited him. He looked so young and happy. "You are too." Elsa responded in a low voice, gave a soft peck to his lips.

Jack blushed at her sudden affection, entwined his finger with hers. "I still can't believe we will be graduated from high school in ten minutes." he commented and gave her a gentle glance.

Jack was right, Elsa couldn't believe that she was graduated when Mr. North, the principal gave her diploma and announced that she was attending to Harvard University for studying law.

Aunt Arianna and uncle Frederic were crying, looked so proud of her, her friends were grinning widely, people congratulated her...

When she threw her cap and felt Jack's hand holding hers, when her friends and family were together, laughing, Elsa Arendelle knew, Rapunzel was right. She really did have the best day of her entire life.

* * *

"Miss Maleficent." Elsa called out her name, passed the crowd when she finally saw the woman for the first time in her graduation day.

The woman was sitting on an isolated spot, smoking a cigarette. However, she let her hand drop it to the ground when Elsa came.

"Miss Arendelle, congratulations." she shortly greeted her and looked at her with cold, distant eyes.

Elsa grinned happily. "You should join and celebrate with us." the platinum blonde offered her hand but the woman declined it kindly.

"I prefer to be away from the crowd, Miss Arendelle."

"I understand, Miss Maleficent... I... I just wanted to thank you for everything you had done for me." Elsa rubbed her neck awkwardly as she hesitantly professed.

"I didn't do anything, Miss Arendelle. It is unnecessary to thank me." Maleficent denied her statement a little bit coldly.

"No... Honestly, without you, I would still be a mess, Miss Maleficent. My life was really messed up at the beginning of this year. But then you came and forced me to join a band and a musical. Without you, I would never really discover my talent. I wouldn't be able to repair my relationship between me and Jack. I... I have the best boyfriend thanks to you. You made me feel alive and happy, Miss Maleficent." Elsa finally confessed what she was feeling for long time.

The wet, salty tears appeared again, this time the platinum blonde started to sob _loudly_. She was still standing, her whole body was shaking so madly.

When two, long and slender arms wrapped around her back cautiously, Elsa managed to cry more quietly. She hugged her music teacher back. Students believed that Maleficent was too harsh, too cold-blooded... Maybe they were right, but it didn't stop Elsa to idolize the woman. She really respected her.

"Don't you ever lose your interest in music, you hear me? Being a fancy lawyer graduated from Harvard doesn't give you any excuses to do that." Maleficent snapped strongly and broke the hug.

"I won't ever do that, Miss Maleficent." the platinum blonde promised respectively

With her cold and pale right hand, Maleficent stroked Elsa's head as if she wasn't doing this kind of things for a long time. It was irresolute but somehow soothing, she behaved almost... motherly.

"I am proud of you, _Elsa_." the woman swallowed her pride and rested her gaze on her blue eyes. For the first time, Maleficent called her first name and Elsa really could feel the emotions in her voice.

"Thank you, Maleficent."

* * *

"Alright kids, have everyone their coffee?" Gerda corroborated joyfully.

"Are you sure that you don't want us to pay all nine cappuccino, Gerda?" Elsa asked, was obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Oh Elsa, you've been working here for a long time. At least I can return to your kindness and hard work by simply making cappuccino." Gerda smiled widely and lovingly.

"You really have the best coffee in Burgess, Gerda. Thank you." Jack complimented as he took a sip from his heavenly succulent cappuccino.

"Thank you, Jack. You all deserved it, congratulations once again!" she grinned and returned back to the kitchen.

"I can't believe you all graduated, except me and Kristoff." Anna interpreted sadly.

Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't be sad! I mean sure, we won't be seeing each other as much as we want, but we won't ever break the contact. I promise we will meet on holidays and make facetime nearly every day." he tried his best to soothe her.

Anna let out a weak smile and bit her bottom lip in despair. Merida, Elsa and Jack were going to Boston, Hiccup, Astrid, Eugene and Rapunzel were going to California while she and Kristoff still had to finish highschool in Burgess.

"Alright, I'd like to propose a toast." Eugene raised his cup of cappuccino excitedly.

"Only Eugene would be stupid enough to raise a toast with cappuccino." Merida chuckled and taunted him lightly.

"Shush. Anyway, can you please all agree with me for once?" Eugene asked kindly, somehow not cockily.

The squad sighed and got along with his request. Eugene cleaned his throat to talk in a more clear voice. "Look... You guys are the best. I mean it. I never had this much intimate friendship with anyone before. We have only started to get along just a couple of months ago, but I feel like you guys will always have a huge part in the rest of my life. I... I don't want to seem sappy but I... I love you all so much. Really, you all are my best friends. It is weird and impossible that a group of nine people can be best friends, but I really feel like this. Thank you so much for bringing a smile to my face." Eugene made known what he was thinking, surprisingly, with a very serious tone.

"God, you are such a sap, Eugene." Jack teased him mischievously.

"Shut up, Frost." the brunet handsome young man snapped at him although his voice was gentle.

"Jack I swear to God, I'll rip off that damn smug smirk if you continue." Astrid threatened him with a deadly voice while Jack's smug grin was becoming wider.

"Oh please, can I make the first punch?" Merida grinned with pure enthusiasm.

"Why do you all have to be such a violence lover?" Rapunzel commented.

"I am not! I definitely hate violence!" Hiccup deprecated in annoyance.

"She didn't hint at you, Hic." Anna groaned at his stupidity.

"Guys, can you please calm down for a minute?" Kristoff tried to placate them, but like many other time, they ignored Kristoff.

Elsa sent him a giggle, implied that they wouldn't listen to him. So while the others were fighting, she and Kristoff drank their cappuccino and had a civilized conversation.

The moment was... perfect. Nothing was perfect, not even their friendship, but Elsa wouldn't want them otherwise. Sometimes, their imperfections made the perfections, just like this small, yet extremely valuable moment.

Anna sent Elsa a knowing glance. She smiled while Merida was yelling, Astrid was sending Jack her famous death glare, Rapunzel was fuming, Kristoff was trying to make peace, Jack was making them annoyed, Hiccup was babbling some nonsense and Eugene was laughing at them.

At that ridiculously perfect moment, she knew she finally found her peace.

* * *

"You seem preoccupied." Jack commented with a composed tone. They were sitting in front of the lake, where it all started.

Elsa bit her lip. "I am nervous, Jack. I still can't believe that Harvard University actually accepted me... Honestly, I am scared that I won't be enough. There will too many other law students and I am afraid that I won't be good enough." the platinum blonde blurted out so quickly.

Jack gave a long tender kiss to her lips and then chuckled. Elsa visibly relaxed when he kissed her, brushed her fingers to his messy hair gently. "Honestly, Snowflake, I believe that you will do great. Even if you don't, it isn't the end of the world. I will be by your side, no matter what." he silently promised as he kissed her soft silky platinum blonde hair.

Elsa smiled adoringly. "I think I found it." she finally mumbled after a very comfortable silence passed between the two lovers.

Jack shifted to see her eyes and wrapped his right arm around her waist. "You found what?" he questioned her curiously as his gaze became more intense.

Elsa suspired, was clearly deep in thoughts. "Lisa... She was obsessed with finding the meaning of the life. I don't know why but she would ponder about it for hours every day. I thought about that a lot too when she died. I guess I finally found the answer." Elsa muttered to herself, leaned her head on Jack's neck as her blue eyes rested their gazes on the captivating lake.

"Care to tell me, Snowflake?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

Elsa took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip. "We say many things to life... Life is love, life is money, life is fate etc. However, you can't just give one of them to describe. Life is much bigger than that. I simply think... Life is life. Life is love, hope, people, cruelty, sadness, happiness, fear... You can give me any word, I can assure you that I can connect that word to life. See? Life is everything, Jack. But still, somehow, everything isn't connected to life... Life is life. Simple as that. It may be a stupid answer at first. But if you think deeply, you can discover the world in this basic answer because... _Because sometimes the simplest things are the most complicated things._ I don't know, that's what I think anyway." Elsa babbled as she tried to put the pieces together.

Jack continued to stare at her, an amused smile represented on his face.

"Well, do you plan to answer?" Elsa asked, was a little bit annoyed and embarrassed at his silence.

Jack simply shrugged as he gave a light peck to her cheek. "To be honest, I really don't care what is the meaning of life. Life can be whatever it wants, I don't think it has a huge effect on me. All care about is this moment, the present, Snowflake. We cannot know the future, we shouldn't be obsessed with our past. I think we should just simply focus on the present and live our lives as if every breath we take is our last one. I am just... happy that I am able to spend this moment with you. I am glad that I finally managed to straighten up my life. I believe this all matters." he tapped his chin thoughtfully with his index finger.

The platinum blonde's lips curled up, she smelled his peppermint scent delightfully and pressed her lips to his lips softly but also very passionately. Jack smiled into the kiss...

At that moment, she knew her amazing boyfriend, Jack Frost was right.

Life could be whatever it wanted to be. She didn't care either.

Elsa Arendelle finally found her happiness and tranquillity.


End file.
